Was geht jetzt?
by Asti-und-Keks
Summary: Die direkte, urkomische Fortsetzung von Was geht?
1. Prolog

Wir sind wieder da... Muhahaha! Lest und werdet abhängig! Auf jeden Fall wollen wir jetzt massig Feedback! Ach ja.. dazu fällt mir ein, dass wir die FF auch anders hätten nennen können. Ich hab von jemandem...zujemandganzbestimmtenschiel eine Mail bekommen, und wurde gefragt wie die Fortsetzung heißt...gggg Und dieser jemand bat mich sie nicht „Gala's Rache" zu nennen, was ich persönlich für eine sehr gute Idee halte...kicher

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Prolog: Die erste Begegnung**

**Thranduil:**

Das Gejubel außerhalb der Hallen ließ mich erahnen, dass mein Sohn zurück war. Ich atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. Jetzt war mein Sohn ein richtiger Held. Mein kleiner Legolas! Ich konnte es gar nicht fassen. Man hörte Stimmen vor der Tür zum Thronsaal. „Ihr wartet besser hier. Aragorn, du kommst mit!", sagte Legolas. In seiner Stimme schwang leichte Furcht mit. Die Tür wurde geöffnet. Die zwei kamen herein und beide begrüßten mich mit einer höflichen elbischen Geste. „Mae govannen", sagten sie im Chor. „Gut, dass du wieder da bist, Legolas", sagte ich mit einem Lächeln. „Wie war die Reise?" Aragorn zuckte die Schultern und sagte etwas, dass sich wie „Oke" anhörte. „Wie bitte?" „In Ordnung", übersetzte Legolas. Ich sah ihn an, aber er sah nur nervös auf den Boden. „Was ist los, Legolas?" Er sah auf. „Vater, ich bin nicht alleine gekommen." Ich nickte. „Ich weiß, Aragorn ist bei dir." „Nein", meinte er kopfschüttelnd. „Ein Mäd... eine Frau." Oh Nein! Ständig schleppte er irgendwelche verwöhnten Elbinnen an, die nur auf seinen Rang scharf waren. „Legolas", sagte ich drohend, „Du weißt genau, dass ich keine Beziehung zu einer gewöhnlichen, minderbemittelten, dummen..." „HEY!" Ich sah erstaunt auf. Da stand das seltsamste Wesen in der Tür, dass ich jemals gesehen hatte: Relativ klein, rotbraune, halblange Haare, seltsame Kleider... Ich war mir relativ sicher, dass es weiblich war, aber es trug Hosen. „Was ist das?", fragte ich fassungslos. „Das ist das Asti!", kicherte es hinter dem Asti und da kam ein ähnliches Wesen. Dieses war allerdings blond und hatte längere Haare. „Keks...", sagte Aragorn gereizt, „Halt die Klappe!" Das Asti schritt energisch auf mich zu. „Jetzt hör mal zu du... du... Zwergkaninchenzüchter! Ich bin nicht dumm, ich bin nicht minderbemittelt..." „...und schon gar nicht gewöhnlich!", ergänzte das Wesen, das sich Keks nannte. Mir kam ein schrecklicher Gedanke. „Legolas, das ist doch nicht..." Er nickte und schluckte schwer. „Das ist sie." „Aber... Ist sie überhaupt ein Mäd..." „SPRICH ES NICHT AUS!", schrieen Legolas und Aragorn zusammen. Das Asti funkelte mich böse an. „Ich bin kein Mädchen!", knurrte es. „Ach ja! Was bist du denn?" Sie plusterte sich stolz auf. „Wenn, dann bin ich schon eine Made, oke?" Das blonde Ding plusterte sich ebenfalls auf. „Wir sind Emanzen." Erbost schrie ich los: „LEGOLAS, DU WEISST, DASS ICH DAS NICHT AKZEPTIEREN WERDE! ICH WERDE DICH..." Legolas verdrehte die Augen und seufzte: „...mich enterben und ausstoßen, ich werde aus allen elbischen Städten verbannt und darf nie wieder Kontakt zu meiner Sippe suchen." „Genau." „Es ist mir egal." „Was?" „Es. Ist. Mir. Egal!", wiederholte er langsam. Das Asti ging zu ihm und klammerte sich an seinen Arm. „Dann werden wir nämlich zu Aragorn und Keks nach Minas Tirith gehen! So!" Aragorn... UND Keks? Was hat Aragorn mit diesem... Ding zu schaffen? Legolas grinste, er hatte meine Gedanken wohl erraten. „Keks ist Aragorn's Frau." „WAS?" Dieses... dieses... dieses DING war Königin von Gondor? Keks zeigte stolz auf ihre Krone. „Das ist MEINE. Das siehst du ganz richtig!" Das kleine Ding hatte ich noch gar nicht bemerkt. „Legolas, du wirst dieses... Asti nicht länger sehen, ist das klar?" „Ich werde sehr wohl." „Ich verbiete es dir!" „Du kannst mir gar nichts verbieten!" „Ach ja?" „Ja!" „Dann bist du mit sofortiger Wirkung ENTERBT!" Bei diesen Worten hatten bisher noch alle Frauen so etwas gesagt wie: „...Ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir alles verlierst..." Das glaubt doch kein Elb! Die wollten Königin werden, das war alles! Aber nicht so das Asti! „Na gut, dann halt nicht!" Sie nahm Legolas bei der Hand und zog ihn in Richtung Tür. „Komm, Legolas, wir gehen!" Darauf war ich nicht gefasst. „Halt!" Legolas drehte sich um und sah mich grinsend an. „Was?" „Geht nicht...Legolas... Was meinst du, wie lange das halten wird?" Er hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen. „Wir sind verlobt." Schwankend tastete ich nach meiner Thronlehne. „Ai Elbereth Gilthoniel..." „Was?", meinte...Keks, „Heißt das so viel wie... Scheiße?" Aragorn nickte. „So ähnlich..." Ich rieb mir die Augen und stützte mich erschöpft auf meine Hand. „In Ordnung, wir versuchen es." Ich winkte einen Bediensteten her. „Bringt die beiden bitte auf ihre Zimmer. Es ist spät und wir sollten alle etwas schlafen, bevor wir weiter diskutieren." Das Asti runzelte die Stirn, sah erst mich und dann Legolas fragend an. „Hab ich mich gerade verhört, oder hat er „ihre" gesagt. Mit E am Ende. In unserE Zimmer? Ich meine... Zwei? Zwei verschiedene Zimmer?" Legolas seufzte und sah mich strafend an. Ich konnte nur lächeln. „Ihr seid noch nicht verheiratet. Wenn das jemals passieren sollte, könnt ihr beisammen schlafen, aber heute Nacht nicht. Sie bekommt ein Zimmer im Nordflügel." Bei meinen letzten Worten setzte Legolas ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf. „Danke Vater...", sagte er ironisch und als er aus dem Saal ging redete das Asti ununterbrochen auf ihn ein. Keks grinste Aragorn an. „Heute ist so ein Tag, an dem ich wirklich froh bin, dass ich dich geheiratet habe." „Warum?", fragte er. „So haben wir das Problem mit den getrennten Zimmern nicht!"

Kommt es mir nur so vor oder hat Asti wirklich etwas fieses über mich geschrieben?...seufz

Keks


	2. Kapitel 01 Heiratsallergie

Kleiner Hinweis: Wir haben unseren Schreibstil ein Bisschen überarbeitet und damit das ganze etwas interessanter wird, schreiben wir jetzt aus mehreren Perspektiven. Auch wenn es uns nicht immer ganz leicht fällt! Wer was schreibt ist unterschiedlich, aber klar ist, dass ich (Asti) immer mich selbst und Aragorn schreib, und Keks immer sich und Legolas. Nur damit ihr's wisst. Beaucoup de plaisir!

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 1: Heiratsallergie**

**Asti:**

Das gefiel mir überhaupt nicht. Es war mitten in der Nacht und mir war arschkalt, weil ich die Wärme von Legolas vermisste, die ich jetzt so gewohnt war. Außerdem war das Kissen so weich, dass ich beinahe erstickte, so tief sank ich ein. Murrend drehte ich mich auf die Seite. Dann auf die andere. Dann auf den Bauch. Fluchend schleuderte ich das Kissen aus dem Bett. Ich hätte ein Fitnessvideo drehen können. Ich hätte die Tour de France gewinnen können. Ich hätte eine physikalische Entdeckung machen können. Aber ich konnte nicht schlafen!

Seufzend setzte ich mich aufrecht hin und sah mich um. Thranduil war zwar total durchgeknallt, aber er hatte mir immerhin ein schönes Zimmer zugeteilt. Mit Blick auf den Wald... was auch sonst (doofe Frage...). Aber... vorhin waren wir an Legolas' Zimmer vorbei gegangen... das müsste ich eigentlich wieder finden können... Wir durften nicht in einem Zimmer schlafen? Na gut! Dann musste ich ihn eben aufwecken, wenn ich zu ihm wollte.

Ich schnappte mir meinen Rucksack und öffnete so leise wie möglich die Tür. Die Gänge waren dunkel, nur die Fackeln an den Wänden gaben flackerndes Licht, das gespenstische Schatten an die Steinwände warf. Die Hallen des Königs waren ein verzweigtes Netz aus in Stein gehauenen Gängen. Die Säulen hatten die Formen von Bäumen und zwischen den steinernen Zweigen konnte man steinerne Vögel, Eichhörnchen und andere Tiere entdecken. Legolas hatte mir erklärt, es sei eine Nachbildung von Menegroth. Das war mir so ziemlich scheißegal, aber ok... so leise wie möglich schlich ich den Gang entlang, bis ich an eine prachtvoll verzierte Tür kam.

Gaaaaaanz vorsichtig öffnete ich sie. Legolas lag ruhig im Bett, die Augen geöffnet, die Hände auf der Brust gefaltet. Gott, sah das süß aus. Ich stellte meinen Rucksack in die Ecke und stellte mich ans Bett und betrachtete ihn. Plötzlich schossen seine Hände hoch, packten mich an meinem Nachthemd und schneller als ich reagieren konnte hatte er mich zu sich ins Bett gezogen. Er drehte sich so hin, dass ich neben ihm auf dem Rücken lag und stützte sich auf die Ellbogen.

„Hi", sagte ich grinsend.

„Hi", antwortete er ebenfalls grinsend und küsste mich. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du kommst", flüsterte er leise.

„Bild dir darauf nichts ein", witzelte ich, „Nicht, dass ich dich vermisst hätte, oder so..."

„Aber?", fragte er.

„Aber... mir war langweilig!"

Legolas lachte leise und strich mir die Haare hinter's Ohr. „Wie gefällt es dir hier?"

„Sehr... waldig."

„Wir sind ja auch in einem Wald."

„Ich wohne auch fast im Wald drin."

„Na dann haben wir ja was gemeinsam."

„Legolas?"

„Ja?"

„Ich glaube, wir haben ein Problem."

„Was für ein Problem?"

„Dein Vater hasst mich."

„Mein Vater liebt dich!"

Ich lehnte mich auf die Ellbogen um ihn besser ansehen zu können. „Dann hat er aber eine seltsame Art, das zu zeigen."

„Unsere Zimmer sind im gleichen Gebäudeflügel! Das ist ein sehr großer Liebesbeweis!"

„Aha..."

„Alle meine anderen Freundinnen..."

„Könnten wir das Thema bitte lassen?"

„'Tschuldigung, aber alle anderen waren im anderen Ende des Palastes untergebracht."

„Legolas?"

„Was?"

„Halt die Klappe und küss mich!"

**Thranduil:**

Am nächsten Morgen saß ich mit Aragorn am Frühstückstisch. Sein blondes Ding schien noch zu schlafen und Legolas hatte sich noch nicht gemeldet. Das Asti auch nicht.

„Du scheinst nicht besonders glücklich zu sein, dass Legolas Asti mitgebracht hat", bemerkte Aragorn scharfsinnig.

„Mit dir brauche ich ja wohl nicht darüber zu sprechen."

„Warum?"

„Weil du selbst so ein ... Ding hast."

„Keks. Sie heißt Keks."

„Ist ja auch egal."

„Was hast du gegen die beiden?"

Da konnte ich nur lachen. „Die Frage meinst du doch nicht ernst!"

„Doch."

„Ich meine, schau sie dir an!"

„Was ist mit ihnen?"

„Sie sind... sie tragen so seltsame Kleidung, das Asti hat KURZE Haare, sie tragen Hosen und... sie reden recht seltsam."

„Daran gewöhnt man sich mit der Zeit."

„Legolas hat etwas besseres verdient als dieses Asti."

„DiesE Asti."

„Meinetwegen auch diese Asti!"

„So schlimm ist sie auch wieder nicht."

(An diesem Punkt einen herzlichen Dank an Aragorn von Asti.)

„Aber... Ich hatte mir für Legolas immer eine kluge, nette, selbstbewusste Frau gewünscht, die ihm bei seiner zukünftigen Rolle als König helfen sollte."

„Also in Punkto selbstbewusst kann man Keks und Asti fast nicht schlagen. Das mit dem nett ist Ansichtssache."

„Findest du sie denn nett?"

Er legte den Kopf leicht schräg. „Ob ich Asti nett finde? Man findet schlimmeres als sie..."

„Sie macht auf mich keinen sehr intelligenten Eindruck..."

„Frag sie mal was über Schwarze Löcher..." In seiner Stimme schwang leichte Reumütigkeit mit. Er starrte mich über den Tisch hinweg an. „Fandest du das mit dem Test nicht etwas übertrieben?"

„Was?"

„Das mit dem Enterben sagst du jedes Mal, wenn Legolas dir ein Mädchen vorstellt."

„So weiß ich wenigstens, ob sie nur hinter der Krone her ist oder nicht."

„Den beiden ist das mit der Krone ziemlich schnurz...Wobei ich mir bei Keks nicht ganz sicher bin..."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und nahm einen Schluck Tee. Mir kam das Bild in den Sinn, wie das blonde Ding furchtbar stolz auf seine Krone gedeutet hatte. Gondor tat mir Leid. „Du kennst ja mein System", sagte ich zu Aragorn.

Er nickte. „Wenn sie diese Nacht trotzdem bei ihm geschlafen hat, hat sie die Aufnahmeprüfung bestanden."

Ich nickte und musste lächeln. Es war genial. So konnte man herausfinden, ob das Mädchen ihn wirklich liebte oder nicht. Manchmal wunderte ich mich selbst über meine Genialität. Den Test hatte noch nie eine bestanden. Ich warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und schüttelte den Kopf. „Legolas ist doch sonst kein Langschläfer..."

„Wir haben einen anstrengenden Ritt hinter uns."

Ich winkte wieder einen Bediensteten zu mir. „Könntet ihr bitte meinen Sohn wecken?"

Er verbeugte sich höflich und wollte gerade den Saal verlassen, als Aragorn sich räusperte. „An deiner Stelle würde ich das lieber selbst machen."

Ich starrte ihn fragend an.

Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Nur, falls Asti den Test doch bestanden haben sollte."

„Gibt es darauf überhaupt Hoffnung?", fragte ich ihn.

„Asti weigert sich, auf einem anderen Pferd als Legolas zu reiten, also..."

Ich starrte Aragorn noch einige Sekunden an, dann stand ich auf und ging an dem Bediensteten vorbei. „Ich wecke ihn doch lieber selber."

Unschlüssig stand ich vor der Tür des Zimmers meines Sohnes und wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Besser gesagt: Was ich hoffen sollte. Wenn das Asti in diesem Moment nicht da drin war, hatte ich einen Grund, sie rauszuwerfen und Legolas könnte sich eine anständige Frau suchen. Aber Legolas mochte es anscheinend sehr und würde vermutlich wieder einmal hundert Jahre lang kein Wort mit mir reden. Wenn sie darin war, war sie im Rennen die nächste Königin von Düsterwald zu werden. Auch kein sehr berauschender Gedanke.

Ich atmete tief durch und klopfte an die Tür. „Legolas?"

„Ja?", kam seine Stimme zurück.

Dann kam etwas, dass mir sehr schwer fiel. „Asti?"

Stille. Dann ein Kichern. „Zur Stelle!" Die Tür wurde geöffnet. Legolas stand halb angezogen vor mir. Sie waren wohl schon länger wach. „Guten Morgen."

„Guten Morgen", antwortete ich ihm. „Sie ist also bei dir."

Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. Asti saß vor dem Spiegel und schrie ihr Spiegelbild an, während sie mit einem Kamm verzweifelt versuchte, einige abstehende Haarsträhnen zu bändigen. „Wenn ihr jetzt nicht gleich da unten bleibt ihr abgefuckten Haare, dann... dann... dann steh ich auf!"

Legolas sah mich grinsend an. „Sieht beinahe so aus."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir müssen dringend miteinander reden."

**Keks.**

Als ich aufwachte, bemerkte ich als erstes, dass Aragorn fehlte. Na toll! Wie sollte ich denn in diesem verzweigten Labyrinth den Speisesaal finden. Vor mich hin murrend schlurfte ich auf den Gang. Ich ging einfach links rum den Gang entlang, bis ich zu einer Tür kam.

Was jetzt? Ich öffnete langsam die Tür und sah hinein: eine Vorratskammer. Okay... einfach weiter gehen und so tun, als wüsste man wo man ist... Ich folgte dem Gang zur nächsten Tür und öffnete sie ebenfalls langsam und vorsichtig. Oh! Ein... Ehepaar... Mit hochrotem Kopf zog ich die Tür wieder zu, als mir etwas einfiel: schnell ging ich zu der Tür zurück und öffnete sie noch mal. Dann flüsterte ich ein leises: „Sorry!" und setzte meine Wanderung fort.

Die nächste Tür kam in Sicht. Zögerlich trat ich näher und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Dann spähte ich hinein... Wow! Eine Männerumkleide für die Wachen... Die halbnackten Elben starrten mich an.

Ich grinste. „Hi! Ich bin übrigens Keks..."

Sie grinsten mich an und nickten.

Ich betrachtete sie genauer. „Wisst ihr wo der Speisesaal ist?"

Das war anscheinend nicht die richtige Frage gewesen, denn sie deuteten alle (und das ziemlich gleichzeitig) auf die Tür und einer knurrte was auf Sindarin.

Ich schmollte. „Okay.. dann geh ich halt." Seufzend zog ich die Tür hinter mit zu und lehnte mich gegen die Wand. „I fuck you all...", murmelte ich vor mich her.

„Meinst du nicht „Fuck you all!"?", fragte plötzlich Asti neben mir grinsend.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf die Tür. Asti öffnete diese natürlich sofort und grinste die Elben breit an. „Hallo... Ich bin eure neue Königin..."

Eine Minute stand sie neben mir mit verschränkten Armen. „Pa! Die sind bestimmt alle schwul!"

Schweigend setzten wir unsere... Wanderung fort.

Am nächsten Tag war diese Tür übrigens verschlossen...

Wir kamen zu den nächsten zwei Türen. „Du zuerst!", forderte ich Asti auf. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und verschwand. Ich wartete ab, aber als sich nach fünf Minuten immer noch nichts regte, betrat ich ebenfalls den Raum und fand Asti mit etlichen Diamantenringen an den Fingern. Sie grinste mich an. „Findest du nicht auch, dass mir Diamanten stehen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Leg das Zeug sofort wieder hin!"

Sie schmollte. „Wieso?"

„Es gehört dir nicht!"

„Aber Legolas!", verteidigte sie sich.

„Noch seit ihr nicht verheiratet!"

Beleidigt legte sie die Ringe wieder zurück. „Hier sind so viele Ringe, aber ich krieg keinen Verlobungsring!"

Ich hob einen Ring auf. „Ist das der Eine Ring?"

Asti schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bloß eine billige Imitation!"

„Wie kommt die hier her?"

„Durch Gala...", meinte Asti grinsend. „Also irgendwas war doch da zwischen Gala und Thranduil..."

Ich stimmte ihr zu. „Ja, im Handbuch der Weisen steht, dass sie sich hassen..."

Asti zuckte mit den Schultern und warf den Ring in eine Kiste zurück. Dann verließen wir den Raum.

„Jetzt bist du dran!", meinte Asti und deutete auf die andere Tür.

Zögerlich öffnete ich die Tür einen Spalt. „Aragorn?", fragte ich vorsichtig und öffnete die Tür ganz. Schallendes Gelächter, etliche Elben starrten mich an. Schnell schloss ich die Tür wieder. „Ich hoffe, das war nicht der Speisesaal!", wimmerte ich.

Total fertig setzten wir uns auf den Boden und lehnten uns an die Wand. Da öffnete sich die Tür wieder und Aragorn's Kopf erschien. „Keks, suchst du mich?", fragte er mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Ich schmollte beleidigt. „Nö.."

Er grinste noch breiter. „So klang das aber nicht gerade..."

„Warum bist du auch vor mir aufgestanden!", rechtfertigte ich mich.

„Jetzt gibst du mir also die Schuld..."

„Nein..", gab ich leise zu.

„Wo ist eigentlich Legolas?", wollte Asti wissen.

„Er wollte gleich nach dem Gespräch mit seinem Vater hier sein..."

„Er ist noch mit Thranduil im Thronsaal... Einfach hier den Gang nach rechts, dann die Treppe runter und links, durch den kleinen Ballsaal nach rechts und den Gang entlang. Und dann musst du nur noch zweimal rechts abbiegen..."

Asti starrte Aragorn an. „Ich esse erst..."

Ich weigerte mich in den Speisesaal zu gehen. „Ich kann da nicht rein!", jammerte ich.

Aragorn sah mich an. „Du bist die Königin von Gondor..."

„Stimmt, jetzt wo du's sagts..." Mit gesenktem Kopf betrat ich den Raum und folgte unter dem Kichern der Anwesenden Aragorn zu meinem Platz.

**Legolas:**

„Legolas, ich kann diese Bindung nicht akzeptieren!", sagte mein Vater.

„Warum?", fragte ich.

„Sie ist keine normale Elbin!"

„Stimmt... Asti ist einfach außergewöhnlich! Ich habe noch nie eine... Frau so geliebt!"

Er sah mich scharf an. „Es ist also dein voller Ernst mit dieser Bindung?"

Ich nickte entschlossen. „Du wolltest doch immer eine gute Beziehung zu den anderen Ländern und jetzt hast du sogar eine gute Beziehung zu einer anderen Welt!"

Er starrte mich fassungslos an. „Was!"

„Ups... Hab ich dir das noch nicht erzählt?"

Mein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie kommt aus einer anderen Welt? Das erklärt natürlich einiges..."

„Wie darf ich denn das verstehen?"

„Ihre...ganze Erscheinung..."

Ich grinste ihn an. „Ich weiß doch, dass du sie magst!"

Er sah mich überrascht an. „Legolas..."

„Vater... Soll ich dich an eine gewisse Beziehung zu einer gewissen Elbin erinnern?"

„Du spielst jetzt doch nicht auf..."

„Doch!", unterbrach ich ihn. „Genau darauf..."

„Das war etwas anderes..."

„War es nicht!"

Er seufzte und sah mich lange an. „Also gut, ihr habt meine Zustimmung... aber nicht meinen Segen!"

Ich konnte einen Freudenschrei nur mühsam unterdrücken und nickte dann. „Danke, Vater!"

Er lächelte gequält. „Was bleibt mir denn anderes übrig... Gegen das Asti hab ich ja keine Chance.."

„DIE Asti, es heißt DIE Asti!", verbesserte ich ihn.

„Ich werde die Einladungen für die Hochzeit rausschicken!"

Ich nickte. „Gut, ich werde Asti Bescheid sagen..."

Wir standen gleichzeitig auf und musterten uns gegenseitig. Er wandte als erstes den Blick ab. „Gut...", murmelte er.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg zum Speisesaal.

Durch die geschlossene Tür hörte man laut und deutlich die Stimmen von Asti und Keks. „Wir sind keine Mädchen, verdammt nochmal!"

Seufzend öffnete ich die Tür und sah mich um. Der gesamte Speisesaal lauschte Asti's und Keks's Gesprächen. Ich schlenderte zu Aragorn, der schweigend sein Lembas aß und die beiden immer wieder kritisch betrachtete. „Und?", fragte ich ihn.

„Es geht... Vorhin gab's mal einen kritischen Punkt, aber jetzt hat es sich wieder beruhigt..."

Ich nickte und setzte mich neben ihn.

Asti und Keks stritten sich mittlerweile fast. „Meine Krone is nicht klein!", motzte Keks gerade.

„Doch, schau sie dir nochmal an!"

„Deine ist bestimmt viel kleiner!"

„Ich will keine Krone!", sagte Asti.

„Das glaubst du ja selber nicht!", meinte Keks.

Asti seufzte. „Mir ist die Krone nicht wichtig..."

Keks starrte sie an. „Mach dir doch nichts vor!"

„Ich will keine Krone... aber zu so einem Ring würde ich nicht nein sagen..."

Beide kicherten und aßen dann weiter ihr Lembas.

„Asti,", verkündete ich. „mein Vater ist mit unserer Hochzeit einverstanden."

Es wurde totenstill im Saal und man hörte, wie Asti sich verschluckte. Sie starrte mich relativ... entsetzt an. „Wann?"

„Nächste Woche!", verkündete ich glücklich.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Keks. „Keks? Ich muss mit dir reden!" Die beiden verließen fluchtartig den Raum.

Irgendwie hatte ich mir ihre Reaktion anders vorgestellt...

**Aragorn:**

Legolas sah den beiden verunsichert nach. „Irgendwie hatte ich mir ihre Reaktion anders vorgestellt..."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Legolas, muss ich dich daran erinnern, was Keks allein bei meinem Antrag für ein Theater gemacht hat?"

Die Tür des Speisesaals wurde aufgerissen. „Hey, das hab ich gehört!", rief Keks mir zu und knallte die Tür wieder zu. So langsam wurde sie wirklich zur Elbin...

Legolas vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Aber Asti hatte sonst ja keine Probleme mit dem Heiraten..."

Das glaubte ich ihm jetzt fast nicht. „Hat sie beim Antrag gar nicht gezögert?"

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ein paar Sekunden vielleicht..."

Ich musste daran denken, was Keks mir damals erzählt hatte: „Asti wollte nie heiraten! NIE! Und jetzt ist sie VERLOBT! Aber... aber... das geht doch gar nicht... hä?" „Sie wird sich bestimmt wieder beruhigen", tröstete ich ihn.

„Meinst du?"

„Sie... ist sicherlich nur nervös... aufgeregt, verstehst du?" Das klang laut ausgesprochen irgendwie weniger zuversichtlich, als ich erwartet hatte und Legolas seufzte schwer.

Plötzlich setzten sich einige der Berater Thranduils neben uns. „Legolas?", fragten sie unsicher.

„Was ist denn?"

„Thranduil hat dir wirklich gestattet, ASTI zu heiraten?"

„Ja?"

Sie sahen sich bedrückt an. „Lebt dein Vater noch?", fragte einer vorsichtig.

Legolas starrte ihn verwirrt an. „Hä?"

„Er hätte dir doch nie erlaubt..."

Da grinste Legolas und legte dem Berater neben ihm den Arm um die Schulter. „Ich musste nur einen gewissen Vorfall erwähnen, und er ließ einwandfrei mit sich diskutieren..."

Der Elb starrte ihn an. „Du meinst..."

„Genau."

Hatte ich da irgendetwas nicht mitgekriegt? „Wovon sprecht ihr? Welcher Vorfall?"

„Nicht so wichtig!", sagten alle gleichzeitig.

Wie Keks so schön sagte: Na gut, dann halt nicht! Nach dem Frühstück ging ich auf der Suche nach Keks hoch in unser Zimmer.

Es war leer. Erschreckend leer. Irgendetwas fehlte. A) Keks b) ihr Rucksack. Wo war dieses MÄDCHEN jetzt schon wieder? Da fand ich ein Blatt Papier mit einer sehr, sehr seltsamen Schrift darauf. Mühsam entzifferte ich folgende Worte:

_Hi du toller König!_

_Es war einmal eine Made, die wollte nicht heiraten (das ist übrigens Asti), und sie_ _hatte eine sehr, sehr gute, intelligente, schöne und bezaubernde Freundin (das bin übrigens ich). Und weil die Made nicht heiraten wollte, rannte sie weg. Und weil die Freundin so gut, intelligent, schön und bezaubernd war, begleitete sie sie. (Asti hat mir meine Krone weg genommen und gedroht, sie den Riesenspinnen hinzuwerfen, wenn ich nicht mitkomme.) Ich wollt eigentlich gar nicht weg! Asti ist Schuld, okay? Nur Asti allein! ASTI! Ich liebe dich!_

_Keks_

Fassungslos las ich mir den Brief dreimal durch. Ja, das klang wirklich nach Keks. Und Asti. So etwas konnte auch nur denen einfallen. Aber wie im Brief „dezent" erwähnt, trug sie ja keine Schuld. Also Keks. Hätte ich ihr sagen sollen, dass man Kronen ersetzen kann? Sie hätte auch eine größere haben können. Ihre war wirklich sehr... klein.

So schnell ich konnte rannte ich durch die Gänge in den Thronsaal, wo ich Legolas und Thranduil antraf. Thranduil hatte ein breites Grinsen aufgesetzt. „Ihr wisst es also schon."

Legolas reichte mir ein Blatt Papier.

_Hi Lasi-Hasi_

„Er ist also von Asti..."

_Bitte frag jetzt nicht! Ich hab keine Ahnung warum, aber ich KANN NICHT HEIRATEN! Wenn du wissen willst warum: Ich glaub, ich hab ne Allergie... Atemnot, Schreikrämpfe, Schwindelanfälle... Bitte, ich liebe dich wirklich aber... Nein. Habe Keks gezwungen, mitzukommen (Zu irgendwas muss diese winzige Krone ja gut sein!). Sei nicht böse!_

_Asti_


	3. Kapitel 02 Die sinnloseste Flucht der G...

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 2: Die sinnloseste Flucht der Geschichte**

**Asti:**

„Nochmal!", sagte Keks murrend und versuchte rückwärts vor mir her zu stolpern. „Nur damit ich das verstehe: Du liebst Legolas?"

„Ja."

„Du hast den Antrag angenommen?"

„Ja."

„Und jetzt, wo es soweit ist rennst du weg?"

„Du hast es erfasst."

„Warum?"

„Aus Spaß an der Freude!"

„Asti?"

„Das war ein Scherz..."

„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich wegen dir Aragorn zurücklassen muss?"

„Ja," sagte ich, „du hättest ihn ja mitnehmen können."

„Ich trage nicht so gern schweres Gepäck. Aber jetzt mal im Ernst: Ist dir mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich nicht mit WILL?"

„Keks?"

„Was?"

„Ich habe immer noch deine Krone in meiner Gewalt."

„Gib sie wieder her!"

„Nur wenn du mir versprichst, mich zu begleiten."

„OK..."

„Schwöre!"

„Auf was?"

„Auf die Krone, Aragorn und deinen Ring!"

„Hm..."

„Ich verspreche dir: Wenn du nicht schwörst ist keines davon noch da."

„Ich schwöre!", sagte sie hastig, riss mir die Krone aus der Hand, setzte sie sich auf den Kopf und... vielleicht bildete ich mir es nur ein, aber sie lief jetzt voraus. „Nur wegen deinen Allüren muss ich jetzt meinen MANN zurücklassen!", motzte sie.

„Ein Opfer, das ich gerne aufbringe."

„Arsch."

„Ich fang jetzt nicht an, mit dir zu streiten."

„Meinst du, die sind böse?"

„...ja."

„Echt?"

„Schon."

„Warum?"

„Weil wir weggelaufen sind?"

„Nur du! Wohin latschen wir eigentlich?"

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen?"

„Was ist das da drüben?"

„Keine Ahnung... ein Berg?"

„Dann weiß ich wo wir sind!"

„Aha..."

„Am Einsamen Berg!"

„...Gimli?"

„Ja! Komm wir gehen jetzt Gimli besuchen!"

Und so kam es, dass zwei absolut planlose Maden am Einsamen Berg ankamen.

„Ihr wollt mit Gimli sprechen...?", fragte uns ein etwas untersetzter, sehr ... fetter Zwerg.

„Ja?"

„Was wollt ihr von ihm?"

„Ich will nichts von Gimli!", stellte Keks schnell fest.

„Keks?"

„Was?"

„Deine Krone..."

„Oh... Ach ja!" Sie deutete auf die mickrige Krone. „Ich bin die Königin von Gondor und verlange mit Gimli zu sprechen!"

Der Zwerg verbeugte sich ehrfurchtsvoll und watschelte so schnell es ihm möglich war davon.

„Das funktioniert ja...", meinte Keks erstaunt.

Schließlich kam Gimli zu uns. „Asti? Keks? Was macht ihr denn hier? Wo sind Aragorn und Legolas?"

„Düsterwald."

„Und warum seid ihr hier?"

„Asti hat Heirats-Ängste!", verkündete Keks lautstark.

„Oh...", meinte er dazu. „Und jetzt?"

„Wir brauchen irgendein... Transportmittel!"

„Wo wollt ihr denn hin?"

Gute Frage. Fragend starrte ich Keks an. „Zu Gala?" Gute Idee. „Lothlórien!", sagte ich entschlossen.

Er nickte. „Dann habe ich etwas für euch: Es gibt einen geheimen unterirdischen Fluss, der direkt nach Lothlórien fließt. Nur die Zwerge kennen ihn."

„Wunderbar!", meinte Keks.

„Ich werde euch begleiten", sagte er.

Und so kam es, dass wir eine Ewigkeit durch einen langen, dunklen, langweiligen unterirdischen Fluss...tunnel... ding... schipperten.

„Warum willst du eigentlich nach Lothlórien?", fragte Keks (ich glaube grinsend, aber es war dunkel). Wir wissen ja, was in Lothlórien mit Gimli und Haldir passiert ist.

„Ich habe da noch etwas zu klären...", knurrte er.

„Mit Haldir?"

Daraufhin grunzte er etwas Unverständliches.

„Willst du etwa Schluss machen?", fragte ich ihn.

Er blieb still.

„Also ja..."

„Armer Haldir", flüsterte Keks.

Ich nickte für sie unsichtbar. „Ja, er ist ein sehr sensibler Elb... oder sagt man da schon Elbin?"

„Macht mir kein schlechtes Gewissen!", sagte Gimli unglücklich.

„Dann mach halt nicht Schluss!"

„Aber ich liebe ihn nicht!"

„Also nur ein One-night-stand!", stellte Keks fest.

„Was?"

„Eher ein Several-night-stand...", überlegte ich laut.

„Stimmt...", gab sie zu.

Der Rest der Fahrt verging sehr langsam und schweigend.

Irgendwann kamen wir dann doch in Lothlórien an. Wir trafen eine sehr überraschte Galadriel. „Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„...flüchten?"

Sie starrte mich wütend an. „Solltest du eigentlich nicht heiraten?"

„Doch schon..."

„Was machst du dann hier?"

„Ich hab Panik gekriegt..."

„... und hat mich gezwungen mit ihr weg zu laufen!"

Ich hatte Gala noch nie so wütend gesehen (außer vielleicht mit dem Spiegel...). „ASTI CINZANO! DU GEHST JETZT SOFORT ZURÜCK UND HEIRATEST LEGOLAS!"

„F dich! Ich bin doch nicht bescheuert! Was liegt dir denn soviel daran?"

„Das ist unfair ihm gegenüber!"

„Seid wann interessiert dich das denn?", fragte Keks.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Du betrügst Celeborn doch auch regelmäßig."

„Scht!", zischte sie. „Muss ja nicht jeder wissen..."

Keks überlegte etwas. „Wen hattest du wohl schon alles?"

„Ich hatte gar niemanden!"

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht!", kicherte ich und lief in Richtung Garten.

„Wohin willst du?"

„Nach Hause!"

„Aber zu meiner Wohnung geht's in die andere Richtung!"

„Ihr habt mir nicht zugehört, ich sagte: Ich geh NACH HAUSE!"

**Keks:**

Ich sah sie an, dann nickte ich. „Gute Idee, zu den Getränkeautomaten!"

Gala stellte sich uns in den Weg. „Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach abhauen..."

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Schnipp und weg sind wir!", kicherte Asti.

Wir drängelten uns an ihr vorbei zum Spiegel und legten unsere Ketten ins Wasser. „Spieglein, Spieglein, mir ist kalt, zeig mir den schönsten Elb im Wald, am besten meinen liebsten Schwarm, dann wird mir auch gleich wieder warm!"

Es wurde schwarz um mich herum und als ich die Augen wieder aufschlug, befanden wir uns in Gala's Laden. Schnell verließen wir ihn und hetzten zum Bahnhof, um die S-Bahn noch zu bekommen.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später erreichten wir mein Haus. Erstaunlich, wie sehr sich mein Zimmer nicht verändert hatte... Asti und ich saßen an meinem Schreibtisch und surften im Internet.

„Oh! Das tut so gut!", meinte Asti.

Kurze Zeit später saß ich auf meinem Sofa und telefonierte mit Leo. Asti checkte in der Zeit ihre mails und beschäftigte sich mit meinem Zwergkaninchen.

Plötzlich streckte meine Mutter den Kopf zur Tür hinein. „Mama! Wie geht es dir?", fragte ich sie begeistert.

Sie starrte mich verwirrt an. „Gut. Wieso?"

„Nur so... Sag mal, fällt dir irgendwas auf an mir?"

Sie betrachtete mich. „Du hast längere Haare, so kommts mir jedenfalls vor und auch sonst... aber da ist noch was..." Sie überlegte und ich deutete mehrmals „unauffällig" auf meinen Kopf. „Was ist denn das?"

„Eine Krone?"

„Oh, jetzt erkenn ich es! Ist das jetzt modern?", fragte sie.

Ich grinste. „Nein, ich hab einen König geheiratet!"

Sie grinste. „Ja, klar... Da ist Besuch für dich an der Tür!"

Ich grinste. „Ist Squeaky da?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, auch welche mit so nem Herr der Ringe Fimmel wie du. Der eine hat sich so wie der da" – sie deutete auf mein Aragornposter – „verkleidet und der andere ist groß, blond und hat seltsame Ohren!"

Entsetzt sah ich sie an und drehte dann ganz langsam meinen Kopf Richtung Asti. Diese starrte mich genauso entsetzt an. Ich bemühte mich krampfhaft zu lächeln. „Okay, ich komm gleich runter..."

Sie verließ das Zimmer und ich unterdrückte einen lauten Verzweiflungsschrei. „Was machen wir denn jetzt?", flüsterte Asti.

„Keine Ahnung..." Suchend ließen wir unsere Blicke durch das Zimmer gleiten.

„Wie wär's mit dem Dachfenster?", fragte Asti zögerlich.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir sind ja unsterblich... versuchen können wir es..."

Wir kletterten von meinem Schreibtisch durch das Dachfenster auf das Dach und ließen es einen Spalt offen.

Krampfhaft klammerten wir uns an die Dachziegel. „Ich glaub, das war keine gute Idee!", flüsterte Asti nervös.

„Ich...", fing ich an, verstummte jedoch, als ich Schritte hörte, die sich meinem Zimmer näherte.

„Asti? Keks?", fragte Legolas.

Asti presste sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Aber nur eine, sonst wäre sie abgerutscht... Ich spähte durch den Spalt ins Innere.

Aragorn sah sich aufmerksam um. „Hier hängt eine Mittelerdekarte..." Er trat näher ran und studierte sie. „Ist da ein rotes Herz bei Minas Tirith?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

Legolas grinste. „Ja, ganz eindeutig. Auf dem Bild," - er zeigte auf mein Aragorn-Poster – „das bist doch auch du, oder?"

Aragorn nickte. „Ja, mit meinem Schwert..."

Asti fing neben mir leise an zu kichern.

Ich warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu und schaute dann wieder in mein Zimmer.

Aragorn und Legolas standen vor meinem Schrank, dessen Türen mit Fotos voll geklebt war. „Ist das Keks?", fragte Aragorn verblüfft und deutete auf ein Kindergartenfoto von mir.

„Irgendwie klein und unschuldig...", bemerkte Legolas.

„Und so süß!"

Am liebsten hätte ich spätestens jetzt das Fenster aufgerissen.

„Ist das Asti?", fragte Legolas.

Aragorn betrachtete das Foto. „Ja, sogar zweimal: Asti mit Asti..."

Die beiden lachten, dann sahen sich sich an. „Hier sind sie nicht. Gehen wir wieder zu Gala?", fragte Aragorn.

Legolas nickte. „Vielleicht kommen sie nachher noch einmal hierher..."

Die beiden verließen das Zimmer und wenig später auch mein Haus.

Kaum waren sie verschwunden, da kletterten Asti und ich wieder in mein Zimmer.

„Gala hat uns verpetzt!", sagte Asti wütend. „Die kann was erleben!" Sie wollte aus meinem Zimmer stürmen, doch ich hielt sie am Arm fest. „Halt, sie sind doch jetzt wieder bei Gala und nachher kommen sie noch einmal hierher, wir müssen zu dir!"

Sie nickte. „Okay, einverstanden."

„Ich will aber noch ein paar Sachen mitnehmen!", verkündete ich und kletterte auf den Schrank um mein Aragorn-Poster abzuhängen. „Das muss mit, um jeden Preis!"

Asti schüttelte bloß seufzend den Kopf.

Ich hastete noch in den Keller und schnappte mir ein Nutellaglas und eine Colaflasche. „Reiseproviant!", erklärte ich Asti mit einem entschuldigenden Blick. Dann verstaute ich das Zeug auf meinem Fahrrad und wir latschten die zwei Kilometer zu Asti (den Berg hoch!). Wir beratschlagten uns und beschlossen so bald wie möglich zu Gala zu gehen. Total erschöpft erreichten wir endlich Asti's Haus und ich ließ mich auf ihr Bett fallen.

**Asti:**

Zum Glück hatte ich zwei Betten! Die hatte ich so zusammengestellt, dass ich eine einzige Liegewiese hatte (Sehr praktisch wenn Besuch in Form von Keks und Squeaky kommt... sieht danach aber auch dementsprechend aus...seufz).

„Wenn ich Gala in die Finger krieg... dann... dann wird sie ihre Unsterblichkeit bald verfluchen!", knurrte Keks.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. „Asti? Oh! Hi Keks!"

„Martini!" Meine große Schwester! Ich hüpfte zu ihr und umarmte sie.

„Was geht mit dir?", fragte sie verwundert.

Da ich schlecht antworten konnte: Ich war ein paar Monate in einer anderen Welt und bin gerade auf der Flucht vor meinem Verlobten, sagte ich einfach: „Nix! Mir war gerade danach."

„Was bisch'n du?", fragte sie verwirrt. „Na ja... Weißt du, wo Desperados ist?"

„Keine Ahnung... Ist der nicht in der Schule?"

„Der hat die Woche doch im Betrieb..."

„Na dann wird er wohl da sein!"

„Ans Handy geht er nicht..."

„Keine Ahnung!"

Sie zuckte die Schultern und verzog sich in ihr Zimmer.

„Weiß eigentlich niemand, was dein Bruder macht?", fragte Keks kichernd.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Man will es auch nicht wissen."

Wir lagen auf meinem Bett, hörten Musik und überlegten, was wir wohl als nächstes machen sollten.

Da klingelte die Tür. „Ist bestimmt für mich!", rief Martini und ging an die Sprechanlage. „Hallo?... Ja, die sind da...wartet kurz! Asti? Da sind zwei Typen, die euch suchen. Wer sind denn die? Ham wer uns nen Freund angelacht?"

Ich grinste weg. „Och, das sind nur flüchtige Bekannte!"

Keks räusperte sich. „Meinst du nicht, wir sollten irgendwas machen?"

„Was bezüglich?"

„Da sind zwei Typen an der Tür..."

„Oh...OH! Scheiße! Wir könnten..."

„Asti ich hab sie hoch gerufen!"

„MARTINI!"

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?", fragte Keks panisch.

„Unters Bett?", fragte ich in einem Anflug geistlicher Höhenflüge.

„Da ist wenigstens Platz!", sagte sie und wir krochen unter's Bett.

Wenig später wurde die Tür geöffnet. Wir sahen zwei uns bekannte Paar Schuhe reinkommen.

„Asti? Keks? Schon wieder nicht da..."

„Asti's Schwester hat aber gesagt, sie seien da!"

„Hübsches Mädchen übrigens..."

„Aber wenig Ähnlichkeit mit Asti."

„Stimmt."

Sie sahen sich in meinem Zimmer um. „Hübsches Bild von dir, Legolas!" Beide standen jetzt direkt vor dem Bett, an dessen Ende mein Legolas-Poster hing. „Schau mal die Bilder am Schrank!"

„Was soll das denn sein?"

„Es sieht ein Bisschen aus wie ein Mädchen von hinten..."

„Es hat aber Flügel..."

„Schau mal... wer ist das denn?"

„Was steht da? Orlando Bloom? Von dem hat Asti doch schon mal geredet..."

„Er hat ein Bisschen Ähnlichkeit mit dir."

„Findest du?"

„Wenn man genau hinschaut..."

„Wir sollten wieder gehen."

Legolas seufzte schwer. „Hier sind sie wohl nicht..."

Und damit verließen sie mein Zimmer.

Wir warteten noch, bis wir hörten, wie unten die Tür geschlossen wurde. Keks kroch unter dem Bett hervor. „Das war knapp... Asti?"

Ich lag schmollend unter dem Bett. „Das soll ein Engel sein!"

„Was?"

„An meinem Schrank..."

„Ich weiß..."

„Das sind solche IGNORANTEN! Den hab ich selbst gemalt!" Ich zeichne nämlich gern! So!

Keks kicherte. „Wenn man genau hinschaut...", sie betrachtete mein Orlando-Bild am Schrank. „Dein Hasi erkennt sich nicht mal selbst!"

„Er hat auch keine dunklen Haare und Augen und ein Bärtchen trägt er auch eher selten..."

„Stimmt..."

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Hier können wir kaum bleiben. Die kommen wieder. Also gehen wir einkaufen und wieder nach Mittelerde."

„Klingt gut!"

Da kam meine Schwester in mein Zimmer. „Jetzt seid ihr plötzlich wieder da! Na ja... Asti, ich soll dir nen Gruß vom Zwergkaninchen sagen, was auch immer das heißen soll..."

„Danke", schniefte ich leise.

Also dackelten wir in den Supermarkt und kauften das nötigste ein: Asti, Kekse und Batterien. So ausgerüstet „beamten" wir uns zurück nach Lothlórien.

„Halt!", rief Keks und hielt mich am Arm fest. „Was ist, wenn sie noch bei Gala sind?"

Stimmt. Und da wir noch nicht allzu lange wieder da waren, waren sie sicher noch bei ihr...

**Gala:**

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wo sie sein könnten!", gab ich verzweifelt zu und tippte etwas in den Computer ein.

„Ich glaube auch nicht", stellte Aragorn fest, „dass wir sie mit diesem komischen Ding finden können!"

Ich grinste ihn an. „Computer, Aragorn! Außerdem besitze ich den einzigen Internetanschluss von Mittelerde! E-Mail hab ich von keiner von ihnen gekriegt!"

Legolas ging unruhig auf und ab. „Es scheint bei uns in der Familie zu liegen, von Frauen verlassen zu werden! Aber immerhin hat meine Mutter meinen Vater geheiratet."

Ich blieb still. Dazu wollte ich eigentlich keinen Kommentar abgeben. Legolas begriff das, sah mich kurz an und murmelte ein „Entschuldigung..." Ich atmete tief durch. Mit Legolas wollte ich einfach nicht über dieses Thema reden. „Sie müssen wieder in Mittelerde sein!", überlegte ich laut.

Aragorn nickte. „Ja, sie sind sicher wieder hier irgendwo... Wohin würden wir gehen, wenn wir zwei Mädchen auf der Flucht wären?"

Legolas stand jetzt am Fenster und starrte in den Wald hinaus. „Irgendwohin, wo wir sie nicht erwarten würden..."

Mir kam eine Idee. „Fällt euch ein Ort ein, an den ihr sie nie alleine und freiwillig gehen lassen würdet?"

„Bruchtal...", sagten beide gleichzeitig.

Daran hatte ich auch gedacht. „Da sind sie sicher hin."

Legolas ging zur Tür. „Na dann, Worauf warten wir noch?"

Die beiden bedankten sich und stürmten dann hinaus zu ihren Pferden.

Ich ging in die Küche, goss mir ein großes Glas Cola ein und flaggte mich total fertig auf mein Sofa. Die beiden waren gut... Irgendwie konnten sie jedes Mal fliehen... Und jetzt waren sie sicher über alle Berge! Ich musste kichern. Asti und Keks und Berge? Die würden da schön drum rum gehen! Um mich etwas zu entspannen schaltete ich die Glotze ein. In MTV kam nur Scheiße. Ich durchging im Kopf meine DVDs... Ich verspürte den unerklärlichen Drang, mir Herr der Ringe anzuschauen... Das kam davon, wenn man zu viel mit Asti und Keks zusammen war.

Manchmal wünschte ich, ich hätte John nie von der ganzen Geschichte erzählt... Ich hätte bei dem Film Prozente verlangen sollen! Schließlich hatte ICH John das ganze erzählt! Er hatte es MEINEN hellseherischen Fähigkeiten zu verdanken, dass ich ihm das mit dem Ringkrieg verzapfen konnte. Und wer heimste den ganzen Ruhm ein? John Ronald Reuel Tolkien! Toll! Aus Protest sah ich mir nicht die DVD an und zappte durch die Programme. Hm... Leibniz Werbung: Keks und gut. Toller Slogan! Ich hatte noch nie Asti Werbung gesehen... Na ja.

Aber ich hatte John nicht alles erzählt! Hihi. Deswegen steht im „Handbuch der Weisen" (Wie kann man einem Buch so einen beschissenen Titel geben?) auch, dass man nicht weiß, warum Legolas unbedingt zur Ringgemeinschaft gehören sollte. Ich wusste es. Elrond wusste es auch. Legolas allerdings nicht. Hihi. Ich konnte wirklich fies sein. Gut, Asti und Keks hatten die ganze Geschichte ganz schön durcheinander gebracht, aber irgendwie gefiel mir das hier besser. Das Fernsehn war auch nicht mehr das, was es mal war...

Plötzlich spürte ich etwas kaltes an meinem Hals. Vorsichtig drehte ich den Kopf.

„Hi Gala!"

„Keks! Nein, so eine Überraschung!"...knarz Ich sah zur anderen Seite. „Asti, du machst mir mit dem Bogen wesentlich weniger Angst als Keks mit dem Dolch!"

„Warum?"

„Weil du sowieso nicht triffst!"

Sie ließ den Bogen schmollend sinken und setzte sich neben mich auf's Sofa. „Und? Wie geht's so? Uns mal wieder verpfiffen?"

Ich lächelte sie unschuldig an. „Ich? Wie kommt ihr denn darauf..."

Keks räusperte sich. „Na ja... Sagen wir mal so: Auch wenn Aragorn und Legolas UNS nicht gesehen haben: Wir haben SIE gut gehört!"

Oh... Ich sah interessiert zur Glotze. Keks steckte zum Glück den Dolch wieder weg.

„Schämst du dich eigentlich gar nicht? Uns so zu hintergehen!", knurrte Asti.

Ich zog beleidigt eine Schnute. „Ich fand es einfach unfair..."

„...und jetzt finden wir es unfair!", sagte Keks, „Du schuldest uns was!"

„Was denn?"

Asti stand auf und ging nachdenklich einige Male vor mir auf und ab. „Lass mich mal überlegen... Wie könntest du uns helfen... Hm... Wie wär's wenn du uns einfach begleitest!"

„Nein!", sagte ich gleich.

Keks zog ihren Dolch. „Ach wirklich nicht? Dann kannst du wenigstens keine Scheiße bauen!"

Angesichts dieses Argumentes (also wegen dem Dolch) willigte ich schließlich ein. „Na gut, ich komm mit! Wo wollt ihr denn hin?"

Keks fing an zu grübeln. „Wo würden sie uns nie freiwillig hingehen lassen?"

„Bruchtal?", schlug Asti vor.

„Stimmt!", sagte Keks. „Also nach Bruchtal!"

„Ok!", meinte ich grinsend. Wenn wir schnell genug waren, könnten wir Aragorn und Legolas dort immer noch einholen!

„Gibt's an Bruchtal was auszusetzen?", fragte Keks misstrauisch.

„Nein, Nein!", versicherte ich ihnen. „Elrond wird uns sicher gerne bei sich aufnehmen... und einige andere Personen werden auch so ihre Freude haben..."

Die beiden sahen sich an. „Du meinst..."

„...Elladan und Elrohir!"

„Genau!"

Sie zögerten eine Weile. „Ich meine, ich bin jetzt verheiratet...", sagte Keks leise.

„Und ich will nichts von Elladan, was ja hoffentlich nach dem Theater bei deiner Hochzeit klar ist!", meinte Asti fast flüsternd.

„Wie ihr wollt!", sagte ich und zuckte die Schultern.

**Asti:**

Wir brachen noch am selben Tag auf nach Bruchtal. Dank Gala hatten wir jetzt Pferde und ich musste mir nicht immer das Gejammer von Keks anhören. Aber irgendwie wurde ich immer deprimierter. Auch wenn es nicht so aussah: Mir war es schwer gefallen, Legolas zu verlassen! Ich saß still auf meinem Pferd und sang in Gedanken mit meinem Mp3-Player: „All those pretty memories, I know you can hear me now, for the record: I love you, I love you..."

„Asti?"

„...I can't sleep, thinkin about the things we've been through..."

„Was?"

„Bist du eigentlich irre?"

„...all I wanna tell you is: I miss you so much..."

„Warum?"

„Nur so..."

„...you know I really really miss you!..."

„Gala?"

„Was?"

„Du bist selber irre!"

„... all those pretty memories..."

„Warum das denn jetzt?"

Ich schaltete meinen Mp3-Player aus. „Du bist doch hier die Nymphomanin!"

„WAS!"

„Na ja, du hast deinen Elben geheiratet, und jetzt ist er dir nicht mehr genug!"

„Das ist was anderes..."

„Wirklich?", fragte Keks, die ebenfalls ihren Mp3-Player ausschaltete.

„Ja! Ganz eindeutig ist das was anderes!"

„Warum?"

„Weil ich immerhin einige Jahrhunderte treu war."

Keks fing an zu kichern. „Ja ja... Ich kann's mir schon denken: Als erstes hast du vermutlich alle scharfen Verwandten von Celeborn vernascht, wenn es so was gibt."

Sie musste grinsen und sah weg. „Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung..."

„Also hab ich recht!", brüstete sich Keks.

„Hast du nicht!", warf Gala ein. „Kein Bisschen..."

„Nicht mal ein klitzekleines Bisschen?", fragte ich interessiert.

„Nö!"

„Du hast sie also erst später vernascht..."

„KEKS..." Gala ritt demonstrativ etwas schneller. „Ihr seid so was von doof..."

„Du hast doch angefangen! Wir hätten den ganzen Weg nach Bruchtal friedlich hinter uns bringen können, aber Nein: Miss „Ich-bin-die-geilste-Elbin-der-Welt" meint mal wieder, sie müsse mich blöd anmachen..."

Sie sah auf ihre Hände vor sich. „Aber ich wollte ja auch gar nicht mit..."

„...sondern uns verpfeifen!", ergänzte Keks.


	4. Kapitel 03 In den Häusern der anderen W...

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 3: In den Häusern der anderen Welt**

**Legolas:**

Ich starre Aragorn an, Aragorn starrte mich an. „Und jetzt?", fragte ich unsicher. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

Aragorn sah auf Keks' Brief. „Wir suchen sie!"

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten wir unsere Pferde gesattelt und Reiseproviant eingepackt. Aragorn verfolgte die Spuren von Asti und Keks. „Sie sind uns vier Stunden voraus!", meinte er und betrachtete nachdenklich den Boden. „Außerdem sind sie zu Fuß und so müssten wir sie bald eingeholt haben..." Er stutzte und begutachtete den Boden. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Hier ist Keks rückwärts gelaufen..." Wir folgten ihren Spuren nach Osten.

Eine Stunde später erreichten wir den Waldrand. „Sie sind bestimmt zu Gimli gegangen!", rief ich aus und gab meinem Pferd die Sporen.

Aragorn folgte mir und kurz darauf erreichten wir den Einsamen Berg.

Ein Zwerg versperrte uns den Weg. „Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr?"

Ich verbeugte mich höflich. „Ich bin Legolas Grünblatt, Prinz aus Düsterwald und das ist Aragorn, König von Gondor."

Der Zwerg grinste. „Eure Frau habe ich schon kennengelernt, sie ist ja mächtig stolz auf ihre Krone..."

Aragorn seufzte. „Ich weiß, wo sind sie? Können wir zu ihnen?"

Der Zwerg schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Sie sind mit Gimli unterwegs nach Lothlórien..."

„Aber dann hätten sie uns ja entgegenkommen müssen!", meinte ich.

„Nein, nein, vom Einsamen Berg führt ein unterirdischer Flußlauf direkt nach Lothlórien.

„Können wir ihnen auf diesem Weg folgen?", fragte Aragorn.

Der Zwerg nickte und führte uns durch den Berg hinunter zu einem schnell fließenden Fluss. Er gab uns ein Boot und wenig später folgten wir Asti und Keks.

Wir schwiegen die gesamte Fahrt über, jeder von uns hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Etliche Reisestunden später erreichten wir Lothlórien. Galadriel stand am Ufer des Flusses und sah uns mit einem undeutbaren Blick an. „Herrin Galadriel!", rief ich und verbeugte mich vor ihr. „Wo sind Asti und Keks?"

Sie musterte uns. „Sie sind hier vorbei gekommen... Sie sind in ihre Welt gegangen."

„Wie können wir ihnen folgen?", fragte Aragorn.

„Ich werde euch in ihre Welt schicken, zum Haus von Keks. Dort werden sie vermutlich sein, wenn nicht, dann versucht einen Gedanken an mich zu schicken, ich werde das schon empfangen..."

Wie automatisch nickte ich. Wir folgten ihr zu ihrem Spiegel und sie murmelte einige Wort und es wurde schwarz um uns.

Dann wurde es wieder hell um uns und ich sah mich erstaunt um: wir befanden uns auf einem breiten Weg und um uns standen große Häuser. „Das müsste das Haus von Keks sein...", meinte Aragorn und schritt auf eines der Häuser zu.

Ich folgte ihm und er klopfte an die Tür. Eine Frau öffnete verwundert die Tür und starrte uns an. „Sie sind bestimmt auch solche Fans von Herr der Ringe, nicht wahr?"

Ich nickte einfach. Sie grinste uns an.

„Ist Keks da?", fragte Aragorn.

Die Frau überlegte. „Sie müsste eigentlich oben sein... ich sag ihr Bescheid." Sie ging die Treppe hoch und verschwand in einem der Zimmer. Dann hörte man Stimmen und sie verließ das Zimmer wieder und ging in ein anderes.

Aragorn trat nervös von einem Bein auf's andere. Wir warteten und warteten, niemand kam. „Sollen wir hoch gehen?", fragte ich schließlich.

Aragorn nickte und zusammen betraten wir das Haus und gingen die Treppe hoch.

Ich öffnete die Tür. „Asti? Keks?"

Niemand war im Raum. Ich sah mich um. Seltsame Dinge hatten die hier, so ein riesen Bett aus blauem Stoff ohne Decke, mit ein paar Kissen.

Aragorn betrachtet eine große Wandkarte. „Hier hängt eine Mittelerdekarte...", stellte er fest. Er trat näher und betrachtete sie. „Ist da ein rotes Herz bei Minas Tirith?", fragte er mich.

Ich grinste. „Ja, ganz eindeutig. Auf dem Bild," - ich zeigte auf ein... Bild(?) – „das bist doch auch du, oder?"

Aragorn nickte. „Ja, mit meinem Schwert..."

Wir standen vor Keks ihrem Schrank, dessen Türen mit Bildern bedeckt war. „Ist das Keks?", fragte Aragorn verblüfft und deutete auf ein Kindergartenfoto von mir.

„Irgendwie klein und unschuldig...", bemerkte ich grinsend.

„Und so süß!"

Ich sah mir die anderen Fotos an und eins fiel mir besonders auf. „Ist das Asti?", fragte ich.

Aragorn betrachtete das Foto. „Ja, sogar zweimal: Asti mit Asti..."

Wir lachten, dann sahen uns an. „Hier sind sie nicht. Gehen wir wieder zu Galadriel?", fragte Aragorn.

Ich nickte. „Vielleicht kommen sie nachher noch einmal hierher..."

Wir verließen das Haus und gingen die Straße hinunter, bis wir zu einigen Bäumen waren. Wir stellten uns dahinter, damit niemand mitbekam, dass wir plötzlich verschwunden waren, denn Galadriel holte uns wieder zurück nach Mittelerde.

Erwartungsvoll stand sie neben dem Spiegel. „Und, habt ihr mit ihnen gesprochen?"

Traurig schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Sie sind nicht da gewesenen."

Sie schien zu überlegen. „Dann sind sie vermutlich bei Asti zu Hause, oder?"

Aragorn nickte erfreut. „Bestimmt, wir machen uns sofort auf den Weg..."

Galadriel hob Einhalt gebietend die Hände. „Halt, erst solltet ihr etwas essen und euch stärken, mit neuen Kräften lässt es sich besser suchen."

Geschlagen nickten wir. Wer konnte schon mit der Herrin Galadriel streiten?

**Aragorn:**

Wir standen vor dem Haus von Asti und atmeten tief durch. „Klingel schon!", sagte ich und widerstrebend drückte Legolas auf die Klingel.

„Hallo?", kam es aus dem komischen Ding.

„Äh... Hallo... ist Asti da?"

„Und Keks?", fügte ich schnell hinzu.

„Ja, sie sind da, wartet kurz!" Es dauerte eine Weile, dann meldete sich die Stimme wieder. „Kommt hoch, das kann bei denen noch ne Weile dauern!" Die Tür summte und ging leicht auf, als wir dagegen drückten. Leise schlichen wir die Treppe hinauf.

Als wir oben ankamen stand da ein Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren und großen grünen Augen. „Hi... Lasst mich raten: Herr der Ringe Fans?"

Legolas nickte schnell. „Wo sind sie?"

„In Asti's Zimmer. Kommt mit!" Wir folgten ihr durch den Gang.

„Wer ist das denn?", fragte ich.

„Nach dem, was Asti mir erzählt hat vermutlich ihre Schwester Martini."

„Die beiden sind verwandt?", fragte ich erstaunt. Die beiden sahen sich wirklich kein Stück ähnlich.

„Zum Glück sehen wir uns nicht ähnlich!", meinte Martini, „Das wäre ja die Hölle auf Erden! Da ist ihr Zimmer!"

Wir betraten das Zimmer. Es war leer. „Asti? Keks? Schon wieder nicht da...", sagte Legolas bedauernd.

„Asti's Schwester hat aber gesagt, sie seien da!", seufzte ich.

Legolas lächelte, während er sich umsah. „Hübsches Mädchen übrigens..."

Ich glaubte ein unterdrücktes Knurren zu hören. „Aber wenig Ähnlichkeit mit Asti", meinte ich.

„Stimmt", sagte er und wir sahen uns weiter um. Mir fiel ein großes Bild von Legolas auf, das am Fußende von Asti's Betten hing. „Hübsches Bild von dir, Legolas!"

Er stand regungslos da sah sich grinsend das Bild an. „Schau mal die Bilder am Schrank!", sagte ich. Da hing wirklich ein sehr seltsames Bild. „Was soll das denn sein?", fragte Legolas.

„Es sieht ein Bisschen aus wie ein Mädchen von hinten...", rätselte ich.

„Es hat aber Flügel...", warf Legolas ein. Mir fiel ein kleines Bild mit einem dunkelhaarigen Mann auf. „Schau mal... wer ist das denn?"

„Was steht da? Orlando Bloom? Von dem hat Asti doch schon mal geredet...", knurrte er „etwas" eifersüchtig. Aber die beiden sahen sich irgendwie ähnlich.

„Er hat ein Bisschen Ähnlichkeit mit dir."

„Findest du?", fragte Legolas argwöhnisch. Immerhin war er ja blond.

„Wenn man genau hinschaut...", versuchte ich es.

„Wir sollten wieder gehen." , seufzte Legolas.

„Hier sind sie wohl nicht...", sagte ich und wir gingen aus dem Zimmer.

Martini stand vor einem Spiegel und bürstet sich die langen Haare. „Waren sie nicht da?"

Legolas schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. „Komisch...", meinte sie, „Vor zwei Minuten waren sie noch da."

„Martini?", sagte Legolas plötzlich.

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. „Woher kennst du meinen Namen?"

„Von Asti... Kannst du ihr einen Gruß von mir ausrichten?"

Sie nickte. „Mach ich... Von wem?"

„Le...", er grinste. „Vom Zwergkaninchen!"

Martini nickte verwirrt. „Ok, Kleinnager! Ciao!"

„Tschüss Martini!"

Wir gingen gleich wieder zurück nach Mittelerde.

Gala erwartete uns in ihrem Baumhaus. Sie saß an einer komischen Kiste, die verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit der in Keks' Zimmer hatte. „Was machst du da?", fragte ich.

„Ich seh nach, ob ich ne E-Mail gekriegt hab! Habt ihr die beiden gefunden?"

„Nein", seufzte Legolas, „Sie waren wieder nicht da, aber wir haben Asti's Schwester kennen gelernt."

Gala sah ihn geschockt an. „Asti hat ne Schwester?"

Er nickte stumm.

„Oh mein Gott!", flüsterte sie, „Jemand mit den gleichen verdrehten Genen!"

Wir überhörten diese seltsame Äußerung einfach mal großzügig. Das konnten wir schon recht gut von unseren „Dingern", wie Thranduil Keks und Asti gerne nannte. „Können wir sie mit diesem Ding..."

„Computer"

„... dann eben mit diesem Computer finden?"

Gala zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn sie mir geschrieben haben... Aber dieses Internet ist so scheiß langsam..." Sie saß einige Zeit leise fluchend da und tippte etwas auf dem komischen Ding herum.„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wo sie sein könnten!", seufzte sie schließlich.

„Ich glaube auch nicht", stellte ich fest, „dass wir sie mit diesem komischen Ding finden können!"

„Computer, Aragorn!", berichtigte sie mich. „Außerdem besitze ich den einzigen Internetanschluss von Mittelerde! E-Mail hab ich von keiner von ihnen gekriegt!"

Legolas ging unruhig auf und ab. „Es scheint bei uns in der Familie zu liegen, von Frauen verlassen zu werden! Aber immerhin hat meine Mutter meinen Vater geheiratet."

Galadriel sah betreten weg.

Legolas sah sie fast mitleidig an. „Entschuldigung..."

Gala nickte gedankenversunken.„Sie müssen wieder in Mittelerde sein!", überlegte sie laut.

Ich nickte. „Ja, sie sind sicher wieder hier irgendwo... Wohin würden wir gehen, wenn wir zwei Mädchen auf der Flucht wären?"

Legolas stand regungslos am Fenster und starrte in den Wald hinaus. „Irgendwohin, wo wir sie nicht erwarten würden..."

Gala hatte wohl eine Idee. „Fällt euch ein Ort ein, an den ihr sie nie alleine und freiwillig gehen lassen würdet?"

„Bruchtal...", sagten wir beide gleichzeitig. Daran hatte sie vermutlich auch gedacht.

„Da sind sie sicher hin."

Legolas ging zur Tür. „Na dann, Worauf warten wir noch?"

Wir bedankten uns, rannten hinaus und schwangen uns auf unsere Pferde.

Legolas trieb sein Pferd gnadenlos an.

„Legolas! Das ist ein Pferd, kein Adler!"

„Ich weiß!"

„Mach langsamer!"

„Nein!"

„Legolas!"

Endlich zog er die Zügel etwas an.

„Du bringst das Tier noch um!"

„Ach was! Je schneller das Pferd läuft, desto schneller bin ich wieder bei Asti! Und dann werde ich sie endlich heiraten!"

„Wenn Asti noch will."

„Aragorn, verdirb mir nicht meine Laune!"

„Stimmt doch... wer weiß, ob sie überhaupt heiraten will."

Er schwieg betreten.

„Aber sie kommt bestimmt zurück... irgendwann...", fügte ich schnell hinzu.

Er seufzte. „Ich hoffe nur, die beiden begegnen Elladan und Elrohir nicht."

„Macht dir das so Angst?"

Er warf mir einen schnellen Blick zu. „Asti ist manchmal unberechenbar..."

„Vor allem, wenn sie betrunken ist. Von Keks bin ich mir relativ sicher, dass sie Elrohir widerstehen kann", sagte ich grinsend.

„Du Glücklicher!", seufzte Legolas, „Was das angeht traue ich Asti keine... - 5 Meter."

„Ihr habt Probleme... Warum heiratet ihr dann überhaupt?"

Er überlegte lange und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Das kann man schlecht erklären... Warum hast du Keks geheiratet?"

„Sie ist süß", sagte ich und grinste noch breiter. In Gedanken hörte ich schon ihr wütendes „ARAGORN!".

Er lächelte. „Asti ist eher... stupsig."

„Stupsig? Was heißt denn stupsig?"

Er zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Sagt Asti öfters..."

Mir kam ein Gedanke. „Vielleicht seid ihr ja seelenverwandt."

„Asti und ich? Glaub ich eher nicht..."

„Jedenfalls seid ihr euch ähnlich."

„Wir? Spinnst du? Inwiefern?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht... Es ist... ihr seid so... ähnlich eben."

„Wie denn?"

„Ihr seid beide so... ich weiß auch nicht."

„Jetzt will ich's aber wissen!"

„Ach was weiß ich!"

„Du und Keks seid euch auch ähnlich."

„Aha..." Ich dachte an meine kleine blonde auffällige Made. „Danke..."

„Nicht, dass du ein Mädchen bist..."

„Schon klar..."

„...aber ihr seid beide so... so..." Ihm fiel es wohl genau so schwer, das zu beschreiben, wie mir. „...keksig!", sagte er schließlich und ich musste lachen. „Erläutere mir bitte den Ausdruck „keksig"!"

„Das kann ich nicht. Glaub mir, ich bin seid 2931 Jahren ein Elb und es fällt mir selten schwer, etwas zu beschreiben."

„Dann bist du... astisch? Astig? Was ist das Adjektiv von Asti?"

„Astig...", wiederholte Legolas grinsend.

„Klingt nach... Baum?" „Baum?... ach so... Ast – Astig."

„Genau." Wir seufzten gleichzeitig.

„Legolas", seufzte ich, „Was haben wir uns da nur angelacht..."

Er musste lachen. „Beziehungsweise: Von was WURDEN wir da angelacht!"

„Das trifft es besser", gab ich zu. Man konnte die beiden ja wohl kaum als zurückhaltend beschrieben. Ich erinnerte mich noch zu gut an mein erstes Treffen mit Keks. In Elronds Rat, als sie plötzlich dazwischen fuhr. Damals dachte ich nur: „Was ist DAS denn?" Ihre Kleidung, ihr Auftreten, es war alles so... seltsam! Ich musste grinsen, als mir auffiel, das der erste Satz, den ich jemals von ihr hörte mich betraf. (- „Das ist kein einfacher Waldläufer...") Ich wusste zwar nicht, woher sie das alles wusste, aber es war auch egal. Mittlerweile hatte ich aufgegeben, sie zu verstehen. „Was war der erste Satz, den du jemals von Asti gehört hast?", fragte ich Legolas.

Er fing an zu grübeln. „Oje... Ich kann mich noch an ihr „Ist der echt?" erinnern... aber was der erste Satz war... Ach ja: Zu Keks: „Meinst du nicht, dass du ein „bisschen" übertrieben hast?" Ja ja: Unsere sarkastischen Maden. Weißt du noch, die Klamotten, die sie beim Essen anhatten?"

„Allerdings...", sagte ich und grinste.

„Die waren toll...", meinte er lachend.

„Oder... unser erster Kuss!", sagte ich schwärmend.

Legolas seufzte. „Der wäre schon früher gewesen, wenn Keks nicht dazwischen gekommen wäre."

„Was? Echt?"

„Ja, in Lothlórien."

„Als du noch das Veilchen von Asti hattest?"

„Als ob deine Wange besser ausgesehen hätte!"

„Sie war immerhin nicht blau!"

„Aber rot! Was war noch lustig? Als ich Asti in den Anduin geschmissen habe!"

„Was?"

„Weil sie nicht ernst bleiben konnte."

„Oder als sie Gimli knutschen mussten!"

Wir fielen vor lachen fast vom Pferd. „Die beiden fehlen einem richtig."

„Warum sehen wir Asti und Keks eigentlich immer als Einheit?"

„Glaub mir, in gewissen Dingen unterscheide ich Asti wirklich eindeutig von Keks."

„Da bin ich aber froh", witzelte ich.

„Glaubst du, Asti kommt zurück?"

„Warum denn nicht?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht... Keks kommt auf jeden Fall zurück."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Sie liebt dich."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Du hättest mal hören sollen, wie sie Arwen fertig gemacht hat, als sie mit Boromir..."

„Was hat sie denn getan?"

„Sie beschimpft... Ziemlich übel..."

Was man da alles nicht mitgekriegt hat... „Asti liebt dich auch."

„Meinst du?"

„Sie wollte sich schließlich umbringen, als..."

„Da war sie betrunken."

„Trotzdem... liebst du sie?"

Er nickte. „Es ist seltsam... es ist... als kannte ich sie schon ewig! Dabei kennen wir uns noch nicht einmal ein Jahr."

Ich seufzte. „Ich wünschte, Keks wäre hier..."

„Ich wünschte, Asti wäre hier..."


	5. Kapitel 04 Azrael

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 4: Azrael**

**Keks:**

Ich versuchte Asti zu überzeugen umzukehren. „Aschdie! Bitte!"

„Nein!"

„Bitte! Ich will zu Aragorn!"

„Nein Keks!"

Sie hielt ihr Pferd mit einem Ruck an. „Keks... wenn du nicht sofort damit aufhörst, dann..." Sie schien krampfhaft zu überlegen. „...Dann werfe ich deine Krone in den Anduin!"

Ich schmollte beleidigt. „Das würdest du nicht wagen!"

Sie grinste mich an. „Wollen wir wetten?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Lieber nicht..."

Schweigend ritten wir weiter, bis ich es nicht mehr aushielt. „Asti, ich will jetzt zu Aragorn!"

Platsch.

„ASTI CINZANO!"

Sie grinste. „Was? Ich hab dich gewarnt."

„Das hast du jetzt nicht wirklich getan..."

„Doch, schon..."

„Ich... ich..."

„Du bist sprachlos, Keks, genau...", mischte sich Gala ein.

„Aber das war MEINE KRONE!"

„Wenn du nicht die Klappe hälst, dann fliegt dein Ring gleich hinter her..."

Ich zog es vor zu schweigen und warf Asti einen wütenden Blick zu. So eine fiese Made! „Du Mädchen!"

„Ich lach mich tot.", war ihr einziger Kommentar.

„Wir kommen sehr nahe an Edoras vorbei, sollen wir da vorbei schauen?", fragte Gala.

Wir nickten, endlich eine Pause vom reiten...

Wenige Stunden später erreichten wir die Stadttore von Edoras. Widerstandslos ließen die Wachen uns passieren und schon bald erreichten wir Meduseld. Es wehte ein leichter Wind und es herrschte eine angenehme Temperatur. Zufrieden sah ich mich um, als plötzlich eine grauenvolle Stimme diese Idylle zerschnitt: „Herrin Keks!"

Uah! Da läuft es einem kalt den Rücken hinunter... Éowyn sprang die Treppen herunter auf uns zu. „Was macht die denn hier?", flüsterte ich Asti zu.

„Urlaub?"

„Toll..."

In der nächsten Sekunde wurde ich von Éowyn's Umarmung fast auf den Boden gerissen. „Herrin Keks! Was für eine Freude euch zu sehen!"

Ich lächelte schwach. „Hallo Éowyn.."

Asti grinste vor sich hin. Plötzlich räusperte sich Gala hinter uns. Wir drehten uns um und entdeckten eine etwa gleichaltrige Made.

„Jeans?", fragte Asti.

„Top?", fragte ich.

„Mascara?", fragte wieder Asti.

Wir starrten sie an.

„Ihr kommt aus der gleichen Welt...", klärte Gala uns auf.

„Nein wirklich?", fragte die Made.

Ich starrte sie wieder an. „Wer bisch'n du?"

Sie grinste. „Ich bin Azrael...", erklärte sie und streckte mir die Hand hin. „Und ihr seid...?"

„Keks und Asti.", stellte ich uns vor.

Sie fing an zu lachen. „Ihr seid echt krass!"

Asti und ich fielen uns in die Arme. „Hast du das gehört?", fragte ich sie.

Sie nickte. „Mann, hab ich das vermisst!"

Gala schüttelte vor sich hin murmelnd den Kopf. „Wir sollten reingehen..."

Doch wir ließen uns unser Gespräch nicht unterbrechen. „Auf wen stehst du, dass Gala dich hergeholt hat?", fragte Asti.

„Doch nicht auf Aragorn?", fragte ich misstrauisch.

„Nein!", empörte sie sich.

„Auf Legolas?", wollte Asti wissen.

„Nein!"

„Auf wen denn dann?"

„Auf Éomer...", erklärte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Wir haben geheiratet!"

Ich warf Asti einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

„Ich hab Aragorn geheiratet.", erklärte ich Azrael.

Sie nickte. „Und du Asti? Hast du Legolas schon geheiratet?"

Asti schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Schließlich erzählten wir Azrael die gesamte Geschichte, die wir bislang erlebt hatten. Als wir geendet hatten, prustete Azrael nur so vor lachen. „Asti, du bist irre!"

„Warum höre ich das öfters?", bemerkte sie.

Éomer begrüßte uns freundlich, ebenso wie Faramir und Boromir. Plötzlich bemerkte ich noch eine Anwesende: Arwen. „Herrin Keks, Herrin Asti, Herrin Galadriel, ich freue mich euch zu sehen..."

Wir nickten höflich und ich konnte im Augenwinkel erkennen wie Azrael die Augen verdrehte, anscheinend hatte sie auch schon das ein oder andere Gespräch mit Arwen gehabt. Die Arme..

„Wollt ihr in das gleiche Zimmer, wie letztes Mal?", fragte mich Éowyn.

Ich schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. Es würde mich ja doch nur an Aragorn erinnern. Asti und ich bekamen zusammen ein Zimmer, leider ganz in der Nähe von Éowyns Gemächern. Azrael besuchte uns am Abend und holte uns zum gemeinsamen Mahl ab.

Nach dem langweiligen Essen setzten wir uns mit Azrael und Gala ins Kaminzimmer. „Das erinnert mich so an Minas Tirith!", jammerte ich.

„Keks, du warst da bloß drei Tage...", meinte Asti genervt.

„Trotzdem!", beharrte ich.

Wir nahmen in großen Sesseln Platz und unterhielten uns. Wir erfuhren dass Azrael ebenfalls durch eine Kette von Gala nach Mittelerde gekommen war. Sie sah uns unglücklich an. „Ihr seid Elben geworden! Und ich bin ein dummer Mensch geblieben!", sie schmollte Gala an.

Gala runzelte die Stirn. „Legolas ist ein Elb, deswegen hat Asti eine Elbenkette bekommen, deswegen musste Keks auch eine bekommen und weil sie eine Elbin wurde, musste auch Aragorn zum Elb werden. Außerdem bist du gar kein Mensch, sondern auch eine Elbin!"

Azrael sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Was? Ich bin jetzt auch eine Elbin?"

Gala nickte. „Krass... Aber Éomer... er ist ja sterblich! Du bist so unfair Gala!", jammerte sie unglücklich.

Gala seufzte auf. „Also gut... dann bekommst du halt auch noch eine Kette für deinen Éomer..."

Azrael strahlte überglücklich und Gala kramte in ihrem Rucksack (!). Kurz darauf zog sie eine Kette hervor und drückte sie Azrael in die Hand.

Asti krustelte in Gala's Rucksack. „Du hast ja einige von den Dingern dabei...", stellte sie fest und zog ein Bündel mit ungefähr 20 Ketten heraus.

Gala zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das sind ja noch nicht mal alle... ich lasse ab und zu noch eine herstellen."

„Die sind zum Teil aber verschieden... Die schimmert blau, meine ist weiß. Ich will lieber ne blaue...", meckerte ich.

Gala grinste. „Gerne, wenn du ein Zwerg werden willst..."

Erschrocken zog ich meine Hand zurück. „Lieber doch nicht..."

Asti betrachtete die Ketten. „Und für was sind die gelben und die grünen?"

„Mit den gelben wirst du zum Menschen und mit den grünen zum Hobbit..."

Schnell packte Asti die Ketten wieder rein.

„Warum gibst du Boromir keine?", fragte Azrael neugierig.

„Den mag ich nicht...", sagte Gala trotzig.

„Wie bitte! Du lässt deswegen deine eigene Enkeltochter sterben!", fragte Asti ungläubig.

„Ich hab ja noch viele andere Verwandte..."

„So weit ich weiß, ist deine Tochter auch in den Westen gegangen...". Sagte ich trocken.

Sie zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Elrond ist schlecht im Bett..."

„Gala!", riefen wir Maden dreistimmig empört.

„Du hast es ausprobiert.", stellte Asti fest.

„Du bist so eine Schlampe...", meinte Azrael.

„Na und? Man will ja auch Abwechslung..."

„Ich lass dich nicht mehr mit Aragorn alleine!", sagte ich.

„Zu spät."

„WAS?"

„Das mit dem alleine, aber flachgelegt hab ich ihn nicht..."

Erleichtert atmete ich auf. „Puh... Ich dachte schon..."

„Nur das es klar ist: du kommst Legolas nicht näher als ein paar Meter!", sagte Asti bestimmend.

„Legolas würde ich auch nie..."

„Warum nicht?", hakte Azrael nach.

„Weil... weil...", stotterte Gala herum.

Ich überlegte. „Ich glaub ich weiß es: im Silmarillion steht, dass du nicht mit Thranduil klar kommst..."

Gala sah auf. „Tolkien...", sagte sie mit leiser, gefährlicher Stimme.

„Gala?", fragte Asti.

„Hast du mit Tolkien gepoppt?", fragte Azrael.

Gala nickte grinsend.

Ich seufzte. „Mit wem auch nicht... sie hat sogar mit Jesus..."

„Halt die Klappe, Keks! Das war ein Fehler, ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass er nach unserer Beziehung glaubte, es würde jemanden geben, der für alles Gute verantwortlich ist..."

Ich unterbrach sie. „Du meinst, er glaubte erst nach eurem Sex an Gott?"

Sie nickte. „Jaja, das war eine Zeit..."

„Gala...", stöhnten Azrael und Asti gleichzeitig. „Wir wollen es gar nicht näher wissen."

**Gala:**

So langsam wurden die drei mir zu aufdringlich. Ich redete eigentlich nicht gern über meine Liebschaften und ganz sicher nicht mit den dreien. Vor allem Asti und Keks konnten die Klappe ja keine fünf Minuten halten. „Reiten wir morgen weiter?", fragte ich sie.

Die beiden nickten.

„Schon?", fragte Azrael traurig. Asti nickte.

„Wir dürfen nicht allzu lange an einem Ort bleiben, sonst finden sie uns ja!"

„Wie gesagt", lachte Azrael, „Du bist irre!"

„Danke..."

Alle drei starrten vor sich hin ins Feuer. Eigentlich sollte ich das ja nicht machen, aber... Da musste ich mal rein starren. Gedankenlesen ist was herrliches. Zuerst schlich ich mich in Azraels Gedanken: _„Die beiden sind ja total irre! Ich würde Éomer nie verlassen. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie..."_

Ok, das wurde langweilig. Mal bei Keks reinschauen. _„Meine Krone hat drei Ecken, drei Ecken hat meine Krone, und hätt sie nicht drei Ecken, dann wär sie nicht meine Krone... Hoffentlich krieg ich ne Neue, wenn wir wieder bei den anderen sind... ICH WILL WIEDER ZU ARAGORN! Asti is voll die Sau... Mit was könnte ich sie wohl erpressen? Dem Bogen? Ne, den hasst sie sowieso..."_ -Sie fing an zu grinsen, _„Eigentlich könnte ich sie auf Asti-Entzug setzen... Aber ich glaub, der is sowieso egal, was sie säuft..."_

Na dann wollte ich doch mal nach der Säuferin sehen. Asti sah sehr nachdenklich in die Flammen._ „Ob Elladan in Bruchtal ist? Vermutlich schon..." _-Aha!-_ „...Na ja, ich will ja nichts von ihm...oder doch? Ich mein: Gut aussehen tut er ja schon net schlecht... Was war denn das jetzt für ein Satz? Hm... Legolas würde mich umbringen, wenn er wüsste, dass ich überhaupt über so was nachdenke. Jaja... Mein Lasi-Hasi. Er fehlt mir ja schon..."_ -ihre Augen fingen verdächtig an zu glänzen- _„ABER ICH WILL NICHT HEIRATEN! Was hab ich mir dabei eigentlich gedacht? Ich glaub, da hätte sogar Haldir mich fragen können: Den Antrag hätte ich IMMER angenommen. So im Regen... So voll süß..."_ Irgendwie wollte ich nicht näher nachforschen. Aber da fiel mir was ein. „Ähm... Mädels?"

„Ja?", kam es dreistimmig zurück.

„Ihr wisst doch, dass ich so bestimmte... Fähigkeiten habe..."

„Du meinst Gedankenlesen und so was?", fragte Azrael.

„Genau! Und... na ja... Ich glaube... Die habt ihr auch."

„Was?" Sie starrten mich an.

„Wenn ihr ein Bisschen übt könnt ihr das bestimmt bald richtig gut!", munterte ich sie auf.

Keks starrte Asti an. „Du denkst gerade... du denkst gerade... dass wir auf jeden Fall zurück gehen sollten!"

„Netter Versuch Keks!"

„Dann denkst du, dass du zu Legolas zurück willst!"

„Nein...", log sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Was denkst du dann?"

„Wie bescheuert das doch aussieht, wenn du mich so anglotzt!"

Schmollend drehte sich Keks weg.

Asti kicherte. „Lass mich raten: Du hasst mich?"

„Woher weißt du das nur!", fragte Keks mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme.

„Lass mal sehen...", sagte Azrael leise und schloss die Augen. „Ich sehe... Ich sehe... dass jemand in diesem Raum an einen blonden Elben mit blauen Augen denkt!"

Keks kicherte leise. „Nein, wer ist das bloß..." und drehte sich zu Asti. Die streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

Azrael machte weiter mit ihren Ratespielchen. „...er hat aber eine Krone auf!"

„Da hast du was verwechselt!", lachte Asti, „Alles was mit Kronen zu tun hat, geht für gewöhnlich auf Keks' Kappe!"

„Vielleicht denkt ja auch Gala an diesen Typ!", schlug Azrael vor.

Ich wurde leicht rot und sah weg. „Vermutlich Celeborn..."

„Kann sein", meinte Azrael schulternzuckend, „Ich kenn ihn nämlich nicht."

„Aber Celeborn trägt doch keine Krone...", flüsterte Keks. „Gala?"

Asti hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich will GAR nicht wissen, welche deiner Liebschaften das jetzt schon wieder ist!"

„Asti halt DU die Klappe, du denkst auch nicht nur an deinen Verlobten!"

Fassungslos starrte sie Keks an. „Was?"

Diese grinste sie breit an. „Ich hab da gerade was Schwarzhaariges in deinem Hirn entdeckt!"

„Meine Mutter?"

„Netter Versuch, Asti!"

„Meine Schwester?"

„Die ist gefärbt..."

„Ähm... Arwen?"

„Asti..."

„Ähm... ich weiß... auch nicht wen du meinst?"

„Elladan, ganz recht!"

Azrael hob die Augenbrauen. „Aha..."

„Hey, ich will nichts von ihm, OK!"

Das klang vorher aber gar nicht so sicher... „Wir sollten jetzt... ins Bett gehen!", schlug ich vor. Ich musste ja verhindern, dass die drei noch hinter MEINE Gedanken kamen... Das wäre NICHT SCHÖN!

**Asti:**

Am nächsten Morgen ritten wir weiter, auch wenn sich Éowyn nur schwer von „Herrin Keks" (kicher) trennen konnte. Schniefend stand sie beim Abschied da. „Aber kommt uns mal wieder besuchen!", rief sie uns hinterher.

Keks grinste zurück. „Definitely! On the 30th of February perhaps!"

Azrael brach in Lachen aus. „Bis dann ihr Maden!"

„¡Hasta la vista muchacha!", rief ich winkend.

„Was?"

„Ciao!"

„Ach so!"

Wir ritten jetzt durch die Pforte von Rohan, wobei mir seltsamer Weise einfiel, dass ich schon seit ewigen Zeiten in keinem GAP mehr war. Wir ritten einige Tage ohne besondere Vorkommnisse.

Ich wurde schon wieder sehr depressiv. Vor allem weil mir Keks die ganze Zeit die Ohren volljammerte, weil sie zurück zu Aragorn wollte. Und irgendwie... wollte ich auch wieder zu Legolas. Aber wie kommt denn das? „Hey Lasi-Hasi! Hier bin ich wieder! War nur mal kurz auf nem kleinen Trip durch Mittelerde!" Nein... Nicht unbedingt das Wahre. Irgendwann kamen wir dann doch in Bruchtal an.

Ziemlich fertig, ziemlich zerrupft (von einigen kleineren „Meinungsverschiedenheiten" mit Keks) und ziemlich froh. Wir wurden am Tor von Elrond empfangen. „Ihr? Hier?"

„Welch Empfang!", witzelte Gala.

Auf einmal wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein Elb kam heraus gestürmt. „WO IST SIE? WO IST DIESES VERDAMMTE MISTSTÜCK?" Im ersten Moment dachte ich, es sei Legolas, aber dieser Aufruf überzeugte mich: Es konnte nur Thranduil sein! „ASTI!"

Erschrocken flüchtete ich mich hinter Gala und lugte hinter ihr hervor. Da blieb Thranduil wie angewurzelt stehen. „Galadriel...", sagte er leise.

„Hi Thranduil..."

Er fing an zu lachen. „Warum wusste ich, dass du irgendwas damit zu tun hast?"

„Mit was?"

Er zeigte wage in meine Richtung. „Damit."

„Ich hab gar nichts mit Asti zu tun!"

Aha... „Danke Gala, ich mag dich auch!"

Keks fing an zu kichern. „Jaja, Gala hat ABSOLUT nichts mit uns zu tun."

„DU hast sie hergebracht", stellte Thranduil fest.

„Ja schon, aber..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte es wirklich wissen müssen. Da konntest ja nur du dahinter stecken." Er sah Gala gefährlich an. „Du hast sie extra hergebracht, damit sie sich an Legolas ran macht."

Keks lachte laut auf. „Da musste Gala echt nicht viel machen!"

„Hmm... ich glaube... da hat... uh, das fällt mir jetzt schwer, aber: Keks hat recht!", sagte ich, „Gala hat mich zu gar nichts angestiftet." Ich hätte lieber ruhig sein sollen. Jetzt hatte ich nämlich die Aufmerksamkeit von Thranduil auf mich gelenkt.

„DU... ICH KÖNNTE DICH UMBRINGEN!"

„Warum denn?", winselte ich.

„WEIL LEGOLAS DEINETWEGEN WIE BLÖD DURCH GANZ MITTELERDE RENNT!"

„Aber... aber..."

„HALT DIE KLAPPE!"

„Thranduil!", rief Keks erstaunt aus. „Welch Wortwahl für den König von Düsterwald..."

Mir fiel nur eines ein, dass ich tun konnte, um mich vor dem wütendem Elb zu schützen. Die stärkste Waffe, die eine Frau besitzt: Ich fing an zu heulen wie ein Wasserfall. „Aber...schluchz ...ich wollte das...schnief eigentlich gar nicht..." „WARUM HAST DU'S DANN GETAN?" Ich heulte laut auf. „Weil...weil ich...heul Panik gekriegt haaaaaab!"

Keks reichte mir mitfühlend ein Taschentuch und ich tupfte mir sehr theatralisch die Tränen ab, hörte dennoch nicht auf zu weinen. „I...ich liebe Legolas doch so...schnief..."

Thranduil sah betreten weg. Ein heulendes Mädchen (und jetzt wirklich die Verniedlichung) war für jeden Kerl zu viel. Wenig später saßen wir in einem Zimmer. Besser gesagt: Die anderen saßen, während ich heulend hin und her lief. Keks hielt mir ohne Kommentar die Tempobox hin.

**Thranduil:**

Das Asti war jetzt schon seit bestimmt einer Stunde pausenlos am Heulen. Mit der Zeit tat sie mir richtig Leid: Sie war ja so ein armes, kleines... Asti. Sie heulte die ganze Zeit, wie dumm sie doch gewesen sei (wobei ich ihr insgeheim Recht gab), und dass sie am liebsten alles rückgängig machen würde.

Keks strahlte über das ganze Gesicht: „Wie wäre es, wenn wir zurück gehen würden?"

Die Tempobox wurde ihr aus der Hand gerissen und auf den Kopf gehämmert. „NEIN!"

Gala seufzte. „Asti, du bist... scheiße!" Sie hatte sich irgendwie kein Stück verändert. Ich erinnerte mich heute noch gerne an unsere... gemeinsame Zeit. Sie hatte immer noch diese... Andersartigkeit! Die hatten Keks und Asti auch. Aber in verstärkter Ausführung.

Asti heulte um so lauter.

„Wollt ihr etwas trinken?", fragte Elrond, der sich auf seine Pflichten als Gastgeber besann.

„schnief Etwas Alkoholisches vielleicht...", schluchzte Asti.

Wenig später brachte Elrond ihr ein Glas Wein, dass sie mit einem Zug leerte.

Elrond atmete auf. „Ich hab ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel da rein getan", flüsterte er mir zu.

„Gut", meinte ich ohne ihn anzusehen, „Seeeehr gut!"

Keks streckte sich und stand auf. „Ich geh jetzt ins Bett."

Elrond nickte. „Ich zeige dir dein Zimmer."

„Kommst du mit Asti?"

Sie schüttelte schniefend den Kopf. „Ich brauch noch etwas frische Luft, ich geh spazieren!"

Die drei verließen das Zimmer.

Ich stand auf. Zeitgleich mit Gala. Wir standen uns einen Moment gegenüber, dann nahm ich ihr Gesicht in die Hände und küsste sie. Als ich sie wieder ansah hatte sie die Augen noch geschlossen. „Thranduil..."

Ich zog sie fest an mich. „Ich habe dich so vermisst Gala!"

„Und ich dich erst! Celeborn mag ja mit dir verwandt sein, aber ist doch kein Ersatz für dich!"

„Ich hatte eigentlich schon vermutet, dass du Asti kennst."

„Wie hätte sie sonst auch hier her kommen sollen?"

„Legolas bringt die gleiche Vorliebe für ausgefallene Mädchen auf wie ich..."

„Er ist dir wirklich sehr ähnlich... aber das hieß es ja schon immer."

„Stimmt..."

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und wir ließen uns sofort los und starteten ohne Absprache irgendeine Unterhaltung. „...aber Lórien kann es mit Düsterwald allemal aufnehmen!", sagt Gala laut.

„Nicht wenn...Oh! Hallo Elrond!"

Er sah misstrauisch von einem zum anderen. Dann räusperte er sich und sah auf den Boden. „Ich lass euch beide lieber mal alleine!"

Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, fielen wir uns sofort wieder in die Arme.

„Ein verständnisvoller Elb, dieser Elrond!", lachte ich.

„Aber eine Niete im Bett!"

„Gala, das will ich eigentlich nicht wissen!"

„Das sagen Asti und Keks auch immer", schmollte sie.

„Das interessiert ja auch niemanden! Wobei... wissen die beiden von der Sache zwischen uns?"

„Nein."

„Aragorn weiß es."

„WAS? Warum?"

„Legolas musste es als Argument dafür benutzen, dass er Asti suchen muss!"

„Dann weiß es Keks, sobald sie ihn wieder trifft. Wenn nicht früher."

„Warum?"

„Die beiden..."

„Ach so... Stimmt..."

Hab ich schon mal ganz zufällig erwähnt, dass wir eine „Was geht?"-Homepage haben? Nicht? Oh...g Bitte mal besuchen: 


	6. Kapitel 05 Thranduil's Affäre

**Was geht jetzt ?**

**Kapitel 5: Thranduil's Affäre**

**Aragorn:**

Wir kamen ziemlich erschöpft in Bruchtal an. Elrond erwartete uns schon. „Mae govannen, Aragorn a Legolas."

„Mae gova...", fing ich an, als Legolas von seinem Pferd sprang, ganz nahe an Elrond ran trat und ihn panisch anfing zu zu labern: „Sind sie hier? Sie müssen doch hier sein! Bitte sagt, dass sie hier sind! Wo sind sie?"

„Wer denn?"

„ASTI UND KEKS!"

Elrond wich erschrocken zurück. „Nein, sie waren nicht hier."

Legolas ließ enttäuscht die Schultern hängen. „Sie waren nicht hier?"

Ich seufzte. „Ja Legolas, das hat Elrond gerade vor Fünf Sekunden gesagt..."

„Kommt doch erst einmal herein und stärkt euch. Ihr seht sehr müde aus!", sagte Elrond und führte uns ins Haus. Müde war gut! Schlafen wäre ja auch mal ganz schön gewesen, aber Legolas hatte die ganzen Nächte lang entweder vor sich hin gesungen oder mich zu gesülzt, wie sehr er doch Asti vermisse. Natürlich vermisste ich Keks auch, aber er spielte das etwas hoch.

Er versuchte gerade, Elrond den Sachverhalt zu erklären. „Wisst ihr, es ist so, dass die Beiden..."

„Ich weiß, was passiert ist", unterbrach Elrond ihn.

„Woher das denn?", fragte ich.

Er öffnete nur lächelnd die Tür zu einem Zimmer. Ein hoch gewachsener Elb mit blonden Haaren stand am Fenster und sah hinaus.

Legolas seufzte. „Was machst du denn hier?"

Thranduil drehte sich schwungvoll um. „Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass ihr hier her kommt."

Er kam zu uns rüber und legte Legolas dann eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du siehst furchtbar aus!"

„Das kommt mir doch bekannt vor..."

„Halt die Klappe Aragorn! Aber was machst du jetzt hier?"

Elrond bot uns Stühle an. Wir setzten uns an einen kleinen, quadratischen Tisch. Ich saß Elrond gegenüber und Legolas Thranduil. Ein Bediensteter brachte Getränke und eine Kleinigkeit zum Essen herein.

Thranduil durchbohrte Legolas förmlich mit seinen Blicken. „Ich wollte euch hier abfangen. Ich meine: Sind die beiden euch das wirklich wert?" Er tat eine abweisende Handbewegung in meine Richtung. „Ich meine: DU hast dein Ding ja schon geheiratet..."

„Keks. Sie heißt Keks."

„...aber ich meine: Asti?"

Legolas nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Becher und lehnte sich zurück. „Ja genau: Asti!"

Thranduil seufzte kopfschüttelnd. „Willst du dir das nicht noch mal überlegen? Jetzt hast du noch die Chance, Nein zu sagen! Du könntest etwas besseres haben als sie."

Legolas knallte seinen Becher auf den Tisch. „Warum redest du so über sie?"

„Weil ich sie gesehen habe?"

Elrond räusperte sich. „Thranduil, bei allem Respekt, aber das war fies..."

„Halt du dich da raus!", sagten beide gleichzeitig.

Legolas funkelte seinen Vater zornig an. „Ich muss ja wohl nicht betonen, von wem ich meine Vorliebe für ausgefallene Beziehungen habe..."

„Einen Punkt an Legolas!", sagte Elrond.

Thranduil sah auf seine Hände. „Das war etwas anderes..."

„Nein, war es nicht!", meinte Legolas.

„Doch war es!"

„Nein, war es nicht!"

„War es wohl!"

„Nein, war es nicht", kicherte Elrond.

„Fall mir nicht in den Rücken!", jammerte Thranduil.

Ich war inzwischen leicht verwirrt. „Von wem redet ihr eigentlich?"

Legolas grinste Thranduil an. „Ja Vater! Erzähl es ihm! Ich würde es auch nur zu gern einmal wieder hören!"

Elrond massierte sich die Schläfen, während Thranduil zwanghaft in eine andere Richtung starrte.

„Weißt du, warum meine Mutter in den Westen gegangen ist?", fragte mich Legolas.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Darüber habe ich ehrlich gesagt nie nachgedacht..."

„Sie ist gegangen, weil er" -er nickte in Richtung seines Vaters- „eine Affäre hatte!"

Mir fiel die Kinnlade runter. „Thranduil hatte eine Affäre? Ich meine Thranduil: König unter Eiche und Buche? DER Thranduil? Wir reden hier doch von der gleichen Person, oder?"

Legolas nickte fast schadenfroh grinsend. „Und du errätst nie mit wem!"

Ich sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Mit GALADRIEL!"

Thranduil seufzte und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch's Gesicht.

Ich war sprachlos. „Bitte was?"

„Du hast schon richtig verstanden."

„Aber... aber... aber... warum?"

„Aber ich war ja nicht der Einzige..."

Hier wurde eine Person am Tisch verdächtig rot. „ELROND?"

„Aber... sie ist doch deine Schwiegermutter!"

Elrond sah betont weg.

„Und... und sie ist doch mit Celeborn verheiratet, Thranduil, deinem VERWANDTEN!"

Während die beiden nicht wagten, einen von uns anzusehen, saß Legolas leise lachend in seinem Stuhl. „Siehst du, Vater? Meine Beziehung zu Asti ist nicht halb so skandalös..."

„Könnten wir die Sache mit Gala bitte außer Acht lassen?"

„Nein."

Gala? Ich kannte nur zwei weitere Leute, die Galadriel so nannten.

„Legolas, du übertreibst. Diese... Sache war wirklich nichts weiter!"

„Aber meine Mutter ist deswegen gegangen, Vater!"

Ich bekam die Unterhaltung nur am Rande mit, weil ich konzentriert auf meinen Teller starrte.

„Legolas...das ist jetzt schon fast 3000 Jahre her..."

„Keine besonders lange Zeit für Elben..."

„Ich frage mich, was an Galadriel so besonders war! Ich meine: Sogar Elrond..."

„LEGOLAS! Ich verbiete dir, noch weiter über dieses Thema zu sprechen!"

„Ich finde das aber gerade sehr interessant. Sie kommt aus der gleichen Welt wie Asti! Und DAS ist ein sehr gutes Argument FÜR meine Ehe mit Asti."

„Welche Ehe denn? Sie ist weggelaufen, Legolas!"

„Ich werde sie finden!"

„Schon mal daran gedacht, dass sie nicht gefunden werden WILL?"

Legolas kniff wütend die Augen zusammen. „Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Dass sie aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mehr heiraten wollen könnte! Vielleicht hat sie ja einen anderen!"

„Das glaubst du ja selbst nicht!"

„Stimmt! Wer will schon so was für Asti..."

„Vater, ich warne dich..." Legolas war inzwischen nahe an einem Ausraster.

„Ich kenne da jemand...", flüsterte Elrond auf einmal.

Thranduil und Legolas starrten ihn an. „Wer!", fragte Thranduil entsetzt. Der Gedanke, dass jemand Asti mögen könnte schien ihm völlig abwegig.

„Elladan", bemerkte Legolas trocken.

„WAS?"

Elrond nickte. „Er wollte eigentlich sogar auf eure Hochzeit nach Düsterwald, aber ich hielt das für keine besonders gute Idee..."

„Ich hätte ihn umgebracht...", war Legolas' Kommentar dazu.

„Warum?", wollte Thranduil wissen.

„Weil er schon mehrfach versucht hat, mir Asti abspenstig zu machen!", erklärte Legolas ihm, „Und zwar auf sehr... anzügliche Weise!"

Ja, an das mit den Träumen konnte ich mich auch noch (leider) erinnern. Wenn ich Elrohir auch nur in der Nähe von Keks erwischen würde, dann würde ich ihn (zensiert).

Elrond seufzte. „Ich hab ihm schon öfters versucht, das auszureden, aber irgendwie..."

„Wo ist er eigentlich?", fragte Legolas missmutig.

„Er und Elrohir sind irgendwo... ich glaube die Grenzen sichern."

„Er sollte Elbereth danken, dass er mir nicht über den Weg gelaufen ist."

„Legolas!", sagte Thranduil erstaunt, „So mordlustig kenne ich dich ja gar nicht!"

„Du hättest die beiden mal auf meiner Hochzeit erleben sollen!", murmelte ich. Da wäre die Situation beinahe eskaliert.

„Du bist ja auch noch da!", bemerkte Legolas. „Was starrst du immer auf deinen Teller?"

Ich nahm das, was auf meinem Teller lag und zeigte es ihnen.

„Was ist damit?", fragte Elrond.

„Das ist Gebäck...", sagte Thranduil in einem Anfall geistlicher Höheflüge.

Legolas lächelte. „Aber nicht wirklich ein Keks..."

**Elrond:**

Am nächsten Tag berieten wir uns über die weitere Suche. Ich schlug vor, nach Edoras zu reiten und auch bei den Zwergen in Moria vorbei zu schauen. Dankbar nahmen die zwei meinen Rat an. Zum Glück waren Elladan und Elrohir diesen Monat als Wachposten im Grenzgebiet Bruchtals eingeteilt, sonst hätte es wohl eine Schlägerei gegeben.

Zwei Tage verbrachten Aragorn und Legolas noch in Bruchtal, zwei Tage in denen Thranduil versuchte ihnen weis zumachen, dass sie die Suche aufgeben sollten. Legolas ignorierte seinen Vater fast. Am dritten Tag brachen sie dann Richtung Moria auf und ich beherbergte Thranduil noch für ein paar Tage.

**Legolas:**

Mehrere Tage ritten wir fast ohne eine Pause, bis wir endlich die Tore Morias erreichten. Von unserem ersten Aufenthalt in den Mienen wussten wir noch das Losungswort. Wir betraten zögerlich die erste Vorhalle, es war aufgeräumt worden, mehrere Fackeln beleuchteten die Halle. Eine kleine Zwergenfrau erschien. „Elben!", rief sie erstaunt aus und betrachtete uns. „Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr?"

Aragorn verbeugte sich vor ihr. „Mein Name ist Elessar, ich bin der König Gondors und das ist Legolas, Kronprinz aus Düsterwald. Wir suchen zwei Mädchen, Asti und Keks. Sind sie hier vorbei gekommen?"

Die Zwergenfrau überlegte lange und kratzte nachdenklich an ihrem Kinn. „Zwei Mädchen? Sind es Elbinnen? Und mit welchem Zwerg sind sie befreundet?"

„Es sind zwei Elbinnen, aber sie sind sehr... auffällig. Sie sind mit Gimli, Gloins Sohn befreundet.", klärte ich sie auf.

„Gimli!", rief sie aus und ihr Gesicht wurde leicht rot. „Der süße Gimli! Nein, von seinen Freunden ist niemand vorbei gekommen..."

Betrübt trotteten wir zum Ausgang.

Die Zwergenfrau versprach uns, uns mitzuteilen wenn die beiden hier in Moria vorbeischauten. Kaum waren wir außerhalb der Hallen hielt Aragorn mich am Arm fest. „Hat Gimli eine Frau abgekriegt?", fragte er völlig verwirrt.

Wir mussten grinsen, immerhin hatte der Herr Zwerg in Edoras mit Éowyn und in Lothlórien laut Asti und Keks mit Haldir rumgeknutscht...

Wir ritten weiter nach Süden, nach Edoras. Mehrere Tage lang dauerte unsere Reise und unsere Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu unseren Maden. Wir sprachen mal wieder über die Sachen, die wir mit ihnen erlebt hatten und mussten deswegen oft lachen. Zum Beispiel erinnere ich mich noch gut an das Bad in einem See, bei dem wir von Asti und Keks beobachtet wurden. Allerdings hatten wir sie ja auch beobachtet, oder „bespannt", wie die beiden so schön sagten. Oder an die Erlebnisse in Moria, wo wir uns gegenseitig an den Hintern gefasst hatten...


	7. Kapitel 06 Begegnungen

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 6: Begegnungen...**

**Elladan:**

Elrohir und ich kamen nach einigen Tagen wieder zurück nach Bruchtal. Es war schon dunkel, als wir ankamen und unser Vater begrüßte uns. „Gut, dass ihr wieder da seid!", sagte er wenig enthusiastisch.

„Ist irgendwas passiert?", fragte Elrohir misstrauisch.

Vater seufzte schwer. „Wir haben einige Gäste. Darunter auch... Galadriel und Thranduil."

„Oh...", sagten wir gleichzeitig.

„Ja, das denke ich auch. Wollt ihr noch etwas essen?"

„Nein, ich bin schon sehr müde", gähnte Elrohir, „ich werde gleich zu Bett gehen."

Ich wollte ihn eigentlich begleiten, aber Vater hielt mich noch am Arm fest. „Elladan, wir haben nichts mehr vom Nirwain, könntest du noch etwas aus dem Kräutergarten holen?"

Ich nickte und machte mich auf den Weg. Nirwain war eine Pflanze, aus der man ein sehr starkes Beruhigungs- oder Schlafmittel herstellen konnte. Ich fragte mich, wofür Vater den Vorrat, den wir immer im Haus hatten wohl gebraucht hatte... Ich wanderte durch die Gärten Bruchtals und genoss die genoss die frische Nachtluft, als ich im Dunkeln auf dem Weg vor mir eine leicht schwankende Gestalt entdeckte.

Sie lehnte sich wie zu Tode erschöpft an den nächsten Baum und blieb dort schwer atmend stehen.

Ich ging besorgt hin. „Ist mit euch alles in Ordnung?"

Die Gestalt hob den Kopf und sah mich verwirrt an. „Asti?"

Sie nickte schwach. „Was..." Da rutschte sie an dem Baumstamm nach unten.

„Was ist denn los? Geht's dir nicht gut?"

Sie sah mich an, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Ein genauerer Blick in ihre Augen verriet mir Warum: Ihre Pupillen waren für die Lichtverhältnisse viel zu klein. Eine Nachwirkung von Nirwain. Das erklärte auch ihre Erschöpfung. Vermutlich konnte sie mich nicht einmal richtig sehen.

„Ich bin so müde...", flüsterte sie stimmlos, hob die Hand und legte sie auf meine Wange.

Ich erschauderte. Das würde sie EIGENTLICH nie tun. Vater hatte doch nicht... Das Beruhigungsmittel in Kombination mit Alkohol konnte nämlich starke... Nebenwirkungen haben. „Ich bringe dich ins Haus." Vorsichtig hob ich sie auf und trug sie in eines der Gästezimmer.

Ihr Kopf hing kraftlos nach unten und sie rührte sich kein Stück.

Ich öffnete mit einigen Komplikationen die Tür und legte sie dann auf's Bett. Als ich mich wieder aufrichten wollte griff sie nach meinem Arm. „Geh nicht!", wisperte sie kaum hörbar.

„Ähm... Asti?"

Da packte sie plötzlich mein Gesicht und küsste mich. Ich sagte mir die ganze Zeit: Nein! Sie ist verlobt! Aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht wehren. Das war das erste mal, dass sie mich aus eigenem Antrieb küsste.

Ich kickte die Tür hinter mir zu und küsste sie wieder. Vorsichtig drückte ich sie etwas von mir weg. Sie sah mich so verträumt an, wie sie es für gewöhnlich nur mit Legolas tat, für den sie mich vermutlich sowieso hielt. „Lass mich bitte nicht alleine..."

In dem Moment fiel mir ein, dass Legolas hier irgendwo sein könnte, was mir wiederum irgendwie Angst machte. „Asti wo ist Legolas?"

Sie schloss die Augen und drückte ihre Hände auf die Brust. „Für immer in meinem Herz!"

„Asti ernsthaft: Wo ist er?"

Sie gab keine Antwort.

„Asti?"

„Weg...", flüsterte sie.

„Aber..."

Sie zog mich wieder zu sich herunter und küsste mich, wodurch ich meinen angefangenen Satz nicht beenden konnte. „Bleib da", bat sie leise.

„In Ordnung", willigte ich ein. Ich zog meinen Umhang und mein Hemd aus und legte mich neben sie. Asti kuschelte sich wohlig an mich. Eigentlich wäre ich in diesem Moment wohl der glücklichste Elb in Mittelerde gewesen, wenn da nicht diese Fragen gewesen wären: Wo war Legolas? Warum waren die beiden getrennt? Und warum hatte mein Vater ihr so ein starkes Medikament gegeben?

Ihre Hand lag mitten auf meiner Brust, genau über meinem Herz. Ich hatte sie als wir noch zusammen wanderten oft im Schlaf beobachtet und genau dort legte sie auch bei Legolas immer ihre Hand hin. Zögernd legte ich eine meiner Hände auf ihre Taille. Dadurch, dass sie auf der Seite lag berührten sich ihre Rippen und Hüftknochen dort beinahe und ich konnte deutlich das Heben und Senken ihrer Rippen beim Atmen spüren: Sie schlief. Zudem noch mit geschlossenen Augen, was wohl an dem Nirwain lag und an der Tatsache, dass sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch ein Mensch war. Aber der Morgen kam und es wäre auch zu schön gewesen...

**Asti:**

Blinzelnd wachte ich auf und seufzte. Mir war diese Nacht endlich einmal nicht kalt gewesen. Ich drängte mich glücklich an den Elb neben mir im Bett, als eine schwarze Haarsträhne über mein Gesicht fiel. Kennt ihr dieses Gefühl, wenn man ausrutscht? Oder wenn man am Flughafen merkt, dass man etwas wichtiges vergessen hat? Dieses unangenehme Kribbeln, dass einem sagt: Da stimmt was nicht? Genau das war jetzt überdeutlich zu spüren.

In Zeitlupe drehte ich meinen Kopf nach oben. Irgendwie wusste ich was mich erwartete, aber trotzdem bekam ich einen risen Schreck. Ich kreischte entsetzt los und versuchte Elladan von mir wegzudrücken. Aber habt ihr schon mal versucht, jemandem von euch wegzudrücken, der bedeutend größer und schwerer war als ihr und sich dann auch noch versucht zu wehren? Da kann man gleich eine Wand von sich wegdrücken.

Und da man ganz am Anfang in Physik gelernt hat, dass Aktion gleich Reaktion und Kraft gleich Gegenkraft ist, gab es auch eine Reaktion. Allerdings in die andere Richtung, als ich gehofft hatte. Zu spät merkte ich, dass ich ziemlich nahe am Rand lag und fiel aus dem Bett. Ich richtete mich erschrocken auf und kreischte wieder los, wobei ich die Bettdecke aus dem Bett zog und mich damit einwickelte.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Elladan verwirrt.

Ich sah an mir runter und merkte, gegen all meine Erwartungen, dass ich komplett angezogen war. Ich ließ die Bettdecke los, stellte mich hin und sah ihn strafend an. „Kannst du mir mal sagen, was du hier machst?"

Er lag halb angezogen im Bett und grinste mich an. „Ich habe dir einen Gefallen getan!"

„Was laberst du da! Du weißt, dass ich verlobt bin!"

„Wo ist Lasi-Hasi eigentlich?"

„Weiß ich ni... Was geht dich das eigentlich an?"

„Ich hab mich nur gefragt..."

„Elladan! Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt: Ich – will – nichts – von – dir!"

„Du erinnerst dich nicht, was gestern passiert ist?"

„Ich hoffe, dass nicht das passiert ist, was ich denke, dass du gern mit mir gemacht hättest!"

„Das nicht, aber..."

„Na dann..." Ich atmete tief durch. „Warum hast du bei mir geschlafen?"

„Weil..."

Es klopfte an der Tür, die ich schnell abschloss. „Asti?"

„Keks?"

„Ist was passiert? Du hast geschrien..."

„Da... war eine Spinne in meinem Zimmer."

„Was für eine Spinne?"

Ich grinste Elladan gehässig an. „Groß, schwarze Haare... die ganz eklige Sorte!"

„Also nichts sonst?"

„Nein!"

„Ich geh dann mal frühstücken!"

„Ich komm auch gleich!"

„Bis gleich!"

„Bis gleich!"

Ihre Schritte entfernten sich.

„Das war gemein", sagte Elladan beleidigt.

„Ich weiß... Also a) warum hast du in meinem Zimmer geschlafen? b) verschwinde unauffällig über den Balkon!"

„Warum?"

„Thranduil ist hier... wenn der das mitkriegt killt der mich!"

„Ach so..." Er stand auf, nahm seine Kleider und kam zu mir. „Ich habe hier geschlafen, weil du mich darum gebeten hattest."

Bevor ich wiedersprechen konnte drückte er mir einen Kuss auf den Mund und hüpfte ohne Blick zurück vom Balkon.

Sprachlos stand ich da und konnte mich eine ganze Zeit lang nicht rühren.

**Keks:**

(Warum bin ich immer auf dem Weg zum Speisesaal wenn ich dran bin mit schreiben...?)

Ich schlappte total verpennt zum Speisesaal. Elronds Haus ist zum Glück nicht so verwirrend wie der Palast in Düsterwald. Ich schnappte mir eine Tasse und füllte mir so was Kaffeartiges rein. Dann schlappte ich weiter zu einem Platz am Fenster und kam dabei an Elrohir vorbei. „Morgen Keks."

„Morgen..." Ich ging weiter, bis ich ruckartig stehen blieb und mich umdrehte. Ich war gerade an wem vorbei gegangen! „ELROHIR?"

Er grinste mich an. „Ja."

Ich starrte ihn an.

„Ist irgendwas mit meinem Gesicht?", fragte er.

„Dein Gesicht...", stotterte ich.

„Keks?"

„Ja?"

„Morgen!"

„Ja." Ich musste mich jetzt erstmal setzen.

Elrohir reichte mir ein Korb mit Lembas.

„Hab keinen Hunger..."

„Wieso?"

„Ich will zu Aragorn!"

Er seufzte. „Warum gehst du dann nicht einfach zu ihm?"

„Weil das böse Asti mich mit meinem Verlobungsring erpresst!"

„Das ist fies...", stimmte er mir zu.

„Ich hätte so ein schönes Leben haben können!"

„Du übertreibst."

„Hey! Ich geh jetzt zu Gala und... und... und verpetz dich!"

Er fing an zu lachen. „Jetzt hab ich aber Angst, meine böse, böse Oma!"

Schmollend verließ ich den Saal und fragte irgend so ein Elb nach Gala's Zimmer. Schnell hatte ich ihr Zimmer gefunden und öffnete ohne zu klopfen die Tür. „Gala!"

Ein Fehler, ein großer Fehler! Gala saß in ihrem Bett mit einer Tasse Kaffee (oder so was...) in der Hand und neben ihr saß... THRANDUIL! Ich schluckte, das war hart. „Morgen!", murmelte ich und starrte die beiden an.

Gala grinste breit. „Morgen Keks!"

„Gala, du hast was mit Thranduil?", fragte ich sie ganz ruhig.

Thranduil sah sich um. „Ja. Oder ist hier sonst noch wer?"

„Aber wie konntet ihr!"

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld!", verteidigte sich Thranduil. „Es liegt an Gala, alle tun es... mit ihr..."

„Oh je...", sagte ich leise. „Welch Gruppenzwang!"

„Es ist nicht das erste Mal!", sagte Gala.

„WAS! Ihr wart schon mal... zusammen?", fragte ich.

Thranduil nickte. „Wir hatten vor ein paar Jahrhunderten eine Affäre..."

„IHR!"

Gala nickte. „Als es raus kam, ist seine Frau in den Westen gegangen... deswegen trennten wir uns."

„Aber ihr liebt euch?"

„Ja, schon..."

„Aber Gala! Warum... vögelst du dann mit anderen Männern rum!"

Thranduil sah sie sauer an. „Aha, interessant zu wissen..."

„Aber die Ewigkeit ist voll lang und so...", verteidigte sich Gala.

„Das Argument ist alt...", sagte Thranduil.

Irgendwie wurde der Knacker mir gerade sympatischer... Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Diesen Konflikt dürft ihr gerne alleine lösen...", murmelte ich und verzog mich.

Ich ging zurück in den Speisesaal, indem jetzt auch Asti und Elladan saßen. „Morgen Keks."

Ich sah zu Elladan und musterte ihn. „Irgendwie erinnerst du mich an eine Spinne..."

Beide wurden rot. „Oh... das war jetzt eigentlich bloß ein Scherz... Also Asti!"

„Da war nix!", verteidigte sie sich sofort.

„Okay..." Ich grübelte und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu lesen. _ER... MICH UMBRINGEN! ELLADAN... ARSCH... _Leider konnte ich noch nicht besonders gut Gedanken lesen und die Hälfte der Gedanken fehlte, aber man konnte ja gut erahnen um was es ging...g (Nein, sie hatten keinen Sex!) (Kommentar diese Feststellung, Keks... auch wenn sie mir gerade hartnäckig versucht, ein Kind anzuhängen: NEIN!) Ich aß seelenruhig mein zweites Lembas und unterhielt mich dabei mit... Elrohir.

Kurz darauf erschienen Gala und Thranduil und ich erzählte Asti von meinen Beobachtungen...

„WAS?"

„Pscht... Halt die Klappe!"

Gala warf mir einen bösen Blick zu, anscheinend hatte Thranduil nicht allzu viel Verständnis für ihre... Liebschaften... aufgebracht.

„Wann brechen wir auf?", fragte ich Asti.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht... vielleicht morgen oder so..."

Elladan sah auf. „Ihr wollt schon wieder weg?"

Asti nickte. „Ja, weg von den Spinnen!"

„Legolas und Aragorn sind nach Edoras geritten.", erzählte Thranduil.

„Oh... Arwen und Boromir erzählen ihnen bestimmt, dass wir nach Bruchtal geritten sind!", meinte ich.

„Aber das wird sie herführen!", quietschte Asti.

„Wir sollten noch ein paar Tage bleiben!", schlug ich vor.

Asti warf mir einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst das ich darauf reinfalle!"

„Manno... hätt ja sein können.", sagte ich.

„Muss ich mit?", fragte Gala.

„Bleib du ruhig hier und turtel weiter...", brummte Asti.

„Ich darf da bleiben!", fragte sie erfreut.

Ich sah traurig zu ihr. „Ich will auch da bleiben!"

„Nein! Du kommst mit!", bestimmte Asti.

„Das ist unfair!", jammerte ich.

„Mir doch egal..."

Elladan und Elrohir sprangen gleichzeitig auf. „Wir kommen mit!"

„Was?", fragten Asti und ich ebenfalls gleichzeitig.

Elrond runzelte (mal wieder) die Stirn und sah seine Söhne an. „Haltet ihr das für eine gute Idee?"

Die beiden nickten eifrig.

Elrond seufzte. „Ich kann es euch ja leider nicht verbieten..."

Thranduil musterte die beiden ärgerlich. „Ich halte es für eine schlechte Idee, eine sehr, sehr schlechte Idee..."

Die beiden ließen sich nicht davon abbringen uns zu begleiten.

Obwohl sie Thranduil schwören mussten, uns in Ruhe zu lassen... was auch immer das für die beiden heißen mochte...

**Elrond:**

Ich saß nachdenklich in meinem rosa Plüschsessel (Spaß!) in meinem Kaminzimmer und rauchte Pfeife. Ich wusste, dass die Reise nicht gut aus gehen würde, wenn Elladan und Elrohir die beiden Mädchen... ähm... Maden begleiteten. Gerade stritten sie sich über ihr nächstes Reiseziel. „Bree! Ich will nach Bree!", bettelte Keks so laut, dass man sie sogar durch das geschlossene Fenster hörte. Und wie ich stark vermutete würde sie sich auch durchsetzen. Warum auch immer...

Eine ganze Weile später flog plötzlich die Tür von meinem Zimmer auf und Keks stürmte herein. „Bevor ich es vergesse, Mr Smith, ich will unbedingt noch das Zimmer von Aragorn sehen... also sein Zimmer, das er hatte als er hier lebte..."

Ich seufzte und nickte ergeben. Ich führte die beiden (Asti war natürlich dabei.) zu Aragorn's Zimmer und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie sich darin umsahen.

Plötzlich fing Asti an zu kichern. „Guck mal, Nacktbilder von Arwen!"

„Was?", fragten Keks und ich gleichzeitig entsetzt.

„War doch bloß Spaß..."

„Darf ich heute hier schlafen?", fragte Keks... schüchtern(?). Keks und schüchtern? Ich nickte wieder.

„Von mir aus..."

Ich ließ die beiden alleine und setzte mich wieder in meinen rosa Plüschsessel. (Kein Spaß!)

Die Nacht verlief friedlich, ohne irgendwelche... Zwischenfälle oder Störungen... Bis auf eine Sache, die mich stutzig machte, als Asti sagte: „Ich geh ins Bett!"

Fragte Elladan: „Brauchst du Gesellschaft?"

„Elladan reit nicht drauf rum...", antwortete Asti.

„Auf was?", fragte Elladan mit einem Grinsen.

Asti sah ihn sauer an. „Gute Nacht!"

Irgendwie stimmte dieser Dialog mich wirklich nachdenklich...


	8. Kapitel 07: Diverses oder das Kapitel fü

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 7: Diverses oder Das Kapitel für das uns kein gescheiter Name einfiel...**

**Azrael:**

Ich ging die Treppen hinunter und da standen sie: Aragorn und Legolas. Ich musste grinsen, die beiden sahen richtig fertig aus, irgendwie schafften es Asti und Keks die beiden durch ganz Mittelerde zu hetzen. „Hi!", sagte ich immer noch grinsend.

Sie starrten mich an. „Was bisch'n du?", fragte Legolas verblüfft.

Ich musste lachen. „Asti und so... Jaja..."

„Ist sie da?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Nep! Sie...", sagte ich, als ich von Aragorn unterbrochen wurde. „Keks war da!"

Ich nickte. „Yep! Und dann noch so ne Perverse..."

„Gala?"

Ich nickte. „Yep. Sie sind jetzt auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal..."

„Warum komm ich mir verarscht vor?", fragte Legolas.

„Habt ihr sie nicht gesehen?", fragte ich zurück.

„Nein...", knurrte Aragorn. „Wir haben einen Abstecher nach Moria gemacht..."

„Ihr Armen...", sagte ich ironisch.

Da kam Éowyn die Treppen hinunter. „Herr Aragorn!"

„Éowyn...", murrte Aragorn.

„Du und Keks, ihr seid euch ganz schön ähnlich...", grinste ich.

„Wieso?", fragte Legolas.

„Weil beide keine Vorliebe für Éowyn haben..."

„Stimmt.", meinte Aragorn.

Éowyn stürmte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch. „Herr Aragorn! Herrin Keks war da!"

Er nickte tapfer. „Ich weiß... danke."

„Wie lange bleibt ihr?", fragte Éomer hinter mir.

„Nicht lange...", antwortete Legolas. Die beiden sahen mich wieder an. „Du bist... anders...", meinte Aragorn.

Ich nickte. „Ich komme aus der gleichen Welt wie Asti und Keks!", erklärte ich.

Sie nickten Éomer zu. „Dann hast du also auch so ein... Ding..."

„Hey! Ich bin kein Ding!", empörte ich mich.

Éomer lächelte. „Genau, das ist Azrael, meine Frau!"

Legolas schniefte leicht. „Ich wünschte Asti wär meine Frau..."

Aragorn klopfte ihm tröstend auf die Schultern. „Bald, mein Freund, bald..."

„Meinst du wirklich?"

„Bestimmt...", versicherte ihm Aragorn schnell.

Die beiden sahen sehr deprimiert aus. Wenn man das so sah bekam man einen richtigen Hass auf Asti und Keks. Die sind ja richtig fies. Halt! Nur Asti, Keks ist ja „Geisel"...

Die beiden aßen erst mal was. Aragorn erzählte, dass sie weder geschlafen noch gegessen hatten, seit sie von Bruchtal aufgebrochen waren. Legolas aß ein wenig, aber wirklich nicht viel und starrte stumm geradeaus.

„Hey...", versuchte ich ihn aufzumuntern. „Die findet ihr bald wieder..."

Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich hab so langsam das Gefühl, dass Asti mich gar nicht mehr will."

„Ach was!", sagte ich mit einer abwertenden Handbewegung, „Sie vermisst dich wie blöd!"

„Ehrlich?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Keks jammert sowieso die ganze Zeit rum, dass sie zurück will. Und so wie ich das mitgekriegt hab, vermisst Asti dich echt..."

Er lächelte. „Hoffentlich setzt sich das durch..."

Da fiel mir etwas ein, was mir nicht hätte einfallen sollen. Und wie es so in der weiblichen Natur liegt, fing ich an laut zu denken. „Aber sie hat auch irgendwas von einem Elladan geredet..."

„WAS?" Legolas war aufgesprungen und sah mich fassungslos an.

„Hat Keks gesagt!", verteidigte ich mich.

„Hat Keks was von einem Elrohir erwähnt?", fragte Aragorn vorsichtig.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und Aragorn atmete erleichtert auf.

Aber Legolas stand immer noch da, auf den Tisch gelehnt und starrte wütend ins Feuer. „Elladan dieser Idiot..."

„Uuuh...", meinte ich, „da können sich zwei aber gar nicht leiden!"

Aragorn seufzte. „Asti hat nichts mit Elladan, Legolas!"

„Meinst du?"

„Meine ich. Weißt du noch auf Keks' und meiner Hochzeit? Da hat sie's doch ein für allemal festgestellt."

„Sie ist aber im Moment in einem sehr... instabilen Zustand!"

Ich kicherte. „Asti ist einfach nur irre."

„Ich wollt's nicht so direkt sagen", sagte Legolas grinsend.

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie würde dich nicht betrügen!"

Legolas ließ sich wieder auf die Bank sinken. „Ich hoffe, du behältst Recht... Wenn dieser verdammte Dreckskerl ihr auch nur einen Zentimeter zu nahe kommt..."

„Man merkt euch eure Beziehungen mit Asti und Keks durchaus an", sagte Éomer plötzlich und setzte sich zu uns.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Aragorn.

**Éomer:**

„Na hört euch doch selbst beim Reden zu!", sagte ich und die beiden sahen sich fragend an.

„Was?"

„Seht ihr!", sagte ich triumphierend, „Jeder anständige Mensch...Elb... Zwerg... Jeder sagt „Wie bitte?" oder „Was sagtest du?" aber ihr seid jetzt schon so lange mit den beiden zusammen, dass ihr ihre Sprache übernehmt."

Aragorn grinste. „Siehst du, Legolas, ich hab doch gesagt, dass du Asti ähnlich bist!"

„Halt die Klappe...", murmelte er.

„Seht ihr!", wiederholte ich.

„Okay, du hast gewonnen... Freu dich!", knurrte Legolas.

„Wie bist du eigentlich zu deinem Ding gekommen?", fragte Aragorn.

Ich grinste Azrael an. „Hm... also: Vor ein paar Monaten war ich ausreiten und traf sie dort an. Sie wirkte sehr seltsam auf mich..."

**Rückblende:**

„Danke! Danke, lieber Gott! Danke!", rief Azrael und verbeugte sich immer wieder vor dem Pferd.

Éomer blickte voller Entsetzen auf sie. „Wer seid ihr?"

„Azrael... und du... ihr... seid... Éomer!", sagte sie grinsend.

„Ja...Und... woher kommt ihr?"

Azrael winkte irgendwo in die Ferne. „Ach, wen interessiert das schon! Es gibt wichtigere Dinge... Würdet ihr mich vielleicht mitnehmen?augenklimper"

„Wohin müsst ihr denn?"

„Ich folge euch bis in die dunklen Feuer Mordors hinein, wenn's sein muss!"

„Ihr wollt mit mir kommen?"

„Fantastisch kombiniert, Mister Holmes..."

„Was?"

„Ist doch egal!... Wollen wir nicht zum Du übergehen?"

„Was?"

„Na ja... ich meine... Ach, ist doch egal! Nimm mich einfach mit!"

**Rückblende ende!**

„Wie romantisch!", meinten die beiden.

Ich nickte, Azrael war schon etwas besonderes für mich... (Und schuldet uns jetzt was!kicher)

„Wo habt ihr eigentlich Asti und Keks zum ersten Mal getroffen?", fragte Azrael die beiden.

Sie grinsten sich an. „Bei Elronds Rat... Sie platzen plötzlich da rein und wussten über alles Bescheid."

„Kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor...", sagte ich mit einem Seitenblick auf Azrael. „Hättet ihr damals damit gerechnet, dass ihr die beiden mal heiratet?"

„Nein... eher nicht."

„Der genaue Wortlaut meiner Gedanken war eher: Was ist das?"

Wir mussten alle lachen. Das passte zu Asti, zu Legolas... einfach zu allem.

„Und wann wart ihr euch bewusst, dass ihr sie liebt?", fragte Azrael grinsend.

„Hm... ich glaub seit Moria...", sagte Legolas etwas verlegen.

„Ach, da wo sie dir eine geschmiert hat?", fragte Aragorn mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Eher davor...", antwortete Legolas.

„Und ihr? Was ist mit euch? Azrael?"

Azrael wurde rot. „Eigentlich mochte ich ihn schon lange Zeit bevor ich in eure Welt gekommen bin..."

„Wie Asti und Keks uns!", meinte Legolas.

„Also, ich mag Azrael besonders seit unserem ersten Kuss auf dem Stadttor...", sagte ich lächelnd.

„Was würde Asti jetzt sagen: wie süüüüß!", sagte Legolas.

Eine Stunde später gingen wir schlafen, denn die beiden wollten am nächsten Tag wieder aufbrechen. Nach Bruchtal. Mal wieder.

Als ich am nächsten Tag in den Speisesaal ging, frühstückten die beiden schon. „Ich wünsch euch viel Glück bei der Suche nach... den verschollenen Dingern..."

Azrael kicherte leise. „Hast du Glück, dass die beiden das nicht gehört haben..."

„Wieso? Sollte ich etwa Angst vor Asti haben? Asti!"

Sie dachte kurz nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Du hast Recht... Asti..."

Legolas schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Aragorn aß grinsend sein Brot.

**Aragorn:**

Ich wollte gar nicht mehr weg. Alleine mit Legolas, dem Trauerkloß, unterwegs zu sein, war nicht gerade so berauschend... aber ich musste schließlich Keks vor Asti retten! Also ritten wir wieder nach Bruchtal. Irgendwie...Dieses Hin und Her war seltsam. Die Hinreise verlief recht ruhig und ereignislos.

Als wir ankamen, war es wieder einmal zu spät. „Wo zur Hölle sind sie denn jetzt schon wieder hin?", fragte Legolas gereizt.

Elrond schüttelte den Kopf. „Nach Bree... soweit ich weiß... Keks wollte da unbedingt hin."

„Oje...", seufzte ich.

„Und sie hat in deinem Bett geschlafen."

„Was?" Das machte in meinen Augen jetzt irgendwie keinen Sinn... „Warum?"

„Man weiß es nicht...", sagte Legolas grinsend.

„Wo ist eigentlich mein Vater?"

„Äh..." Elrond sah kurz auf den Boden. „Nicht... erreichbar... im Moment..."

„Aha...", sagten wir gleichzeitig. Legolas machte sich schon wieder auf den Weg zu den Pferden.

„Also auf nach Bree!", sagte ich.

Wir verabschiedeten uns kurz und ritten weiter. Nach Bree.

Als wir dort ankamen, herrschte ein ziemlicher Tumult. Ein Waldläufer namens Aristoteles (nicht Elbisch, aber... seltsam...) war im Mittelpunkt. Er erzählte mit weit ausschweifenden Gesten irgendetwas.

„Aristoteles!", rief ich, „Was ist passiert?"

„König Aragorn!"(Ihr solltet Keks' Grinsen jetzt sehen) Er kämpfte sich zu uns durch die Menschenmasse und verbeugte sich vor mir... und ein Bisschen vor Legolas vielleicht... aber nur ein kleines Bisschen! „Die Königin war hier!"

„War?", fragte ich.

„Ja... und... das andere Ding..."

„Asti..."

„Genau! Sie waren ganz plötzlich verschwunden!"

„Wo sind sie hin?"

„Keine Ahnung! Wie gesagt: Sie verschwanden einfach! Vor meinen Augen!"

Legolas und ich warfen uns einen schnellen Blick zu. Das konnte nur eines heißen: Dass sie sich in ihre Welt gebiemt hatten. „Haben sie vielleicht etwas zurück gelassen, wenn sie so schnell verschwunden sind?", wollte Legolas wissen.

„Das weiß ich nicht", meinte Aristoteles. „Sie haben im Gasthaus zum tänzelnden Pony genächtigt..."

Also gingen wir dort hin und fragten den Wirt vorsichtig, ob die beiden dort gewesen waren. „Ja, sie hatten hier zwei Zimmer! Nummer 11 und 12."

Das kam mir doch bekannt vor... „In Zimmer Nummer 12 war doch immer meines, wenn ich hier war...", überlegte ich laut.

„Ja, die blonde Dame hat danach gefragt."

„Nach was?"

„Nach einem Zimmer, in dem jemand namens Streicher geschlafen hat."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Legolas sah sich eine Tafel, auf der alle Zimmer aufgelistet waren an. „Das sind aber beides Doppelzimmer...", bemerkte er verwirrt.

Ich nickte. „Ja, ich habe gern ein Doppelzimmer."

„Warum?"

„Ich schlafe gern quer..."

„Okay, aber warum hatten Asti und Keks getrennte Zimmer?"

„Stimmt, das ist seltsam..."

„Vielleicht hatten sie Streit..."

Der Wirt nickte. „Die Damen waren sehr aufgebracht, als sie das Gasthaus verließen."

Legolas seufzte. „Was haben die beiden denn jetzt schon wieder für ein Problem?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Gehen wir hoch und schauen, ob sie was hier gelassen haben!"

Wir gingen hoch und betraten eines der Zimmer, das noch so vorzufinden war, wie es von seinen Bewohnern verlassen wurde. Legolas sah sich aufmerksam um und ich nahm das Bett unter Augenschein. Da fand ich etwas, was mir gar nicht gefiel. „Legolas?", fragte ich leise.

„Was denn?"

„Wer von den beiden hat lange, schwarze Haare?"

Er kam zu mir her und nahm mir das Haar mit spitzen Fingern ab. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. Er dachte wohl das gleiche wie ich. „Elladan und Elrohir...", sagten wir gleichzeitig.

„Meinst du sie haben...?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Ich meine," überlegte Legolas. „Sie hatten zwei DOPPELzimmer..."

„Und es sind Zwillinge..."

„Aber sie würden doch nie..."

„Oder?"

„Aber..."

„Ich weiß auch nicht..."

„Würden sie...?"

„Schauen wir uns das andere Zimmer an!", schlug ich vor.

Wir gingen rüber und waren sofort beruhigt: Das Bett total verwurstelt, ein Haargummi auf dem einen, ein schwarzer Stift auf dem anderen Nachttisch. „Die beiden waren ZUSAMMEN in diesem Zimmer", seufzte Legolas erleichtert.

„Ja... und hier ist ein Haar... ein blondes!", sagte ich.

Legolas nahm den Stift vom Nachttisch. „Das gehört Asti..."

„Was ist das?"

„Das malt sie sich immer unter die Augen... warum auch immer!"

„Stimmt! Keks macht das auch! Warum bloß?"

„Wie nennt sie es immer? Kaial oder so ähnlich..."

„Genau... die brauchen morgens sowieso immer so ewig, um sich anzupinseln."

„Warum bloß?"

„Wer weiß... vielleicht ist das eine Art Kriegsbemalung..."

„Hm...Du könntest recht haben..."

„Ich meine, schlecht sieht das ja nicht aus..."

„Aber es ist trotzdem überflüssig!"

Wir gingen wieder runter. „Also was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Legolas.

„Wir gehen Gala suchen!"

„War die nicht bei ihnen?"

„Keine Ahnung...Vielleicht ist sie in Bruchtal?" Das erschien logisch. Also gingen wir schon wieder nach Bruchtal.

Und: Gala war tatsächlich da! „Sie sind immer noch drüben?", fragte ich erstaunt, als sie uns sagte, dass sie wüsste, dass beide noch in ihrer Welt seien. Sonst waren sie immer nur kurz gegangen und jetzt waren sie schon seit einer Woche dort!

Gala nickte. „Jou... wollt ihr rüber zu ihnen?"

Legolas nickte lebhaft. „Weißt du auch, wo sie sind?"

„Da wo sie EIGENTLICH hin gehören!"

„Was?"

„In der Schule!"

„Schule?"

„Ja, die werden dort in Sachen ausgebildet, die man eigentlich überhaupt nicht braucht."

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Mathe..."

„Oh..."

„Was machen sie gerade?"

„Sport..."

„Was? Was machen sie da?"

„Komisch rumhüpfen..."

„Warum?"

„Weil's den Lehrern Spaß macht, sie zu quälen!"

„Wir müssen sie befreien!", beschlossen wir einstimmig.


	9. Kapitel 08: Unterwegs mit Elladan und El

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 8: Unterwegs mit Elladan und Elrohir**

**Asti:**

Das gefiel mir nicht. Elladan ritt hinter mir und wenn das auch mit dem Gedanken lesen noch nicht ganz so funktionierte: Man merkt einfach, wenn einem permanent auf den Arsch geglotzt wird. Elrohir ritt als Einziger vor mir. Das war nicht besonders spannend, weil er einen Umhang trug. Außerdem dachte er auf Elbisch. Keks fing an zu kichern.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte ich genervt.

„Elladan denkt was schmutziges!"

Elladan räusperte sich. „Woher willst du das wissen?"

„A) hast du gerade gesabbert b) haben wir Galadriel's Fähigkeiten!"

„Oh...", sagten er und Elrohir gleichzeitig.

Ich grinste. „Was denkt er denn so?"

Stille um mich herum. „Willst du das wirklich wissen?", fragte Keks.

„Allein schon, weil ich will, dass du's aussprichst!"

Sie kicherte. „Also ich kann's ja noch nicht sooooo gut, aber ich habe mitgekriegt: ...die Kleider vom Leib reißen, die ganze Nacht, ihr Körper..."

„ES REICHT!", schrie ich.

„Das war doch nur ein Scherz!" Keks kicherte. „Da war aber noch viel Interessantes: So von vorne und hinten..."

„KEEEEEKS!"

Sie hörte zum Glück auf. Elrohir grinste zu Elladan nach hinten. Dabei kriegte ich einen seiner Gedanken mit und lachte los.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Keks.

Ich sah Elrohir fragend an. „Das Gleiche mit dem geilen Keks da?", zitierte ich grinsend.

Er sah zwanghaft weg. „Können wir jetzt bitte aufhören, uns über... das zu unterhalten?"

„Über eure perversen Fantasien?", fragte Keks höhnisch.

„Wenn ihr nicht aufhört, sorgen wir heute Nacht für „süße Träume"!", drohte Elladan.

Wir verstummten sofort. „Ihr seid fies!", knurrte ich.

„Und das mit der Spinne war nicht fies...", knurrte Elladan zurück.

„Was war eigentlich letzte Nacht?", fragte Elrohir seinen Bruder, „Wo warst du?"

Er ritt grinsend an mir vorbei neben Elladan.

Keks kam neben mich, damit sie alles besser hören konnte.

„Bei Asti!"

„Was?", fragte Elrohir entsetzt. „Legolas bringt dich um!", bemerkte er.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass er das mitkriegt... das wäre Asti zu peinlich!"

„Warum?"

„Vater hat ihr Narwain mit Alkohol gegeben."

„Oh..."

Keks wurde jetzt wirklich neugierig. „Was ist mit Narwain mit Alkohol?"

Elrohir sah zurück. „Man verliert davon kurzzeitig die Fähigkeit, Personen zu unterscheiden..."

Keks ritt zu den beiden vor. „Also hat sie dich für Legolas gehalten?"

Elladan nickte. „Was hat sie denn mit dir angestellt?"

Ich knurrte ein drohendes „Keks...", was sie allerdings nicht weiter beeindruckte.

„Sie hat mich angebettelt dazubleiben."

„Das hast du bestimmt erfunden!", schrie ich.

Er lächelte mich über die Schulter an. „Ich zitiere: „Geh nicht!" „Lass mich nicht allein!" und „Bleib da!""

„War das alles?", fragte Keks enttäuscht.

„Sie hat mich geküsst."

Kameraschwenk auf mich. „WAS? ICH DICH? Du verwechselst da was!"

„Nein, tu ich nicht! Ich wäre ja nie auf die Idee gekommen..."

Keks und Elrohir fingen an zu kichern. „Du warst schon immer ein schlechter Lügner, Bruderherz..."

„Na gut, ich habe mit dem Gedanken gespielt...ein, zwei Mal..."

Elrohir räusperte sich.

„Mehrmals", korrigierte er sich.

Elrohir stieß ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite.

„Die ganze Zeit...", gab er endlich zu.

„Ich hätte dich NIE geküsst!", sagte ich beleidigt.

„Du hast aber. Und nicht nur ein Mal!"

„Uuuuuuh!", quietschte Keks, „Jetzt wird's interessant!"

„Und was war das heut Morgen?", fragte ich.

„Ein Abschiedskuss!"

„Aha...", sagten Keks und Elrohir gleichzeitig.

„Es überkam mich einfach", verteidigte Elladan sich, „Du sahst so wütend voll süß aus..."

Keks fing an sehr penetrant zu kichern. „Jaja... Die kleine süße Asti!"

Ich lächelte sie honigsüß an. „So ist Asti nunmal: Süß, prickelnd und berauschend!"

Sie fing an zu lachen.

„Und was ist dann Keks?", fragte Elrohir.

Ich überlegte krampfhaft. „Knusprig, bröselig und... süß?" „ICH BIN NICHT SÜSS!"

Was sie nur dagegen hatte...

Kommentar von Asti: Keks ist gerade im Freudenrausch, weil sie sich ein neues Aragorn-Poster bestellt hat... verstehe sie wer will! Ich tu's nicht...

Kommentar von Keks: Ich bin stolz darauf, so! Außerdem ist es das allererste Treaser-Poster! Ich kann ja nichts dafür das Asti keinen Geschmack hat!

„Ihr seid beide süß!", sagte Elladan.

„Aha...", sagten wir. Ich zog meinen Rucksack nach vorne und holte eine Flasche Sekt heraus.

„Da!", sagte ich und reichte sie Elladan.

„Was ist das?", fragte Elladan verwirrt.

„Uh Asti, der letzte, der von dir ne Flasche gekriegt hat, war Legolas."

„Das ist Asti!", sagte ich.

„Das bist du?"

„Das ist der Sekt, von dem ich meinen Namen hab. Asti Cinzano!", erklärte ich ihm.

„Und Legolas hat auch eine Flasche gekriegt?"

„Bild dir darauf nichts ein! Dass ich ihm eine gegeben hab, war nur ein... Scherz!"

„Also hab nur ich eine gekriegt?", grinste er.

„Nein, ich meinte damit, dass es nicht wichtig ist, ob man jetzt ne Flasche Asti von mir kriegt oder nicht."

Das Grinsen verschwand. „Schade eigentlich..."

„Wir müssen jetzt nach links abbiegen!", sagte Elrohir.

Ich hielt mein Pferd an. Die anderen erst einige Meter weiter.

„Was ist denn, Asti?", fragte Elladan.

Da setzte ich mein Pferd wieder in Bewegung und ritt weiter.

„Was war denn das jetzt?", fragte Elrohir verwirrt.

Keks kicherte. „Sie musste überlegen."

„Was?"

„Wo links ist."

„Du weißt nicht wo links ist?", fragte Elladan entsetzt.

Ich sah ihn beleidigt an: Natürlich wusste ich wo links bzw. rechts war.

Keks sprach für mich. „Sie weiß es schon, braucht aber immer eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis sie sagen kann, wo was ist!" (Aus dem Leben gegriffen!)

Asti: Ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich muss WIEDER den verfluchten Berg hoch. Falls ich nicht überleben sollte, bekommt Keks meine CD-Sammlung und mein Legolas-Poster. Mein Fahrrad nehme ich mit in den Tod!harhar Ich will niiiiiiiiiiiiiicht!heul This fcking hill!

Good night!

Keks: Legolas-Poster? Oh je... aber die CD's? Gerne!

**Keks:**

Kichernd ritt ich weiter, war schon lustig wenn Asti mal wieder nicht wusste wo links bzw. rechts ist... Ich grinste sie an und sie sah mich mit einem Kopfschütteln an. „Wie lange noch?", fragte ich nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

Elrohir runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach. „Wir werden heute noch bis zur Wetterspitze reiten und dort übernachten."

„Wetterspitze!", hakte ich nach.

Verwundert nickte er. „Ja, Wetterspitze... wieso?"

„Da hat Aragorn gegen die doofen Ringgeister gekämpft! Er hat das voll geil gemacht, mit seinem krassen Schwert!", erklärte ich.

„Keks!", jammerte Asti. „Bitte hör auf!"

„Die Ringgeister kann nämlich nicht jeder besiegen!", fuhr ich fort. „Nur so geile Waldläufer mit Schwertern..."

„Keks!", unterbrach mich Asti.

„Ich erzähle doch bloß eine Geschichte, Asti! Was ist denn daran so schlimm?"

Sie seufzte. „Wenn du die Worte „geil", „krass", „Aragorn" und „Waldläufer" weglässt, dann hör ich dir auch zu..."

„Also gut...", murrte ich widerwillig. „Da war ein gutaussehender, intelligenter und junger Mann, der die Ringgeister vertrieb. Das konnte nur er tun, weil er so gut mit seinem Schwert umgehen kann!", erzählte ich.

„KEKS!", schnaubte Asti.

„Was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?", fragte ich beleidigt.

„Halt einfach deine Klappe!", knurrte sie.

„Hört auf zu streiten!", mischte Elladan sich ein.

„Halt du dich da raus!", motzten wir ihn gleichzeitig an.

Er seufzte und schwieg. „Wir werden Bree morgen, um die Mittagszeit erreichen.", meinte Elrohir.

„Gehen wir ins Gasthaus „Zum tänzelnden Pony"!", fragte ich begeistert.

Asti seufzte. „Aber auch nur, weil wir kein anderes kennen... Aber ich warne dich, wenn du Butterblum verprügelst, weil er nicht weiß wer „Streicher" ist, dann kannst du was erleben!"

„Meinetwegen.", stimmte ich zu. „Aber wenn er ganz gemein und hinterhältig über ihn redet? Darf ich dann?", bettelte ich.

Elladan, Elrohir und Asti seufzten gleichzeitig. Asti nickte dann. „Na gut, aber nur dann..."

Elladan zog sie ein wenig beiseite. Dank meiner Elbenohren konnte ich sie trotzdem verstehen. „Bist du verrückt!", fragte Elladan. „Du kennst sie doch, für sie ist doch die kleinste Kritik an ihrem Mann hinterhältig und gemein!"

Asti kicherte leise. „Weiß ich doch, aber ich möchte sie unbedingt mal mit einer gebrochenen Nase sehen!"

Elladan räusperte sich. „Wer sagt denn, dass Keks den Kampf nicht gewinnt?"

„Ich vermute es mal und wenn nicht, wird's trotzdem lustig!" Sie kicherte wieder.

Ich durfte also mit dem Fettsack kämpfen, also gut... Ich grinste zufrieden vor mich hin, der konnte was erleben, wenn er etwas negatives über Aragorn sagte...hehe

„Keks, bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Elrohir besorgt.

„Mir geht's bestens!", verkündete ich grinsend.

„Warum macht mich da jetzt misstrauisch?", fragte Asti hinter mir.

„Weiß auch nicht?", murmelte ich leise.

Eine halbe Stunde oder Stunde später erreichten wir die Wetterspitze. Ich saß ab und schaute mich erstmal verträumt um und begann dann einen Geschichtsunterricht. („Und hier hat sich nach links gedreht... dann stand er so und hat die Fackel geworfen..." „KEKS!" „... und dann..." „Keks... bitte!" „Ihr seid so fies!")

Elrohir kümmerte sich um das Abendessen. Es gab Fleisch (kein Kaninchen!) und noch Lembas. Lecker! (Warum klang das jetzt nicht echt?) Elladan übernahm die erste Wache und ich legte mich neben Asti auf meine Decke. „Willst du denn gar nicht zurück?", fragte ich sie leise.

„Nein... ja... schon... aber... nein...", murmelte sie nachdenklich.

„Bitte noch mal für alle normal Elben...", bat ich sie.

„Nein!"

„Das war klar und deutlich... leider!"

„Fang jetzt bitte nicht an zu betteln von wegen Umkehr und so...", flüsterte sie.

„Werd ich nicht.", versprach ich.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Bitte! Ich will wieder zu Aragorn!", bettelte ich zwei Sekunden später.

Sie seufzte. „Bitte Keks... Versuch mich doch zu verstehen..."

„Das versuch ich schon seit Jahren...", warf ich ein.

„Du wolltest auch nicht heiraten!", verteidigte sie sich.

„Asti, ich bin aber nicht weggelaufen und habe eine Geisel genommen!"

Sie grinste. „Du bist doch freiwillig dabei, du kannst jeder Zeit gehen... allerdings ohne deinen Verlobungsring."

Ich schniefte. „Er ist das Einzige was ich noch von Aragorn habe!"

„Werd nicht pessimistisch!"

„Ich bin realistisch!"

„Dann bist du eben realistisch... ist mir auch egal, aber ich geh nicht zurück!"

„Niemals?", fragte ich geschockt.

„Na ja... in ein paar Jahren vielleicht..."

„Ach Asti...", seufzte ich. „Du bist einfach unglaublich!"

Sie kicherte. „Ich weiß..."

„Schlaft ihr beiden jetzt endlich?", fragte Elrohir neben mir. „Es gibt nämlich einige Leute die gerne schlafen würden..."

Asti und ich warfen uns bedeutungsschwere Blicke zu. „Ich glaub ich schreib ein Buch...", murmelte ich nachdenklich.

„Wie soll's denn heißen?", fragte Asti ahnungsvoll.

Ich grinste. „Der Mann – die Memme!"

Sie fing an zu lachen. „Das kauf ich mir dann."

„Seid ihr denn gar nicht müde?", fragte Elrohir neben uns.

„Netter Versuch...", sagte Asti lächelnd. Es war dieses typische Asti Lächeln, das so viel heißt wie: Ja... ist gut... ich hab Mitleid mit einem armen Irren... Seltsamer Weise sah sie mich mit diesem Lächeln auch oft an. Bin ich irre? Okay, die Frage war überflüssig...

„Bitte, ich möchte endlich schlafen!", maulte Elrohir.

„Mann, ich meine Elb!", sagte ich genervt.

„Wir müssen morgen ausgeruht sein, um so eher sind wir in Bree und damit sicher vor euren..." - er lächelte leicht - „...Verfolgern!"

Asti nickte. „Du hast Recht... wir sollten uns jetzt schlafen legen..."

„Ich will gefunden werden?", sagte ich.

„Halt die Klappe und leg dich hin!"

„Ich wünsch dir auch eine gute Nacht, Asti!"

Wir legten uns also schlafen.

**Asti:**

Am nächsten Morgen wachten wir alle ziemlich verpennt auf, weil ich nicht schlafen konnte, Keks mich die ganze Zeit angestupst hatte („Ich will zurüüühüüück!") und Elladan und Elrohir uns beinahe umgebracht hatten. Ich robbte rüber zu meinem Rucksack, setzte mir meine Brille auf, die ich sowieso nie trug, und schrie entsetzt auf. Sofort standen die anderen drei neben mir. Ich reichte Keks meine Brille und schlug mir die Hände vor die Augen.

„Ist was nicht in Ordnung?", fragte Elladan.

„Meine Augen sind irgendwie... komisch!"

„Warum?"

„Ich seh nichts mehr!"

Keks kicherte. „Das geht auch schlecht, wenn du deine Hände vor den Augen hast..."

„Danke Mami..."

Elladan zog meine Hände weg und sah sich meine Augen an. Jetzt sah ich seltsamer Weise wieder. Sogar relativ gut. Sogar... Sehr gut...

„Da ist nichts", stellte Elladan sachkundig fest.

„Ich seh ja auch wieder was..."

„O Wunder!", murmelte Keks und verdrehte die Augen, „Seltsamer Weise genau dann, wenn Elladan vor dir ist!" Und schon flog ein Sneaker in Richtung Keks. „Hey!"

Ich rappelte mich auf und sah mich um. „Was geht?"

„Warum?"

„Ich SEH was!"

„Hast du sonst nichts gesehen?", fragte Elrohir verwundert.

„Doch schon, aber nicht so... gut!"

Keks seufzte. „Lassen wir heut mal wieder die Intelligenzbestie raushängen?"

Ich streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

„Wir werden eben Elben!", erklärte sie schlicht.

Ich tanzte derweil schon total glücklich herum. „Ich sehe wieder! Ich sehe wieder! Ich sehe wieder!..."

Elladan und Elrohir starrten mich „leicht" verwirrt an. Ich fiel Keks um den Hals und drückte sie an mich. „Freut mich für dich...", sagte sie leicht genervt. Wieder ganz normal sehen zu können war immer mein größter Traum gewesen. Ich schnürte ihr fast die Luft ab.

„...Asti..."

„Ich seh wieder!"

„...es reicht, Asti..."

„So richtig gut!"

„ASTI!"

Ich ließ sie los und hüpfte total euphorisch durch die Gegend. Ich sprang zu Elrohir und fiel ihm um den Hals, hüpfte zu Elladan und fiel ihm um den Hals und dann stellte ich mich auf einen Stein, hob die Arme und schrie so laut ich konnte.

„Was ist denn mit der los?", fragte Elrohir.

„Ich könnte euch alle abknutschen!", rief ich.

„Elladan vor!", meinte Keks dazu.

„Gerne..."

„Das war rein rhetorisch..."

„Schade eigentlich..."

„Elladan, das Thema hatten wir schon öfters!"

„Ja, aber ich versteh nicht WARUM! Ich meine: Du läufst doch vor ihm weg!" Irgendwie gefiel mir das überhaupt nicht... Er hatte irgendwie... recht! Schmollend setzte ich mich auf den Stein. „Ihr seid ja alle so fies..."

Elrohir seufzte und packte seinen Rucksack. „Gehen wir, Keks?"

„Yep! Sollen die beiden doch hier bleiben..."

„Ich komme schon!", riefen Elladan und ich gleichzeitig.

Keks fing laut an zu lachen.

„Was ist denn?"

„Wie heißt noch die schöne Sex-Lüge? Gleichzeitig kommen ist das Größte?"

„KEKS!" Ich verpasste ihr eine leichte Kopfnuss und schwang mich dann halbwegs elegant auf mein Pferd. „Gehen wir nach Bree!", meinte ich bestimmend.

„OK...", kicherte Keks.

Irgendwann kamen wir dann doch tatsächlich in Bree an. Es war schmutzig. Es war düster. Es war gespenstisch. Keks fand es toll! „DA IST DAS GASTHAUS ZUM TÄNZELNDEN PONY!", kreischte sie enthusiastisch.

„Keks...", grummelte Elrohir peinlich berührt.

Sie stürzte in das Gasthaus und holte tief Luft. Seufzend klimperte sie mit den Wimpern. „Stellt euch mal vor: Die gleiche Luft hat Aragorn noch vor ein paar Monaten geatmet..."

„Schon mal was von Diffus..."

„Hör auf mit Chemie!", knurrte sie mich an.

„Na gut..."

Wir setzten uns an einen Tisch und der Wirt kam angewatschelt. Keks sah ihn freudestrahlend an. „Bringt mir so eins, von euren viel gelobten Bieren!"

Hoch lebe Bree!

Keks


	10. Kapitel 09: Eine grausame Ausbildung Da

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 9: Eine grausame Ausbildung... (Danke, Frau Schavan!)**

**Legolas:**

Gala biemte uns in die andere Welt und wir standen vor einem großen, dunklen Gebäude. Es bestand aus Glas, Metall und Stein.

„Ist das ein Gefängnis?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Aber Gala sagte uns doch, dass sie uns zur Schule biemt."

„Aber sie sagte auch, dass die Lehrer die Schüler quälen... vielleicht ist das also die Schule...", mutmaßte ich.

Wir schlichen uns vorsichtig näher. Ich starrte auf die Außenwand, da stand etwas in dieser seltsamen Schrift. „Zweites... städtisches... Gymnasium? Was soll denn das heißen?", rätselte ich.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte plötzlich jemand hinter uns. Erschrocken fuhren wir herum.

„Wer seid ihr!", fragte Aragorn gebieterisch.

„Der Hausmeister?", sagte der Mann verwirrt.

„Bestimmt ein Wärter...", flüsterte ich Aragorn zu.

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein?", fragte der Hausmeister.

Ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein... passt scho!"

Der Mann ging kopfschüttelnd davon. Zögernd öffnete ich die Eingangstür, die sich überraschenderweise ohne einen Kampf öffnen ließ.

„Siehst du irgendwo Wachen?", fragte ich Aragorn.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und wir gingen die ersten Schritte hinein, als ein Geräusch uns herum fahren ließ.

„Puh... das war bloß die Tür...", meinte Aragorn.

Wir gingen vorsichtig weiter in einen dunklen Gang hinein.

Eine der Türen war offen. Zögerlich betraten wir den Raum. Eine kleine Gruppe sehr erschöpft aussehender Schüler saß an mehreren Tischen und vorne stand ein zwergenähnlicher Wächter. „Eskö schö pö wus ede?", ( Kann ich Ihnen helfen?) fragte dieser, als er uns entdeckte.

Wie angewurzelt blieben wir in der Tür stehen. Die Schüler starrten uns hoffnungsvoll an, vermutlich hofften sie auf Befreiung.

„Was für eine Sprache war das?", fragte mich Aragorn verwirrt.

„Mä se frosä!", ( Das ist Französisch!) sagte der kleine Mann verwundert.

„Was? Wer seid ihr?", fragte ich ihn.

„Schö mapell misiö S.", ( Ich heiße Herr S.) antwortete er freudestrahlend.

„S.? Von dem haben Asti und Keks doch erzählt! Er ist einer der sehr grausamen Wächter!", sagte Aragorn betreten.

„Asti e Keks? Schö le konä!", ( Asti und Keks? Die kenn ich!) meinte der Wächter.

Erschrocken sahen Aragorn und ich uns an. „Wir müssen sie hier rausholen, er hat irgendetwas mit ihnen vor!", sagte ich.

Wir rannten so schnell wir konnten zurück und uns schallte noch ein drohendes: „Mä kes kil i a?" ( Was ist los?) hinterher.

Wir rannten durch mehrere Flure, als wir plötzlich ein „He ihr beiden!" hörten. „Immer noch auf der Suche nach Asti und Keks?"

„Martini?", fragte ich ungläubig und drehte mich um.

Da lehnte Martini an der Wand und rauchte lässig ein... Papierstück. (Nein, Asti's Schwester kifft nicht!)

„Hi!", sagte sie.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte Aragorn verwirrt.

„Zur Schule gehen?", fragte sie zurück.

„Du kannst hier frei herum laufen?", fragte ich ungläubig. Sie starrte uns verwirrt an.

„Schon..."

„Aber hier ist niemand der sonst frei herum läuft!"

„Die haben ja auch alle Unterricht.", erklärte sie.

„Du nicht?", fragte ich.

„Doch... aber ich hab grad Spanisch..."

„Und da kann man dann einfach so gehen?", fragte Aragorn.

„In Spanisch schon..."

„Haben Asti und Keks auch grad Spanisch?"

„Ich glaub die haben Sport... zumindest hab ich sie vorhin rüber laufen sehen..."

„Wohin?"

„In die Halle."

„Halle? Was tut man dort?"

„Man hetzt sie rum." „

Man foltert sie?", fragte Aragorn erschrocken.

„So könnte man es auch nennen...", meinte Martini und zog an ihrem... Papierstück.

„Oh nein! Die Armen!", sagte ich bestürzt.

„Ja... das denk ich mir auch..."

„Wir müssen sie befreien!"

Martini runzelte die Stirn. „Sagt mal, woher kommt ihr eigentlich?"

„Äh..."

„Spielt ihr Theater?", fragte sie.

„Ja!", antworteten wir schnell.

„Was denn?", fragte sie und musterte unsere Klamotten.

Da fiel mir der Titel eines Buches ein, den ich bei Asti gesehen hatte. „Herr der Ringe..."

Martini grinste. „Na dann... lasst mich raten..." - sie deutete auf mich- „du spielst den Legolas und du..." - sie deutete auf Aragorn- „...spielst den Aragorn!"

Wir sahen uns an. „Ja!"

„Alles klar...na dann... peace!", sagte sie und zeigte uns zwei Finger.

„Was?"

„Frieden!", erklärte sie uns und schlenderte auf eine der Türen zu.

„Es ist hier ernster als ich dachte...", flüsterte ich Aragorn zu. Er nickte und wir machte uns auf die Suche nach der ominösen Halle.

Wir verließen das große, dunkle Hauptgebäude und sahen gleich gegenüber ein kleineres aber genauso düsteres Gebäude. Wieder näherten wir uns vorsichtig. Schon von weitem sah man eine ovale eingezäunte Bahn auf der mehrere Schüler rannten.

„Die Armen, sie werden vermutlich bis zum Zusammenbruch zum rennen gezwungen!", sagte Aragorn bedauernd.

„Ist das hier eine Ausbildung für Krieger?", fragte ich und deutete auf eine Gruppe von Schülern, die schwere Kugeln von sich stießen und gleich daneben war eine andere Gruppe, die sich im Umgang mit dem Speer übten.

„Ich befürchte du hast Recht. Aber da sind ja Mä... äh... Maden dabei!", meinte Aragorn.

„Was ist das bloß für ein Land, dass selbst seine Maden in den Kampf schickt!"

„Wie heißt dieses Land noch mal?", fragte mich Aragorn.

„Ich glaub Deutschland..."

„Dann ist Keks eine Schildmaid Deutschlands?", fragte er ungläubig.

Ich warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Bist du sicher?"

„Nein..."

Wir gingen weiter und kamen wieder zu einer Tür, die ebenfalls nicht bewacht wurde.

„Schau, Gitter!", rief ich aus und deutete auf ein metallenes Netz in der Halle... „Wir müssen sie hier so schnell wie möglich raus holen!"

„Auf jeden Fall!"

Wir gingen näher an das Gitter ran.

„Schau, da sind sie!", rief Aragorn aufgeregt.

„Wie kommen da runter? Müssen wir klettern?"

„Da ist eine Treppe, Legolas..."

„Oh... okay.."

Wir schlichen vorsichtig die Treppe hinunter. Da hörten wir ein Lachen.

„Was war das? Ein LACHEN?"

„Vermutlich von den Wärtern..."

„Oh nein... die armen Schüler!"

Wir kamen zu einer geschlossenen Tür. Ich warf Aragorn einen fragenden Blick zu, er nickte und legte eine Hand auf den Griff seines Schwertes. Ich öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und Aragorn ging durch den Spalt, ich folgte ihm und spannte einen Pfeil in meinen Bogen. Aragorn zog langsam sein Schwert und ging mit raschen Schritten auf die Wärterin zu.

Er hatte sie fast erreicht, als ihn ein lautes, deutliches und begeistertes „Aragorn!" ablenkte. Verwirrt starrte er ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen an.

„Wer seid ihr?"

Mit einem breiten Grinsen streckte sie ihre Hand hin. „Alex!"

„Aha..."

Sie drehte den Kopf und winkte einem anderen Mädchen mit kurzen braunen Haaren. „Uli, da ist ARAGORN!"

Das andere Mädchen starrte Aragorn an. „Nee jetzt, oder!"

**Aragorn:**

Was sollte ich denn jetzt machen?

„Is ja krass...", meinte Alex.

Inzwischen hatte sich ein Kreis Schaulustiger um uns gebildet. Plötzlich hörte man ein leises „Legolas..." und dann stürmte ein dünnes blondes Mädchen auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Legolas sah sie verwirrt an.

„Wer seid ihr?"

„Squeaky...", sagte sie leise und klammerte sich an Legolas wie eine Ertrinkende.

„Kennst du vielleicht Asti oder Keks?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Squeaky holte gerade Luft um etwas zu sagen, als ein lautes „SQUEAKY, ICH BRING DICH UM!" ihr das Wort abschnitt.

Oben an dem Gitter standen Asti und Keks. Asti klammerte sich an das Netz und sah sehr wütend aus und Keks versuchte, sie zu beruhigen.

Legolas riss sich los. „Asti?"

Ich starrte hoch zu meinem kleinen, süßen blonden Ding. „Keks..."

Legolas rannte zur Treppe und Asti wich erschrocken zurück. Keks stand jetzt vorne am Gitter. „Aragorn..."

Da packte Asti (Ja, Asti ist mal wieder an allem Schuld...seufz) Keks am Arm und zerrte sie weg. „Keks...", flüsterte ich und rannte ebenfalls nach oben.

Ich holte Legolas draußen ein. Er sah sich um und entdeckte die beiden.

„Komm schon!"

Wir rannten ihnen nach, eine Treppe hinauf und kamen auf den weiß gepflasterten Hof, auf dem wir angekommen waren. Sie rannten weiter.

„Asti, warte!", rief Legolas, aber Asti rannte nur noch schneller.

„Keks!"

Das wirkte. Sie drehte den Kopf und wurde etwas langsamer.

„KEKS!", brüllte Asti und sprang in ein großes, seltsames Ding mit Rädern.

Keks folgte ihr und stieg auch ein. Dann fing das Ding an zu brummen und bewegte sich vorwärts. Es wurde immer schneller und wir erreichten es nicht einmal. An dem hinteren Fenster war Keks. Sie sah mich bedauernd an und küsste die Glasscheibe, was mir ein Lächeln entlockte. Legolas stand schwer atmend neben mir und starrte dem Ding hinter her.

„Verdammt!", zischte er leise.

„Ja, das könnte man so sagen..."

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?"

„Zurück zu Gala?"

„Okay..."

Wir gingen zurück.

„Ihr seid doch echt unfähig!", seufzte Gala. „Ich meine: Asti und Keks sind nicht so schnell, dass ein Waldläufer und ein Elb sie nicht einholen könnte!"

Legolas knurrte etwas unverständliches.

„Sprich doch etwas deutlicher, Legolas!", grinste Gala ihn an.

Er warf ihr einen düsteren Blick zu. „Du klingst schon wie meine Mutter..."

Sie verstummte und sah weg.

„Weißt du, wo sie hin sind?", fragte ich Gala.

Sie sah auf. „Na ja... ich könnte mal rumtelefonieren..."

Sie zückte ein kleines Ding, das Ähnlichkeit mit dem hatte, was Keks immer so gern mit sich mitschleppte und das immer so klingelte... Sie tippte etwas ein und horchte dann kurz.

„Squeaky? Hier ist... äh... Katharina... eine Freundin von Asti und Keks... ja, ich kenn dich auch nicht...Nein... Ich will nur wissen, wo sie sind... was?... was machen die am Flughafen?...Indien?... Aline abholen, Aha...Ja..." Plötzlich sah sie uns an. „Ja, die beiden kenn ich... ja, sehr ähnlich... Nun gut... Ja, war nett... Tschau dann!" Sie beendete das Gespräch mit dem Ding. „Sie sind in Stuttgart am Flughafen!"

„Am was?"

„Flughafen... nicht so wichtig! Ich biem euch hin!"


	11. Kapitel 10: Mitgebeamt

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 10: Mitgebeamt**

**Elrohir:**

Der Wirt sah nach Keks' Bestellung Asti an. „Und ihr Herrin, was wünscht ihr?"

„Gibt's Asti?", fragte Asti.

„WAS!"

„Oke... dann halt nicht. Ich nehm ein Wasser..."

Wir starrten sie an. „Nichts alkoholisches?", fragte ich verblüfft.

Sie schwieg beleidigt.

„Und was wollen die Herren?"

„Wir möchten einen Wein.", erklärte Elladan freundlich.

Der Wirt entfernte sich mit einem Kopfnicken.

Wir unterhielten uns, bis Asti sich umsah. „Die starr'n uns alle an!"

„Ich denke, dass liegt an uns, weil wir Elben sind.", meinte Elladan.

„Oder weil ihr so... anders ausseht... von der Kleidung her.", sagte ich.

„Mh...", brummte Keks missmutig.

Der Wirt kam zurück und übergab jedem von uns sein gewünschtes Getränk. Ich sah Keks an. Sie nippte vorsichtig am Bierkrug und verzog ihr Gesicht. Dann stellte sie den Krug ab und lächelte gequält.

„Wunderbar!"

„Ist es nicht gut?", fragte ich sie.

Sie zog eine Schnute. „Ich mag gar kein Bier..."

„Warum hast du dir dann eins bestellt?"

„Weil es mich an Aragorn erinnert!", erklärte sie.

„Oh Keks...", seufzte ich.

Sie schien ihn wirklich zu lieben... leider! Elladan grinste mich wissend an. Manchmal ist es wirklich schlecht einen Zwillingsbruder zu haben. Plötzlich wurde meine Aufmerksamkeit von zwei Betrunkenen gefesselt, die auf unseren Tisch zu wankten. Die beiden starrten Asti und Keks an. Asti verzog angeekelt ihr Gesicht.

„Iiiihhhh!"

„Asti, das war nicht sehr höflich...", meinte Elladan.

„Ich mein doch das Wasser und es sieht nicht so aus als wäre es sehr beleidigt..."

Keks kicherte. „Oh, hat das böse Asti dem armen, armen Wasser weh getan..."

„Hallo ihrswei süß'n...", lallte einer der Betrunkenen.

Asti seufzte. „Verpisst euch!"

„Wieso denn, seider schon vergeb'n? Vielleicht an die swei?", fragte er und deutete auf Elladan und mich.

Ich grinste. „Schön wär's..."

„Also ich bin schon vergeben und zwar an A...", fing Keks an, als Asti ihr eine Hand auf den Mund presste.

„Sprich es nicht aus!"

Keks knurrte etwas in Asti's Hand.

„Wir sollten hier nicht so auffallen...", murmelte Elladan leise.

Die zwei nickten und Keks durfte wieder atmen.

„Wir sollten jetzt schlafen gehen...", schlug ich vor.

„Nachdem wir letzte Nacht ja kaum schlafen konnten..."

Keks senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf. Elladan rief den Wirt zu uns und bezahlte die Getränke. Dann fragte er nach Zimmern.

„Könnten wir bitte zwei Doppelzimmer haben?"

Plötzlich mischte sich Keks ein. „Ihr hattet doch ab und zu einen Gast namens Streicher hier, ich will das Zimmer haben!"

Butterblum starrte sie verwirrt an. „Wie ihr wünscht, es ist noch frei und ist auch ein Doppelzimmer."

Asti warf einen Seitenblick zu Keks. „Warum hatte Aragorn ein Doppelbett?"

Sie grinste. „Weil er gerne quer schläft..."

Butterblum runzelte die Stirn. „Woher wisst ihr das?"

Peinliche Stille.

„Das geht euch einen Scheißdreck an!", motzte Keks laut.

„Gut...", sagte Butterblum beschwichtigend und drückte uns zwei Zimmerschlüssel in die Hand. Wir begleiteten die beiden Maden zu ihrem Zimmer. Keks hantierte am Schloss herum, dann warf sie Asti einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Du schläfst doch bei mir, oder?"

Asti überlegte und starrte Elladan an.

„Ja, eigentlich schon... aber... aber..."

Keks verdrehte die Augen und zog Asti am Arm ins Zimmer. „Oke, du schläfst bei mir.."

Elladan schlurfte missmutig an mir vorbei zu unserem Zimmer, als die Zimmertür noch einmal auf ging und Asti Elladan zuwinkte.

„Tschüss!"

Er grinste sie an.

Da wurde sie auch schon von Keks zurück ins Zimmer gerissen. Wir gingen in unser Zimmer und konnten bis dahin Keks' Geschrei hören.

„Ja, bist du denn vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden! Warum „flörtest" du mit Elladan!"

**Keks:**

Asti sah weg. „Ich flirte doch gar nicht!"

„Ach ja? Ich zitiere: „...tschüss..." und „eigentlich schon, aber..." Verstehst du!"

Sie drehte ihren Kopf noch weiter weg. „Hab ich doch gar nicht..."

„Doch! Du hättest fast mit ihm in einem Raum, in EINEM BETT geschlafen!"

Sie schmollte und nuschelte etwas wie. „Wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen..."

Wir legten uns schweigend ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wirkte sich unser kleiner Streit immer noch weiter aus. Asti und ich redeten kein Wort.

„Ist irgendetwas passiert?", fragte Elrohir beunruhigt.

„Warum?", fragte ich mürrisch.

„Ihr seid so still!", bekräftigte Elladan ihn.

Ich warf einen kurzen Blick zu Asti, die schweigend am Tisch saß und auf ihre Hände starrte.

„I wouldn't even touch him!", flüsterte sie leise.

„But... why did you do it yesterday?"

„Hey, I DIDN'T touch him!"

„Almost..."

„Hey!"

„You are completely crazy! What's about Legolas?"

„Nothing!"

„Well, nothing, that's the problem! Why don't we return?"

„I CAN'T!", jammerte sie.

„WHY NOT?"

„Weil ich dann da steh wie der letzte Trottel!"

„DAS tust du sowieso!"

„Das klingt schon besser!", seufzte Elrohir.

„Hört auf zu streiten!", sagte Elladan.

„Halt du dich da raus!", sagten Asti und ich gleichzeitig.

„Ich kann nicht zurück!", motzte Asti.

„ABER ICH WILL ZURÜCK!"

„DANN GEH DOCH! Dann geh ich eben alleine! Dann geh ich wieder heim! Ich wollte nämlich sowieso noch mein Abi machen! So! Bäh!"

„TU DAS!"

„GUT!"

„SCHÖN!"

Wir saßen wieder schweigend neben einander.

„Haben wir noch Wasser vom Spiegel?", fragte Asti knurrend.

„Ein Bisschen... Wo ist mein Ring?"

Sie knallte ihn vor mir auf den Tisch und verschwand nach oben. Sie kam dann bald mit dem kleinen Fläschchen runter. Sie stürmte an uns vorbei nach draußen.

Elladan, Elrohir und ich gingen ihr nach. Asti füllte einen Bierkrug mit dem Wasser auf. Ich starrte sie missmutig an. Wie konnte sie nur! Plötzlich bemerkte ich einen Mann neben mir, der mich anstarrte. Ich sah vorsichtig auf. Da stand ein Waldläufer und musterte mich.

„Was gibt's denn da zu glotzen!", fragte ich immer noch gereizt.

Er grinste. „Irgendwie kommt ihr mir bekannt vor..."

Er legte seinen Kopf schief. „... Seid ihr nicht die Königin von Gondor?"

Er sah Asti an. „Und ihr... ihr seid doch die Verlobte des Prinzen aus Düsterwald, die geflohen ist..."

Asti wurde bleich und fing an zu stammeln. „Spieglein, Spieglein mir ist kalt, zeig mir den schönsten Elb im Wald. Am besten meinen liebsten Schwarm, dann wird mir auch gleich wieder warm!"

Der Waldläufer starrte sie verwirrt an. „Auf euch ist eine Belohnung ausgesetzt...", er verstummte. Und war plötzlich auch nicht mehr zu sehen. Ahnungsvoll sah ich mich um... und richtig: ich war „mitgebeamt" worden! ASTI! Ich war in meinem Zimmer gelandet.

Missmutig setzte ich mich auf mein Bett, jetzt konnte ich nicht zurück, da Asti die Flasche mit dem Brunnenwasser hatte. Auf einmal wurde meine Zimmertür aufgerissen und mein Bruder stand in meinem Zimmer.

„Willst du nicht mal los? Du kommst sonst noch zu spät!"

Verwirrt starrte ich ihn an.

„Wohin komme ich zu spät?"

„Zur Schule?"

„Oh..."

Ich sah auf meine Uhr. Es war kurz vor sieben, dieser Zeitunterschied machte mir echt zu schaffen. Ich schnappte mir meinen Schulranzen und hetzte (wie immer...g) aus dem Haus zur Bushaltestelle.

Dort stand schon Belchy (geile Spitznamen haben wir, ich weiß) und grinste mich an.

„Na, wieder mal verschlafen?"

Ich grummelte.

„Von was hast du denn diesmal geträumt?"

Ich musste grinsen. Die Frage war gut... „Ich habe davon geträumt mit Aragorn verheiratet zu sein..."

Sie fing an zu lachen. „Das hast du dir ausgedacht!"

„Nein!", verteidigte ich mich.

Der Bus kam und ich ließ mich auf einen Sitz plumpsen.

„Hab Musik dabei...", sagte ich und reichte ihr einen Ohrstöpsel.

Den Rest der Fahrt schwiegen wir. Ich dachte nach. Ich war das letzte Mal vor den Sommerferien in der Schule gewesen... jetzt war es Winter. In Rottenburg musste ich einmal umsteigen und bald hatte ich die Schule erreicht. Irgendwie freute ich mich sogar darauf die anderen zu sehen... immerhin hatte ich meine Freunde ein halbes Jahr nicht gesehen.

In den ersten zwei Stunden hatten wir Französisch. Ich ging mit Belchy noch in den Aufenthaltsraum und kaufte mir einen Kaffee. Zwei Minuten nach dem Klingeln betraten wir dann todesmutig den Raum und setzten uns mit einem „Excusez-moi!" auf unsere Plätze.

Fünf Minuten später hetzten Asti und Squeaky rein.

„Sorry, unser Bus kam zu spät!", erklärte Squeaky und setzte sich neben Belchy.

Herr S. (unser Franzlehrer, mehr Info's über ihn und seinen Unterricht auf  sah die beiden strafend an. „En francais s'il-vous-plaît!"

Alle verstummten, als Asti in fließendem Französisch erklärte, dass der Bus wegen einem Unfall zwischen zwei Dörfern zu spät gekommen war.

„Du kannst Französisch?", fragte Alex ungläubig.

„War doch leicht, ich hab sie verstanden...", meinte ich.

Jetzt starrten die anderen auch mich an.

„WAS!"

Ich nickte und sah sauer zu Asti. „Wir haben da noch was zu klären..."

Sie setzte sich auf ihren Platz neben mich. „Ich wüsste nicht was es zu klären gibt. Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

Ich atmete tief durch. „WAS ICH HIER MACHE! ICH WÄR JETZT AUCH LIEBER WIEDER IN BREE...", ich verstummte.

Die meisten starrten mich an.

„Bree?", fragte Squeaky.

„Es geht um... um ein Theaterstück!", sagte Asti schnell.

Ich räusperte mich. „Herr S., Asti ist schlecht, können wir rausgehen?"

„Ja, ja...", antwortete er und machte mit seinem „Unterricht" weiter.

Ich verließ mit Asti das Klassenzimmer.

„Ich wär jetzt lieber in Bree, aber du hast mich mitgebeamt!"

„Nicht mit Absicht!", verteidigte sie sich.

„Asti, ich will zurück... gib mir das Wasser!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich brauch es noch!"

„Also willst du doch zurück!"

„Nein, ich muss damit jemanden zurückschicken..."

Ich starrte sie an. „Zurückschicken? Elladan und Elrohir sind auch hier?"

Sie nickte. „Bei mir zu Hause..."

„Oh nein..." Ich seufzte. „Was machen wir denn jetzt?"

„Wir schicken sie zurück um Wasser von Gala zu holen..."

Ich nickte. „Okay... aber sie sollen sich beeilen..."

Wir schlenderten in den Aufenthaltsraum und holten uns einen Kaffee.

„Sag mal, das mit dem Französisch, liegt das an unseren Elbenfähigkeiten?", fragte ich sie.

Sie nickte. „Vermut ich zumindest, woran auch sonst?"

Ich nickte und wir gingen gaaanz langsam zurück zum Klassenzimmer.

**Asti:**

Die zweite Stunde Französisch war ziemlich relaxed. Ich verstand alles (Wunschdenken...), kritzelte auf meinem Block rum und Keks spielte mit ihrem Ring.

„Keks! Pour quoi tu ne m' ecoutes pas? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais?"

Sie strich weiterhin verträumt über den Ring.

„Rien..."

Uh, das klang traurig. Alex drehte sich zu uns rum und dann leuchteten ihre Augen.

„Keks, du hast dir den Ring von Aragorn gekauft?"

„So ähnlich...", wimmerte sie.

Squeaky linste herüber. „Geschenkt gekriegt?"

Sie nickte stumm.

„Von wem?", wollte Belchy wissen.

Sie grinste gequält. „Von Aragorn..."

Alle fingen an zu lachen. „Der war gut!"

Ihre Unterlippe fing an zu zittern. „Ich weiß... Entschuldigung!", schnell rannte sie aus dem Zimmer.

Herr S. sah ihr verwirrt nach. „Qu'es-qu'il y a?"

Ich seufzte. „Son grand-père mourait..."

Er nickte verständnisvoll und ich ging ihr nach.

Ich ging in die ... MÄDCHEN-Toilette und klopfte an eine Tür, hinter der es verdächtig schluchzte. „Keks?"

„Ja?"

„Komm raus!"

Sie schniefte laut. „Nein!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Mein Make-up ist verlaufen..."

„Oh Keks... Komm schon raus!"

Die Tür öffnete sich einen kleinen Spalt. „Aber ich vermisse ihn so..."

„Keks, ich weiß, ich vermisse Legolas auch..."

„Gehen wir zurück?"

„Wir brauchen Wasser..."

„Aber dann gehen wir zurück, ja?"

„Nein..."

„Kommst du überhaupt wieder mit?"

„Vermutlich schon... Das hier ist einfach nicht meine Welt..."

„Gehst du zu Legolas?"

„Nein."

„Aber du liebst ihn..."

„Hey, das ist Salz in meiner Wunde!"

„Gehen wir zusammen nach Minas Tirith?"

„Aber glaub nicht, dass ich da bleibe!"

„Also ja?"

„Ja!"

„Ehrlich?"

„Versprochen!"

Sie fiel mir um den Hals. „Dann kann ich wieder zu Aragorn!"

„Aber davor, selbst wenn wir sie treffen, kommst du mit mir mit!"

„Aber..."

„Keks, dann stell ich mich auch."

„Wann?"

„In Minas Tirith."

„Hm..." Sie sah mich abschätzend an und reichte mir ihre Hand. „Haben wir nen Deal?"

„Deal!", sagte ich und wir schüttelten uns darauf die Hände.

Nach der Schule ging ich nach Hause.

„Ich bin wieder da!"

Das Haus war komplett still. Martini bei ihrem Freund, Desperados in der BA, Mum auf Geschäftsreise. Ich ging hoch in mein Zimmer, wo Elladan und Elrohir auf meinem Bett saßen und sich leise unterhielten.

„Hallo Asti!"

„Hey ihr beiden! Hunger?"

Beide nickten. Also mein Standart-Gericht: Nudeln mit Tomatensoße. Wenig später saßen wir mit unseren Tellern in meinem Bett. Elladan starrte mein Legolas-Poster an.

„Ich fühle mich von dem Ding irgendwie bedroht..."

„Meint Keks auch immer...", nuschelte ich in meine Bavette.

„Macht dir das nichts, wenn der dich die ganze Zeit so anstarrt... mit dem Bogen in der Hand?" „Ich fühle mich da eher... beschützt!"

„Aha..."

Als wir fertig waren streckte sich Elrohir. „Jetzt brauch ich etwas Entspannung... Habt ihr einen Wald?"

Ich zeigte raus. „Da draußen... findest du auch zurück?"

„Bin ich ein Elb?"

„Ja?"

„Also... Ich geh spazieren!"

Er ging raus und ließ mich mit Elladan alleine. Wir saßen uns gegenüber in meinem Bett. Seltsame Situation.

„Elladan..."

Er grinste mich an. „Was?"

„...Danke!"

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Für was denn?"

Ich sah weg und wurde knallrot. „Da... an diesem einen Abend..."

„Sprich weiter!", forderte er und grinste noch breiter.

„Du hättest mit mir tun und lassen können, was du wolltest... und..."

„Was meinst du?"

Ich räusperte mich. „Na ja... ich sag's mal so: Ich bin froh, dass nicht mehr passiert ist!"

Er lächelte und schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf. „Was denkst du denn von mir?"

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich erinnere mich da an einen gewissen Traum..."

Diesmal wurde er leicht rot und sah weg. „Das... war etwas anderes."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, war es nicht."

„Doch."

„Nein, war es nihiiicht!"

„In Ordnung, ich hätte es tun KÖNNEN!"

„Warum hast du nicht?"

„Weil das dir gegenüber unfair gewesen wäre..."

„Aha, jetzt also einen auf Gentleman machen!"

„Was?"

„Nicht so wichtig."

„War es denn so schlimm, neben mir aufzuwachen?"

„Ich hatte nen ziemlichen Schock..."

„Was nicht zu überhören war!"

„Ich meine: Ich hab deine schwarzen Haare gesehen und dachte, ich müsste sterben!"

„Liegt es an meinen Haaren?"

„Ach was..."

„Also wenn ich blond wäre..."

„Elladan, es geht nicht um die Haarfarbe!"

„Nein?"

„Nein!" „

An was liegt es dann? Bin ich nicht gut genug für dich?"

„Elladan..."

„Sag schon! Du kannst mich nicht leiden, oder?"

„Natürlich kann ich dich leiden!"

„Du lügst!"

„Du sitzt in meinem Bett! Also wenn ich dich nicht leiden könnte, würdest du nicht auf meinem Bett sitzen, sondern irgendwo auf dem Boden oder schon längst wieder in Mittelerde!"

„Du kannst mich also leiden?"

„Das wollte ich damit sagen, genau!"

Großer Fehler... gaaaaanz großer Fehler... Er setzte sich neben mich und nahm meine Hand.

„Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass du mich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kannst!"

„So ein Quatsch", sagte ich, immer noch darauf bedacht, ihn nicht zu verletzen. „Ich mag dich wirk..." Weiter kam ich mit meinem Satz nicht, weil er mich küsste. Entsetzt drückte ich ihn von mir.

„ELLADAN!" „

Tut mir Leid..."

„...sollte es dir auch! Warum..."

„Weil du mich magst... dafür!"

„Elladan, ich MAG dich, aber ich LIEBE Legolas."

Er seufzte schwer. „Ich weiß..."

Wir saßen eine Zeit lang still neben einander. Dann streckte ich ihm eine Hand hin.

„Freunde?"

„Was heißt Freunde?"

„Ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis, dass keine weiteren Annäherungen irgendeiner Art beinhaltet." Er zögerte. „In keiner Weise?"

„Elladan..."

Er nahm meine Hand. „Freunde!"


	12. Kapitel 11: Das unglaublichste Verhör de

**Was geht jetzt?**

_Kapitel 11: Das unglaublichste Verhör der Welt_

**Legolas:**

Wir „landeten" in der Herrentoilette. Ich öffnete die Tür und blieb erstmal stehen. Das war alles so... anders... groß... und unheimlich. Etliche Menschen liefen geschäftig durch eine... Halle.

„Wo können sie bloß sein?", fragte Aragorn verzweifelt. Wir sahen uns um. Die beiden in dieser Menschenmasse zu finden erschien einfach unmöglich. (Der Quadratur des Kreises gleichgesetzt!)

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?" „Gehen wir mal da rüber...", sagte er und wir gingen zu einem riesigen Fenster. Draußen standen riesige... Dinger, die Ähnlichkeit mit Vögeln hatten.

„Was ist das hier?", fragte ich.

„Keine Ahnung... wo würden wir jetzt sein, wenn wir zwei Maden wären?", überlegte Aragorn. Wir dachten angestrengt nach. Es war wirklich nicht leicht, wie eine Made zu denken. Wir liefen etwas rum.

Plötzlich starrte Aragorn nach vorne. „Sind sie das?" Da saßen zwei Mädchen auf dem Boden. Sie unterhielten sich anscheinend. Plötzlich schlug das Mädchen mit den braunen Haaren dem Mädchen mit den blonden Haaren gegen den Oberarm.

„Ja! Das sind sie!" Wir gingen näher ran. „Da ist ja eine Scheibe...", sagte Aragorn. Wir standen dicht vor der Scheibe und ich hob die Hand und klopfte leicht gegen die Scheibe. Beide drehten die Köpfe und starrten uns an.

Asti senkte schnell wieder den Kopf, während Keks Aragorn anstarrte. „Aragorn?" Er grinste. „Gut, dumme Frage..."

Asti schien meinen Blick zu spüren, denn sie hob langsam den Kopf. Ich tippte mit einem Finger leicht gegen die Glasscheibe. Sie hob die Hand und tippte zurück.

„Soll ich zu dir kommen?", fragte Aragorn neben mir. Keks nickte begeistert und beide entfernten sich.

Asti und ich sahen uns schweigend an, bis sie endlich leise „Hi..." sagte. „Hi...", antwortete ich genau so leise. „Asti... ich... ich hab dich vermisst..." „Ich dich auch..." „Soll ich rüberkommen?"

Sie warf einen Blick auf den Tumult bei den Türen, wo Aragorn verschwunden war. „Nein, lieber nicht..." „Willst du nicht mitkommen?" Sie seufzte. „Ich kann nicht..."

„Warum nicht?" Ich legte die Hand auf das Glas und sie legte ihre genau darauf. „Ich... ich habe... Angst..." „Wovor? Vor mir?" „Warum sollte ich vor dir Angst haben?" Ihr traten die Tränen in die Augen. „Bitte komm mit mir!" „Legolas... ich..." Sie schluchzte auf.

„Weinst du etwa?", fragte ich flüsternd. Sie nickte nur schniefend. „Ich habe dich noch nie weinen gesehen..." „... Ich kann jetzt noch nicht zurück! Ich kann nich..." Plötzlich ging mein Blick über ihre Schulter... da war er.

„Was...", fragte Asti. „Asti?" Sie drehte sich um. „Elladan? Was machst du denn hier?" „Ich bring das Wasser, damit ihr zurück kommt..."

Ich schlug mit der Faust auf die Glasscheibe. „ELLADAN DU HURENSOHN!" „Legolas? Was tust DU hier?" „LASS DIE FINGER VON MEINER VERLOBTEN!" „Legolas...", bat Asti.

„WENN DU IHR AUCH NUR EINEN ZENTIMETER ZU NAHE KOMMST..." „LEGOLAS!", schrie Asti.

Ich konnte es nicht glauben.. Asti mit... Elladan? „Asti... Nein", stotterte ich und wich zurück. „Tu mir das nicht an!..."

„Legolas, beruhig dich! Wir sind nur Freunde!", sagte Asti. „Freunde?" „Ja, Freunde!" „Wie Freunde?" „Soll ich dir jetzt ernsthaft den Begriff Freund definieren?"

„Ich weiß, was ein Freund ist," sagte ich und starrte Elladan an, „aber ein Freund ist nicht unbedingt jemand, der einem am liebsten die Kleider vom Leib reißen würde!" „Ich schlag ihn dann..." „Versprochen?" „Hoch und heilig!"

Ich hob drohend den Zeigefinger. „Elladan, ich warne dich! Wenn du sie auch nur anfasst, dann werde ich dich vierteilen, den Wargen zum Fraß vorwerfen und deine Knochen den Orks als Haarschmuck verkaufen!"

„Das war deutlich", sagte Elladan grinsend. Verdammter Mistkerl! „Dein Vater hat etwas ähnliches gesagt..." „Mein Vater?" „Ja, als wir in Bruchtal aufgebrochen sind."

„Du hast meinen Vater getroffen?", fragte ich sie. Asti nickte. „Und er hat dich nicht aufgehalten?" „Legolas, wir sprechen von Thranduil. Sei bitte nicht unrealistisch!" „Stimmt..." Ich atmete tief durch. „Und du willst wirklich nicht mit kommen?"

Sie schüttelte langsam und unsicher den Kopf. „Werden wir uns wieder sehen?", fragte ich ganz leise. Sie drehte sich zu Elladan um. „Was?", fragte er. „Könntest du uns bitte alleine lassen?" Er deutete vor mir eine spöttische Verbeugung an und verschwand.

„Du wirst mich wieder sehen!", versprach sie. „Wann? Wo?", wollte ich wissen.

Sie legte ihre Hand wieder auf die Glasscheibe. „Such mich!", flüsterte sie. „Aber..." Sie legte ihren Finger auf die Glasscheibe in der Höhe meiner Lippen. Dann hauchten sie das Glas an, küsste die Scheibe dort und schrieb in Spiegelschrift zwei Buchstaben rein. Dann drehte sie sich langsam um und ging.

„M T?", fragte ich verwirrt. Ich starrte ihr nach.

Wo sollte ich sie jetzt suchen! Sie war Richtung Keks verschwunden. Ich ging in dieselbe Richtung wie zuvor Aragorn, doch von ihm war keine Spur zu sehen. Da waren so komische Boxen, durch die die Menschen gingen. Ich konnte Aragorn nirgends entdecken, so ein Scheiß! Aragorn war meistens da wo Keks war... Wo war Keks? Keks war meistens da wo Asti war... Wo war Asti? Womit wir wieder bei der Anfangsfrage waren. Ich beschloss einfach Aragorn zu folgen, denn das würde mich zu Keks und damit auch zu Asti führen. Was für ein perfekter Plan!

Ich ging durch diese komischen Boxen und prompt fing es laut an zu piepen... meine armen Ohren! Ich trat schnell zurück.

Eine Frau trat neben mich. „Bitte legen sie alle Metallgegenstände ab." Ich nickte und legte meine Messer, meine Pfeile und meine Armschienen ab. Die Frau fing ohne ersichtlichen Grund an zu schreien. „Hier ist schon wieder so einer!"

Auf einmal standen zwei grün angezogene Männer neben mir. „Kommen Sie bitte mit!", forderte der eine mich auf. Der andere nahm mir meinen Bogen ab. „Vorsicht, der ist von den der Herrin Galadriel!" „Was?" „Vergiss es..."

Ich wurde quer durch die Halle in ein kleines, enges, dunkles, widerwärtiges Zimmer geführt. Als sich meine Augen an das Halbdunkle gewöhnt hatten entdeckte ich noch jemanden in dem Raum. „Aragorn?"

Derjenige sah überrascht auf. „Legolas?" „Hi..."

_**Aragorn:**_

Ich ging so schnell wie möglich in Richtung Durchlass. Keks lief immer neben mir her. Auf der anderen Seite der Glasscheibe. Ich ging zu solchen komischen Boxen, wo immer nur einer auf einmal durchging. Ich stellte mich an und ging schließlich durch. Doch seltsamer Weise fing das Ding an zu piepsen, als ich hindurch ging.

„Bitte legen Sie alle Metallgegenstände ab!", sagte eine Frau zu mir.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. War in Edoras auch nicht anders. Ich legte meine Pfeile und Messer ab. Die Frau starrte mich entsetzt an. Dann zog ich mein Schwert. „Passt damit auf! Das ist kein gewöhnliches Schwert! Das ist Andùril!"

Sie wich zurück. „Sicherheitsdienst!", rief sie schrill.

Plötzlich kamen zwei seltsame, grün gekleideten Leute zu mir. „Würden Sie bitte mitkommen?", fragten sie.

Wenn sie schon so höflich fragten... Sie begleiteten mich durch das Tor und plötzlich nahmen sie meine Hände zusammen und fesselten sie mit Schellen. „Was soll das denn?" „Sie sind vorläufig verhaftet. Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen. Alles, was Sie sagen, kann vor Gericht gegen Sie verwendet werden." „Was?"

Plötzlich stand Keks vor mir. „Kann ich kurz mit ihm reden?" , fragte sie die grünen Männer. Sie nickten und sie sah mich etwas betreten an. „Ich hätte dir vielleicht vorher sagen sollen, dass man mit einem ca. 1m langem Schwert, einem Dolch und diversen Messern nicht durch einen Metalldetektor kommt..."

Ich sah sie niedergeschlagen an. „Warum hast du es dann nicht getan?"

Sie sah zu mir hoch. „Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass du das nicht weißt..." Ich nickte. Sie wandte sich an die grünen Typen. „Darf ich ihn küssen?" Die nickten und standen grinsend neben uns. Sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und ich hob meine Arme über sie und beugte mich zu ihr runter um sie zu küssen. „Ich hab dich vermisst...", sagte sie leise und schaute zu mir hoch.

„Ich dich auch... Wo ist eigentlich deine Krone?", wollte ich wissen. Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Mein Herz vermag es nicht zu sagen, die Trauer ist noch zu nah!" Ich lächelte wieder. „Kommst du jetzt mit mir zurück?"

Sie sah auf den Boden. „Ich kann nicht..." „Wieso denn das? Liebst du mich nicht mehr?" „Doch, aber ich hab es Asti versprochen..." „Wann ist ihre Flucht denn beendet?", fragte ich.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn sie keine Lust mehr hat!" „Ich werde dich trotzdem suchen..." Sie nickte. „Ich weiß..."

Ein grüner Typ tippte ihr vorsichtig auf die Schulter. „Fräulein, wir müssen ihn jetzt mitnehmen..." Sie nickte leicht und ich zog meine Arme von ihr weg. „Ich liebe dich!", rief sie mir hinterher.

„Ich dich auch, Keks!", rief ich zurück.

Ich wurde in ein kleines, enges, dunkles, widerwärtiges Zimmer geführt. Ich setzte mich hin und seufzte. Was sollte das jetzt wieder? Nach einer kleinen Weile öffnete sich die Tür wieder. Jemand wurde ebenfalls hereingeführt. „Aragorn?"

„Legolas?" Er seufzte. „Hi..." „Ach du auch..." „Ich hasse dieses Land." „Ich auch..." (Wie Asti sagen würde: True that, true that...)

Die Tür ging wieder auf und ein grüner Typ räusperte sich. „Äh...würden Sie bitte mitkommen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Legolas, stell dir vor, wir würden mit Gefangenen so umgehen!" „Da wäre es vorbei mit Respektpersonen!"

Wir wurden in eine Art Sprechzimmer geführt und setzten uns an einen Tisch. Mir wurden endlich die Schellen abgenommen. Uns gegenüber saß ein etwas dicklicher, kahlköpfiger Herr und raschelte mit einem Stapel Papier herum. „In Ordnung, wir brauchen ihre Personalien."

Er wandte sich an mich. „Name?" „Aragorn." „Aragorn...?" „Ja." „Und wie weiter?" „Nichts weiter... Arathorns Sohn." „Nein, ich meine einen zweiten Namen!" „Ach so! Streicher, Elessar, Estel, Dun-adan..." „Äh... nochmal zum Mitschreiben: Sie heißen Aragorn Streicher Elessar Estel Dun-adan?" „Nein, NUR Aragorn." „Ja was jetzt... ach lassen wir das! Wohnort?" „Minas Tirith." „Adresse?" „Im Palast." Er hob den Blick. „Aha... und wo soll dieses... Minas Tirith liegen?" „In Gondor." „Und wo liegt... Gondor?" „Im Süden Mittelerdes." „Was? Jetzt hören Sie doch auf mich zu verarschen!"

„Er verarscht euch doch gar nicht...", bemerkte Legolas ruhig. „Und wie heißen Sie?" „Legolas Grünblatt." „Ah! Zumindest mal ein Nachnahme, mit dem wir arbeiten können. Wo wohnen sie?" „Düsterwald." „Gut. Adresse?" „Im Palast."

Er ließ seufzend das Papier sinken und verdrehte die Augen. „Jetzt fangen Sie auch noch damit an! Wer war eigentlich das blonde Mädchen..."

„Made!", korrigierten wir beide gleichzeitig. „Was?" „Made, nicht Mädchen!", erklärte ich.

„Wer war sie? Ihre Komplizin?" „Meine Frau...", sagte ich genervt.

Er starrte mich an. „Sie wissen, dass Sie sich wegen Verführung Minderjähriger strafbar machen können..." „Was?" „Wenn Sie sie verführen, kommen Sie ins Gefängnis", erklärte er.

„Ups...", sagte ich und Legolas grinste vor sich hin. „Von DIR wollen wir gar nicht erst anfangen!", sagte ich zu ihm.

„Soll das heißen", sagte der Typ langsam, „dass sie dieses...diese Made auch..." „NEIN!"

Ich räusperte mich. „Er würde nie mit meiner Frau..." „Also nicht mit Keks! Mit Asti!" „Halt! Wer ist Keks?" „Die blonde Made." „Keks? Wie Gebäck?" „Ja! Keks Packung!"

Er sah mich zweifelnd an. „Und Asti?"

„Asti Cinzano, meine Verlobte, eine Freundin von Keks", erklärte Legolas. „Soll das heißen, Sie haben auch eine Minderjährige verführt?"

Er überlegte. „Hm... kommt drauf an, wie man das sieht... Eigentlich hat SIE angefangen..."

Ich lehnte mich auf den Tisch und grinste ihn an. „Interessant, interessant..." „Aragorn..." „Ich meine, als sie in Helms Klamm ihr Top hochgezogen hat..." „Aragorn, das muss man hier ja wohl nicht vor einem Dritten erläutern!" „Schon okay..."

„Helms Klamm?", fragte der Typ.

„Eine Festung...", sagte Legolas. „Ist das der Sitz ihrer Organisation?" „Organ-was?" „Sie sind doch sicher bei irgend einer terroristischen Organisation... Al-Qaida ... ?" „Was?"

„Haben Sie einen Waffenschein für das?" Er deutete auf unsere Waffen, die auf einem Tisch ausgebreitet waren. „Nö", sagte Legolas. „Also unerlaubter Waffenbesitz..."

„Was wollt ihr eigentlich von uns?", fragte ich. „Sie können doch nicht erwarten, dass wir Sie derartig bewaffnet durch einen Metalldetektor lassen!"

Legolas stützte den Kopf auf die Hände. „Dafür bring ich Asti um!" Der Typ grinste uns schmierig an. „Jetzt weiß ich es: Sie sind Mädchenhändler!"

„Was? Wie soll man denn mit Mädchen handeln?" „Sie wissen schon... als Prostituierte... Und diese Asti und Keks sind wohl ihre persönlichen... Sklavinnen..." Legolas seufzte. „Schön wär's..."

Ich sah ihn an. „Was?" „Dann könnte ich sie wenigstens vorm Weglaufen hindern." „Sie halten sie also gegen ihren Willen fest?" „Nein", sagte Legolas. „Aber ich würde, wenn ich könnte." „Aha!"

Plötzlich verschwanden meine Waffen vom Tisch. „WAS WAR DAS?", fragte der Typ entsetzt. Wir zuckten die Schultern. „Weg gebiemt..."

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. „Guten Tag, mein Name ist Blanchett, ich soll hier übernehmen!"

Der Typ hob die Hände. „Gott sei Dank! Aber Sie werden kein Glück mit den beiden haben!"

Wir starrten die in grün gekleidete Frau an. Legolas formte lautlos das Wort „Gala". Sie grinste uns an und zwinkerte. „Also..." Sie nahm das Papier und las sich durch, was darauf stand. „In Ordnung...Ihre Namen sind also Aragorn und Legolas..." Wir nickten. „...und Sie kommen aus Minas Tirith beziehungsweise Düsterwald..." „Ja..." „Wie alt sind Sie denn?" „Neunzig", sagte ich.

Der Typ starrte mich an. „Sie sind doch nie im Leben 90!" „Doch..."

Gala grinste und notierte es sich. „Und Sie?", fragte sie Legolas.

„Zweitausendneunhunderteinunddreißig." Der Typ starrte ihn an. „Bitte?" „2931!", wiederholte Legolas höflich. Gala schrieb Legolas' Alter mit todernster Miene auf.

Der Typ starrte uns abwechselnd an und seufzte dann. „Ich brauch nen Kaffee!" Damit ging er aus dem Zimmer. „Darauf hab ich gewartet!", sagte Gala.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte ich. „Keks hat mich gebeten, dich zu befreien. Aber dass Legolas auch verhaftet wurde wussten sie anscheinend nicht!"

Legolas stand auf und packte seine Waffen ein. „Meine Güte, die sind hier ja total beschränkt!"

„Wem sagst du das?", fragte Gala, „Drei Mal darfst du raten, warum ich in Mittelerde wohn." Legolas grinste sie an. „Ach, mir würde da ein Grund einfallen..." „Ich lass dich gleich hier!", drohte sie ihm.

„Schon gut!", sagte er, grinste aber weiter. „Also biem ich euch mal zurück!"


	13. Kapitel 12: Ein Wiedersehen mit Folgen

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 12: Ein Wiedersehen mit Folgen...**

**Squeaky:**

Mit einem vollendeten Rad beendete Keks ihre Schwebebalkenkür und stand kerzengerade auf dem Boden. Mit offenem Mund starrten wir sie an. Wie machte sie das bloß! Sie grinste über das ganze Gesicht und zwinkerte Asti zu. Was hatten die beiden denn jetzt schon wieder für Insiderwitze? Asti war als nächste dran und vollbrachte ebenso eine Glanzleistung wie Keks. Ich war einfach sprachlos. Hatten die beiden trainiert? Ich sah Asti fragend an. „Asti? Wie hast du das gemacht?" Sie grinste. „Ich bin halt toll..." „Keks?", hilfesuchend sah ich sie an. Sie zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. „Ich bin halt geil..." Ich seufzte, seit einigen Tagen waren die beiden irgendwie anders... Ich konnte es mir einfach nicht erklären... Unsere Sportlehrerin stürzte sich auf die beiden. „Ihr solltet unbedingt in eine AG gehen!" Die beiden sahen sich entsetzt an. „Nein! Auf keinen Fall!" Die beiden hassten alles was mit Schule zu tun hatte, vorallem Nachmittags. Wir bekamen eine kurze Trinkpause und ich war als eine der ersten fertig. Asti und Keks lieferten sich noch eine Wasserschlacht in der Dusche und man hörte ihr lautes Gekreische bis draußen. „Ich geh schon mal runter, ihr Maden!", rief ich ihnen zu. „Is okay..." Ich ging wieder runter in die Sporthalle, dort hatten sich alle in einem Kreis versammelt. Neugierig drängelte ich mich nach vorne. Und da standen sie... Aragorn und Legolas. Ohne Scheiß. Ich versuchte so leise wie möglich zu kreischen und bemühte mich wieder gleichmäßig zu atmen. „Legolas...", hauchte ich und stürmte auf ihn zu um ihn zu umarmen. Verblüfft sah er mich an. „Wer seid ihr?" „Squeaky...", hauchte ich. „Kennst du vielleicht Asti oder Keks?" Ich nickte und wollte ihm gerade erklären, das die beiden zwei meiner engsten Freunde waren, als man jemanden laut brüllen hörte... oben an einem Drahtnetzgitter stand Asti mit rotem Kopf und sah aus, als ob sie jemanden umbringen wollte. „SQUEAKY, ICH BRING DICH UM!" Neben ihr sah ich Keks, die verzweifelt versuchte Asti festzuhalten. Legolas riss sich von mir los. „Asti?" Aragorn starrte ebenfalls nach oben. „Keks..." Legolas rannte los, an mir vorbei zur Tür. Asti wurde mit einem Mal bleich und wich nach hinten zurück. Keks stand wie versteinert da und starrte in die Halle hinunter. „Aragorn...", flüsterte sie leise, als sie mit einem Ruck nach hinten gezerrt wurde. Ich drehte mich um und sah Aragorn, der wie hypnotisiert nach oben starrte. „Keks...", flüsterte er leise und rannte dann ebenfalls los. „Ihr kennt euch?", schrie ich ihm hinterher. Keine Reaktion. Fragend starrten wir uns an. Alex und Uli schwärmten gerade von Aragorn... Ich überlegte: Was war das eigentlich gerade?

**Keks:**

Asti zerrte mich keuchend über den Schulhof zum Bus. „Komm schon Keks, wir haben nen Deal!" Ich nickte, ich war einfach nicht fähig zu antworten. „Asti, warte!", rief Legolas hinter uns. Asti beschleunigte ihre Schritte. „Keks!", ertönte Aragorn's Stimme. Ich verlangsamte meine Schritte und sah über meine Schulter nach hinten. Da liefen die beiden und winkten hektisch. „KEKS!", brüllte Asti vor mir. Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte wieder und wir bestiegen einen Bus. „Fahren Sie verdammt nochmal los!" Der Busfahrer zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, schloss dann aber die Türen und fuhr los. Ich rannte nach hinten zur Affenschaukel und starrte nach draußen, wo Aragorn und Legolas angerannt kamen. Ich knutschte die Glasscheibe ab, woraufhin Aragorn lächeln musste. Legolas starrte dem Bus ausdruckslos hinterher. „Wo fahren wir denn überhaupt hin?", fragte ich Asti. „Gehen wir nach Stuttgart zum Flughafen, und dann nach Indien oder so.. Aline kommt doch nachher aus Amerika zurück, die können wir dann auch treffen." Ich nickte und setzte mich neben sie. Eine Stunde später erreichten wir den Flughafen. Wir erhielten zwei Passteile mit denen man in den Check-In-Bereich kam und lehnten uns an die Glasscheibe. „Wie lange dauert's noch bis Aline kommt?", fragte ich Asti. „Halbe Stunde noch...", meinte sie und starrte gedankenverloren auf die Geschäftsleute. „In 20 Minuten gehen wir dann zu den Arrvials..." „Okay..." Plötzlich klopfte es hinter uns und ruckartig drehten wir uns um: da standen Aragorn und Legolas, auf der anderen Seite der Glasscheibe. „Aragorn?", fragte ich. Er grinste. „Gut, dumme Frage..." Asti hatte ihren Kopf gesenkt und hob ihn jetzt ganz langsam hoch. Legolas tippte mit seinem Zeigefinger gegen das Glas. Asti hob ihre Hand und tippte zurück. Irgendwie süß die beiden.. Ich wandte meinen Blick wieder zu Aragorn. „Soll ich zu dir kommen?", fragte er. Ich nickte begeistert. „Ja!" Er ging zu dem Metalldetektoren. Geduldig wartete ich auf der anderen Seite, doch er tauchte einfach nicht auf... Ich hatte eine böse Ahnung und fühlte mich bestätigt, als ich zwei Polizisten auftauchen sah. Kurz darauf kamen sie mit Aragorn in Handschellen wieder raus. Ich stellte mich den Polizisten in den Weg. „Kann ich kurz mit ihm reden?" Sie nickten und ich sah Aragorn etwas betreten an. „Ich hätte dir vielleicht vorher sagen sollen, dass man mit einem ca. 1m langem Schwert, einem Dolch und diversen Messern nicht durch einen Metalldetektor kommt..." Er sah mich niedergeschlagen an. „Warum hast du es dann nicht getan?" Ich sah zu ihm hoch. „Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass du das nicht weißt..." Er nickte. Ich wandte mich an die Polizisten. „Darf ich ihn küssen?" Die nickten und standen grinsend neben uns. Ich stellte mich auf Zehenspitzen und Aragorn hob seine Arme über mich und beugte sich zu mir runter um mich zu küssen. „Ich hab dich vermisst...", sagte ich leise und schaute zu ihm hoch. „Ich dich auch... Wo ist eigentlich deine Krone?" Ich verzog mein Gesicht. „Mein Herz vermag es nicht zu sagen, die Trauer ist noch zu nah!" Er lächelte wieder. „Kommst du jetzt mit mir zurück?" Ich sah auf den Boden. „Ich kann nicht..." „Wieso denn das? Liebst du mich nicht mehr?" „Doch, aber ich hab es Asti versprochen..." „Wann ist ihre Flucht denn beendet?", fragte er. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn sie keine Lust mehr hat!" „Ich werde dich trotzdem suchen..." Ich nickte. „Ich weiß..." Ein Polizist tippte mir vorsichtig auf die Schulter. „Fräulein, wir müssen ihn jetzt mitnehmen..." Ich nickte leicht und Aragorn zog seine Arme von mir weg. „Ich liebe dich!", rief ich ihm hinterher. „Ich dich auch, Keks!", hörte ich noch bevor der Lärm um mich herum langsam wieder in mein Gedächtnis drang... Total fertig setzte ich mich auf eine Bank. Aragorn in Handschellen...

**Asti:**

Sprachlos standen Legolas und ich uns gegenüber. Bis ich schließlich ein leises „Hi..." herausbrachte. „Hi...", antwortete er genau so leise. „Asti... ich... ich hab dich vermisst..." „Ich dich auch..." „Soll ich rüberkommen?" Ich warf einen Blick auf den Tumult mit Aragorn. „Nein, lieber nicht..." „Willst du nicht mitkommen?" Ich seufzte schwer. „Ich kann nicht..." „Warum nicht?" Er legte die Hand auf das Glas und ich legte meine genau darauf. Nur eine Glasscheibe. Nur eine verfluchte Glasscheibe! „Ich... ich habe... Angst..." „Wovor? Vor mir?" „Warum sollte ich vor dir Angst haben?" Mir traten die Tränen in die Augen. „Bitte komm mit mir!" „Legolas... ich..." Ich schluchzte laut auf. „Weinst du etwa?", fragte er flüsternd. Ich nickte nur schniefend. „Ich habe dich noch nie weinen gesehen..." „... Ich kann jetzt noch nicht zurück! Ich kann nich..." Plötzlich ging sein Blick über meine Schulter hinter mich und wurde ziemlich... bedrohlich. „Was..." „Asti?" Ich fuhr herum. „Elladan? Was machst du denn hier?" „Ich bring das Wasser, damit ihr zurück kommt..." Plötzlich schlug eine Faust auf die Glasscheibe. „ELLADAN DU HURENSOHN!" „Legolas? Was tust DU hier?" „LASS DIE FINGER VON MEINER VERLOBTEN!" „Legolas...", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. „WENN DU IHR AUCH NUR EINEN ZENTIMETER ZU NAHE KOMMST..." „LEGOLAS!", schrie ich. „Asti... Nein", stotterte er und wich erschrocken zurück. „Tu mir das nicht an!..." DAS hatte er irgendwie falsch verstanden. „Legolas, beruhig dich! Wir sind nur Freunde!" „Freunde?" „Ja, Freunde!" „Wie Freunde?" „Soll ich dir jetzt ernsthaft den Begriff Freund definieren?" „Ich weiß, was ein Freund ist," sagte er und sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Elladan, „aber ein Freund ist nicht unbedingt jemand, der einem am liebsten die Kleider vom Leib reißen würde!" „Ich schlag ihn dann..." „Versprochen?" „Hoch und heilig!" Er hob drohend den Zeigefinger. „Elladan, ich warne dich! Wenn du sie auch nur anfasst, dann werde ich dich vierteilen, den Wargen zum Fraß vorwerfen und deine Knochen den Orks als Haarschmuck verkaufen!" „Das war deutlich", sagte Elladan grinsend. Dass der immer noch grinsen konnte, beeindruckte mich irgendwie. „Dein Vater hat etwas ähnliches gesagt..." „Mein Vater?" „Ja, als wir in Bruchtal aufgebrochen sind." „Du hast meinen Vater getroffen?", fragte er mich. Ich nickte. „Und er hat dich nicht aufgehalten?" „Legolas, wir sprechen von Thranduil. Sei bitte nicht unrealistisch!" „Stimmt..." Er atmete tief durch. „Und du willst wirklich nicht mit kommen?" Ich schüttelte langsam und unsicher den Kopf. „Werden wir uns wieder sehen?", fragte er ganz leise. Ich drehte mich um und sah Elladan auffordernd an. „Was?", fragte er. „Könntest du uns bitte alleine lassen?" Er deutete vor Legolas eine spöttische Verbeugung an und verschwand. „Du wirst mich wieder sehen!", versprach ich ihm. „Wann? Wo?", wollte er wissen. Ich legte meine Hand wieder auf die Glasscheibe. „Such mich!", flüsterte ich. „Aber..." Ich legte meinen Finger auf die Glasscheibe in der Höhe seiner Lippen. Dann hauchte ich das Glas an, damit es beschlug, küsste sie dort und schrieb in Spiegelschrift zwei Buchstaben rein. Dann drehte ich mich langsam um und ging. (Ich liebe theatralische Auf- und Abgänge!) Ich hörte noch einmal ein fragendes „M T?" und dann ging ich zu Keks, die ziemlich verstört auf einer Bank saß. „Na?", fragte ich sie. „Sie haben ihn verhaftet..." „Oh..." „Glaubst du, er kommt wieder frei?" „Bestimmt..." Elladan und Elrohir gesellten sich zu uns. „Ihr seid noch hier?", fragte Elrohir überrascht, „Ich dachte eigentlich, ihr würdet mit ihnen gehen..." Keks fing an zu grummeln. „Asti und ich haben nen Deal..." „Sollen wir jetzt nach Mittelerde zurück?", fragte Elladan. Keks nickte freudig. „Gehen wir davor noch einkaufen?", fragte ich. Sie nickte wieder. „OK..." Nach einem kleinen Ausflug in die Stadt suchten wir uns einen ruhigen Platz und wenig später waren wir wieder in Mittelerde.

Wir kamen in der Nähe von Bruchtal raus (Warum auch immer...). Also machten wir da gerade mal nen Abstecher hin. Wir platzten mitten in den Speisesaal. „Hallo alle miteinander!", rief Keks in die Runde. Elrond, Gala und Thranduil fuhren erschrocken zusammen. „Was macht ihr denn wieder hier?", fragte Elrond verwundert. „Wir haben gedacht, wir schauen mal vorbei...", sagte ich. Keks setzte sich neben Gala und grinste sie an. „Na? Mal wieder die beiden uns nachgeschickt?" Sie sah betont weg. „Ein Bisschen..." Da fing Keks an zu kichern. „Ich muss dich um nen Gefallen bitten..." Sie starrte sie entsetzt an. „Muss ich etwa schon wieder mitkommen?" „Nein, aber... kannst du die beiden zurück holen?" „Wollt ihr sie treffen?" „Netter Versuch, Thranduil...", sagte ich. „Was ist denn los?", fragte Gala. Keks sah auf den Boden. „Sie haben Aragorn verhaftet..." „WAS? Wie hast du das denn geschafft?" „Er ist durch den Metalldetektor am Flughafen..." „Mit Schwert und Dolch und so?" „Genau..." Sie seufzte. „Mal sehen, was sich machen lässt." Keks fiel ihr um den Hals. „Äh... Kannst du seine Sachen auch zurück kriegen?" „Ja... schon." „Krieg ich sein Schwert?" Gala starrte sie entsetzt an, als Thranduil, der am Grübeln war den Finger hob. „Halt! Wenn... wenn ihr das wisst, müsstet ihr sie doch gesehen haben!" „Hervorragend kombiniert, Watson!", sagte ich und nahm mir eine imaginäre Pfeife aus dem Mund. „Hat Legolas dich gesehen?" „Ja." „Und?" „Nichts und." „Er hat dich gehen lassen?" „Da war eine Glasscheibe zwischen uns." „Aha... Gala, könntest du mit dem zurückholen warten, bis wir weg sind?" „Ihr habt sie gesehen und rennt immer noch weg?" „Nicht mehr lange...", flötete ich. „Aber sie wissen doch gar nicht, wo wir hin wollten", jammerte Keks. „Aber sie könnten drauf kommen!" „Wie denn?" „Ich hab Legolas nen Tipp gegeben..." „Glaubst du im Ernst, dass dein Zwergkaninchen intelligent genug ist, um einen Tipp zu verstehen?" „Keks..." „OK..." „Was hat Legolas gesagt?", wollte Thranduil wissen. „Geht's dich was an?" „Nur so... aber falls es jemanden interessiert: Ich werde wieder zurück gehen!" Stille. Dann ein erfreutes Kreischen aus Richtung Gala. „Asti! Das ist die beste Idee, die du seit langem hattest!" Thranduil kam auf mich zu und... drückte mich an sich. „Komm an mein Herz, Schwiegertochter!" „Elrond, ich glaub Thranduil ist krank!" „Was?" Keks starrte ihn an. „Du hast Asti angefasst..."

**Keks:**

Asti knurrte mich wütend an. „Haha... sehr witzig..." Thranduil ließ sie wieder los und räusperte sich. „Und wann trefft ihr euch wieder?" „Tja...", grinste ich. Asti fing an zu kichern. „Bald..." Gala runzelte die Stirn. „Wann ist bald?", fragte sie argwöhnisch. „Bald?", fragte ich. „Okay, ich lass es... Ich hol jetzt erst mal das Zeug von Aragorn..." „Das ist kein einfaches Zeug! Das ist sein Schwert!", warf ich ein. „Keks, sei bitte nicht so... so..." Sie verstummte. „Keksig?", fragte Asti mit einem Grinsen. „Genau... und jetzt haltet die Klappe, ich muss mich konzentrieren!" Sie starrte vor sich auf den Tisch und kurz darauf polterten Aragorn's Waffen hinter ihr auf den Boden. Sie grinste leicht. „Oh... eigentlich wollte ich den Tisch treffen..." Ich stürmte auf die das geile Schwert zu und streichelte es. „Meins, ... mein Eigen, ... Mein Schatz!" Asti kicherte. „Keks, du übertreibst..." Ich schüttelte den Kopf und steckte das Schwert in die Scheide. „Jetzt wird Aragorn mich erst Recht suchen!" Asti seufzte. „Na toll..." Wir ritten eine Stunde später los, Richtung Edoras.


	14. Kapitel 13: MT

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 13: „M T"**

**Legolas:**

Aragorn und ich ritten Richtung Edoras, in diese Richtung waren auch Asti und Keks geritten. Ich grübelte die ganze Zeit vor mich hin. Was bedeutete „**M T**"? Ich wusste einfach keine Antwort, was konnte Asti bloß gemeint haben? „**M T**" – **M**it **T**urnschuhen... sie trägt aber nur Turnschuhe... **M**onat **T**age... okay, das macht keinen Sinn... **M**ein **T**urm... halt, keiner von uns hatte einen Turm... Vielleicht „**M**eine **T**räume" – ich sah sie also nur in meinen Träumen wieder? - Nein, dann hätte sie gesagt „D T"... in „Deinen Träumen". Wo würde ich sie wieder sehen... „**M T**"... in **m**einem **T**aus? ... **T**immer? ...** T**arten? ... **T**eich? Das ergab alles keinen Sinn...

Am Abend des dritten Reisetages saßen wir gemeinsam am Lagerfeuer. Aragorn rauchte ausnahmsweise Pfeife. Keks mochte das nämlich nicht so... („Es stört mich nicht wenn jemand raucht... Ich küsse nur keine Raucher!" Danach hatte Aragorn sofort mit dem Rauchen aufgehört...)

„Hey, du widersetzt dich Keks!", bemerkte ich.

Aragorn grinste leicht. „Sie ist ja nicht da, oder?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „**M T**" – was hieß das bloß?

„Über was denkst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit nach?", fragte Aragorn.

„Och... nichts...", wich ich ihm aus.

Wir schwiegen eine Weile.

„Wo sollen wir denn jetzt hin? Nach Edoras? Ich wette Azrael verrät uns nicht wo sie hin sind..."

Ich dachte nach. „Wir können es ja mal probieren, aber was machen wir wenn sie es nicht verrät?"

Aragorn starrte ins Feuer. „Also ich müsste mal wieder nach **M**inas **T**irith..."

Mir stockte der Atem. „**M T** – **M**inas **T**irith, natürlich!", entfuhr es mir.

„Von was redest du da?", fragte mich Aragorn verwirrt.

„Asti hat gesagt ich werde sie in „**M T**" wiedersehen!", erzählte ich.

Aragorn seufzte. „Oh Legolas, bist du doof..."

„Danke! Immerhin weiß ich jetzt wo sie hin sind!"

„Bist du dir auch sicher, dass das keine Falle war?", fragte Aragorn misstrauisch.

„Hm... aber du musst ja so wieso dahin..."

„Okay, gehen wir nach **M**inas **T**irith!"

Wir brachen am nächsten morgen früh auf und ritten an Edoras vorbei, ohne anzuhalten. Ein paar Tage später (wir konnten uns nicht entscheiden, ob nun 3 oder 6 Tage...) erreichten wir endlich Minas Tirith. Die Wachen verbeugten sich ehrfurchtsvoll vor Aragorn. Wir ritten erstmal zum Palast und Aragorn erlöste Faramir von seiner „lästigen" Aufgabe als Königsvertreter. Dann setzten wir uns in den Thronsaal.

„Wo könnten sie sein, hast du eine Idee?", fragte Aragorn.

Ich überlegte. „Wo würde Keks hingehen und wo würde Asti hingehen?"

„Keks... einkaufen... Und Asti?"

„Saufen.", antwortete ich.

„Das hilft uns schon mal weiter... sie sind bestimmt in ein Wirtshaus."

„Asti wäre es egal in welches und Keks?", fragte ich.

„Eins in der Nähe des Palastes... es gibt nur eins in der Nähe des Palastes..."

„Okay, da sind sie, ganz bestimmt!"

Wir machten uns auf den Weg und kurz darauf waren wir in dem besagten Gasthaus. Es ähnelte ein wenig dem Gasthaus „Zum tänzelnden Pony" in Bree, also ganz nach Keks' Geschmack.

„Ist die Königin hier... oder eine ihr ähnlich sehende Person?", fragte Aragorn den Wirt.

„Hier wohnen zwei Elbinnen, und eine klingt doch sehr verdächtig nach der Königin...", sagte der Wirt mit einem Grinsen.

„Inwiefern?", fragte Aragorn misstrauisch.

Der Wirt hob die Hände und ballte sie zu Fäusten und sagte mit hoher Stimme: „Ich will zu Aragorn!"

Irrte ich mich oder wurde Aragorn leicht rot?

„Sie denkt auch überhaupt nicht daran, dass ich hier wohne...", nuschelte Aragorn leise.

Ich grinste den Wirt an. „Okay das sind sie! Welches Zimmer haben sie?"

„Nummer 6.", klärte der Wirt uns auf.

Wir bedankten uns und stiegen die Treppe nach oben. Vor Zimmer 6 blieben wir schließlich stehen.

**Aragorn:**

Ich klopfte. Endlich würde ich Keks wiedersehen und dann würde sie auch bei mir bleiben, egal was Asti sagte! Kurz darauf erschien Keks' Kopf mit einem „Asti, ich...", verstummte sie und da war die Tür auch schon wieder zu.

Verstört starrte ich auf die geschlossene Tür. Was hatte denn das jetzt zu bedeuten!

„Ich glaube das liegt daran, dass du geraucht hast...", meinte Legolas grinsend.

Ich knurrte wütend.

Da öffnete sich die Tür wieder und wieder erschien der Kopf von Keks. Ich wollte gerade anfangen zu sprechen, als sie die Tür zu knallte. Was war denn los verdammt nochmal!

„Keks...", knurrte ich sauer Richtung geschlossene Tür.

„Och... du Armer...", säuselte Legolas hinter mir.

Da öffnete sich die Tür ein drittes Mal und wieder war Keks' Kopf zu sehen. Diesmal starrte sie mich mit großen Augen an, dann schmetterte sie die Tür wieder zu.

„Ich glaub sie will dich jetzt nicht sehen!", bemerkte Legolas altklug.

„Sei still!", sagte ich.

Wieder öffnete sich die Tür ein Spalt. Keks starrte mich an und machte die Tür dann schnell wieder zu.

„Vielleicht hättest du dich rasieren sollen...", sagte Legolas grinsend.

Ich war am verzweifeln. Waren denn jetzt alle verrückt! Ich seufzte. Da ging die Tür wieder auf und Elrohir erschien. Mit einem „Oh...", schloss er die Tür wieder. Das war zu viel. Ich hämmerte gegen die Tür.

„Macht sofort die Tür auf!", brüllte ich laut.

Keine Reaktion.

„Keks!"

„Ich mach jetzt die Tür auf, aber du springst mich nicht gleich an, Aragorn, verstanden!", hörte man Elrohir von drinnen.

Ich knurrte laut.

„Beherrsch dich, du bist König...", sagte Legolas und lachte.

„Halt dir Klappe, LASI-HASI!", brüllte ich ihn wütend an.

Elrohir öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Ich trat einen Schritt vor und riss sie ganz auf. Dann ging ich an Elrohir vorbei ins Zimmer. Sofort entdeckte ich Keks unter der Bettdecke. Was tat sie da bloß! „Keks..."

Unter der Decke bewegte sich etwas und dann sah ich ein Auge von ihr, das vorsichtig hervor lugte. „Ja?", fragte sie leise.

„Warum ist Elrohir bei dir im Zimmer?"

Sie kam vollständig unter der Decke hervor. „Wir haben halt ein Vierbettzimmer genommen und dies ist das Bett von Asti und mir...", erklärte sie.

„Wo ist Asti?", fragte Legolas.

„Unten mit El... äh... irgendwo... - sie biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe - ...in... äh... einem Gasthaus am anderen Ende der Stadt?", sagte sie unsicher.

„Unten. Mit Elladan...", sagte Legolas sauer und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Das würde Ärger geben!

„Nein!", sagte Keks schnell und man konnte ihr förmlich ansehen wie sie nach einer Ausrede suchte.

„Keks, du kannst schlecht lügen...", sagte ich.

„Ja?", fragte sie um abzulenken.

„Ich geh jetzt Asti suchen...", sagte Legolas und verließ das Zimmer.

„Scheiße...", murmelte Keks.

„Was?", fragte Elrohir interessiert.

„Nichts... könntest du uns bitte alleine lassen?", fragte Keks.

„Oh... gerade jetzt, wo's so spannend wird...", sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Elrohir... Zieh Leine!", sagte ich und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

Er winkte uns noch einmal zu und ging dann aus dem Zimmer.

„Keks?", fragte ich sie.

„Ja?", fragte sie leise zurück.

Ich beschloss sie ein wenig zu ärgern. „Wo ist mein Schwert?"

Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Wofür brauchst du's denn?", fragte sie zögerlich.

Ich bemühte mich ernst zu schauen. „Um dich aufzuschlitzen..."

„WAS!", fragte sie entsetzt.

Ich musste lachen, so naiv konnte sie doch wirklich nicht sein. „Das war ein Scherz..."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gut, ich hab's nämlich verloren..."

Fassungslos sah ich sie an. Mein Schwert! Mein SCHWERT! „WAS!"

Sie kicherte. „Das war auch bloß ein Scherz... Hallo übrigens..."

Ich sah sie einen Augenblick überrascht an. „Hi...", antwortete ich dann.

„Wie geht's dir so? Was hast du in letzter Zeit so gemacht?", fragte sie.

Ich verstand sie nicht. Absolut nicht! „Keks...", sagte ich leise.

„Ich hab dich vermisst...", sagte sie und lächelte mich an.

Sie sah aber auch zu niedlich aus. „Wie süß!"

„Aragorn...", knurrte sie und zog beleidigt eine Schnute. „Ich bin nicht süß!"

Sie sah dabei aber wirklich süß aus... aber wenn sie nicht süß sein wollte... gut...

„Wie goldig!", sagte ich mit einem Grinsen.

Verzweifelt hämmerte sie auf das Bett. „Nenn mich nicht goldig!"

Ich musste sie einfach umarmen, sie sah aber auch zu... süß aus.

„Oh... wie süß...", sagte ich um sie zu ärgern. Doch diesmal schien sie es zu überhören, denn sie grinste zufrieden und kuschelte sich an mich.

„Warum willst du eigentlich nicht süß sein?", fragte ich sie.

„Ich find mich so brav...", erklärte sie ernsthaft.

Ich musste lachen. Die Vorstellung, dass jemand Keks als brav bezeichnen könnte war aber auch zu abwegig! Ausgerechnet Keks! „Ja, du und brav...", sagte ich grinsend.

„Und ich will nicht so ein artiges süßes MÄDCHEN in weißem Kleid sein!", fuhr sie ihre Erklärung fort.

„Bist du nicht, glaub mir!", versicherte ich ihr.

Sie nickte. „Gut, dann darfst du mich als EINZIGER(!) süß nennen!", erlaubte sie mir.

Ich grinste. Ich hatte ihre Erlaubnis bekommen! „Was für eine Ehre!", bemerkte ich.

Sie hob leicht den Kopf und sah mich scharf an. „Machst du dich etwas lustig über mich!"

Ich grinste sie an. „Würd ich nie tun..."

Sie wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch ich ließ sie nicht zu Worte kommen, sondern küsste sie.

Da flog die Tür auf und Elladan trug Asti hinein. Wo war bloß Legolas? Keks setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Was ist denn los?"

Elladan sah besorgt auf Asti hinunter. „Es ist etwas Furchtbares passiert!"

Keks sah ihn entsetzt an. „Ihr habt miteinander geschlafen?"

Das konnte auch bloß Keks fragen...

Elladan warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu, schüttelte dann jedoch seinen Kopf. „Nein, schlimmer...", erklärte er.

„Ihr habt zweimal miteinander geschlafen?", fragte Keks ernsthaft.

Ich seufzte. „Keks..."

Elladan schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Nein, schlimmer..."


	15. Kapitel 14: Wiedersehen mit Folgen 2

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 14: Wiedersehen mit Folgen 2**

**Keks:**

Elladan und Elrohir begleiteten uns auch weiterhin. Wir waren jetzt seit mehreren Tagen unterwegs und bald würden wir in Edoras eintreffen. Asti räusperte sich mit einem Mal laut und drehte sich zu Elladan um. „Elladan, könntest du bitte aufhören, mich auszuziehen!"

„WAS!", fragt er.

Sie sah ihn strafend an. „Vergiss nicht, dass ich deine Gedanken lesen und sehen kann..."

„Oh..."

Sie grinste. „Zum Teil sind sie ja sehr schmeichelhaft, aber..."

Elladan wurde leicht rot und murmelte etwas auf elbisch vor sich hin.

Eine paar Stunden später erreichten wir Edoras.

Ich seufzte. „Hoffentlich ist Éowyns Aufenthalt in Edoras schon wieder zu Ende, sonst..." Ich wurde unterbrochen, denn eine Frauenstimme rief laut: „Herrin Keks!"

Ich seufzte wieder. „Wir reisen morgen ab!"

Asti grinste bloß, aber sie wurde ja auch nicht von einer verrückten Schildmaid durch Edoras gejagt...

Azrael stand vor Meduseld und grinste uns an. „Da seid ihr ja wieder, hab eure Lover inzwischen kennengelernt..."

„Und was ist hier so passiert?", fragte ich sie.

„Nich viel... Arwen und Boromir sind wieder abgereist... Wo habt ihr denn Gala gelassen?"

Asti verzog schmerzvoll ihr Gesicht. „Die hockt in Bruchtal und knutscht mit dem Vater meines Freundes rum..."

„WAS? MIT THRANDUIL?"

„Richtig..."

„Oh Gott...", murmelte sie wieder in normaler Lautstärke.

„Das heißt „Jesus!"...", verbesserte ich sie.

Verwirrt starrte sie mich an. „Was? Warum denn?"

„Viggo Mortensen sagt das auch immer..."

„Oh Keks!", seufzte Asti.

Azrael starrte auf Elladan und Elrohir. „Wo habt ihr denn die zwei aufgegabelt?"

„Das sind Elladan und Elrohir, die Söhne von Elrond..."

Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Auch nicht schlecht... aber Éomer... Nein die haben keine Chance gegen meinen Schatz..." Sie lächelte glücklich.

„Du machst mich so neidisch...", seufzte ich.

„Keks, halt die Klappe!", murrte Asti. „Du siehst ihn doch bald wieder..."

„Bald ist so lange...", jammerte ich.

„Keksiiiii...", flötete sie.

„Hey! Lass es!"

Azrael grinste bloß. „Ihr zwei..."

„Hast du Bock mit uns nach Minas Tirith zu kommen... allerdings ohne Éowyn..."

Sie nickte begeistert. „Gerne... aber halt, ich werd erst noch Éomer Bescheid sagen und der ist die nächsten drei Tage auf Reisen. Ich komm dann nach..."

„Okay..."

Wir unterhielten uns am Abend lange mit Azrael... und Éowyn...seufz

Am nächsten Morgen ritten wir schon früh weiter und Azrael winkte uns noch lange mit Éowyn (seufz) nach. Die Reise verlief ohne besondere Vorkommnisse und eine Woche später sah ich in der Ferne MEINE Stadt – Minas Tirith!

**Elladan:**

Wir kamen in die Stadt, wo Asti Keks zwang, sich mit einer Kapuze unkenntlich zu machen, weil sie hier einfach jeder kannte. In den Palast konnten wir schlecht, also gingen wir in ein Gasthaus, wo wir ein Zimmer mit zwei Doppelbetten nahmen. Keks und Asti wollten (leider) in einem Bett schlafen.

Als wir angekommen waren, schmissen sich Asti und Keks auf das Bett. Keks fing wieder an zu jammern. „Ich will jetzt in meinen Palast! Zu ARAGORN!"

Asti meinte hingegen: „Ich brauch jetzt was zu trinken..."

Elrohir seufzte. „Wenn Galadriel sie geholt hat, als wir weg waren, dann werden sie ungefähr in einer Woche da sein... Wenn Legolas Asti's Tipp verstanden hat..."

„HAT ER ABER!", schrie Asti. „Warum halten eigentlich alle Legolas für bescheuert?"

Dazu wollte ich mich jetzt nicht äußern.

Asti sprang auf. „Ihr könnt ja machen, was ihr wollt, aber ich geh jetzt runter und sauf noch was!"

Keks sah sie argwöhnisch an. „Was? Aber... nicht zu viel!"

„Jaja...", sagte sie und ging aus dem Zimmer.

„Sie wird wieder irgendwas anstellen...", meinte Keks seufzend.

„Was anstellen?", fragte ich. Wir waren ja neuerdings Freunde... NUR Freunde.

„Asti und der Alkohol... das ist so eine Geschichte..."

Ich sah sie an. „Soll ich ihr nachgehen und auf sie aufpassen?"

Sie grinste. „Und wer passt auf dich auf?"

„Was? Ich will nichts trinken..."

„Aber Asti trinkt was und dann kann es sein, dass sie... ihre Verlobung ganz schnell vergisst."

„Ich bleibe anständig", versprach ich ihr und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Keks rief mir noch „Ein Kuss ist auch unanständig!", hinterher.

Ich ging die Treppe zur Bar hinunter und entdeckte sofort Asti, die mehrere Gläser vor sich stehen hatte. All zu viel hatte sie anscheinend noch nicht getrunken, denn sie erkannte mich sofort und ohne Probleme. Sie schob mir ein Glas zu und trank selbst ihr zweites aus um nach dem dritten zu greifen.

„Asti?", fragte ich zögerlich.

„Meinst du nicht, du übertreibst ein wenig?"

Verständnislos sah sie mich an. „Wieso?"

„So viel Alkohol?"

„Ich muss mir Mut antrinken..."

„Wozu?"

„Um Legolas gegenüber zu treten."

Das Glas war schon wieder halb leer und ich stellte meines wieder zurück zu den anderen vor ihr.

„Ach komm schon!", sagte sie und schob es mir wieder zu.

„Nein Asti!"

Das dritte Glas war leer. Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis sie die ersten Anzeichen des Alkohols aufwies.

„Weissu Elladan", lallte sie. „Ich hädde's nie tun solln."

„Was?"

„Weglaufen."

„Du hast es aber getan."

„Ich war so..."

„...verzweifelt?", schlug ich vor.

„Yep!"

„Warum denn?"

„Meinsu nich, dassdas n ziemlich großer Schritt is? Heiraten?"

„Wenn du ihn wirklich liebst, müsste dir das nichts ausmachen."

„Ich liebe ihn doch!", sagte sie verzweifelt mit bewundernswert sauberer Aussprache. „Ich kannan nix anneres denkn."

„Dann heirate ihn!"

„Wasis, wenner sich verändert?"

„Wie verändert?"

„Weißich... wenn ER michigndwann nich mehr liebt!"

„Wir Elben neigen selten zu Veränderungen..."

„Echt?"

„Ja. Sehr selten sogar."

„Aba..."

Ich legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Glaub mir Asti: Er wird sich nicht verändern!"

Sie grinste mich an. „Dann binich ja beruhigt... Danke!"

„Für was?"

„Dassu mich wieder aufgeheitert hast!"

„Nichts zu danken."

Sie boxte mir grinsend gegen den Oberarm. „Kumpel!"

Ich erwiderte die Geste. „Freundin!"

Ich hatte wirklich nicht fest zugeschlagen, aber sie kippte dennoch seitlich vom Stuhl. Ich konnte sie gerade noch auffangen.

„Asti? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Jaja", versicherte sie mir, „alles bestens!"

Sie saß gerade wieder auf den Stuhl, als ihr Kopf vorne auf die Theke fiel. Das Geräusch klang wirklich grausam.

„Asti!"

„Ich binnok!"

„Wir sollten gehen, es ist ziemlich spät geworden."

Sie nickte widerstrebend. Ich half ihr beim Aufstehen und sie klammerte sich hilflos an mich.

„Hilf mir bidde!", jammerte sie.

„Ich bring dich nach oben!"

Sie legte die Arme um meinen Hals und ich hielt sie fest, damit sie nicht umkippte. Selbst zu laufen war im Moment ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit für sie. Tragen lassen wollte sie sich nicht und so schleppte ich sie in Richtung Zimmer.

**Keks:**

Ich lag auf dem Bett und hörte mit meinem Mp3-Player Musik. Ich sang laut mit...

„I wish the miles between us, could only disappear..."

Elrohir sah mich zweifelnd von der Seite an. „Was tust du da?"

„Singen?"

„Hoffentlich kommen Asti und Elladan bald wieder... die sind jetzt schon ne ganze Weile weg...", murrte er.

Da klopfte es an der Tür.

„Endlich!", meinte ich erleichtert und sprang zur Tür. „Asti, ich...", ich verstummte.

Vor der Tür stand nicht Asti, ich knallte die Tür wieder zu. Moment... es war ein Mann gewesen, vielleicht Elladan?

Ich machte die Tür wieder auf. Es war auch nicht Elladan. Ich knallte sie wieder zu. War das Aragorn gewesen?

Ich machte die Tür wieder auf. Ja, schon eher. Ich knallte sie wieder zu. Aragorn? Hier? Jetzt?

Ich riss die Tür wieder auf. Eindeutig Aragorn. Ich machte schnell wieder zu.

Aragorn? Ich rannte zum Bett und versteckte mich unter der Bettdecke.

Elrohir sah mich fragend an. „Wer ist denn da?"

Ich wimmerte bloß.

Irgendwie war das ein Bisschen viel auf einmal für mich... (NEIN! Ich bin NICHT minderbemittelt!) Elrohir sah mich nur kopfschüttelnd an und ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. „Oh..."

Er knallte die Tür ebenfalls wieder zu. Von draußen hämmerte Aragorn laut gegen die Tür.

„Macht sofort die Tür auf!"

„Nein?", antwortete ich leise.

„Keks!"

Elrohir verdrehte die Augen. „Ich mach jetzt die Tür auf, aber du springst mich nicht gleich an, Aragorn, verstanden!"

Vor der Tür hörte man ein Knurren und ein leises Lachen.

„Halt die Klappe, LASI-HASI!", brüllte Aragorn wütend.

Uh... der klang sauer... Elrohir öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und Aragorn riss sie sofort auf. Ich zog schnell die Decke über meinen Kopf.

„Keks..." Ich lugte vorsichtig unter der Decke hervor.

„Ja?"

„Warum ist Elrohir bei dir im Zimmer?"

Ich kam ganz unter der Decke hervor. „Wir haben uns halt ein Vierbettzimmer genommen und dies ist das Bett von Asti und mir..."

„Wo ist Asti?", fragte Legolas plötzlich.

„Unten mit El... äh... irgendwo... in... äh.. einem Gasthaus am anderen Ende der Stadt?"

„Unten. Mit Elladan...", sagte Legolas sauer und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Nein!"

„Keks, du kannst schlecht lügen...", meinte Aragorn.

„Ja?"

„Ich geh jetzt Asti suchen...", verkündete Legolas und verließ das Zimmer.

„Scheiße..."

„Was?", fragte Elrohir.

„Nichts... könntest du uns bitte alleine lassen!"

„Oh... grade jetzt, wo's so spannend wird...", sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Elrohir... Verpiss dich!", befahl ich ihm.

Er winkte uns noch einmal grinsend zu und verließ das Zimmer.

„Keks?"

„Ja?", fragte ich leise.

„Wo ist mein Schwert?"

Innerlich seufzte ich. Da sah man sich längere Zeit (g) nicht und was macht MANN? Er will bloß sein Schwert...

„Wofür brauchst du's denn?", fragte ich zögerlich.

Er sah mich ernst an. „Um dich aufzuschlitzen..."

„WAS!", fragte ich entsetzt.

Er fing an zu lachen. „Das war ein Scherz..."

Böser Mann! Ganz böser EHEmann! Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gut, ich hab's nämlich verloren..."

Er starrte mich entsetzt an. „WAS!"

„Das war auch bloß ein Scherz...", sagte ich grinsend. „Hallo übrigens..."

„Hi..."

„Wie geht's dir so? Was hast du letzte Zeit so gemacht?", fragte ich ihn.

„Keks..."

„Ich hab dich vermisst..."

„Wie süß!"

„Aragorn...", knurrte ich und zog eine Schnute. „Ich bin nicht süß!"

„Wie goldig!", sagte er grinsend.

Verzweifelt hämmerte ich auf das Bett. „Nenn mich nicht goldig!"

Er nahm mich in den Arm. „Oh.. wie süß..."

Ich grinste zufrieden, genau das hatte ich gewollt (also das mit dem Arm, nicht das mit dem süß...).

„Warum willst du eigentlich nicht süß sein?"

„Ich find mich so brav...", erklärte ich.

Er fing an zu lachen. „Ja, du und brav..."

„Und ich will nicht so ein artiges süßes MÄDCHEN in weißem Kleid sein!"

„Bist du nicht, glaub mir!"

„Gut, dann darfst du mich als EINZIGER(!) süß nennen!"

Er grinste. „Was für eine Ehre!"

„Machst du dich etwa lustig über mich!"

Er grinste mich an. „Würd ich nie tun..."

Er küsste mich, als genau in diesem Moment die Tür aufflog und Elladan Asti reintrug. Ich sah auf.

„Was ist denn los?"

Elladan sah Asti besorgt an. „Es ist etwas Furchtbares passiert!"

Ich sah ihn entsetzt an. „Ihr habt miteinander geschlafen?"

Er sah mich für einen Augenblick wütend an, schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. „Nein, schlimmer..."

„Ihr habt zweimal miteinander geschlafen?"

„Keks...", seufzte Aragorn neben mir.

Elladan schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Nein, schlimmer..."


	16. Kapitel 15: Es ist aus!

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 15: Es ist aus!**

**Legolas:**

Ich verließ rasch das Zimmer und ging Richtung Schankstube. Auf halbem Weg, begegnete ich meinem größten Albtraum: Elladan und Asti. Er hielt sie fest und sie klammerte sich an ihn. Gerade stolperte sie und Elladan half ihr wieder auf die Beine. Ich spannte meinen Bogen und hielt ihn direkt vor Elladan's Gesicht. Er musste das Knarren der Sehne gehört haben, denn er hob langsam den Kopf.

„Elladan...", knurrte ich wütend.

Er verzog keine Miene. „Asti wird sich freuen dich zu sehen... wenn sie wieder nüchtern ist..." Er grinste leicht.

„Lass sie los!", befahl ich hart.

„In Ordnung!", sagte er und hob entwaffnend die Arme, worauf Asti mit einem lauten Poltern zu Boden fiel.

„Alles in Ordnung?", rief er ihr zu.

Sie winkte nur kurz mit einer Hand. „Mir geht's gut!"

„Könnt ihr mir erklären, was hier los ist?", knurrte ich.

„Ich hab ihr nur auf's Zimmer geholfen!", sagte Elladan verteidigend.

„Asti?", fragte ich.

„Legolas?"

„Ich bin's. Was ist zwischen dir und Elladan?"

Sie sah mich verwirrt an. Sie war wirklich stockbetrunken. „Da war nie was..."

Ich ließ den Bogen seufzend sinken. „Asti... Sei ehrlich!"

„Ich hadde niewas mit Elladan!"

Irgendwie konnte ich ihr das nicht glauben. Zu oft hatte ich die beiden jetzt schon zusammen gesehen. „Asti sieh mich an!", forderte ich.

Sie hob schwerfällig den Kopf. „Habt ihr euch in der Zeit, in der wir uns nicht gesehen haben geküsst?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn und dachte angestrengt nach. „Ja?"

Ich seufzte schwer. Dieses Wort war wie ein Schlag in den Magen. „Ihr habt euch..." Ich wich zurück.

Elladan mischte sich wieder ein. „Das hatte nichts zu bedeuten, Legolas! Glaub mir!"

„Du hältst dich da raus!", schrie ich ihn wütend an. „Asti, das hätte ich dir ehrlich gesagt nicht zugetraut", flüsterte ich.

Sie hielt sich den offensichtlich schmerzenden Kopf. Mitten auf der Stirn hatte sie einen blauen Fleck. „Legolas, könn'n wir nich darübereden wennich wieder nüchdern bin?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Asti! Mir reichts! Ich halte das nicht mehr länger aus..."

Elladan starrte mich entsetzt an.

„Es ist aus."

Die Wirkung meiner Worte fiel recht unterschiedlich aus. Asti zeigte einfach keinerlei Wirkung und Elladan wurde ganz bleich und kam einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Das kannst du nicht machen!", sagte er.

„Ich kann. Und ich habe es gerade getan!", sagte ich und lief an Asti vorbei in Richtung Tür.

Elladan folgte mir.

„Bis morgen Legolas!", rief Asti mir nach.

„Legolas, überleg dir das noch mal!", riet mir Elladan.

„Halt dich da raus! Das ist meine Angelegenheit!"

„Du kannst sie nicht für etwas verlassen, das sie nicht getan hat!"

„Ich kann. Und jetzt würde ich mich an deiner Stelle um sie kümmern!" Ich hielt an und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

Elladan sah mich nur mit hasserfülltem Blick an. „Du bist ein richtiger Idiot, Legolas Grünblatt!", zischte er und lief zurück zu Asti.

Ich ging aus dem Gasthaus und atmete tief durch. „Das war's", flüsterte ich.

Ich ging schnell dorthin, wo wir unsere Pferde gelassen hatten und schwang mich auf meines. Ich ritt gerade aus dem Stall, als ein kleines blondes etwas sich mir in den Weg stellte.

„Hallo Keks", sagte ich schlicht und lenkte mein Pferd an ihr vorbei.

„Legolas du Arsch! Bleib gefälligst hier!"

Ich hielt mein Pferd an und seufzte.

„Was ist denn?"

„Da fragst du noch?"

„Ja."

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach mit Asti Schluss machen!"

„Keks, halt die Klappe!" Ich ritt an ihr vorbei und sie starrte mir nach.

„DU DARFST GONDOR AB JETZT NIE WIEDER BETRETEN!", schrie sie mir nach.

Ich winkte nur zurück.

„Legolas, ich werd dafür sorgen, dass du NIE WIEDER in irgendeine Stadt kommst, du EKEL!"

**Asti:**

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war ich im Palast. Ich lag in einem Bett und als ich mir über die schmerzende Stirn fuhr bemerkte ich ein Beule, die ich absolut nicht einordnen konnte.

„Morgen Schatzi..."

Ich drehte den Kopf. Keks saß neben mir im Bett. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Auf dich aufpassen."

„Was ist gestern noch passiert?", fragte ich verwirrt.

Sie sah mich mitleidig an. „Erinnerst du dich gar nicht?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Der gestrige Abend war wie ausradiert. Sie lächelte verzweifelt. „Legolas war da..."

Ich strahlte. „JA? Wo ist er?"

Sie packte meine Hand und tätschelte sie vorsichtig. „Muchacha, du musst jetzt sehr stark sein..."

„Ist ihm was passiert?" Ich stellte mir gerade die schlimmsten Horror-Szenarien vor, aber Keks schüttelte den Kopf. „Er... er hat mit dir... Schluss gemacht."

Ein Schreckens- und ein Schmerzensschrei erschütterten den Palast bis ins Fundament. Der Schreckensschrei stammte von mir, der Schmerzensschrei von Keks, weil ich meine Fingernägel in ihre Hand bohrte.

Die Tür flog auf und Aragorn kam herein gestürmt. „Was ist Keks... Asti..."

Er spuckte meinen Namen aus, als würde es ihm widerstreben, ihn auszusprechen.

„Aragorn...", sagte Keks drohend, „Wie oft soll ich dir denn noch sagen, dass Asti nichts mit Elladan hatte! Legolas hat sich geirrt!"

Er sah sie an, als wäre sie verrückt.

„Solange du mir nicht glaubst", verkündete Keks, „schlaf ich nicht mehr in unserem Bett!"

Er steckte sein Schwert, das er in der Hand hatte weg und nickte. „Na gut... Auch wenn ich Legolas irgendwie verstehen kann."

Ich saß wie betäubt da. Das konnte doch nicht sein.

„Asti?", fragte Keks besorgt, „Wein doch nicht um das Arschloch!"

Ich merkte erst jetzt, dass mir schon die Tränen die Wange runterliefen. „Legolas ist kein Arschloch", schniefte ich.

„Doch, eindeutig!"

Ich sah auf. In der Tür stand Elladan. „DU!", kreischte ich, „Was hast du eigentlich getan, dass er mit mir Schluss gemacht hat?"

Er kam zu mir und legte mir tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich hab dich nur ins Zimmer bringen wollen. Du konntest nicht mehr ganz so gut laufen, also..."

Ich schluchzte laut auf. „Aber ich... ich... ich will zu Legolas!"

„Glaub mir", sagte Elladan wütend, „Wenn ich den sehen würde... Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er so hart sein kann..."

„Wie hab ich eigentlich gestern darauf reagiert?", fragte ich schniefend.

Er sah mich bedauernd an. „Du hast es gar nicht gemerkt..."

Ich heulte wieder laut auf. „Er hasst mich!"

„Nein, Asti...", versuchte Elladan mich zu trösten, „Er hasst dich nicht... er..."

„...ist im Moment nur ein bisschen schlecht auf dich zu sprechen", vervollständigte Keks seinen Satz.

Ich sah die beiden schniefend an und brach dann wieder in Tränen aus. „Er hasst miiiiiiiiich!"

Keks winkte eine Wache her. (Das gab ihrem Ego mal wieder einen kleinen Kick...) „Verriegelt alle Fenster und Türen zu Zimmern, die höher als der zweite Stock liegen!"

Aragorn sah sie an und dann mich.

Ich saß auf dem Bett und trommelte mit den Fäusten auf meine Beine. „Ich bring mich um! Ich bring mich um! Ich bring mich um!..."

Aragorn seufzte. „Ab jetzt postieren wir immer eine Wache in deinem Zimmer."

„Ich will aber keine Wache in meinem Zimmer!", heulte ich.

„Aber sonst bringst du dich um!", sagte Keks.

Elladan räusperte sich. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das so ernst meint..."

Aragorn und Keks sahen ihn an. „Hat sie letztes Mal schon versucht..."

„Letztes Mal?"

„Als du mir vom Pferd geholfen haaaaaast...", schniefte ich.

Er verstummte. „Er macht irgendwie immer wegen mir mit dir Schluss", seufzte er,

„Asti, ich zerstöre immer deine Beziehung! Vielleicht sollte ich lieber gehen..." Er stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Das is nicht deine Schuld", schniefte ich.

Er sah zurück. „Tut mir Leid, Asti...", und dann ging er raus.

Eine Wache kam rein. „Äh... Hoheit?"

Keks und Aragorn sahen zeitgleich hoch. „Ja?"

„Die Herren Elrond, Thranduil, Galadriel, Éomer und Azrael sind soeben angekommen!"

Keks sprang auf. „Ich hol sie! Pass du auf Asti auf!"

Wir schwiegen uns an. Aragorn warf mir einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Du glaubst mir nicht..."

„Doch."

„Tust du nicht!"

„OK, tu ich nicht!"

„Das sag ich Keks!"

„Bloß nicht!"

„Ich hab Legolas nicht betrogen!"

„Er sieht das aber anders... und du hast zugegeben, dass du ihn geküsst hast..."

„Ich stand unter Medikamenten! Das ist Elronds Schuld! Ich hab...", irgendwie war mir das peinlich, „ich hab die beiden verwechselt."

Er seufzte. „Und die anderen Male?"

„Gingen von ihm aus und ich hab mich auch gewehrt!"

„Aber..."

Die Tür flog auf und die anderen kamen herein gestürmt. Gala nahm mich in die Arme. „Meine arme kleine Asti!"

„Gala..."

Thranduil knurrte wütend. „Wenn mein Sohn mir unter die Augen tritt..."

„Du brauchst ihn nicht zu bestrafen, das hab ich schon getan!"

Alle Blicke gingen mit einem Schlag zu Keks.

„Du hast WAS?", fragte Aragorn.

„Ich hab ihn aus Gondor verbannt."

„WAS?" Ich fing wieder an zu schluchzen. „Dann seh ich ihn ja NIE WIEDER!"

„Wenn er kommt darf er natürlich wieder rein..."

„Keks, dann bringt die Verbannung aber nix..."

Azrael tätschelte mir tröstend die Schulter. „Das wird schon wieder, Asti..."

„Ich... ich... Ich will heiiiiiiim!"

Die anderen warfen sich einen Blick zu.

„Die bringt sich dann um!", stellte Keks sachlich fest.

„Jemand muss sie begleiten!", sagte Elrond.

Keks sah Aragorn an, der sofort ihre Hand packte. „Nein, Keks! Dich lass ich nicht mehr gehen!"

„Aragorn, das ist ein Notfall!"

„Nein!"

Azrael nahm meine Hand. „Ich komme mit."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will heim! Und ich will alleine heim!"

Keks seufzte. „Asti, ich lass dich nicht alleine gehen."

„Ich schwöre, dass ich mich nicht umbringen werde!"

„Bei was?", fragte sie.

„Ich schwöre bei meinem Leben... Halt...Sagen wir...bei..." ich sah mich um „bei Legolas' Bogen!"

„Akzeptiert!", sagte Keks und wenig später stolperte ich bei mir zu Hause in mein Zimmer und warf mich heulend auf's Bett.

Sofort ging meine Tür auf und Martini kam rein. „Hey Chica! Was ist denn los?"

Sie setzte sich neben mich und ich klammerte mich an sie. „Es is wegen nem Typ..."

„Was denn?"

„Er hat Schluss gemacht!"

„Warum?"

„Weil er dachte, ich hätte was mit nem anderen, was gar nicht stimmt!"

Sie ging kurz raus, kam mit einer Flasche Asti und einer Tempobox zurück. „Kein Grund zu heulen! Ist doch nur son dummer Schniedel!"

„Was?"

„Ha ja: Männer sind nur oberflächliche Schweine, die furchtbar stolz auf sich sind, nur weil sie nen Schwanz haben!"

„Aber nicht alle...", schniefte ich.

„Aschdilein... Beruhig dich!" Sie reichte mir die Sektflasche, aus der ich einen großzügigen Schluck nahm. „Das wird wieder, glaub mir. Hör wenigstens ein Mal auf deine große Schwester!"

Ich nickte brav und wischte mir die Tränen weg.

„Und jetzt gehst du zu dem Typ und sagst ihm, wie scheiße das von ihm war."

Ich nickte. „Ich geh zurück..."

„So ist's gut! Verpass dem Typ eine von mir!"

„Mal sehn..."

„Ach ja: Du sollst heute auf Schreikeks aufpassen!"

„Was? Och nöööö..."

„Du bist dran..."

Also holte ich die Kleine vorher noch ab und nahm sie kurzerhand mit.

**Elladan:**

Ich ritt so schnell ich konnte die Spur von Legolas' Pferd hinterher. Er war wohl nicht sonderlich schnell geritten, denn ich hatte ihn bald eingeholt.

„Legolas! Halt sofort an!", brüllte ich.

Er sah zurück und verdrehte die Augen. „Was willst du denn?"

„Halt an!"

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Wir müssen das jetzt ausdiskutieren!"

„Da GIBT es nichts auszudiskutieren: Du liebst sie, sie liebt dich, heiratet und werdet glücklich!"

„Was?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden..."

„Asti soll mich lieben, Legolas, das wär mir aber neu!"

Er grinste gequält. „Man kann es allerdings sehr gut sehen, so wie sie an dir hing!"

„Sie war betrunken..."

„Trotzdem."

„Legolas, jetzt halt an!"

„Nein."

„Na gut, dann halt anders!" Ich sprang vom Pferd, rannte zu seinem und zog ihn kurzerhand herunter. „Und jetzt geh zurück und entschuldige dich bei ihr!"

„Vergiss es!", zischte er, „Sie hat mich genug Nerven gekostet!"

„Legolas, du liebst sie!"

„Eine sehr einseitige Liebe..."

„So ein Dreck!", schrie ich ihn an. Ich wusste selbst nicht, was mich so wütend machte.

Legolas sah unberührt weg. „Sie hat mich die ganze Zeit nur verarscht..."

Das war zu viel. Ich holte aus und schlug ihm hart ins Gesicht, sodass er zu Boden fiel.

Ungläubig wischte er sich das Blut von der Lippe. „Was soll das denn?"

„DAS MÄDCHEN WILL SICH WEGEN DIR UMBRINGEN!"

„Ist nicht das erste Mal..."

„Legolas sie LIEBT DICH!"

„Aha! Woher willst ausgerechnet DU das wissen?"

Ich seufzte und setzt mich neben ihn ins Gras. „Glaub mir, ich habe wochenlang versucht, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu lenken. Aber sie ist so vernarrt in dich, dass sie kein einziges Mal irgendwie signalisiert hat, dass sie an etwas anderes denkt."

„Aber sie hat dich geküsst."

„Ein Mal. Und damals hat sie mich mit dir verwechselt, weil mein Vater ihr ein zu starkes Medikament verpasst hat."

„Was?"

„Sie konnte sich nicht beruhigen, weil sie dich so vermisst hat..."

„Aber sie hat dich geküsst."

„Legolas, das hat nichts bedeutet. Sie hat mir lediglich ihre Freundschaft angeboten und selbst da ist nicht besonders sicher, ob sie mir trauen kann."

„Aber der Kuss..."

„...hat NICHTS bedeutet! Zumindest für sie..."

„Warum tust du das?"

Ich seufzte erneut. „Ich weiß auch nicht... Wie sie vorher in ihrem Bett gesessen hat... sie heulte wie ein Schlosshund und... sie hat allen widersprochen, die dich beleidigt haben."

Er lächelte, ließ es aber doch wieder, weil seine blutende Lippe anscheinend doch etwas weh tat. „Wirklich?"

„Ja."

„Dann... liebt sie mich wirklich?"

„Ich kann mich nur wiederholen: Ja!" Ich stand auf und half ihm auf die Beine. „Geh zurück, Legolas."

Er nickte und fing dann an zu lachen. „Wenn Keks mich noch nach Gondor lässt..."

„Was?"

„Sie hat mich verbannt."

„Keks?"

„Ja... du kennst sie doch."

„Jaja, die Kronen-Fanatikerin!"

„Hat sie sie dir auch so stolz präsentiert?"

„Nein, aber sie hat darum getrauert!"

„Was?"

„Asti hat sie in den Anduin geschmissen."

„Oje... Immerhin lebt sie noch..."

„Aber nicht mehr lange, wenn du dich jetzt nicht sofort auf dein Pferd schwingst und zurück reitest!"

Er nickte. „OK... Ich gehe!"

„Gute Entscheidung!" Er pfiff sein Pferd her und schwang sich darauf.

„Tut mir übrigens Leid, mit deiner Lippe", sagte ich.

„Das hatte ich wohl nötig... Elladan?"

„Ja?"

„Danke."

Ich verbeugte mich nach Elbenart. „Nichts zu danken, Legolas."

**Legolas:**

Ich ritt so schnell ich konnte Richtung Minas Tirith. Schon bald konnte ich die Türme der weißen Stadt am Horizont erkennen. Ich beschleunigte noch einmal mein Tempo und preschte bis zu den Stadttoren. Ohne irgendwelche Fragen wurde ich eingelassen, so viel zu meiner Verbannung... Ich galoppierte zum Palast und warf einem der Stallburschen die Zügel zu.

Dann stürmte ich so schnell ich konnte an den Wachen vorbei ins Innere des Palastes. Wo würde sich Asti jetzt wohl aufhalten? Bestimmt bei Keks... Ich wandte mich an einen der Wachen. „Verzeiht, wo ist die Königin?"

Er deutet nach rechts. „Im Thronsaal."

Ich dankte ihm und hetzte zum Thronsaal. Dort angekommen, atmete ich noch einmal tief durch und riss dann die Türen auf. Etliche Augenpaare waren auf mich gerichtet. Und sie schauten nicht gerade freundlich...

„Legolas...", knurrte Keks. „Was tust du hier?"

„Ich...", fing ich an, doch wurde mir das Wort abgeschnitten.

„Wie konntest du nur, Legolas!", fragte jemand hinter mir.

Ich drehte mich um. „Vater!"

Er nickte. „Gut erkannt, mein Sohn!"

„Du solltest dich schämen!", rief Galadriel neben ihm.

„Herrin Galadriel?", fragte ich ungläubig.

„Du bist so ein Arsch!", kam es von Azrael.

Aragorn saß auf seinem Thron und schwieg, nur seine Augen sahen mich durchdringend an.

„Ich habe noch nie so einen Idioten wie dich gesehen!", meinte Elrohir.

„Jetzt seid mal alle ruhig...", versuchte ich es.

„Nein! Jetzt hälst du die Klappe und hörst uns zu!", sagte mein Vater bestimmend. „Nach etlichen Jahren hast du endlich die ... Frau gefunden, die zu dir passt! Und was tust du? Du verlässt sie!"

„Vater..."

„Dein Vater hat Recht!", mischte sich Galadriel ein.

„So etwas hat Asti nicht verdient, einfach mit ihr Schluss zu machen!"

„Du bist ein oberflächlicher Wichser!", empörte sich Keks.

„Da stimm ich dir zu!", sagte Azrael und stellte sich neben Keks.

„JETZT HALTET ENDLICH DIE KLAPPE!", brüllte ich. „ICH WILL MICH DOCH BEI ASTI ENTSCHULDIGEN!"

„Was!", fragten sie alle gleichzeitig.

Galadriel räusperte sich. „Da gibt es ein kleines Problem..."

„Was ist los?", fragte ich besorgt. „Ist ihr etwas passiert?"

„Nein, sie ist in ihre Welt gegangen...", erklärte Éomer.

„Kommt sie wieder?", fragte ich unglücklich.

„Ich denke, sie kommt bald zurück, spätestens, wenn sie einmal Französisch hatte...", erzählte Keks.

„Was?", fragte Elrond verwirrt. „Französisch?"

Keks gab ihm keine Antwort.

„Warum bist du wiedergekommen?", fragte Aragorn plötzlich.

Ich betastete vorsichtig meine Lippe. „Ich habe Elladan getroffen..."

„Wo ist er?", fragte Elrohir.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich bin nach unserem Gespräch so schnell wie möglich zu Asti geritten."

„Mh...", kam es von Keks. „Dann nehm ich die Verbannung nochmal zurück..."

Ich grinste. „Dankeschön..."

**Asti:**

Ich beamte mich zurück und landete – Wunder, oh Wunder – Sogar in meinem Zimmer. Ich ließ mich auf's Bett fallen und seufzte. A) Ich musste Legolas finden b) ich musste ihn irgendwie dazu bringen, wieder mit mir zu sprechen. Martini hatte Recht.

Da wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Keks kam herein gestürmt. Da quietschte es auch schon hinter mir. „Du bis die Keks?"

Keks blieb stehen und starrte Schreikeks an. „Was macht die denn hier?"

„Ich bin mit Aufpassen dran."

Sie grinste und setzte sich neben mich auf's Bett. Schreikeks krabbelte zu ihr und setzte sich auf ihren Schoß, wo sie „Alle meine Entchen"- singend saß.

„Gute Neuigkeiten...", flötete Keks.

„Was?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Was gibst du mir?"

„Mit meiner bedingungslosen Liebe kann ich dich wohl nicht reizen..."

„Weniger...", gab sie zu und grinste wieder.

„Legolas ist hier."

„WAS?"

„Er hat dich gesucht und er will mit dir reden."

Ich sprang sofort auf. „Wo ist er? Sag schon!"

„Drüben im Nebenzimmer..."

„Pass auf Schreikeks auf!"

„Was? Aber ich..."

Die Kleine grinste sie an. „Keks Bloom?"

Sie seufzte. „Das sind eben doch zur Hälfte deine Gene!"

Ich streckte ihr die Zunge raus und ging in den Gang hinaus.

Keks kam mir mit Schreikeks hinterher. Ich legte meine Hand auf den Türgriff, atmete tief durch... schüttelte den Kopf und drehte mich um.

„Ich kann das nicht!"

Keks hielt mich an den Armen fest und sah mich herausfordernd an.

Jetzt erwartete ich ein „Mach schon!" oder ein „Du schaffst das!" Aber: Wir sprechen hier von Keks...

„Feigling!"

Schreikeks lief summend im Kreis um uns herum.

„Pass auf die Kleine auf, Keks."

„Nur, wenn du jetzt da rein gehst!"

Ich seufzte, ging zur Tür und hörte mein Herz schon bis zum Hals klopfen, als ich die Luft anhielt und so leise ich konnte die Tür auf machte. Keks gab mir noch nen Daumen und verzog sich mit der Kleinen in mein Zimmer.

Ich schloss die Tür ganz leise hinter mir. Legolas stand so abwesend am Fenster und starrte hinaus, dass ich mich fragte, ob er schlief. Aber hören konnte er mich ja so oder so.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du noch sauer auf mich bist", fing ich an und er fuhr herum und starrte mich an. „...aber falls ich dich irgendwie verletzt haben sollte, tut es mir Leid."

Soviel zum Thema, sag ihm wie scheiße das von ihm war... Ich sah die ganze Zeit auf den Boden... Soviel zum Thema Emanze! Im Moment hatte ich soviel Selbstvertrauen, wie ein Gürteltier (Ich hab keinen passenden Vergleich gefunden...).

„Ich hab in letzter Zeit ne Menge Scheiß gebaut und... Es... tut mir Leid."

„Was tut dir Leid?"

Ich schaffte es immer noch nicht, ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen.

„Ich hab dir ziemlich zugesetzt, oder?", wimmerte ich leise.

Plötzlich stand er genau vor mir. Also zumindest ging ich davon aus, dass diese Schuhe ihm gehörten.

„Nicht so sehr, wie ich dir..."

Ich spürte seine Finger unter meinem Kinn und er hob mein Gesicht etwas an und küsste mich vorsichtig.

„Ich hoffe eigentlich, dass DU MIR nicht mehr böse bist...", flüsterte er und küsste mich noch einmal.

„Kannst du mir noch einmal verzeihen?", fragte er und küsste mich wieder.

Jetzt sah er mich fragend an.

Ich grinste verträumt und brachte nur ein leises „Wow...", hervor.

„Heißt das ja?"

Ich nickte und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Mein Vater wird begeistert sein!", sagte er lachend und hob mich hoch.

Er wollte mich gerade aus dem Zimmer tragen, als ich vorher noch einhaltend die Hand hob. Dann klopfte ich an die Tür.

„Keks, wir kommen jetzt raus! Wenn du eine peinliche Szene vermeiden willst, dann geh jetzt besser!"

Kurze Stille. Dann ein. „Ok... danke Asti!"

Legolas grinste und machte die Tür auf.


	17. Kapitel 16: Wem gehört das Kind?

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 16: Wem gehört das Kind?**

**Asti:**

Wir liefen zusammen in den Thronsaal. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür und wir sahen rein. Aragorn stritt sich gerade mit Keks. „Nein, Keks!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Wir werden den Palast NICHT rosa streichen!"

„Grün?"

„NEIN!"

„...schwarz?"

„N E I N! Das hier ist die WEISSE Stadt und sie hat einen WEISSEN Palast, verstanden?"

„Schon Ok..."

Alle anderen waren gerade in irgendwelche Gespräche vertieft und keiner beachtete uns. Ich grinste Legolas an und wir setzten uns einfach ohne ein Wort zu den anderen.

„Also...", fing Gala an. „Wo soll die Hochzeit stattfinden, Thranduil?"

„Die beiden sollen in Düsterwald heiraten..."

Sie seufzte. „Ich sehe es schon vor mir: Alles weiß geschmückt..."

„Nein!", warf Azrael ein, „Wie wäre's in Grün und gold?"

„Och nöö...", sagte Gala. „Das muss traditionell weiß sein."

„Die Dekoration ist doch nicht so wichtig", sagte Elrond genervt.

„Das ist das Wichtigste von allem!", empörte sich Gala.

„Das wichtigste", sagte Keks, „Ist dass ihr die Braut daran hindert wegzurennen!"

Ich starrte sie an und sah den unausgesprochenen Satz: „...und mich wieder ALS GEISEL ZU NEHMEN!" Ich kicherte leise.

„Männer und Organisation...", seufzte Azrael.

„Sag es, Schwester!", rief Gala.

Legolas griff nach meiner Hand. „Sollen wir uns mal bemerkbar machen?"

„Warte noch..."

Aragorn lehnte sich in seinem Thron zurück. „Meint ihr nicht, dass das noch Zeit hat?"

„Sonst kriegt Asti nur wieder Angst!", sagte Keks und sah dann zu Aragorn, „Darf ich auf deinen Schoß?"

Aragorn lächelte. „Na gut.."

Sie strahlte, trippelte zu ihm und setzte sich zu ihm. Dann gab sie ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange und grinste ihn an. Er grinste nur zurück.

„Darf ich auch auf deinen Schoß?"; fragte ich Legolas.

„Ich wollte gerade fragen..."

Also setzte ich mich auf seinen Schoß und er legte die Arme um mich.

„Welche Blumen?", fragte Gala plötzlich hysterisch.

„Die Blumen sind doch das wichtigste an der Dekoration!"

Azrael überlegte. „Dieses Gelbe Zeug, dass da in Lórien wächst..."

„Elanor?", fragte Gala.

„Genau! Wie wär's damit?"

„Nein!", meinte Thranduil bestimmt. „Kein so fuzzel-Zeug!"

„Lillien!", meinte Gala begeistert. „Überall weiße Lillien!"

Keks seufzte. „Wie wär's mit Veilchen?"

„Willst du eins?", fragte ich sie.

„Nein danke Asti!"

Es wurde still im Thronsaal.

Keks fuhr herum und starrte mich an. „Asti?"

Gala strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Und Legolas!"

„Das seht ihr genau richtig!", sagte Legolas und drückte mich fester an sich.

Thranduil seufzte. „Na endlich! Ich hab schon gedacht, das wird nichts mehr mit euch!"

Ich räusperte mich. „Und ich denke, was die Dekoration auf unserer Hochzeit angeht haben wir auch noch was mitzureden..."

„Eure Hochzeit?", fragte Keks grinsend, „Du willst also WIRKLICH heiraten, Asti?"

Ich nickte. „Ja."

„Und was wollt ihr für Blumen?", fragte Azrael grinsend.

„Rosen", sagten Legolas und ich gleichzeitig.

„Weiße?", fragte Gala hoffnungsvoll.

„Rote", sagten wir wieder gleichzeitig.

Sie schmollte.

Keks sprang auf. „Wir müssen noch einkaufen gehen!"

Ich nickte. „Gute Idee! Stuttgart?"

„Yep."

Aber Legolas' Griff wurde auf einmal doch ziemlich unangenehm. „Du bleibst hier!"

„Ich will nicht weglaufen! Keine Chance!"

„Ich will auch gar nicht, dass du wegläufst!"

„...Stimmt."

„Keks, du passt auf sie auf!"

Keks sah sich um. „Mit was könnte ich dich erpressen... Mit Legolas? Nein... Zu unhandlich..." Da fiel ihr die perfekte Möglichkeit ein. „Wenn du wegläufst, behalt ich das hier!"

Ich erstarrte zu Eis, als sie mein „The Dog"-Maskottchen aus der Tasche zog. Ein kleines, flauschiges Hündchen mit übertrieben großer Nase und viel zu kleinem Körper.

„Nein Keks!", schrie ich und rannte zu ihr. Sie hielt es so über ihren Kopf, dass ich nicht ran kam. So lief sie zu Legolas und drückte ihm den Dog in die Hand. „Jetzt kommt sie ganz bestimmt zurück!", grinste sie ihn an.

„Was liegt dir denn an dem Hund?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Den hab ich aus Amerika...", heulte ich und versuchte, meinen geliebten Glücksbringer zurückzuholen.

Aber Legolas zog ihn schnell weg. „Der bleibt jetzt bei mir, bis wir verheiratet sind!", sagte er mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

Schmollend ließ ich die Schultern hängen. „Na gut...", mir fiel gerade blitzartig etwas ein. „Keks?"

„Was?"

„Wo ist das kleine nervige Ding?"

„Ach so... Das schläft... gehen wir?"

„Ok... Azrael, komm mit!", sagte ich und wir drei liefen raus.

**Azrael:**

Ich folgte den beiden in Asti's Zimmer. Asti nahm eine Flasche mit Wasser aus Gala's Brunnen, als sich etwas auf Asti's Bett reckte. Überrascht sah ich hin: da lag ein etwas dreijähriges blondes Mädchen und sah sich mit großen Augen um. Asti folgte meinem Blick und seufzte.

„Du hast mir jetzt gerade noch gefehlt, ich geh jetzt shoppen!" Sie nahm die Kleine auf den Arm und drückte sie mir in die Arme. „Nimm du sie, bitte..."

„Was?", fragte ich erstaunt. „Wer ist das überhaupt?"

Keks grinste. „Das ist Schreikeks, Schreikeks, das ist Azrael!"

Die Kleine sah mich mit ihren blauen Augen an und grinste. „Azrael...siehst tomisch aus..."

Keks kicherte und Asti schüttelte den Kopf. „Bis später!", verkündete sie dann und wir verabschiedeten uns.

Als die beiden verschwunden waren, fiel mir auf, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, wer das kleine Ding eigentlich war. Ich trug es aus dem Zimmer in den Thronsaal und setzte es dort auf Aragorn's Thron. Niemand war mehr im Thronsaal, jeder ging seine eigenen Sache nach. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Gala betrat mit Thranduil und Elrond den Raum. Schreikeks quietschte vergnügt und fuchtelte mit den Händen rum. Verblüfft starrten die drei Elben das Kind an.

„Wer ist denn das?", fragte Gala verwirrt.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung... Asti und Keks haben es mir in die Arme gedrückt..."

Thranduil kniete vor die Kleine und die griff sofort nach seiner Nase. „Lando Bloom..."

Ich musste kichern, dass das Orlando Bloom heißen sollte begriff ich sofort.

Elrond sah zu mir rüber. „Wie heißt es denn?"

„Schreikeks!", verkündete ich grinsend.

„Wer heißt Schreikeks?", fragte Aragorn, der gerade eingetreten war.

„Dies Kind hier.", sagte Thranduil und rieb sich die Nase.

Legolas kam hinter Aragorn in den Raum. „Wessen Kind ist es denn?"

Alle starrten mich fragend an, doch ich konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. „Also meins ist es nicht..."

Éomer trat hinter mich. „Da bin ich aber froh..."

Wieder ging die Tür auf und Elrohir kam herein.

„Worüber bist du froh?"

„Das es nicht Azrael's Kind ist...", erklärte Elrond.

„Aber wessen Kind ist es denn jetzt?", fragte Aragorn.

Gala sah prüfend auf Schreikeks, die begeistert ihr Umfeld musterte. „Entweder das von Asti oder das von Keks..."

Legolas betrachtete nachdenklich die Kleine.

Thranduil drückte sie ihm in den Arm. „Sie hat deine Haarfarbe..."

Schreikeks zog an seinen Haaren. „Du schwaze Haar?"

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht ganz..."

„Das kann man doch heraus finden...", meinte Éomer.

„Bestimmt hat Asti oder Keks ihr den Namen Legolas oder Aragorn beigebracht.."

Ich ging zu der Kleinen. „Hey Schreikeks, wer ist das?", fragte ich sie deutete auf Legolas.

„Liggalaus?"

Ich schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Lando Bloom?"

Ich drückte schnell Aragorn das Kind in die Hand, vor lachen konnte ich kaum noch aufrecht stehen. Gala konnte sich nur noch schwer ein Grinsen verkneifen. Schreikeks musterte Legolas nachdenklich.

„Brad Pitt?"

Dieser zog beleidigt eine Schnute und schüttelte den Kopf. Schreikeks dachte angestrengt nach. „Vin Diesel?"

Ich japste und krallte mich haltsuchend an Aragorn's Thron fest.

„Vin Diesel Bloom?"

Gala kicherte. „Dieses Kind ist unbezahlbar!"

Verständnislos sahen die anderen uns an. Schreikeks schaute Legolas noch einmal genau an und zog an seinen Haaren.

„Ashanti?"

Jetzt war es um meine Fassung geschehen.

Lachend wälzte ich mich auf dem Boden, während Gala sich haltsuchend an Thranduil klammerte. Elrond schüttelte bloß stumm den Kopf.

„Probieren wir es bei Aragorn!", schlug Legolas vor.

„Also gut, Schreikeks, wer ist das?", fragte Elrohir und deutete auf Aragorn.

„Aradorn?"

Er lächelte. „Fast..."

„Bist du der Keks?"

Die meisten konnten sich kaum noch beherrschen und prusteten los vor Lachen.

„Wo ist Asti?", fragte Schreikeks.

„Ich glaube es steht unentschieden...", stellte Elrond fest.

„Es hat deine Augenfarbe...", meinte Legolas.

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eher deine!", sagte er und drückte Legolas das Kind in wieder in die Hände.

„Sie hat Locken...", stellte Legolas fest und reichte Schreikeks wieder an Aragorn.

Die Kleine grapschte an Aragorn's Ohr und sah ihn erstaunt an. „Du tomisch Ohr?"

Aragorn seufzte. „Sie hat aber deine Haarfarbe..."

Beide sahen unschlüssig auf das Kind vor ihnen. „Siehst tomisch aus...", plapperte diese und grinste die beiden an.

„Jetzt stellte euch nicht so an!", meinte Gala trocken.

„Einem von euch gehört das Kind..."

Genau in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Asti und Keks kamen herein, bepackt mit unzähligen Plastiktüten...

**Keks:**

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte ich verwundert.

Alle hatten sich in einem Kreis um den Thron versammelt und starrten wie gebannt nach vorne. Da saß quietschvergnügt Schreikeks und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Aragorn und Legolas betrachteten sie verwirrt.

„Also, wem gehört das Kind jetzt?"

Asti streckte zögernd eine Hand in die Luft. „Hier hinten!"

Alle drehten sich zu uns um.

Schreikeks strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Aschdiiii!"

Asti ging zu ihr und hob sie auf den Arm. „Na Kleine?"

Schreikeks entdeckte mich. „Keeeks!"

Elrond seufzte neben uns. „Jetzt sind wir auch nicht viel weiter..."

Aragorn räusperte sich. „Wem gehört das Kind jetzt?"

Asti hob wieder die Hand. „Ich hab's mitgebracht."

Legolas sah sie verwirrt/überrascht/entsetzt an. „Wieso hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"

Asti zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich fand's nicht so wichtig..."

„Aber Asti, natürlich ist das wichtig!", rief er.

Asti runzelte die Stirn und beugte sich zu mir. „Wieso ist das wichtig?", fragte sie mich leise.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung... Männer!"

Sie seufzte und drückte mir Schreikeks in die Hand. „Die Keks darf mal Mama spielen..."

Aragorn sah mich verwirrt/überrascht/entsetzt an. „Wie Mama „spielen"?"

Ich grinste ihn an. „Meinst du nicht, dass es das Natürlichste der Welt ist, dass ein kleines Mädchen eine Mama hat..." Ich beugte mich leicht vor zu Asti. „Was haben die bloß?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung... Männer!"

Thranduil seufzte leise. „Bin ich denn jetzt Großvater oder nicht?"

Asti's Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. „He! Ihr versteht hier irgendetwas falsch...", jammerte sie.

„Warum hast du mir nicht einfach gesagt, dass du eine Tochter hast?", fragte Legolas.

„WAS?", fragte Asti entsetzt. „DIESES... DIESES... DING IST DOCH NICHT MEINE TOCHTER!"

„Puh...", meinte Legolas, „dann ist es also Keks' Tochter..."

Ich erstarrte und blickte auf Schreikeks in meinen Armen.

„WAS?"

Die Kleine sah mich mit ihren großen Augen an. „Du bisch aber nich meine Mama..."

Aragorn seufzte. „Gott sei Dank..."

„Du hast doch nicht allen Ernstes geglaubt, dass ich ein Kind habe!", fragte ich ihn.

„Wer weiß..."

„Aragorn!"

„Okay..."

„Und wenn euch nicht das Kind gehört, wem gehört es denn dann?", fragte Azrael verwirrt.

Asti rollte mit den Augen. „So und jetzt Klartext Leute: Das ist Schreikeks, meine HALBSCHWESTER!"

Alle zusammen: „Oh..."

„Meine Güte! Überlegt doch mal, das Kind ist drei Jahre alt und eine Schwangerschaft dauert neun Monate! So lange waren wir nun wirklich nicht weg!"

„Hätt ja sein können...", meinte Elrohir.

„Gott seid ihr doof!", entfuhr es Asti. „Und so was wie ihr ist auch noch Herrscher oder König..." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Mittelerde tut mir Leid..."

Asti nahm wieder Schreikeks und verließ den Raum mit einem: „Ich bring das Ding jetzt erstmal zurück!"

Azrael und ich spielten Karten, während wir auf Asti's Rückkehr warteten. Legolas, Thranduil, Éomer und Aragorn unterhielten sich über irgendwelche Regierungssachen. Elrohir war losgegangen um Elladan zu suchen. Gala stand tief in Gedanken versunken am Fenster und starrte nach draußen. Auf einmal ging die Tür wieder auf und Asti war wieder da – diesmal alleine.


	18. Kapitel 17: Gala's Vergangenheit

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 17: Gala's Vergangenheit**

**Gala:**

Ich dachte an die Kleine und seufzte. „Ich dachte schon ich wär nochmal Oma geworden..."

Oh! Scheiße! Hoffentlich hatte das jetzt keiner gehört. Ich schloss die Augen und betete...

„OMA?", schrien die Anwesenden hinter mir durcheinander.

Ich seufzte wieder und drehte mich gaaanz langsam um.

„Gala, wie meinst du das?", fragte Asti.

Ich sah vorsichtig zu Thranduil. Der lehnte etwas bleich an der Wand und jammerte leise vor sich hin. „Nein! Nein! Nein!..."

Ich sah auf den Boden. „Ich hab mich bloß versprochen... ich meinte natürlich, dass ich froh bin, dass Thranduil noch nicht Opa ist...", stotterte ich.

„Was ungefähr auf's gleiche hinaus kommen würde!", meinte Elrond trocken.

„Elrond!", sagte Thranduil drohend.

„Ups...", antwortete dieser mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Elrond... du bist so ein... ein... ein...", mir fiel einfach kein passender Ausdruck für ihn ein.

„...Spiegel!", rief Keks.

„...Adler!", warf Asti ein.

Die beiden sahen sich kichernd an und drehten sich dann wieder zu mir um. „Für was eigentlich?"

Ich sah wieder zu Thranduil. Dieser schüttelte bloß stumm den Kopf.

„Ich finde, ihr solltet Legolas endlich darüber aufklären!", schlug Elrond vor. „Er ist alt genug dafür!"

Ich seufzte.

„Was meint ihr damit?", fragte Legolas und sah uns misstrauisch an. „Ich weiß das ihr eine Affäre hattet..."

„Habt!", warf Keks ein.

„Was?... Na dann eben auch habt... Mir ist doch egal mit wem Vater... zusammen ist!"

Elrond kicherte hinterhältig. „Da war ein bisschen mehr, als nur eine Affäre..."

Legolas streckte zitternd seine Hand nach einem Stuhl aus. „Ich muss mich setzen..." Er ahnte wohl etwas.

Ich seufzte wieder. Das war einfach nicht mein Tag...

Thranduil räusperte sich. „Weißt du Legolas... deine Mutter ging in den Westen, weil ich eine Affäre mit Gala hatte..."

„Du musst ihm schon sagen, was aus der Affäre entstand...", sagte Elrond mit diesem fiesen Gesichtsausdruck.

Thranduil sah mich hilfesuchend an und atmete dann tief durch. „Gut. Um es kurz zu machen: Gala wurde schwanger..."

„Dann hat Legolas also auch ein Halbgeschwisterchen...?", fragte Asti.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht ganz... Legolas ist das Kind..."

Stille. Totenstille.

„WAS?", fragten alle gleichzeitig.

„Wieso habt ihr mir das nie gesagt?", fragte Legolas leise.

„Es ging nicht... Wir mussten es geheim halten..."

„Könnt ihr jetzt mal bitte die ganze Geschichte erzählen", bat Azrael.

„Okay... Ich lernte Thranduil vor ungefähr achttausend Jahren kennen. Wir.. äh... Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick, doch er durfte mich nicht heiraten, weil ich Celeborn versprochen war... Celeborn ist... ein wenig... sagen wir... anders, als andere Männer..."

„Schwul?"

„Ja, Keks! Man hoffte, dass er durch die Ehe wieder „normal" werden würde... wurde er nicht. Thranduil musste dann eine andere heiraten und ich bemerkte bald darauf, dass ich schwanger war... von Thranduil..."

„Aber du hast doch noch ein Kind von Celeborn?", fragte Asti.

„Nein... es ist auch von Thranduil..."

„WAS?", fragte dieser und sprang auf.

„Das wusste ich ja bis heute nicht..."

Ich nickte bloß. „Ich konnte es dir nicht sagen... Jedenfalls war meine Ehe nicht besonders und Thranduil's... auch nicht. Wir trafen uns ab und zu, bis ich bemerkte, dass ich wieder schwanger von ihm war. Seine Frau bekam das mit und verließ ihn. Bald darauf kam Legolas zur Welt und wir wollten den selben Fehler nicht noch einmal machen und beschlossen so, uns nicht mehr zu sehen."

„Deswegen auch das Gerücht, dass ihr euch hasst...", murmelte Azrael nachdenklich.

„Genau. Aber wir lieben uns und es schmerzte uns beide, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen konnten. Da das Gerücht in Düsterwald umging, dass die Königin schwanger gewesen war, blieb Legolas bei seinem Vater, zu mal er ihm auch ziemlich ähnlich sieht.", schloss ich meine Geschichte.

„Oh je... Jetzt wird mir einiges klar...", sagte Keks kopfschüttelnd.

Thranduil sah zu Legolas. „Hast du gar nichts dazu zu sagen...?"

Legolas saß bleich auf dem Stuhl und starrte auf den Boden. „Ich bin ein Bastard...?"

Asti sprang auf, lief zu ihm und umarmte ihn. „Nein, bist du nicht!"

Ich sah betreten auf den Boden. „Ich hatte deswegen Elrond gebeten Legolas als einen der Ringgefährten auszuwählen, damit ich ihn endlich sehen konnte..."

„Ihr hättet mir das sagen müssen!", empörte sich Legolas, sprang auf und lief aus dem Raum.

Asti lief hinterher. „Warte doch!"

Keks starrte nachdenklich auf den Boden. „Dann hat Elladan seinen Onkel verprügelt?"

Ich nickte und seufzte wieder. Zögernd ging ich zu Thranduil. „Bist du mir arg böse?", fragte ich leise.

Er sah an mir vorbei. „Irgendwann hätte er es sowieso rausgefunden..."

„Ach Thranduil... Ich hab dich all die Jahre so vermisst..."

Er legte den Arm um mich. „Ich dich auch..."

Wir wollten uns gerade küssen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und ein Bote aus Lothlórien in den Raum stürmte.

Er kam auf mich zu und verbeugte sich. „Herrin Galadriel, ich wurde geschickt, um ihnen eine Nachricht von Celeborn zu überbringen."

„Ja?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Er... hat eure... Ehe aufgelöst."

„WAS?" Ich hüpfte zu ihm rüber. „Das ist ja fantastisch!" Ich fiel ihm um den Hals und hüpfte vor Freude auf und ab.

Der Bote hüstelte verlegen. „Und ich soll euch von Haldir fragen, ob ihr etwas dagegen hättet, wenn..." Er sah peinlich berührt weg.

„Kein Problem!", sagte ich. „Die beiden sollen sich keinen Zwang antun."

Der Bote nickte und verbeugte sich noch einmal, bevor er raus ging.

Ich hüpfte zu Thranduil und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Das ist doch fantastisch!", rief ich. „Jetzt können wir endlich zusammen sein!"

Thranduil lächelte und gab mir einen Kuss. „Endlich..."

Da räusperte sich Aragorn plötzlich. „Da gibt es nur ein Problem..."

„Was denn?", fragte ich.

„Euer..." - er deutete zur Tür – „Sohn scheint damit nicht so einverstanden zu sein..."

**Asti:**

So gut es ging rannte ich Legolas hinterher, der viel zu schnell für mich (WARUM BIN ICH EIGENTLICH SO KLEIN!) nach draußen ging. „Legolas jetzt wart halt!"

Er antwortete nicht und ging mit großen Schritten Richtung Tür. Er stieß die schwere Holztür auf, trat nach draußen und atmete erst mal tief durch.

„Alles Ok?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Ja, bestens!", sagte er und grinste gequält.

„Hey, das ist doch nicht so schlimm", tröstete ich ihn, „Immerhin weißt du jetzt, wer deine Mutter ist!"

„Darum geht es doch nicht!", sagte er und setzte sich auf eine Mauer, „Sie hätten es mir einfach sagen sollen."

Das war verständlich. Er war schließlich Jahrtausende davon ausgegangen, dass seine Mutter ganz wer anders wäre. Er stützte seinen Kopf auf die Hände. „Hoffentlich bekommt das die Bevölkerung nie mit."

„Warum?"

„Weil das heißt, dass ich... ein uneheliches Kind bin."

„Ja und?"

„Das sieht man hier nicht ganz so locker wie bei euch, Asti." „

Das ist doch scheißegal, ob deine Eltern jetzt verheiratet sind oder nicht. Außerdem bist du ja nicht Schuld daran, ober?"

„Eigentlich nicht.."

„Überhaupt nicht!"

„Aber..."

„Kein Aber! Meine Eltern sind auch nicht mehr verheiratet."

„Aber sie waren es, oder nicht?"

„Doch schon... aber als mein Bruder auf die Welt kam waren sie auch noch nicht verheiratet."

„Aber sie HABEN dann geheiratet!"

„Ach, jetzt hör halt auf! Du bist jetzt zwar sauer, aber das ist ja auch nicht dein Problem, das der Bevölkerung zu erklären."

„Die werden mich hassen..."

„Warum sollten die dich denn hassen? Wenn, dann sollten sie deinen Vater hassen. Du kannst da doch nichts dafür!"

„Du bist eine hoffnungslose Optimistin..."

„WAS?" Ich? ICH? „Nö..."

„Doch."

„Nöhöööö!" Ich setzte mich neben ihn und schmollte. „Ich bin Realistin!"

„Eine optimistische Realistin."

Hm... „Damit kann ich leben. Aber Keks meint, ich sei eine Pessimistin (und im Moment auch ein eingebildetes Drecksluder...)."

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Keks..."

„...hat leider ab und zu auch mal Recht."

Er seufzte. „Das ist heute irgendwie nicht mein Tag..."

„Meiner auch nicht..." Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und Legolas nahm meine Hand.

„Immerhin haben wir uns wieder vertragen..."

„Immerhin..."

Da räusperte sich jemand. Gala stand vor uns. Legolas sah sofort weg.

Gala wimmerte leise. „Hasst du mich jetzt?", fragte sie ganz leise.

Legolas enthielt sich.

„Gala, du bist doch echt doof!", sagte ich stattdessen.

„Warum?", fragte sie.

„Du hättest es ihm echt sagen können! Du Ignorantin!"

Dann ein seuftzen aus Richtung Tür. „Zum Glück hab ich keine so kaputte Familie!"(Kommentar von Keks: Nein, also so etwas würde ich im Ernst nie sagen! Das ist nämlich wirklich gemein...)

Ich seufzte. „Oh Neid... Hallo Keks."

Gala wimmerte wieder. „Jetzt komm schon Legolas... Versteh uns doch! Wir konnten es schlecht sagen! Wenn das rausgekommen wäre... weißt du, was das für ein Skandal gewesen wäre?"

„Ihr hättet es MIR sagen können. Ich erwarte ja keine große öffentliche Bekanntmachung, aber ihr hättet es mir sagen sollen."

„Legolas, jetzt komm schon! Du bist mein einziger Sohn..."

Er warf ihr einen tödlichen Blick zu. „Sprich es nicht so laut aus." „

Es ist dein gutes Recht, sauer zu sein", sagte Thranduil, der plötzlich auch da war.

„Ihr habt es mir nicht nur verschwiegen, sondern mich auch angelogen. Du hast gesagt, dass deine Frau meine Mutter gewesen sei."

„Das Wort „Frau" ist relativ..."

„Uh", meinte Azrael, die neben Keks in der Tür stand, „Hört ihr, Maden, wir sind relativ!"

„Le-go-laaaas!", jammerte Gala, „Ich hab dich neun Monate mit mir rum geschleppt und durfte dich fast dreitausend Jahre nicht mehr sehen! Ich hätt fast angefangen zu heulen, als ich dich in Lórien das erste Mal wieder gesehen hab!... du siehst deinem Vater wirklich sehr ähnlich..."

Das gefiel mir aber gar nicht. Besitzergreifend legte ich die Arme um Legolas' Hals. „Das is MEINER, Gala!"

„Asti...", sagte Keks genervt, „Ich glaube NICHT, dass sie das so gemeint hat."

„Bei Gala weiß man ja nie..."

Diese schmollte. „Du übertreibst, Asti..."

Thranduil verschränkte die Arme und musterte sie mit unterkühltem Blick. „Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie allerdings Recht..."

„Fällst du mir jetzt auch noch in den Rücken?"

„ICH hab dich auch nicht betrogen!", warf er ein.

„Zu dieser Zeit waren wir nicht mehr zusammen, ergo hab ich dich auch nicht betrogen, mein Lieber!"

„Könntet ihr das Thema bitte lassen?", fragte Legolas, „Das interessiert mich doch nicht, mit wem meine Eltern... uäh!"

Gala strahlte. „Deine ELTERN? Heißt das... dass ich jetzt doch deine Mutter sein darf?"

Er seufzte. „Tu was du nicht lassen kannst!"

Sie quietschte und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Legolas ließ die Umarmung kommentarlos über sich ergehen und sah mich hilfesuchend an.

„Hier übertreibt jemand...", sagte Keks leise.

Gala ließ sofort von Legolas ab. „Das wollte ich immer schon mal machen..."

Azrael seufzte. „Oh nein... sie fängt schon wieder an."

„Überlass das lieber mir", meinte ich und klammerte mich an Legolas.

„Aber bitte nicht in der Öffentlichkeit!", warf Keks ein.

„Keks..."

Plötzlich stand Legolas auf. „Ihr könnt euch hier ja noch etwas unterhalten, ihr könnt euch gegenseitig umbringen oder sonst machen, was euch gefällt, aber Asti und ich haben noch etwas zu tun." Er packte meine Hand und zog mich mit sich in den Palast.

„Was denn?", rief Keks hinterher.

„Heiraten!"

**Keks**

Heiraten? Das glaub ich ja nicht... zumindest Asti würde das nicht freiwillig tun... wetten?

Ich ging mit Azrael wieder rein, da es draußen doch etwas kalt wurde, wenn nix mehr los war. Wir fanden Aragorn und Éomer im Kartenspiel vertieft, im Thronsaal.

„Die scheint das ja nicht besonders interessiert zu haben...", meinte Azrael leise.

„Hast du das Karo-Ass?", fragte Aragorn.

„Ja... Ich krieg dafür deine Königin...", meinte Éomer.

„WAS?", fragten Azrael und ich gleichzeitig.

Aragorn sah auf. „Oh... ihr seid schon da..." Er schob eine Karte zu Éomer.

Dieser grinste erfreut. „Ich hab jetzt vier Königinnen!"

Azrael verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und wie heißen die anderen drei?"

Éomer sah sie verwirrt an. „Wir spielen Karten..."

„Toll...", meinte ich humorlos.

„Hat euch das mit Gala und Legolas nicht interessiert?", fragte Azrael.

„Das sollen die mal schön alleine regeln...", sagte Éomer mit einem strafenden Blick zu uns.

„Wir haben uns überhaupt nicht eingemischt!", verteidigte ich uns.

„Ach ja? Wann hälst du denn mal deine Klappe?", fragte Aragorn mich.

„Wenn ich schlafe?", versuchte ich es.

„Nein, du sprichst sogar im Schlaf...", sagte er mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Was sag ich denn so? Sag ich manchmal den Namen „Squeaky" und „Lass das!"?"

Er grinste. „Nein... es geht eher in die Richtung: „Asti du bist krank!""

Ich atmete erleichtert auf. „Sonst sag ich aber nichts im Schlaf...?"

Er grinste noch breiter. „Du erwähnst meinen Namen ziemlich oft..."

„Shit!", murmelte ich und wurde „leicht" rot.

„Liebe ist doch das Schönste auf der Welt!", säuselte Azrael.

„Halt die Klappe!", murrte ich.

Éomer grinste. „Ach... Azrael redet auch im Schlaf..."

Azrael fuhr ihm dazwischen. „Halt DU die Klappe!"

Er grinste sie bloß an.

„Können wir das Thema jetzt einfach lassen?", fragte ich.

„Muss das sein?"

„Ja, Aragorn..."

„Da fällt mir noch was ein...", murmelte er nachdenklich.

„Ja?"

„Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich Keks..." (Kleine Geschenke erhalten die Freundschaft... oder... Ehe...)

„Ja? Wirklich?", fragte ich begeistert.

Er nickte. „Kriegst du aber erst morgen..."

„Ach mann... Ich will's aber jetzt!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Keks!"

„Aragorn!"

„Nerv mich nicht!"

„Gib's mir!"

Er fing an zu grinsen. „Wirklich? Jetzt?"

„Aragorn...", seufzte ich.

„Nachher?"

Azrael fing an zu kichern.

„Aragorn, es reicht!"

„Bitte!"

„Ich rede von der Überraschung!"

„Ich hab jetzt zwei... Überraschungen für dich...", antwortete er mit einem Grinsen.

„Könntest du wenigstens vor anderen deine Klappe über unser... Liebesleben halten!"

Éomer grinste und stand auf. „Es stört mich nicht... aber es hat mich auf eine gute Idee gebracht!"

Azrael stöhnte auf. „Éomer!"

Ich seufzte. „Sind denn alle Männer gleich!"

Da flog die Tür auf und Asti kam völlig aufgelöst zu mir gerannt. „Keks, ich kann das nicht!"

Alle fingen an zu lachen.

„Armer Legolas!", kam es leise von Aragorn, der vor lachen auf dem Tisch lag.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Aber... du hast doch schon...?"

Sie starrte mich verwirrt an. „Was? Nein!"

„Mh... aber ich dachte immer... dass...", ich verstummte.

Asti hob die Hand. „Halt! Worüber habt ihr grad geredet!"

Azrael grinste. „Von Sex..."

Asti stöhnte laut auf. „Ich rede vom HEIRATEN!"

„Ach so..."

Die allgemeine Heiterkeit legte sich wieder.

„Aber warum kannst du denn nicht heiraten?", fragte Éomer.

„Es geht einfach nicht! Das... engt mich so ein! Ich brauch meine Freiheit!"

Plötzlich hörte man ein leises lauter werdendes Fluchen auf dem Flur und wieder wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

„ELBERETH GILTHONIEL! ASTI! Wenn du jetzt nicht bald da bleibst, bleibt mir nichts Anderes übrig, als dich fest zu ketten!"

Azrael fing wieder an zu lachen. „Wo denn? Im Bett?"

Asti warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Legolas, ich kann das nicht..."

„Asti jetzt beruhig dich erst mal wieder... Noch haben wir nicht einmal einen Termin für die Hochzeit..."

„Aber ich kann doch nicht!", jammerte Asti.

Ich grinste. „Aragorn, können wir nicht nachts eine Wache vor dem Zimmer von Asti und Legolas aufstellen?"

Asti warf mir einen bösen Blick zu. „Ich will doch gar nicht flüchten!"

Ich sah sie an. „Das glaubst du ja selber nicht..."

Sie senkte den Blick. „Bestimmt würde ich nicht abhauen..."

Legolas zog ihr Stofftier hervor. „Ich hab noch dein Hund!"

„Hey! Gib den her!", verlangte Asti.

„Wir stellen auf jeden Fall eine Wache auf...", meinte Aragorn.

„Danke... dann kann ich mich wenigstens ausruhen...", murmelte Legolas.

„Ihr seid so fies!", beschwerte sich Asti.

„Wir wollen alle nur dein Bestes!", kam es von Azrael.

„Haha..", meinte Asti trocken.

„Wie wärs wenn wir jetzt schlafen gehen!", schlug ich vor. Mein Blick fiel auf einen breit grinsenden Aragorn. „...und die schlafen lassen, die schlafen wollen, ARAGORN!"

Die allgemeine Heiterkeit war wieder da. Éomer zog Azrael aus dem Raum, natürlich nicht ohne ein Grinsen von ihm und ein Seufzen von ihr. Männer waren doch alle gleich!

„Ich schlaf heut im Garten, es ist so... schön da draußen!", sagte Asti.

Legolas sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Gern... Hast du ne Leine, Aragorn?"

„Okay, okay...", lenkte Asti ein.

Legolas lächelte. „War ein netter Versuch, Asti..."


	19. Kapitel 18: Mittelerde Superstars

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 18: Mittelerde Superstars**

**Aragorn:**

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufstand, schlief Keks noch... wie immer. Ich drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, worauf sie sich grinsend tiefer ins Kissen kuschelte. Ich ging aus dem Zimmer und stieß spontan mit Asti zusammen.

Sie grinste mich unschuldig an. „Morgen Aragorn!"

„Guten Morgen, Asti... Was machst du hier?"

„Gar nichts?"

„Weiß Legolas, wo du bist?"

„Ja!"

Die Antwort kam mir zu schnell. „Du versuchst rauszukommen..."

„Nein!" Die kam auch zu schnell.

„Jetzt komm mal mit!", sagte ich und nahm sie in den Schwitzkasten.

Schmollend folgte sie mir, mehr oder weniger freiwillig, zu Legolas' und ihrem Zimmer.

Ich klopfte und Legolas öffnete verschlafen die Tür. „Morgen..." Sein Blick fiel auf Asti.

„Das hab ich im Gang gefunden...", erklärte ich ihm grinsend.

„Ich sollte besser darauf aufpassen", grinste Legolas zurück. „Nicht, dass es jemand anderes findet und behält."

„Könntet ihr bitte aufhören, von mir im Neutrum zu sprechen?"

„Dann lauf halt nicht mehr weg!"

„Wo ist eigentlich die Wache, die vor eurem Zimmer postiert war?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Asti...?", fragte Legolas herausfordernd, „Was hast du mit der armen Wache angestellt?"

Sie grinste ihn an. „Ich habe ihm gedroht..."

„Womit?", fragte ich neugierig und leicht belustigt (ich meine... Asti?).

Legolas kicherte leise. „Jaja... Asti kann schon richtig fies sein..."

„Er hatte Angst vor mir!", schmollte sie.

„Warum?", fragte Legolas.

„Ich hab da so meine Mittel und Wege..."

Ich grinste Legolas noch einmal an. „Aber in Zukunft solltest du wirklich besser auf das Ding aufpassen..." - Das Ding knurrte - „...sonst isses irgendwann weg."

Er nickte und zog Asti zu sich ins Zimmer. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Zum Glück hatte Keks nur am Anfang so ein Theater gemacht.

Ich lief in den Speisesaal, wo Éomer, Azrael und – welch Wunder! - Keks saßen. Gala und Thranduil kamen auch gerade. Wo war eigentlich Elrond abgeblieben... Ich warf einen Blick zu Thranduil. Hoffentlich hatte er ihn nicht umgebracht... Ich setzte mich neben Keks, die verschlafen an ihrem Lembas knabberte.

„Morgen...", murmelte sie.

„Gut geschlafen?", fragte ich sie.

„...Ja...danke..."

„Wofür?"

„Dass du mich hast schlafen LASSEN!"

Ich grinste und sah auf, da Legolas und Asti in den Saal kamen. Keks und Asti saßen sich gegenüber und starrten sich irgendwie seltsam an. Also noch seltsamer als sonst. Plötzlich brachen beide in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte Legolas.

Azrael sah von einer zur anderen und lachte ebenfalls los.

„Ich will's gar nicht wissen...", murmelte Éomer.

„Ich schon...", murmelte ich zurück.

Asti grinste Azrael an. „Und was habt ihr heute Nacht gemacht?" Ihr Blick wanderte zu Éomer und dann wurde ihr Grinsen noch breiter.

Azrael's Kopf wurde tomatenrot. „Das geht euch gar nichts an!"

Keks kicherte. „Ach du Arme... Hat er sich durchgesetzt..."

Azrael sah sie an. „Deiner sich doch auch..."

„Das ist was anderes!", warf Keks ein.

„Und bei euch?", fragte Azrael Asti und sie und Keks starrten Legolas an, woraufhin Asti seinen Kopf packte und runter riss.

Keks grinste. „Zu spät Asti..."

Gala räusperte sich. „Dafür ist das eigentlich nicht gedacht..."

Alle Blicke wanderten zu ihr.

Azrael kicherte leise. „Aha... Gala die Geile..."

„Azrael!", empörte sich diese.

Mir wurde es so langsam zu viel. „Könnte mir vielleicht jemand erklären, was hier los ist?" Ich sah fragend zu Legolas, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Man weiß es nicht..."

Keks fing an zu kreischen. „Och nein! Legolas, fang du nicht auch noch damit an!"

„Mit was denn?"

Aber sie beachtete mich nicht und starrte Asti an. „Sag mal, bist du ansteckend?" Sie schmollte beleidigt.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist denn heut mit dir los?"

Asti schmollte immer noch. „Man weiß es nicht!", sagte sie deutlich und gehässig.

Keks schrie wieder auf und ließ den Kopf in die Hände fallen.

Legolas seufzte. „Man will es auch nicht wissen!"

Keks hämmerte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch. „Aragorn... Legolas ist schwer krank!"

„Warum denn!"

„Er hat... das Asti-Virus!"

„Gibt es eine Chance auf Heilung?", fragte ich grinsend.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist verloren... Hilft Athelas vielleicht dagegen?"

Ich grinste sie fies an. „Man weiß es nicht..."

Kreischend rannte sie aus dem Saal. „Krank! Ihr seid doch alle krank!"(Squeaky mein Schatz, das werden wir nie vergessen...ggg)

Legolas und Asti sahen sich an. „Man weiß es nicht...", sagten sie gleichzeitig.

„Man will es auch nicht wissen!", fügte Azrael todernst hinzu.

Thranduil schüttelte den Kopf. „Worauf hast du dich da nur eingelassen, Legolas..."

Asti sah ihn wütend an. „Warum das denn?"

Thranduil schüttelte noch einmal sehr bedauernd den Kopf. „Eine kranke Braut, die auch noch wegrennt!"

Asti sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Braut? Ich?" Sie schob ihren Stuhl zurück. „Ich muss hier raus!"

Legolas hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. „Nichts da!"

Sie fächerte sich nervös Luft zu. „Ich krieg aber keine Luft mehr!" Sie schnappte demonstrativ nach Luft.

Legolas grinste. „Ok, dann gehen wir raus, damit du frische Luft hast!" Damit warf er sie über seine Schulter und trug sie raus.

**Keks:**

Die waren ja alle krank! Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ging durch MEINEN Palast nach draußen. Am besten ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen und Abstand von diesen... diesen Kranken gewinnen! Ich ging an den Wachen vorbei auf die Straße.

Ich war irgendwie noch nie alleine in Minas Tirith unterwegs gewesen... Gut, einmal mit Garde und Aragorn, aber das zählt ja nicht... Ich schlenderte durch die Straßen zum Marktplatz und ging durch das Marktgewusel. Plötzlich kam mir eine Idee: Wie konnte ich mich am besten an Aragorn rächen? - Richtig, indem ich verschwunden bin... hehe! Wer austeilt muss auch einstecken können... Ich ging langsam über den Platz und schaute allerlei Händlern und Künstlern zu. Ich fand die ein oder andere tolle Sache, doch hatte ich kein Geld um mir etwas zu kaufen. Ich sah mich um. Viele Leute bettelten oder spielten ein Instrument um Geld zu bekommen... mh... Was konnte ich denn tun um Geld zu bekommen? Ich setzte mich an den Rand des Stadtbrunnens und überlegte. Da kam mir die Idee: wie wär's mit singen? Ich sah mich noch einmal um. Viele der Musikanten bekamen reichlich Geld, also gut!

Ich holte meinen mp3-Player aus meiner Tasche, steckte mir die Stöpsel rein und suchte erstmal nach einem Lied... mh... Was hatte ich denn da drauf? Britney Spears? Warum? (Nicht dass jetzt jemand einen falschen Eindruck von mir bekommt... Normalerweise höre ich nämlich andere Musik...ggg) Hatte mir mein Bruder ein Streich gespielt, als ich die CD gebrannt habe? Wie heißt es aber so schön? Man muss das Beste daraus machen, also gut. Kandidatin Keks wählen Sie ein Lied! Ich grinste und drückte auf „Play". Let's rock, Baby! Ich drehte auf volle Lautstärke und stellte mich auf die letzte Stufe der Kirche (welch Sünde!).

Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und begann laut zu singen:

„... I love Rock'n'Roll!

So put another dime in the Jukebox, baby!

I love Rock'n'Roll!

So come and take your time and dance with me!..."

Die Leute starrten mich mit offenen Mündern an. Tja, Englisch hört man in Mittelerde nicht jeden Tag! Und Britney Spears wohl auch nicht... Wie kommt's bloß?...g Doch allmählich gewöhnten sie sich daran und einigen schein es sogar zu gefallen, die ersten Münzen landeten in meiner CD-Hülle. Ich lächelte die Spender dankbar an. Irgendwie... war das geil! Ich sang es gleich nochmal, als ich fertig war, fiel mir etwas ein: Asti hatte einen Gettoblaster dabei, den sie mitgebracht hatte, als sie Schreikeks heim gebracht hatte!

Ich holte mein Handy und schrieb ihr eine SMS. Die Leute wollten eine Zugabe (nein, ich bin nicht eingebildet!) und ich überlegte, welches Lied ich wohl noch singen konnte? Ach ja... da hätten wir noch was...g

Ich spulte bis zu dem gewünschten Lied vor und sang dann wieder laut:

„... Do it, baby, do it on the beach.

Do it, baby, do it down on the street.

Do it, baby, do it you and me.

We're gonna do what they call the French kissing.

Give it, baby, give it in the car.

Take it, baby, take it wherever you are.

Give it, baby, give it go too far.

We're gonna do what they call the French kissing..."

**Asti:**

Ich trommelte Legolas gegen den Rücken. „Lass mich endlich runter! Lass mich runter, lass mich runter, lass mich runter!"

Er trug mich aus dem Palast und stellte mich auf den Boden.

„Danke Lasi-Hasi!", zischte ich.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Jetzt im Ernst, Asti: Warum hast du so ne Angst davor, zu heiraten?"

„Das ist so... endgültig!"

„Ist es nicht. Denk mal an meinen Vater und meine M... seine Frau! Oder deine Eltern!"

„Aber... das is so... ernst!"

„Asti, dadurch verändert sich nichts!"

„Warum müssen wir es dann überhaupt tun?"

„Weil..." Er seufzte und kam näher zu mir. „Weil es mir viel bedeutet."

„Warum?"

„Weil Elladan dann weiß, dass er wirklich keine Chance hat!"

„Im Ernst?"

„Ich sag dir den Grund", sagte er und küsste mich.

„Guter Grund", flüsterte ich und wir standen bestimmt eine halbe Stunde knutschend vor dem Palast.

Ich grinste Legolas plötzlich an. „Uuuuh..."

„Was ist denn?", fragte er.

„Handy mit Vibrationsalarm in der Hosentasche..."

„Aha..."

Ich zog mein Handy raus und hatte eine neue Nachricht von Keks:

HI ASTI! WENN DU MAL WAS RICHTIG SPAßIGES MACHEN WILLST, DANN KOMM ZUM MARKTPLATZ! KEIN WORT ZU NIEMANDEM! BRING DEINEN GHETTOBLASTER MIT! BYE KEKS

Ich seufzte. „Das musste jetzt sein...", seufzte ich und schrieb zurück:

WAR GERADE DABEI, WAS SPAßIGES ZU MACHEN, DU IGNORANTIN! ICH BIN GLEICH DA!

„Was ist?", fragte L.-H. und ich grinste ihn an.

„Vermisst du nicht irgendwas?"

„Was?"

„Keks hat uns gar nicht gestört. Irgendwas ist mit ihr passiert. Ich geh sie suchen..."

„Muss das sein?", fragte er. „Keks ist doch selber groß..."

„Legolas, wir sprechen von Keks..."

„Ok, sie ist nicht groß, aber sie kann auf sich selbst aufpassen!" „

Ich kenne sie schon sehr viel länger als du und ich versichere dir: Nein, kann sie nicht!" (Ich auch nicht...)

Er seufzte. „Dann geh!"

Ich ging hoch in unser Zimmer, holte meinen Ghettoblaster und einige CDs und machte mich auf den Weg zum Marktplatz... Halt. Wo befand sich hier der Marktplatz eigentlich? Hallo Orientierungssinn!

„Legolas? Wo ist der Marktplatz?"

„Du gehst geradeaus bis dahinten ans erste Tor und läufst Richtung Kirche."

„Legolas..."

„Was?"

„Ich liebe dich."

„Bitte?"

„Du hast kein einziges Mal „rechts" oder „links" gesagt!"

„Muss ich das jetzt verstehen?"

„Nein Darling! ¡Adios querido!"

Ich ging den beschriebenen Weg und schon als ich auf den Marktplatz kam sah ich die riesige Menschenmenge, die sich um die Kirchentreppe versammelt hatte. Ich drängelte mich vor und hoffte einfach, dass es nicht das war, was ich dachte. Aber meine Hoffnung war vergebens. Keks stand auf der Treppe und sang aus vollem Hals „Sexbomb" von Tom Jones.

„Galleta!", rief ich und sie verstummte.

„Aschdiiiiii!"

„Was MACHST du da?"

„Geld verdienen! Das ist voll geil! Pack dein Musik-Dingens und wir singen hier alle in Grund und Boden!"

„Bist du jetzt total irre?"

„Asti, dich kennt hier sowieso keiner!"

„Ja, und ich wohne hier auch nicht... im GEGENSATZ ZU DIR!"

„Sie mögen mich! Jetzt komm schon!"

„Sag mir einen guten Grund!"

„Du kriegst die Hälfte des Geldes!"

„Bin schon da!"

Ghettoblaster aufgebaut und CD eingelegt.

„Welches Lied?"

„Unseres?"

„Yep!"

Die Musik fing leise an.

„Nun, da sich der Vorhang der Nacht von der Bühne hebt,

kann das Spiel beginnen, das uns vom Drama einer Kultur berichtet..."

Wir fingen an zu Singen.

„ARD, ZDF, C&A. BRD, DDR und USA.

BSE, HIV und DRK.

GBR, GMBH, ihr könnt mich mal...

M.f.G. Mit freundlichen Grüßen!

Die Welt liegt uns zu Füßen denn wir steh'n drauf!

Wir geh'n drauf für ein Leben voller Schall und Rauch!

Bevor wir fall'n, fall'n wir lieber auf!..."

(Man beachte den Text...) (M.f.G von den Fantastischen Vier)

Anscheinend gefiel es den Leuten wirklich.

„Was singen wir jetzt?", fragte ich.

„Was ist das nächste auf der CD?"

„Hip Teens..."

Also eine Trommelfell erschütternde Runde hingelegt. Wir sangen und sangen und die Leute waren total begeistert. Gerade waren wir mit „It's raining men" fertig, als Keks irgendwo hinter die Menschenmenge deutete.

„Schau mal wer da kommt!"

Da kamen die Anderen mit den gesamten Wachen des Palastes.

„Uh... sogar mit Garde!"

Legolas und Aragorn drängelten sich durch die Menge und starrten uns an. „Was macht ihr da?"

„Singen?"

„Aber...", stotterte Aragorn verzweifelt, „...aber warum?"

„Weil's Spaß macht!", sagte Keks.

„Kommt jetzt da runter!", sagte Legolas.

„Nö...", meinte ich und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich bin nämlich ne Emanze!"

Keks jubilierte. „Genau!... da fällt mir was ein!"

Sie legte eine andere CD ein und drückte auf Play. Independent women von Destiny's child erklang und wir fingen an zu singen.

Azrael fiel begeistert mit ein.

„All the women who are independent throw your hands up at me...!"

Aragorn und Legolas waren der Verzweiflung nahe, als das Lied zu Ende war.

„Ihr macht uns zum Gespött ganz Mittelerdes!", jammerte Legolas.

Ich suchte ein bestimmtes Lied.

„Was tust du rein?", fragte Keks.

„Was für die beiden... legen wir ein Duett hin!"

Sie grinste wissend und wandte sich an... ja, IHR Volk. „Leute, jetzt singen wir was für zwei ganz bestimmte Elben, die hier zufällig anwesend sind! Ihr versteht zwar alle kein Englisch, aber was „I love you", bedeutet, müssen wir den Elben unter uns ja wohl nicht näher erläutern!"

Ich drückte Play und was kam? Ganz genau! Something stupid von Robbie Williams!

„...And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place

and have a drink or two.

And then I go and spoil it all by saying

something stupid like I love you..."

Die beiden grinsten über beide Ohren.

„Irgendwie schon süß...", flüsterte Aragorn, worauf Keks ihn zuckersüß anlächelte.

„Und weil auch unsere Freunde sehr wichtig sind, ist hier etwas, für eine ganz besondere Freundin. Gala, das ist für dich!", kündigte ich das nächste Lied an. Spiel nochmal unser Lied, Sam!

Tweet (Lied: Call me) sang uns aus der Anlage an.

„...Baby you're the man,

cause you put it on me,

and every morning

I roll over feel your touching on me!

I've got another man,

but he ain't like you.

And I can't be you're baby's momma though I like to..."

Gala und Azrael brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Und um den Konkurrenzgeist etwas anzufachen...", fing ich an, „Etwas, was dir nicht gefallen würde, wenn du den Text verstehen würdest, Legolas! Keks, übernimmst du Elladan's Part?"

Sie sah mich verwirrt an, nickte dann grinsend und suchte das richtige Lied raus.

Sie begann zu „Alicia Keys - Mr Man" zu singen.

„Something about the way you smiled at me just drove me wild...

I wanna know if you feel the way I do.

I wanna know if there's a chance for you and me!

If there's no chance meet at bar and say we can't,

cause I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be,

I don't wanna be unfair to Mr Man..."

Dann fing ich an:

„Like the way you've given me attention through the night,

maybe I had too much for me,

my man's right by my side...

I wanna know what makes you feel the way you do!

I think you're hoping there's a chance for me and you!

Should I meet you at the bar and say we can't?

Cause I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be,

I don't wanna be unfair to Mr Man..."

Dann grinste mich Keks fies an. „Und jetzt hat Asti eine kleine Erklärung abzugeben..."

Ich runzelte die Stirn, aber sobald das Lied anfing war's mir klar...

„...though my love is real,

though my love is true:

I'm like a bird!

I only fly away!

I don't knwo where my soul is,

I don't know where my home is..."

(I'm like a bird von Nelly Furtado)

Gala und Azrael grinsten sich an.

„Was bedeutet das?", fragte Aragorn.

„Was ganz, ganz liebes...", sagte Gala.

„Also etwas, was ihr versteht...", sagte Keks.

Wir fingen gemeinsam an zu singen.

„Ich will mit dir für immer leben.

Wenigstens in dieser einen Nacht.

Lass uns jetzt beide keine Fragen stelln,

weil keine Antwort für uns passt.

Mit dir hab ich dieses Gefühl,

dass wir heut Nacht unsterblich sind,

egal was uns jetzt noch geschieht,

ich weiß dass wir unsterblich sind..."

(Unsterblich von den Toten Hosen)

„Was ja auch stimmt...", sagte Legolas grinsend.

„Ich freu mich schon auf heute Nacht...", meinte Aragorn.

Keks und ich sahen uns an. Da gab es nur eine Antwort. „You're UNBELIEVABLE!"

„Und was heißt das?", fragte Aragorn mit einem Grinsen.

Gala räusperte sich. „Dass ihr unglaublich seid..."

„Oh...", sagten beide gleichzeitig.

„Ist das positiv oder negativ?", fragte Legolas.

Keks sah Aragorn strafend an. „In deinem Fall negativ!"

Beide (Solidarität!) sahen beleidigt zum Boden. Also musste man sie irgendwie trösten.

„...There's nothing that compares

to the way you make me feel inside,

and I'm so glad you're my prince charming,

my Angel, my king and my friend.

My lover, my one, he is,

he is the beat in my heart,

the kiss on my lips, my lover,

my one, he is, he is..."

(He is von Brandy)

**Keks:**

Gala übersetzte leise das Lied und Asti und ich wurden daraufhin von den beiden überglücklich angestrahlt. (Gib mir ne Sonnenbrille...) Dann machten wir Schluss, weil unsere Stimmbänder langsam streikten. Die Leute hatten so langsam begriffen wer wir waren und sie mochten uns wirklich. (Zumindest taten sie so...g)

Die Garde begleitete uns alle wieder zum Palast zurück. Wir saßen alle zusammen im Thronsaal, als Aragorn sich räusperte. „Keks..."

„Die Überraschung!", fiel ich ihm ins Wort.

Er grinste. „Genau Keks... Ich hab hier was für dich!"

Er zog eine große(!) Krone hinter seinem Rücken hervor.

Ich strahlte ihn an. (Wo ist diese verdammte Sonnenbrille!) Dann sah ich zu Boden. „Ich will sie nicht...", sagte ich leise.

Es wurde totenstill im Saal.

„Was?", fragten alle gleichzeitig.

„Ich nicht wollen Krone.", erklärte ich.

„Warum?", fragte Azrael.

„Weil sonst wieder alle denken, ich hätte Aragorn nur wegen der Krone geheiratet..."

„Süß!", meinte dieser mit einem Grinsen.

Ich kniff die Augen zu. Er durfte es ja, aber trotzdem...

Asti sah mich erstaunt an. „Keks? Bist du okay?"

Ich nickte.

„Er hat dich gerade süß genannt, hast du das gehört?", fragte sie.

Wieder nickte ich.

„Wer bist du und was hast du mit Keks gemacht?", fragte sie mich verwirrt.

Ich sah zu Aragorn. „Er darf es..."

„Wow!", brachte Asti raus. Dann klopfte sie Aragorn auf die Schulter. „Gratulation, sie liebt dich wirklich!"

Er sah zu mir. „Willst du sie wirklich nicht?"

Ich zögerte. „Nein..."

Er lächelte. „Ich möchte aber, dass du sie trägst..."

„Dann gib her!", meinte ich und streckte die Hände aus.

„Das ist meine Keks...", sagte er lächelnd.

Ich umarmte ihn. „Danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke,..."

„Das reicht, Keks!", kam es von Asti.

„...danke, danke, danke, danke,..."

„Keks, bitte!"

„Ja, Aragorn..."

Ich setzte mir die Krone auf und stellte mich vor einen Spiegel... „Sie ist groß!", stellte ich begeistert fest.

„Hast du dir verdient!"

Ich überlegte. „Womit?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß auch nicht..."

„Man weiß es nicht...", kam es von Asti.

„Man will es auch nicht wissen...", sagte Azrael mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

„Oh nein!"

„Morgen machen wir uns übrigens auf nach Düsterwald... mal wieder!", verkündete Legolas.

„Die Wachen vor eurer Tür wurden verdoppelt, Asti!", sagte ich mit einem Grinsen.

Sie funkelte mich wütend an.

„Dann sollten wir heute schlafen, damit wir morgen fit sind!", meinte Gala mit einem warnenden Blick zu Thranduil.

„Sag bloß alle Männer in diesem Raum sind sexgeil!"

Wir Frauen fingen an zu lachen.

„Jaja, sie sind alle so... unglaublich!", sagte Asti.

Kommentar von Keks: Ich kann in Wahrheit nicht singen, absolut nicht und ich würde es auch nie in der Öffentlichkeit tun, kein Sorge. Und was die Musik angeht: wir hören sie nicht, aber die Songtexte haben gut gepasst.


	20. Kapitel 19: Let me go

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 19: Let me go...**

**Keks:**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich diesmal VOR (bitte zeitlich zu sehen...) Aragorn auf. Er schlief noch tief und fest. Ich schlich mich in seine Gedanken. Er dachte gerade an... MICH! Sogar angezogen... oh... die Hochzeit... Wah! Mit einem angewiderten Gesicht verließ ich das Zimmer.

Ich ging in den Speisesaal, wo nur Elrond anwesend war. Er las in einem Buch oder so was.

„Morgen."

„Guten Morgen, Keks!", antwortete er in Gedanken versunken. Dann sah er auf. „Keks!"

Ich schmollte. „Jetzt darf ich noch nicht einmal früh aufwachen."

Er sah mich immer noch verwirrt an. „Es ist bloß seltsam, dich schon so früh am Morgen zu sehen..."

„Wie lustig!", meinte ich ironisch.

Da ging die Tür auf und Legolas kam gut gelaunt herein.

Misstrauisch sah ich ihn an. „Was hast du mit Asti gemacht?"

Er grinste. „Guten Morgen, Keks! Asti kommt gleich."

Er setzte sich und da ging auch schon wieder die Tür auf. Diesen herrlichen Anblick werde ich nie vergessen: eine gefesselte und geknebelte Asti wurde von zwei Soldaten zu ihrem Platz getragen! Ich musste mir mühsam ein Lachen verkneifen. Asti brummte etwas in ihren Knebel. Ich ging zu ihr.

„Asti, ich war zwar nicht immer sehr freundlich zu dir, aber das hätte ich dir nie angetan!"

Sie wimmerte leise.

„Oh je.." Ich nahm ihr vorsichtig den Knebel aus dem Mund.

„LEGOLAS GRÜNBLATT! DU BIST SO EIN... EIN... EIN SPIEGEL!", schrie sie wütend.

Ich verzog mein Gesicht. „Das war fies..."

Legolas musste sie füttern, weil er sich weigerte ihre Handfesseln abzunehmen.

Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen. Nur Aragorn fehlte immer noch. Langsam machte mir das Sorgen... da riss jemand die Tür auf. Ich sah auf und entdeckte einen halb angezogenen Aragorn der völlig außer sich war. (Stellt euch das vor: eine Socke angezogen, die andere in der Hand und total verstrubbelte Haare und dann dieser panische Gesichtsausdruck...rofl)

„Keks wurde entführt!"

Alle starrten ihn an und hielten ihn wohl für geisteskrank.

„Jetzt steht schon auf und helft mir sie zu suchen! Sie muss entführt worden sein, während ich schlief!"

Ich hob vorsichtig meine rechte Hand und winkte. „Guten Morgen Aragorn!"

Er starrte mich wie eine Fata Morgana. „Aragorn?", fragte ich leise, als er keine Reaktion zeigte.

Er blinzelte, dann brüllte er los. „WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN, EINFACH SO ZU VERSCHWINDEN!"

„Was?"

„DU WARST HEUT MORGEN NICHT IM ZIMMER ALS ICH AUFGEWACHT BIN, DA MACHT MAN SICH HALT SORGEN!"

Ich sah ihn ernst an. (Was bei mir eher selten vorkommt...) „Du stehst sonst jeden Morgen vor mir auf und bist nicht da wenn ich aufwache..."

Er sah mich an. „Stimmt..." (NEIN ASTI! ARAGORN IST AUCH KEIN ITALIENER!)

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist seltsam, Aragorn, weißt du das?"

Ein Kichern kam aus Richtung Asti.

„An deiner Stelle wäre ich ruhig Asti...", drohte ich. „Denn du kannst dich ja nicht mal bewegen!"

Sie warf mir einen wütenden Blick zu und schmollte.

„DU sagst zu MIR, dass ICH seltsam bin?", fragte Aragorn.

Ich nickte. „Ja... das hast du sehr positiv verstanden! Das gibt eine Eins, setzen!"

Azrael biss in ihre Serviette um nicht laut loslachen zu müssen.

„Was?", fragte Aragorn verwirrt.

„Du darfst dich ruhig bei mir entschuldigen, ich habe nichts dagegen...", meinte ich.

„Es tut mir Leid.", sagte er schnell. (NEIN ASTI! ER IST AUCH KEIN ARABER!)

Ich warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Okay... ich möchte mich bei dir aus tiefstem Herzen entschuldigen!"

Irgendwie kam mir das seltsam vor. „Was?", fragte ich sicherheitshalber nach.

Aber er verstand das irgendwie falsch. „Du bekommst ein Essen von mir!", meinte er.

Ich verzog mein Gesicht. „Ich hasse Wildschwein!"

Er seufzte. „Gut, dann bekommst du ein neues Kleid!"

Ich sah ihn an. „Ich hasse Kleider!"

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Dann such dir was aus... du kannst alles haben!"

Ich grinste. „Wirklich?"

„Mein Schwert bekommst du nicht!"

„Warum?", fragte ich beleidigt.

„Es ist ein Familienerbstück...", erklärte er.

„Aber ich gehör doch zu deiner Familie!", warf ich ein.

Er grinste. „Süß!"

„Das er das immer so schamlos ausnutzen muss...", murmelte ich leise. (NEIN ASTI! ICH BIN KEINE TÜRKIN!)

**Asti:**

Später ritten wir also los nach Düsterwald. Der Ritt war sehr anstrengend. Nach einer Weile schnappte ich geräuschvoll nach Luft.

„Nicht hyper ventilieren, Asti!", kicherte Keks.

„Ich hyper ventiliere nicht!", keuchte ich, „Aber Legolas schnürt mir die Luft ab!"

„Oh...", meinte dieser und lockerte seinen Griff.

Ich saß vor ihm auf dem Pferd und er hielt mich die ganze Zeit sehr fest mit einem Arm umklammert. „Ich renn nicht weg!", sagte ich ihm.

„Entschuldigung Asti, aber... Ich geh doch lieber auf Nummer sicher!", sagte er und küsste meine Schulter.

Wir brauchten einige Tage nach Düsterwald. Und je näher wir dem Ding kamen, desto nervöser wurde ich.

Als wir angekommen waren, schleppte Legolas mich in sein/unser Zimmer, denn ich wehrte mich ziemlich heftig.

„Asti beruhig dich!", sagte er immer wieder.

„Legolas ich kann das nicht... bitte... lass mich gehen!"

„Nein."

Ich war so nervös, dass ich schon beinahe heulte. „Bitteeee!"

Er stellte mich auf den Boden und sah mich ernst an. „Asti jetzt atme erst mal tief durch! Beruhig dich!"

Ich gehorchte und holte tief Luft. Es wurde nicht besser. „Ich kann das nicht!"

„Asti! Du hast meinen Antrag angenommen, also heiratest du mich jetzt gefälligst auch!"

„Ich war klein und dumm!"

„Das war vor ein paar Monaten!"

„Ich weiß...", heulte ich und setzte mich auf's Bett.

Immerhin hatte ich ja noch Zeit, mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen... oder zu fliehen!

Da kam Keks ins Zimmer. „Ich soll Legolas von Thranduil sagen, dass für die Hochzeit morgen alles bereit ist!"

Ich starrte sie entsetzt an. „MORGEN?"

Legolas grinste mich an. „Je früher desto besser! Dann muss man dich nicht so lange hier fest halten."

„Aber es gibt da noch ein Problem...", sagte Keks.

„Was?"

„Asti hat kein Kleid!"

„BRAUCH ICH NICHT!"

„Ooooh doch, meine Liebe!", sagte Keks, „Mir wurde schließlich auch eines aufgezwungen."

Später saß ich dann ziemlich schlecht gelaunt mit einem Maßgeschneiderten Kleid auf dem Bett.

"Du siehst so süß aus!", flötete Keks.

"Ich sterb gleich!", jammerte ich.

"Ich würde dir ja glauben, aber du bist dummerweise unsterblich."

Irgendwie musste ich hier raus kommen.

Ich zog mich wieder um. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn Legolas kam hereingestürmt.

"Asti, gib mir das Brunnenwasser!"

"Was?"

"Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass sie ja immer noch in eure Welt abhauen kann!", erklärte er Keks.

Murrend steckte ich den Stöpsel wieder in die Flasche und gab sie widerstrebend Legolas.

"Deine auch, Keks!"

"Muss das sein? Ich will doch nicht weglaufen!"

"Trotzdem!"

Also wurden die Fläschchen beschlagnahmt und Legolas wies Keks an, ja auf mich aufzupassen. (Genauer Wortlaut: "Wenn Asti auch nur ein Fuß aus diesem Zimmer setzt, erklären wir Gondor den Krieg!")

Trotzig saß ich auf dem Bett und starrte Keks an, die mich bemitleidend ansah.

"Du bist schon eine jämmerliche Made!", sagte sie leise.

"Was?"

"Du tust mir richtig leid, du Feigling!"

"Dein aufrichtiges Mitleid ehrt mich..."

Ich sah mich im Zimmer um. Das Fenster war verriegelt. Das hatte ich schon ausprobiert. Aber die Tür nicht.

"Ich geh jetzt!", verkündete ich und ging zur Tür.

"Nein."

"Wie nein?"

"Da kommst du nicht raus!"

"Warum nicht?"

"Probier's doch!"

Ich öffnete die Tür und lugte vorsichtig heraus. Da standen übertrieben viele Wachen vor der Tür.

"Hi!", sagte ich freundlich. Langsam sah ich von einem zum anderen. "Wie stehen die Chancen, dass ihr mich rauslasst?"

"Nicht besonders gut...", meinte einer.

"Echt nicht?"

"Wir haben strikte Befehle vom Prinzen."

"Ach...wirklich..." Ich betrachtete den Typ rechts neben der Tür genauer. "Dich kenn ich doch... Keks, komm mal her!"

Sie streckte den Kopf heraus und besah sich den besagten Elben. "Oh... das war doch DER!"

"Ja genau..."

"Das mit der Umkleidekabine!"

"Der eine von links!"

"Was macht ihr denn da?" Plötzlich stand Aragorn vor uns.

"Gar nichts?", versuchte ich es.

"Sagst du das jedes Mal, wenn du versuchst, abzuhauen?"

"...schon..."

"Ihr geht jetzt schön wieder in das Zimmer!"

Wir saßen die ganze Zeit in dem Zimmer und warteten.

"Keks, ich krieg keine Luft mehr!", jammerte ich.

"Du übertreibst..."

"Na und?"

"Jetzt halt die Klappe! Mir ist doch auch langweilig..."

Also schickten wir Azrael eine SMS und sie kam vorbei.

"Ich will hier raus...", wimmerte ich.

"Dass es so schlimm mit ihr ist, hätt ich nicht gedacht!", meinte Azrael kopfschüttelnd.

Keks kicherte. "Ein hoffnungsloser Fall..."

"Ihr seid beide richtig doof!"

"Wir wollen nur dein Bestes..."

"Ihr seid trotzdem doof!"

"Wenn sie Panik kriegt ist sie immer so originell...", seufzte Keks.

Wenn es etwas schlimmeres gab als diesen Tag, dann war es der nächste. Die Nacht ging einigermaßen... Ich konnte zwar nicht schlafen (Vor Aufregung!), aber dafür, dass ich totale Panik hatte ging's. Legolas erstickte mich zwar fast, aber na ja... Aber der nächste Morgen war die Ausgeburt der Hölle! Alle schwänzelten um mich rum, wollten mir irgendwelche Blumen ins Haar stecken (Gala kam wieder mit ihren Lillien...) oder mir "nützliche Tipps" geben. Irgendwann wurde es mir zu blöd und ich scheuchte alle außer Keks raus.

Die zog etwas aus ihrem Rucksack. Eine Flasche.

"Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass du total überdrehst, deshalb hab ich was zur Beruhigung mitgebracht!"

"Keks, ich trink das nicht."

"Warum nicht?"

"Das ist Prosecco."

"Die hatten keinen Asti..."

"Ich trink das nicht! Das wäre ja wie Fremdgehen!"

"Jetzt halt die Klappe und trink!"

Sie schaffte es also doch noch, mich zum Prosecco-Trinken zu nötigen... Asti Cinzano ist seeeehr viel besser!

**Keks:**

Nachdem Asti ein wenig... also eine Flasche intus hatte, wurde sie um einiges ruhiger. Gott sei dank! Irgendwann klopfte es dann an die Tür und Gala stand da und verkündete, dass es los ging. Ich zerrte Asti in Begleitung von 20 Wachen zum Festsaal. Davor hielten wir an, und somit auch die Wachen.

"Okay, geh jetzt einfach da rein und wenn dich irgendjemand fragt ob du Legolas heiraten willst, dann sagst du ja!"

Sie nickte gehorsam. (Was Alkohol doch alles bewirkt...) Ich betrat hinter ihr den Raum, er war groß und voller Leute. Asti ging völlig gelassen nach vorne zu Legolas. Der warf ihr einen kritischen Blick zu und warf mir dann einen wütenden zu. Immer war ich Schuld!

Aragorn stand vor ihr und Legolas und sah grinsend auf Asti. Die merkte von all dem nichts und stand artig neben Legolas.

Aragorn räusperte sich. "Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um diesen Mann und diese Frau... ENDLICH in den Stand der Ehe zu vereinigen. Möchtest du, Legolas Grünblatt, die hier GOTT SEI DANK ANWESENDE Asti Cinzano zu deiner dir angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen?"

Legolas grinste. "Ja, ich will."

Aragorn nickte und wandte sich dann an Asti. "Und du, Asti Cinzano, möchtest du Legolas Grünblatt zu deinem dir angetrautem Ehemann nehmen?"

Ich hielt den Atem an.

Asti schwieg. Sie schien zu überlegen. Legolas trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

"Das heißt heiraten, oder?", fragte Asti in die angespannte Stille hinein.

Aragorn nickte. "Schon..."

Asti überlegte nochmals und nickte dann. "Ja, auf jeden Fall!"

Erleichtertes Aufatmen im gesamten Saal.

Aragorn räusperte sich wieder. "Dann erkläre ich euch hiermit ENDLICH zu Mann und Frau! Ihr dürft die Braut jetzt küssen!"

Legolas küsste die leicht wankende Asti und schritt dann mit ihr durch den Mittelgang zurück. Als er an mir vorbei kam, sah er auf.

"Keks, warum ist Asti betrunken?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "War bloß das Mittel zum Zweck! Du solltest mir dankbar sein!"

Er grinste mich an und ging dann mit Asti zu ihren Plätzen.

Thranduil hielt eine Rede und dann gab es Essen.

Aragorn beugte sich zu mir runter. "Die Braut hatte eine ganz schöne Fahne..."

„Echt?", fragte ich.

„Keks, was hast du getan? Wir haben doch alle Astiflaschen entfernt!"

„Ich hatte noch Prosecco...", murmelte ich leise.

**Legolas:**

So schlimm war es gar nicht. Asti war ruhig und sagte nichts. Sie schwankte nur leicht, sonst zeigte sie keinerlei Anzeichen von Keks' „Beruhigungsmittel". Allerdings musste ich ihr ausreden, dass sie noch irgendwas alkoholisches trank. Die Leute kamen abwechselnd zu uns um uns zu gratulieren.

Azrael umarmte Asti. „Siehst du, war doch gar nicht so schlimm!", sagte sie.

Asti sah sie nur an.

Azrael grinste. „Du bist besoffen..."

Asti nickte brav.

Irgendwie hatte ich so das Gefühl, dass sie keinen eigenen Willen mehr hatte. Dann kamen mein Vater und Ga... meine Mutter.

„Jetzt seid ihr also endlich verheiratet!", sagte Vater grinsend.

Gala (Das Wort „Mutter" in Verbindung mit Gala wirkt so... doof) verdrehte die Augen. „Ich dachte schon, ihr schafft das nie! Also Asti, du hast es ja doch überlebt."

Sie nickte wieder.

Gala sah sie prüfend an. „Wie viel hat sie getrunken?", fragte sie mich.

Ich seufzte. „Keks hatte noch eine Flasche Sekt..."

„Oh..."

„Na immerhin hat es geholfen!", meinte Gala.

Ich sah auf Asti hinunter. Die starrten die Leute vor sich ohne Ausdruck an.

„Findest du?", fragte ich Gala.

Die grinste bloß.

Aragorn und Keks kamen zu uns.

Keks sah betreten auf den Boden. „Tut mir Leid... aber von einer Flasche Asti wird sie nie so... seltsam."

Ich nickte. „Ist okay, immerhin hat sie mich so geheiratet!"

Aragorn schüttelte mir die Hand. „Jetzt haben wir beide unsere Dinger!"

Keks warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und sah dann noch mal auf Asti. Sie starrte sie wieder so seltsam an wie letztens im Speisesaal. Auf einmal grinste sie und ging dann zurück zu Azrael. Aragorn folgte ihr mit einem Kopfschütteln. Ich meinte ein leises: „Verstehe einer Frauen...", zu hören.

Und dann stand er plötzlich vor uns. Elladan. Unwillkürlich musste ich an meine Lippe denken. Er sah traurig aus.

„Alles Gute zur Hochzeit!", murmelte er.

Ich nickte wieder. „Danke... für alles, Elladan..."

Er lächelte leicht.

Asti hob fragend den Kopf, die erste Reaktion seit einer Stunde. „Elladan?", fragte sie.

Elladan sah zu ihr. „Hallo Asti... Du bist ja betrunken..."

Sie grinste. „Ich wollte dir nochmal Danke sagen, für alles!", rief sie laut und umarmte ihn.

Entsetzt sah ich zu, wie sie ihn überhaupt nicht mehr losließ... „Asti...?", fragte ich.

Sie ließ Elladan los und musterte ihn. „Aber eins wollte ich dir noch geben...", sagte sie und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige. „Dafür, dass du Legolas geschlagen hast!"

Elladan starrte sie verwirrt an.

Ich grinste ihn unschuldig an. „Ich geb dir einen guten Rat, Neffe... Leg dich niemals mit einer betrunkenen Frau an!"

Er sah mich noch verwirrter an. „Neffe?", stammelte er schließlich.

Ich grinste noch breiter. „Galadriel ist meine Mutter..."

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Das glaub ich einfach nicht..."

Vor sich hin murmelnd ging er davon. Anscheinend war das heute einfach nicht sein Tag.

Asti's Blick kam mir etwas klarer vor. Der Alkohol ließ anscheinend langsam nach...

„Asti?", fragte ich nach einer Weile.

Sie sah auf. „Was?"

„Bist du noch betrunken?"

Sie grinste. „Ein wenig..."

Ich atmete erleichtert auf. „Wenigstens kann man sich jetzt wieder normal mit dir unterhalten..."

Sie knurrte leise.

Da kamen Keks und Azrael zu uns.

„Na Asti, schon aufgeregt auf heute Nacht?", fragte Keks mit ihrem anzüglichen Grinsen, dass wirklich nur Keks machen konnte. Asti verdrehte die Augen.

„A) Hab ich keinen Grund um aufgeregt zu sein und b) bist jetzt du betrunken!"

Ich sah beleidigt weg. War ich etwa kein guter Grund um aufgeregt zu sein!

Wie auf Kommando fingen Azrael und Keks an zu kichern.

Verwirrt schaute ich sie an. Hatte ich etwa laut gedacht?

Jetzt prusteten die beiden noch lauter...

Irgendwie waren sie mir nicht geheuer!

Azrael wälzte sich fast auf dem Boden, während Keks sich krampfhaft an Asti klammerte. Diese stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und funkelte die beiden wütend an.

„Es geht euch überhaupt nichts an was Legolas denkt, verstanden!", brüllte sie die beiden an, die japsend vor ihr lagen bzw. knieten.

Ich erstarrte. „Wie meinst du das, Asti? Können die meine Gedanken lesen?"

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. „Scheiße, jetzt hab ich's verraten..."

Ich sah entsetzt von einer Made zur anderen. „Warum?"

Sie zuckten mit den Schultern. „Haben Gala's Ketten so an sich...", erklärte Azrael.


	21. Kapitel 20: Wo ist Astis Hochzeitsnacht?

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 20: Wo ist Asti's Hochzeitsnacht?**

**Asti:**

Am nächsten Morgen lag ich hellwach im Bett. „Legolas?"

Er drehte sich zu mir und legte seinen Arm über meinen Bauch. „Ja?"

„Sind wir verheiratet?"

Er stemmte sich auf die Arme. „Was?"

„Ob wir verheiratet sind!"

Er sah weg, als ob er erst überlegen müsste. „Ja?"

Ich atmete tief durch, schloss die Augen und kreischte so laut und hoch es mir möglich war los.

(Irgendwo im Palast fuhren Aragorn und Keks aus dem Schlaf.

„Bei Elendil! Was war das?"

Keks fiel seufzend zurück ins Kissen. „Asti ist wieder wach und nüchtern...")

Legolas saß im Bett und sah mich zweifelnd an. Inzwischen war ich in hysterisches Lachen ausgebrochen.

„Asti?", fragte er besorgt, „Ist mit dir alles Ok?"

Schwungvoll setzte ich mich auf, nahm sein Gesicht und küsste ihn.

„Wofür war das denn?", fragte er lächelnd.

„Wir sind verheiratet!", rief ich aus.

„...Ich weiß!"

Ich sprang auf und führte einen Freudentanz vor.

„Asti? Geht's dir gut?"

„JAAAA!", kreischte ich.

„Ich hab's geschafft!"

„Du und der Sekt..."

„Nein, nur ich!"

„Ach ja? Dann sag doch mal, was gestern so passiert ist!"

Ich verstummte. „Äh... da waren... ganz viele... Leute...und...äh..."

Er grinste vielsagend. „Nicht zu vergessen, dass du Elladan umarmt und ihm dann eine geschmiert hast."

„Was?"

„Genau."

„Der Arme..."

„Asti..."

„...dabei ist er doch dafür verantwortlich, dass wir jetzt verheiratet sind..."

„...Asti..."

„...wir verdanken ihm wirklich viel..."

„Asti!"

„Was?"

„Wenn er nicht wäre, wäre unserer Hochzeit außer deinen Fluchtversuchen nie etwas im Weg gestanden."

„Oh..."

„Ja, so seh ich das auch."

Ich setzte mich zu ihm auf's Bett und küsste ihn noch mal. „Aber jetzt ist es vorbei!"

„Mit was?"

„Mit dem weg Gerenne!"

„Aha..."

„Das klingt ja nicht besonders überzeugt..."

„Ich glaub dir erst, wenn wir eine zeitlang verheiratet sind."

„Gut..."

Ich zog mich an und hüpfte aus unserem Zimmer und in den Speisesaal (Ich weiß jetzt, wo er ist!hüpf) .

Als ich die Tür aufriss und ein lautes „Guten Morgen!", in den Raum schmetterte, sahen mich alle recht verwundert an. Ich hüpfte an meinen Platz und setzte mich.

Keks grinste mich an. „Und, wie war die Hochzeitsnacht?"

Ich verstummte. Hochzeitsnacht? Hochzeitsnacht? Ich? „Was?"

Sie kicherte. „Du weißt schon... Hochzeitsnacht!"

So langsam wurde mir eine grausame Tatsache bewusst. Gerade kam Legolas (immer noch leicht verwirrt) in den Saal.

„Legolas?", fragte ich leise.

„Was?"

„Hatten wir überhaupt eine?"

„Eine was?"

„...Hochzeitsnacht..."

Er lächelte und hob die Augenbrauen. „Ja, durchaus..."

Ich ließ meinen Kopf jammernd auf den Tisch fallen.

Keks klammerte sich vor Lachen an den Stuhl.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Legolas.

„Sie...sie...", keuchte Keks, „Sie erinnert sich nicht mehr!"

Er sah mich erstaunt an. „Was? Gar nicht?"

Ich schüttelte wimmernd den Kopf. „Überhaupt nicht!"

„Du verarschst mich!", sagte er toternst.

„Nein! Ich weiß NICHTS mehr!"

Keks kriegte sich gar nicht mehr. „Du armes Würstchen..."

„Hey...", jammerte ich.

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie kann man so was vergessen?"

Ich wimmerte nur leise vor mich hin.

Keks grinste mich an. „Ich weiß MEINE Hochzeitsnacht noch ganz genau..."

„Keine Details bitte!", warf ich schnell ein.

Aragorn saß still da und schlürfte sein Kaffee-Verschnitt.

Da ging die Tür auf und Thranduil und Gala kamen herein.

„Na ihr frisch Verheirateten?", begrüßte uns Thranduil grinsend.

„Was geht mit dem Asti?", fragte Gala, was vermutlich daher kam, dass ich meinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte hämmerte.

Keks setzte ein strahlendes Grinsen auf. „Sie kann sich nicht an die Hochzeitsnacht erinnern!"

„Oh..." Sie setzte sich, war kurz still, sprang wieder auf und hob den Finger. „Mir fällt da was ein! Wartet hier!"

Und dann rannte sie aus dem Saal.

Wenig später kam sie mit einer Flasche zurückgerannt. „Trink das!", sagte sie zu mir.

„Was ist das?", fragte ich misstrauisch.

„Dadurch erinnerst du dich wieder an alles."

„Wirklich?", fragte Legolas.

„Ja!"

Ich schnupperte an der klaren Flüssigkeit. „Werde ich dadurch auch kein Zwerg?"

Gala grinste. „...schwere Nebenwirkungen sind nicht auszuschließen."

„WAS?"

„Spaß..."

„Und was ist mit anderen Nebenwirkungen?", fragte Keks interessiert.

Gala räusperte sich. „Es kann sein, dass du etwas... sagen wir mal... halluzinierst, bis die Wirkung einsetzt."

Ich sah die Flüssigkeit abschätzend an. „Legolas?"

„Ja?"

„Ich tu's... wenn du mir Elladan vom Hals hältst!"

„Nichts lieber als das."

Keks klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Wir passen schon auf dich auf, Aschdilein!"

Aragorn sah mich kurz an. „Wenn du meinst, Asti..."

„Legolas?"

„Was?"

„Lohnt es sich?"

Er fing an zu lachen. „Auf jeden Fall!"

„Na dann Skoll!"

Und dann kippte ich das Zeug weg. Und langsam merkte ich, wie mir schummrig wurde.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Legolas besorgt.

„Mir ist schwindelig..."

„Das vergeht wieder...", tröstete Gala mich.

„Ok..."

Die Tür ging wieder auf.

„Morgen...", rief jemand.

„Morgen..." Ich sah auf und erstarrte. „Desperados?"

Legolas räusperte sich. „Asti...das ist... Elladan."

„Oh... Jetzt wo du's sagst..."

„Was ist denn mit Asti los?", wollte er wissen.

„Haltet die Klappe!", rief ich, bevor Keks ausholen konnte.

Legolas räusperte sich nochmal. „Asti... wer ist Desperados?"

Ich grinste. „Ein Typ... Bodybuilder... Steht mir sehr nah..."

„ASTI..."

Keks kicherte. „Legolas tut mir Leid."

Dieser sah mich ungläubig an. „Wer ist dieser... Typ?"

„Bist du eifersüchtig? Er wohnt bei mir. Ich hab Jahrelang mit ihm in einem Zimmer geschlafen!"

„In einem Bett?"

„Das nicht... glaub ich zumindest."

„Asti... Ich... ich glaub das einfach nicht."

„Jetzt sag's ihm schon!", sagte Keks und rollte mit den Augen.

„Desperados ist mein Bruder!" Legolas atmete auf.

„Ich dachte schon..."

„Ich muss hier raus...", sagte ich und stand auf.

Ich ging in Richtung Tür, bis sich wieder jemand räusperte.

„Asti?", sagte Gala kichernd.

„Ja?"

„Das ist das Fenster...die Tür ist in der anderen Richtung!"

„Oh...stimmt..."

Also ging ich zur richtigen Tür und verließ den Raum. Ich wanderte ein Bisschen durch den Palast (Eigentlich war ich auf der Suche nach unserem Zimmer, aber das konnte ich in meinem Zustand bei bestem Willen nicht finden.) und lief dann schließlich in Richtung Speisesaal...oder so...

Irgendwann ging ich einfach in einen Raum und zu meiner Freude war Legolas da. Er stand am Fenster und sah raus. Ich ging zu ihm, drehte seinen Kopf und küsste ihn. Es herrschte Stille. Dann eine mir bekannte Stimme.

„...Asti?"

Meine Hände zuckten weg, als hätte ich mich verbrannt. „Keks?"

Zwei gellende Schreie hallte durch ganz Düsterwald.

Als Aragorn und Legolas uns fanden, drängte sich jede von uns in eine Ecke und wir starrten uns durch den Raum hinweg entsetzt an.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Aragorn.

Keks zeigte auf mich. „Sie... sie... sie... hat...was...getan!"

Legolas sah mich an. Ich saß in meiner Ecke und kaute apathisch an meinem Daumennagel.

„Was denn?", fragte Aragorn weiter.

„Sie hat mich... GEKÜSST!"

Die beiden starrten sie an, dann mich und dann brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Du hast WAS getan?"

Zur Antwort wimmerte ich leise.

Legolas kam zu mir, kniete sich hin und musterte mich. „Dich kann man auch keine fünf Minuten alleine lassen."

„Legolas?"

„Was?"

„Bist du's auch wirklich?"

„Ja...schon!"

Ich fiel ihm um den Hals. „Das war nicht lustig!", jammerte ich.

„Aber echt nicht!", stimmte Keks mir zu.

„Daran ist nur Gala Schuld!", wimmerte ich.

Legolas lachte, hob mich hoch und trug mich vorsichtshalber in unser Zimmer.

**Keks:**

„Keks?", fragte Aragorn besorgt.

„...mihmihm...", wimmerte ich.

„Was?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Asti hat mich geküsst!"

Er grinste. „Ja... ich weiß."

„Tu doch was!", jammerte ich.

„Was soll ich denn tun?", fragte er.

„Keine Ahnung, tu irgendwas!"

Er überlegt. „Vielleicht hat Gala ja ein Mittel gegen „böse" Erinnerungen?"

„Werd ich dann so wie Asti?"

Er grinste. „Man weiß es nicht..."

„ARAGORN!", schrie ich und sprang auf. „Ich geh jetzt zu Gala und hol mir ein Mittel..."

Ich ging zu Gala, die mir bloß grinsend eine Flasche in die Hand drückte.

„Ich hab's gehört... Herzliches Beileid!"

„Danke..."

„Du weißt die Nebenwirkungen?"

Ich nickte. „Halt dich von Asti fern!", rief sie mir noch hinter her.

Auf einmal kam mir jemand dunkelhaariges entgegen. Ich vermutete einfach mal, dass es Aragorn war, der mich suchte und sprang dem Elb um den Hals. Ein Räuspern ertönte.

Ich zuckte zusammen. „Du bist nicht Aragorn?", fragte ich leise und ließ den Kerl wieder los.

„Nein, Keks..."

„ELROND?"

„Ja..."

„Tut mir Leid, tut mir Leid..."

„Ist in Ordnung..."

Ich entfernte mich so schnell es ging von ihm.

Ich ging in den Garten, das kam mir irgendwie am sichersten vor. Ich hockte mich auf eine Bank, als plötzlich jemand dunkelhaariges den Weg entlang kam. Kurz vor der Bank hielt der jemand an und schaute zögerlich in meine Richtung.

„Hallo?", kam es leise.

Ich sah angestrengt in die Richtung. Wer war das verdammt nochmal! „Hallo?", fragte ich zögerlich zurück.

Eine leises „Keks?", war die Antwort.

„Asti?"

„Ja."

Gut, sehr gut. Das war also Asti... ich war beruhigt.

„Es tut mir Leid wegen vorhin...", entschuldigte sie sich.

Ich nickte. „Passt scho... Ich weiß jetzt wie das ist, hab auch so Zeug getrunken..."

Sie setzte sich neben mich. „An was willst du dich denn erinnern?"

„Ich will etwas vergessen!"

„Oh..."

„Wir sind schon bemitleidenswert...", meinte ich.

„Jetzt können wir ja immer zusammen rätseln wer die nächste Person ist..."

„Ich hab schon Elrond umarmt...", erzählte ich.

„Jesus!", rief sie grinsend aus. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Was ich gemacht hab, weißt du ja..."

Ich nickte, als jemand an uns vorbei lief, ruckartig Halt machte und sich zu uns drehte.

„Darf ich mich zu euch setzen?"

Ich konnte seine Stimme bei bestem Willen nicht identifizieren!

„Klar...", antwortete Asti. Sie hatte ihn also erkannt...

„Wer ist das?", fragte ich sie leise.

„Elladan..."

„Okay, danke..."

Elladan sah uns an (zumindest vermutete ich das...) „Alles in Ordnung bei euch?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

Asti sah auf und ein lautes. „Oh mein Gott!", entfuhr ihr.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte ich leise.

„Ich weiß jetzt wieder was in Bruchtal war... mit Elladan...", flüsterte sie zurück.

„Ach wirklich?", fragte Elladan.

„Verdammte Elbenohren...", knurrte Asti.

„Und, wie kann er küssen?", fragte ich sie grinsend.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden...", antwortete sie.

„Nein?", fragte Elladan.

„Ja! Und vorallem nicht mit dir!", gab sie zickig zurück.

„Du weißt es wirklich wieder?", fragte er honigsüß.

„Elladan, hau ab!", mischte ich mich ein.

„Genau, verpiss dich!", sagte Asti.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. (Vermutete ich zumindest.) „Man sieht sich Asti...", sagte er.

Sie rieb sich die Augen. „Nicht wirklich..."

Ich musste kichern, als ein blonder Elb um die Ecke kam.

„Und wer ist das jetzt?", fragte ich Asti leise.

„Das müsste eigentlich Legolas sein..."

Sie sprang auf und umarmte den Elben. „Asti?"

„Hallo Thranduil... Ich hatte gerade das Bedürfnis jemanden in den Arm zu nehmen..."

Ich musste lachen, lügen war echt nicht Asti's Stärke.

„Hast du Alkohol getrunken?", fragte Thranduil.

„Nein!", empörte sich Asti.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging seufzend davon.

„Oh je... ich glaube wir haben ein Problem...", sagte Asti und seufzte.

„Ein großes Problem..."

„Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?", fragte Asti unsicher.

„Gehen wir einfach tief in den Wald... also den Wald hier im Garten...", schlug ich vor.

„Gute Idee...", stimmte mir Asti zu.

„Warte, da kommt jemand blondes...", murmelte ich und sah auf den Boden.

„Einfach so tun als ob nichts wär..."

Dieser jemand blieb vor uns stehen.

„Hey ihr beiden! Alles Okay?" Dieser jemand kannte uns also.

„Hi...wer immer du auch bist!", sagte Asti.

Der jemand kam her und zeigte auf sich. „Ich Gala! Du verstehe?"

Wir grinsten sie an. „Ach... ja... hi..."

„Ich wollt nur schauen, ob mit euch alles in Ordnung ist...Ich hab euch schon länger beobachtet."

„Ach...", murmelte ich.

„Ein paar Sachen: Keks, meinst du nicht, dass Elrond „etwas" zu alt für dich ist?..." - ich knurrte sie wütend an - „... und Asti: Wenn du dich an die Sache mit Elladan erinnern kannst, hast du vermutlich bald deine Erinnerung wieder und alles ist vorbei..." - Asti atmete auf - „...aber so lange: Hände weg von Thranduil!"

Jetzt knurrte Asti auch. „Hey..."

„Und", fuhr Gala fort, „eine gute Idee, euch zusammen aufzuhalten! So könnt ihr EUCH wenigstens nicht verwechseln..."

Wir knurrten beide. „Gala, das ist nicht lustig!"

„Stimmt...es ist lachhaft!"

„GALA!"

„Schon gut... Ich geh dann mal wieder und lass euch..." - sie setzte ein fieses Grinsen auf - „...Turteltäubchen mal alleine!"

Asti musste mich festhalten, damit ich nicht auf Gala losging. „Dumme Gala...", murrte ich.

Gala drehte sich noch einmal um und winkte uns mit einem breiten Grinsen nach. Ich warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, die konnte was erleben, wenn ich wieder... nüchtern(?) war!

„Komm wir gehen in den Wald... da sind wir... sicher!", meinte Asti und zog mich in den Wald... uh!

**Aragorn:**

„Was machen die da?", fragte ich Legolas, der immer noch vor Lachen am Balkongeländer hing.

„Ich weiß es nicht...", brachte er schließlich atemlos hervor.

„Das mit Elrond, Gala und deinem Vater war ja schon... seltsam..."

„Ja schon... Wir sollten uns merken: Nie etwas von Gala annehmen!"

„Eindeutig..."

Wir sahen ihnen weiter nach, wie sie langsam in den Wald gingen.

„Die beiden sind schon irre...", sagte Legolas grinsend.

„Absolut irre..."

„Sollen wir ihnen nach?"

Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Ok... Aber glaubst du, dass sie uns erkennen?"

„Wer weiß..."

Er grinste noch breiter. „Kann auch lustig sein..."

„Wie... meinst du das?"

„Nicht so... Wir könnten uns unterhalten!"

„Du meinst, sie über uns ausfragen?"

„Genau!"

Wir sahen uns kurz an und machten uns dann auf den Weg nach unten.

Keks und Asti ausfindig zu machen war nicht besonders schwierig: Sie hinterließen eine deutliche Spur (Absätze...) und das Kichern und Schreien war unverkennbar. Wir trafen sie auf einer Lichtung, wo sie nebeneinander auf einem Baumstamm saßen.

„Hallo ihr beiden!", rief Legolas.

Sie starrten uns erschrocken an und grinsten dann.

„Ach... ihr... wer immer auch..."

Legolas warf mir einen schnellen Blick zu. „Thranduil!"

Sie nickten einsichtig und sahen mich dann fragend an.

„Elrohir..."

„Ach... du... deinen Bruder haben wir vorher schon getroffen...", sagte Keks.

„Weiß ich...", sagte ich grinsend.

„Erzählt ihr euch etwa alles?", fragte Asti entgeistert.

„Wir sind Zwillinge", sagte ich grinsend, „wir kennen uns schließlich schon unser ganzes Leben. Und das ist schon sehr lang."

Sie sah beschämt auf den Boden, was Legolas wohl gar nicht gefiel.

Er setzte sich neben Asti. „Und... Schwiegertochter..."

Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Was willst du?"

„Ich wollte nur mal fragen, ob da irgendwas mit Elladan war..."

„Was interessiert DICH das?", fragte Asti verwirrt.

„Immerhin ist Legolas mein Sohn", sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen, „Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass er in guten Händen ist."

„Warum seid ihr beiden eigentlich zusammen unterwegs?", fragte Keks plötzlich.

„Äh... wir haben uns zufällig getroffen", sagte ich schnell. „

Aber jetzt zurück zum Thema!", forderte Legolas.

„Da war nichts!", sagte Asti.

„Ach...", meinte Legolas, „Und was war damals in Bruchtal? Woran du dich so plötzlich wieder erinnern kannst!"

„Woher weißt du davon?"

„Gala...", sagte er zur Erklärung.

Sie seufzte. „Ich stand unter starker Medizin und Alkohol und... na ja... Ich hab ihn geküsst!"

„Aha!", sagte Keks. „Also aus Eigeninitiative!"

Ich bemerkte, dass Asti mir schnell einen Blick zuwarf. Sie war wirklich der Meinung, ich sei Elrohir und wüsste, von was sie redete.

„Und ich hab mit ihm in einem Zimmer, in einem Bett geschlafen."

„DU HAST MIT IHM GESCHLAFEN?", fragte Legolas entsetzt.

„NEIN!", rief sie schnell, „Ich hab nur mit ihm in einem Bett, aber nicht MIT ihm, verstehst du?... Bei... nicht mit!"

Legolas starrte sie leicht wütend an.

„Schau mich nicht so an...", knurrte sie, „Da war nicht mehr, ok?"

„Ja... Ich glaub dir", sagte Legolas seufzend.

„Und Keks? Immer noch glücklich verheiratet?", fragte ich sie.

„Allerdings, Elrohir! Mach dir keine falschen Hoffnungen!"

„Schade eigentlich...", meinte ich „traurig".

„Was findest du an dem denn so toll?", fragte ich.

„Äh... was? Ich... liebe ihn?"

„Aha..."

„Ja! Und du hast echt nicht die klitzekleinste Chance!"

„Das tut mir aber Leid..."

Keks warf Asti einen fragenden Blick zu. „Außerdem hat er nen geilen Arsch!"

Legolas brach in Lachen aus, während ich an mir runter sah.

„Uh, da muss ich aber mal drauf achten, wenn ich ARAGORN das nächste Mal seh...", sagte Legolas.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an!", sagte Keks beleidigt.

„Und ich dachte, du stehst auf Frauen!", grinste Asti ihn an.

„Tu ich auch", sagte Legolas grinsend.

„Gut für Gala!", sagte Keks.

„Hä?...Ach so", sagte er.

Asti seufzte. „Elrohir, wenn du Elladan siehst, dann sag ihm, ich muss noch dringend mit ihm reden."

„Warum?", fragten Legolas und ich gleichzeitig und Keks sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Jetzt woll'n wir's aber wissen!"

„Das geht euch gar nichts an!", sagte Asti grinsend.

„Ich finde schon, dass mich das was angeht", murmelte Legolas.

„Warum?", fragte sie diesmal.

„Weil ich... Legolas' Vater bin! Und ich will nicht, dass du ihn... verletzt!" Legolas fiel es immer schwerer, in seiner Rolle zu bleiben.

„Ich muss mit ihm über eben diesen Abend in Bruchtal reden! So!", sagte Asti genervt.

„Warum?", fragten wieder alle zusammen.

„Weil er die Finger von mir... na ja... zumindest größten Teils von mir gelassen hat. Und da muss ich mich noch bedanken."

„Hast du das nicht schon?", fragte Keks.

„Aber da war ich mir ja nicht... sicher!" „

Wie – hast – du – dich – bei – ihm – bedankt?", fragte Legolas drohend. Ich wusste genau, an welches Dankes-Ritual er dachte. Das letzte Mal hatte Asti es eindrucksvoll mit Haldir vorgeführt. Das war KEIN schöner Anblick.

„Mit einem „Danke"?", sagte Asti mit fragendem Blick.

„Wie denn sonst?"

Er atmete auf. „Ok..."

Asti starrte ihn entsetzt an. Dann sprang sie auf und zeigte zitternd mit dem Finger auf ihn, setzte sich dann doch wieder schweigend und grinsend hin.

„Was war das jetzt?", fragte Keks verwirrt.

„Mir war gerade danach..."

„Aha..."

„Ok, Thranduil" – sie betonte den Namen ganz besonders – „Ich würde Legolas nie betrügen..."

„Da bin ich ja beruhigt", grinste Legolas.

„... auch wenn du große Ähnlichkeit mit ihm hast."

Keks starrte sie entsetzt an. „Asti?"

Sie rutschte näher an Legolas. „Die Ähnlichkeit ist so groß, dass ich mich fast in dich verlieben könnte..."

„Asti, spinnst du?", fragte Keks und rutschte ganz an den Rand des Baumstammes.

Asti rutschte ganz nahe an Legolas und legte ihm die Hand auf die Wange.

„Äh... Asti?", fragte dieser.

Er hatte es wohl auch noch nicht gemerkt. Da konnte ich nur den Kopf schütteln. Dann nahm Asti Legolas' Gesicht in die Hände und küsste ihn.

Keks sprang auf. „Was machst du denn da!" Sie war beinahe panisch. „Was machen die beiden da?", fragte sie und kam zu mir.

„Sie küssen sich...", sagte ich.

„Das seh ich auch, aber... warum?"

„Weiß auch nicht..."

Sie sah mich an. Dann riss sie die Augen auf und ihre Hand schoss vor und krallte sich in meinen Oberarm.

„ARAGORN?"

„Hi..."

Asti fing an zu kichern. „Du denkst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich Thranduil küssen würde!"

„Bei dir weiß man ja nie! Aber... du... ihr seid doch alle doof!"

Asti setzte sich Legolas auf den Schoß.

„Jetzt komm schon Keks...", sagte ich.

„War doch nur ein Scherz!"

„Ein doofer Scherz!", knurrte sie und sah in eine andere Richtung.

„Keheeeks..."

„Nein!" „

Bitte..."

„Nö!"

„Keksi!"

„ASTI!"

Während Legolas versuchte, die tobende Keks von Asti fern zu halten, schlich ich mich von hinten an sie ran und hob sie dann plötzlich hoch, worauf sie anfing zu kreischen.

„Lass mich runter!"

„Nein!"

„Aragorn..."

„Nö!"

„Warum kommt mir das bekannt vor?", fragte Legolas.

Keks hörte auf sich zu wehren und schmollte dafür.

Plötzlich hörte Asti auf zu grinsen, drehte langsam den Kopf und starrte Legolas an. „ICH HAB'S WIEDER!", kreischte sie.

„Was?", fragten Keks, Legolas und ich gleichzeitig.

„Ich erinnere mich wieder!", klärte sie uns auf.

„Aha...", sagte Keks grinsend. „Dann erzähl mal!"

Asti streckte ihr die Zunge raus. „Dir bestimmt nicht... Aber..." - sie grinste Legolas an – „da muss wohl auch noch ein besonderes Danke raus!"

Da die beiden dann wohl nicht mehr ansprechbar waren, trug ich Keks in Richtung Palast zurück.

„Lass mich runter!", knurrte sie.

„Ich pass lieber auf dich auf... nicht dass du noch mal Elrond begegnest!"

„Hey... Das ist nicht fair!"

„Ach..."

„Gala ist Schuld!"

„Jaja, Gala ist immer an allem Schuld!"

„Du hast es erfasst!"


	22. Kapitel 21: Kampf der Giganten

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 21: Kampf der Giganten**

**Keks:**

Am Abend traf ich endlich Asti wieder.

„Da bist du ja endlich!", rief ich ihr grinsend entgegen.

Sie warf mit einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Wie geht's dir denn so?"

Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Ich kann mich an ALLES erinnern!"

Ich grinste. „War er so schlecht!"

„Hey! Ich spreche vom Neckarfest!"

„Oh..."

Jetzt konnte ich sie verstehen... das war nicht... schön gewesen! (Nein, ich war nicht anwesend!)

Es gab zum Abendessen Wildschwein... leider. Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und eine wunderschöne Elbin erschien. Sie sah sich suchend im Saal um und strahlte plötzlich über's ganze Gesicht.

„Legolas!", rief sie erfreut.

Dieser sah überrascht auf. „Lothia!"

Thranduil räusperte sich. „Wer ist das Mädchen?"

„Kannst du dich nicht mehr an sie erinnern? Du hast sie vertrieben!", knurrte Legolas wütend.

„Ach ja, deine... Freundin!"

Ich schielte besorgt zu Asti. Die sah entgeistert auf diese blonde Tussi.

„Asti?", fragte ich leise.

Keine Reaktion.

„Wir werden das mal draußen klären...", sagte Legolas und zog Lothia an der Hand nach draußen.

Gala legte eine Hand auf Asti's Schulter. „Bist du ok?"

Asti starrte fassungslos auf die geschlossene Tür. „Habt ihr gesehen wie sie aussah!", wimmerte sie. „So... gut... schön!"

„Ach was...", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen. „

Die hatte Beine bis unter die Achseln!"

„Du übertreibst!", meinte Azrael.

„Sie war SCHLANK!"

„Asti...", sagte Gala. „

Die beiden waren vor einigen Jahrhunderten ein Paar, sehr große Liebe... aber ich war nicht damit einverstanden!", erklärte Thranduil.

Asti wimmerte leise.

Da ging die Tür auf und Elrohir kam herein. „Nettes Pärchen da draußen..."

Asti sprang auf und rannte zur Tür. Sie riss die Tür auf und man konnte einen schrillen Schrei hören.

„LEGOLAS, DU VERDAMMTER DRECKSKERL!"

Ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Asti konnte wirklich sehr laut schreien... Sie donnerte die Tür wieder zu und rannte durch die andere Tür. Ich sprang ebenfalls auf.

„Entschuldigung, ist ein Notfall!", erklärte ich und schnappte mir sämtlichen Alkohol.

Dann raste ich Asti hinterher.

Kurz darauf erreichte ich das Zimmer von ihr und Legolas. Ich klopfte.

„Verschwinde!", kreischte Asti von drinnen.

„Ich bin's...", sagte ich.

„Komm rein!"

Ich drückte die Klinke runter. „Es ist abgeschlossen!"

Stille, dann das Klacken vom Schloss. Ich öffnete die Tür und entdeckte eine verheulte Asti. Ich schloss hinter mir die Tür wieder ab und setzte mich zu ihr auf's Bett.

„Ach Astilein..."

Da klopfte es und man hörte Legolas. „Asti?"

„Hau ab!", schrie sie.

Ich seufzte. Meine armen Ohren.

„Asti, bitte mach auf!"

„Du Dreckskerl!"

„Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht!", mischte ich mich ein.

„Keks?", fragte Legolas von draußen. „Was tut Keks bei dir?"

„Mich trösten! Schließlich hat mein frisch angetrauter Ehemann eine andere!", brüllte Asti.

„Hab ich doch gar nicht!"

„Ach ja? Und was war dann das vor dem Speisesaal?"

Stille.

Dann plötzlich eine Frauenstimme. „Legolas, was ist eigentlich los?"

Asti sprang auf und trommelte gegen die Tür. „Lass die Finger von ihm, du widerwärtige Schlampe!"

Stille.

„Wer ist das eigentlich?"

„Ich bin seine EHEFRAU, du... du... du HURE!", schrie Asti.

Ich zog sie schnell von der Tür weg.

„Ich rede nachher mit dir, Lothia!", sagte Legolas vor der Tür.

Dann klopfte er wieder. „Jetzt lasst mich rein!"

„Nein!"

„Keine Chance!"

„Asti... Schatz!", kam es von draußen.

„Verpiss dich!"

„Wenn du jetzt nicht aufmachst, dann geh ich!", drohte Legolas.

„Geh doch, du hast ja so tolle Gesellschaft! Vielleicht frag ich dann Elladan ob er mir Gesellschaft leistet!"

Stille.

„Asti... Das wagst du nicht!"

„Du tust es doch auch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Ich geh jetzt, mit dir kann man ja nicht mehr vernünftig reden!"

Er ging. Asti saß heulend auf dem Bett.

„Dreckskerl! Arschloch! Schwein! Stronzo!..."

Eine Stunde (und etliche Flaschen Alkohol) später fielen ihr dann keine Schimpfwörter mehr ein. Ich hörte auf einmal ein leises Klopfen an der Balkontür. Ich stand auf, öffnete die Tür und sah nach. Unten standen drei Leute im Dunkeln.

„Hallo?", fragte ich leise. „Wer ist da?"

„Dein Ehemann, der Ehemann deiner Freundin und ich!", klang Lothia's Stimme von unten herauf.

„Ich bin hellauf begeistert!", sagte ich sarkastisch.

Da flog eine Astiflasche von drinnen an mir vorbei nach unten und zersprang.

„Asti, du hättest jemanden treffen können!", rief Legolas.

„Das war auch meine Absicht!", rief sie zurück und kam zu mir auf den Balkon.

„Du dummes austauschbares Miststück!", schrie Asti zu Lothia runter.

Diese sah erschrocken zu uns rauf. „Was hat dieses Mädchen zu mir gesagt!"

Ein schriller Schrei von Asti war die Antwort. Und prompt flog eine weitere Astiflasche nach unten.

„Asti, bitte nicht auf Aragorn!"

„Ich hab ja gar nicht auf ihn gezielt, sondern auf dieses... DING!"

„Ich heiße Lothia und bin die Freundin von Legolas!"

Legolas sah auf. „Was?"

Lothia nickte. „Ich werde mir schon nehmen was mir zu steht!"

„Hat diese dumme, eingebildete Zicke mir gerade gedroht?", fragte Asti mich.

Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, denn ich war gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen Aragorn Kusshändchen zu zuwerfen.

Asti stöhnte auf. „Keks bitte... Könnt ihr das nicht später machen, ich habe hier gerade einen Ehestreit!"

„'Tschuldigung...", murrte ich.

Da kam ein „Sehr kurzer Rock, Keks!" von Aragorn.

Ich lächelte Asti kurz zu und beugte mich dann über die Brüstung. „Danke... extra für dich!"

„Keks!"

„Ja... ist ja gut..."

„Komm... wir gehen wieder rein, sonst muss ich bei diesem Pudelgesicht kotzen!", sagte Asti und wir gingen wieder ins Zimmer.

**Asti:**

Irgendwann kamen Gala und Azrael zu uns hoch, um mich zu trösten. Wir saßen zu viert auf dem Bett und lästerten über Lothia, als eben diese an meiner Tür klopfte.

„Asti, wir müssen reden!"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es zwischen UNS zu besprechen gäbe!"

„Wenn du nicht rauskommst, geh ich und verführe Legolas!"

Schnell riss ich die Tür auf. „Das wagst du nicht!"

Sie sah mich geringschätzig an. „Soll ich etwa vor dir Angst haben?"

Ich zog sie rein und schloss die Tür wieder ab.

Sie sah die anderen drei an. „Uh, und vor deinen Freundinnen hab ich ebenso wenig Angst!" Die drei verschränkten die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich bin die Königin von Gondor!", knurrte Keks.

„Ich bin die Königin von Rohan!", verkündete Azrael.

„Und ich bin Legolas' Mutter und dazu noch Herrin GALADRIEL!", sagte Gala.

Jetzt sah Lothia gar nicht mehr so sicher aus. „Ach..."

Ich funkelte sie wütend an. „Lass die Finger von Legolas!"

„Warum sollte ich, ich war vor dir mit ihm zusammen!"

„Aber ICH habe ihn geheiratet!"

„Er gehörte schon immer mir!"

„Wollen wir das auf dem Balkon austragen?", fragte ich sie sauer.

Sie grinste mich von oben herunter an. Sie war ganze zwei Köpfe größer als ich. „Willst du kleines Mädchen dich etwa mit mir prügeln?"

Gala, Azrael und Keks zuckten zusammen.

„Autsch..."

„Böser Fehler..."

„GANZ böser Fehler..."

„Was denn?", fragte Lothia.

Wütend stürzte ich mich auf sie und verpasste ihr einen Schlag in den Magen, damit ihr Kopf auf meine Höhe kam. Wie erwartet krümmte sie sich zusammen. Ich nahm sie in den Schwitzkasten und zerrte sie auf den Balkon, wo ich sie ganz ganz „sanft" auf den Boden warf.

Azrael rannte aus der Tür. „Das müssen die anderen sehen!"

Wenig später kamen Legolas, Aragorn, Thranduil, Éomer, Elrond, Elladan und Elrohir unten angerannt und starrten wie gebannt nach oben. Lothia rappelte sich gerade mühevoll wieder auf. Sie starrte mich wutentbrannt an und stürmte dann auf mich zu. Sie versuchte, mich zu ohrfeigen... Wie lachhaft! Mich alte Kampfwurst! Ich blockte den Schlag ab, drehte ihren Arm um und setzte einen gemeinen Armbrecher, worauf sie schmerzerfüllt aufschrie. Dann noch ein bestimmtes Armknick-Verfahren und das Miststück landete per Schwertwurf auf dem Boden.

„Haltet sie doch auf!", rief Legolas von unten.

Keks, Gala und Azrael grinsten nur runter.

Ich drehte Lothia auf den Bauch und überdrehte ihre Schulter, auf die ich zusätzlich noch mein ganzes Gewicht legte. Wieder schrie sie auf. Ich verpasste ihr noch einen Tritt in die Rippen, bevor ich vorerst von ihr abließ.

„Asti hör auf!", schrien jetzt verschiedene Stimmen zu mir hoch.

Lothia wälzte sich heulend auf dem Boden.

„Na?", fragte ich grinsend.

Keks fing an zu kichern. „Ooooh, hat das kleine Mädchen dir weh getan?"

Sie sah mich fast ängstlich an. „Du bist ja total verrückt!", kreischte sie mich an und, ja, sie kam tatsächlich wieder auf die Beine.

„Noch nicht genug?", fragte ich zuckersüß.

Sie kam wieder auf mich zu und versuchte wieder, mich zu ohrfeigen. Nein, wie originell! Aber ich war ja nicht ganz so unkreativ. Ich machte einfach einen Klassiker: Doppelschrittdrehung, parallel stehen, Ellbogen unter die Armbeuge und Schulterwurf. Gemeinheitshalber kniete ich mich, wo sie gerade so schön auf der Seite lag auf Rippen und Kopf ab und benutzte eine recht einfache, aber doch effektive Festlegetechnik.

In dem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Legolas und Aragorn kamen hereingestürmt.

Azrael fluchte leise. „Ich hab die Tür nicht mehr abgeschlossen..."

Legolas packte mich an den Schultern und zerrte mich von Lothia weg, der ich nochmal einen Tritt in die Rippen verpasste.

„Schaff sie hier weg, Aragorn!", rief er und versuchte mich fest zu halten.

Ich war gerade so schön in Fahrt.

Aragorn warf einen Blick auf Lothia. „Uh, die braucht nen guten Heiler..."

Zusammen mit Elrond, der gerade kam, schleppte er die Elbin aus meinem Zimmer.

Legolas sah zu den anderen, die uns gespannt beobachteten. „Könntet ihr uns bitte alleine lassen?" Die drei sahen sich an, murrten kurz, verzogen sich aber doch. Ich befreite mich aus Legolas' Griff und setzte mich auf's Balkongeländer.

„Was willst du?"

„Das fragst du noch?", sagte er, „Ich will, dass du mir wenigstens zuhörst!"

Ich verschränkte die Arme und nickte. „Dann rede!"

Er seufzte. „Du hast ja vermutlich mitgekriegt, dass ich mal mit Lothia zusammen war..."

„Ja, und dass sie deine „große Liebe" war... warum hast du mich dann überhaupt geheiratet?"

„Ich liebe sie nicht mehr!"

„Aha..." Ich dachte da an ihre langen blonden Haare, ihre überlangen Beine, ihre modelartige Figur...

„Asti, ich liebe DICH, sonst hätte ich dich ja wohl nicht geheiratet!"

„Aha, genau deswegen hast du sie auch geküsst!"

„Ich habe sie nicht geküsst!"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht! Und ich bin ein Zwerg!"

„Asti, du musst mir glauben!"

„Wenn du mich nur mit Elladan zusammen siehst, machst du Schluss, aber ich soll es tolerieren, wenn du eine Andere küsst!"

„Sie hat mich geküsst, nicht ich sie."

„Sah aber gar nicht so aus!"

„Bitte glaub mir, Asti!"

Ich schluchzte leise und er setzte sich neben mich. „Asti... jetzt sind wir gerade mal einen Tag verheiratet und streiten uns schon..."

„MEINE Schuld ist es nicht!"

„Bitte, Asti... Ich werde Lothia weder anfassen, noch anschauen, aber bitte verzeih mir!"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann, Legolas!"

Plötzlich lächelte er. „Soll ich dich dazu zwingen?"

Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Willst du dich mit mir anlegen?"

„Bild dir nichts ein, ich bin stärker als du!"

„Lothia ist sicher auch stärker als ich... Außerdem hattest du schon ein blaues Auge von mir!"

„Hab ich nicht vergessen, aber ich bin trotzdem stärker als du!", sagte er und stand auf.

„Glaubst du, das macht mir Angst? Deswegen werde ich dir noch lange nicht verzeihen!"

Er packte mich an den Handgelenken, wirbelte mich herum und drückte mich gegen die Wand. „Wirklich nicht?"

Er versuchte es ernsthaft... Ich verdrehte die Augen und rammte mein Knie an eine sehr empfindliche Stelle.

„Nein!"

Er krümmte sich zwar vor Schmerz, ließ mich aber nicht los.

„Du bist unglaublich...", murmelte er und grinste mich an.

Sein Kopf war, da er sich ja zusammen gekrümmt hatte, auf der gleichen Höhe wie meiner.

„Du kannst ja noch grinsen! Respekt...", sagte ich und schlug meine Stirn leicht gegen seine.

„Du willst es also wirklich austragen?", fragte er und kam so nahe an mich, dass der Abstand für Tritte oder Kniestöße nicht mehr reichte. „

Wenn du mir weh tust, dann darf ich das wohl auch", sagte er und biss mich sehr unsanft in die Schulter.

„Legolas!", kreischte ich.

„Oooh, tut das etwa weh?", fragte er gehässig und packte meine Handgelenke so fest, dass ich beinahe aufschrie und meine Hände taub wurden.

„Du hast keine Chance gegen mich", stellte er triumphierend fest.

Ich lächelte ihn an und seufzte. „Ok, ich geb mich geschlagen!"

„Verzeihst du mir also?"

„Vergeben und vergessen!", sagte ich.

Er lächelte, beugte sich zu mir und küsst mich. Langsam ließ er meine Handgelenke los und hielt mich locker um die Taille. Ich legte ihm die Hände um den Hals und drehte mich langsam so um, dass ich nicht mehr an die Wand gelehnt stand. Dann nahm ich ihn plötzlich in den Schwitzkasten von vorne, ließ mich auf den Boden fallen und warf ihn über meinen Kopf, wobei ich mich so an ihm festhielt, dass ich dann auf ihm saß.

„Was war das denn?", fragte er erschrocken.

„Kopfwurf!", sagte ich und hielt jetzt seine Handgelenke an den Boden gedrückt.

„Ich hab eben doch ne Chance gegen dich!"

Aber lange konnte ich meine Position auch nicht halten, da er eben doch stärker war, als ich. Bevor wir das Zimmer verließen, klopfte ich an die Tür.

„Wir kommen jetzt raaahaaaus!"

Und als wir die Tür öffneten, gingen Azrael, Gala und Keks wie zufällig den Gang entlang.

„Ach, habt ihr euch wieder vertragen!", sagte Keks grinsend.

„Auf der Mauer, auf der Lauer liegt ne kleine Wanze...", sang ich sie an.

Sie streckte mir die Zunge raus. „Aber ich hätte zu gern gesehen, was ihr da gerade gemacht habt", sagte Azrael grinsend.

„Ist das eine Biss-Spur auf deiner Schulter, Asti?", fragte Gala.

Ich sah auf meine Schulter, wo ein deutlicher Abdruck von Legolas' Gebiss sich munter rötete. „Schon..." Ich streckte mich zu Legolas. „Das zahl ich dir heim", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr.

„Ist das ein Versprechen?"

„LEGOLAS!"

„Bin ja schon ruhig..."

„Astiiiiiiii!" Ich drehte mich erschrocken um.

„Elladan?"

„Die hast du fertig gemacht! Ich dachte schon, die stirbt uns weg!"

„Sie ist eine Elbin, sie kann nicht so einfach sterben... leider..."

„Woher kannst du das eigentlich?", fragte Legolas.

„Tja, gelernt ist gelernt!", sagte ich und grinste zu Keks.

„Das machen wir übrigens mit jedem, der eine von uns betrügt!", drohte Keks an.

„Aha...", sagte ich und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„So... oder so ähnlich..."

Thranduil kam den Gang entlang. Als er Legolas und mich nebeneinander sah seufzte er. „Na immerhin habt ihr den ersten Tag überstanden, das ist doch schon mal was!"

„Hey..."

„Wie geht's dem Miststück?", fragte ich grinsend.

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Ansprechbar ist was anderes..."

Ich streckte mich ausgiebig. „Ja, das tat richtig gut..."

Elladan wich demonstrativ einen Schritt zurück. „Uuuh..."


	23. Kapitel 22: Home sweet home

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 22: Home sweet home**

**Keks:**

Am nächsten Morgen standen Aragorn und ich GLEICHZEITIG auf. Wie immer schlurfte ich total verschlafen in den Speisesaal, den man inzwischen sogar fand...

„Na Keks, ausgeschlafen?", fragte Azrael.

„Für was?", fragte ich verwundert.

„Na für die Heimreise..."

Ich starrte sie an, dann fing ich an zu lachen. „Ich hab Probleme mit meinem Gehör... Ich hab doch grad tatsächlich verstanden, dass ich Heim reise!"

Azrael sah mich überrascht an. „Oh... stimmt, Aragorn wollte nicht, dass wir dir das sagen."

„WAS!", fragte ich entsetzt und warf Aragorn einen wütenden Blick zu.

Der saß ohne eine Miene zu verzeihen neben mir und saß seelenruhig sein Lembas. „Irgendwann müssen wir heimreisen..."

„Aber doch nicht jetzt!"

„Warum?"

„Weil ich nicht will!"

„Nach dem Frühstück reiten wir los!"

„Nein!"

„Keks..."

„Warum müssen wir denn jetzt schon gehen?", jammerte ich.

„Weil ich da zufällig König bin...?"

„Ich will aber hier bleiben!"

„Das geht aber nicht!", sagte er und seufzte.

„Ich bleib hier und damit basta!"

„Wetten ich krieg dich mit?", fragte er grinsend.

„Nein?"

„Du willst also wetten?", fragte er belustigt.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein!"

„Dann kommst du also mit?"

„Nein!", erklärte ich stur.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte er mich über die Schulter geworfen und trug mich quer durch den Palast zu den Pferdeställen.

„Lass mich runter!", schrie ich wütend und trommelte mit den Fäusten gegen seinen Rücken.

Fast alle hatten sich draußen versammelt und als Azrael mich und Aragorn sah, fing sie an zu kichern. „Wie die Kinder..."

Aragorn bestieg Amicelli und hielt mich vor sich fest. Éomer und Azrael reisten mit uns nach Süden und beide saßen schon auf ihren Pferden.

Asti wurde von Legolas festgehalten, denn sie versuchte zu mir zu gelangen.

Gala grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Och... können die Turteltäubchen nicht ohne einander..."

„Gala!", warnte ich sie.

„Du musst mit mir in einem Haus leben, das weißt du!", zischte Asti.

Die anderen verabschiedeten sich normal, während Asti und ich uns ansahen und laut Sarah Conner sangen: „...I wish the miles between us could only disappear..."

Aragorn und Legolas verdrehten die Augen. „Könnt ihr nicht etwas fröhliches singen!"

Asti und ich grinsten uns an und fingen dann gleichzeitig an:

„Was müssen das für Bäume sein, wo die großen Elefanten spazieren geh'n, ohne sich zu stoßen. Rechts sind Bäume, links sind Bäume und dazwischen Zwischenräume. Wo die großen Elefanten spazieren geh'n, ohne sich zu stoßen..."

„Okay...das reicht!", meinte Éomer.

Gala trat zu Asti und mir. „Ich hab noch ein Geschenk für euch... damit ihr die Zeit übersteht: zwei Walky-Talkies mit super Empfang, so dass ihr immer miteinander reden könnt!" Sie grinste uns an.

„Danke...", sagte ich und strahlte sie an.

„Wir sollten jetzt los!", schlug Aragorn vor.

Ich nickte ergeben und ließ mich von ihm auf's Pferd ziehen. Da ich vor ihm saß, drehte ich mich um und hüpfte auf und ab um Asti noch einmal zu winken, die wieder von Legolas gehalten wurde.

„Bye!", schrie ich mit Absicht dicht an Aragorn's Ohr.

Der zuckte zusammen.

„Was denn?", fragte ich unschuldig.

„Nichts..."

Als wir ungefähr 10 Minuten geritten waren, hatte ich einen halbwegs akzeptablen Fluchtplan entwickelt.

„Ich muss pissen!", verkündete ich laut.

Aragorn grinste mich an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, musst du nicht!"

„Natürlich muss ich pissen!"

„Nein... du hast vor ner Viertelstunde gepisst..."

„Ach ja? Seit wann schreibst du dir das auf?"

„Keks, ich bin nicht doof!"

„Man kann's ja mal probieren...", maulte ich.

Da piepste das Walky-Talkie. „Asti?"

„Ja?"

„Wo bist du?"

„Irgendwo im Düsterwald...", erklärte ich.

Stille.

„Ich vermiss dich...", sagte sie leise.

Ich drehte mich zu Aragorn. „Hast du das gehört? Hast du gehört, was sie gesagt hat?"

Er nickte und seufzte wieder. „Ja, Keks, hab ich."

„Asti... ich vermiss dich auch!"

„Sieh an, die Turteltäubchen...", hörte ich Gala's Stimme im Hintergrund.

„Entschuldige mich bitte, Keks! Ich habe noch schnell etwas zu erledigen...", sagte Asti und weg war sie.

Verblüfft starrte ich auf das Ding in meiner Hand. „Da wär ich jetzt gern dabei..."

Éomer und Azrael ritten neben uns.

„Ich auch...", meinte Azrael.

„Wie das wohl ausgehen würde?", fragte ich.

Azrael kicherte. „Zickenterror hoch drei!"

„Oh je..."

„Armer Legolas...", seufzte Aragorn hinter mir.

„Halt du dich da raus!", wies ich ihn zurecht.

Azrael sah strafen zu Éomer. „Und du hälst auch besser deine Klappe, sonst setzt's was!"

Wir grinsten uns an und die unsere Lover seufzten gleichzeitig.

Etliche langweilige Reisetage später erreichten wir Edoras. Wenigstens war Azrael auf der Heimreise dabei gewesen, sonst wäre es sehr langweilig gewesen. Wir hatten ausgiebig über unsere Ehemänner gelästert, Ich-sehe-was-was-du-nicht-siehst gespielt und uns über Filme unterhalten. So bekam man die Tage nämlich am besten rum. Außerdem hatten wir unser Gedanken-lese-Training verstärkt.

Wir blieben zwei Tage in Edoras, zum Glück war Éowyn nicht da... aber halt. Grauen packte mich, wenn Faramir Vertretungs-König war, dann war Éowyn bestimmt auch in Minas Tirith.

„Aragorn, ich kann nicht nach Minas Tirith!", erklärte ich ihm am ersten Abend in Edoras.

„Warum?"

„Éowyn ist da!"

„Na und?"

„Sei einmal eine Frau und versteh mich!", jammerte ich.

Azrael fing an zu lachen. „Eine Frau?"

„Haha.", sagte ich ironisch.

„Ich bin ein Mann.", sagte Aragorn leicht irritiert.

Ich seufzte. „Ich weiß, aber du sollst mich verstehen! Ich will Éowyn nicht über den Weg laufen!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du willst doch bloß wieder zu Asti!"

„Nein! Bitte!"

„Vergiss es!"

Ich gab mich geschlagen... für einen Tag.

Auf der Heimreise fing ich wieder damit an. „Jetzt lass mich bitte einen oder zwei Tage nachkommen."

Er grinste. „Ich will aber, dass du mit kommst!"

„Warum?"

„Weil sie dann mich in Ruhe lässt!"

„Das ist fies! Das ist gemein! Das schreit gerade zu nach Rache!", rief ich sauer.

„Jetzt hab ich aber Angst bekommen...", meinte er.

„Du wirst schon noch sehen, was du davon hast!", sagte ich beleidigt und ignorierte ihn.

Eine halbe Stunde hielt er durch, dann wurde er schwach. „Keks?"

Ich schwieg.

„Keks, jetzt rede doch mit mir! Ich kann es nicht ertragen wenn du still bist!", bat er.

Ich musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. „So?"

„Rede mit mir!", flehte er.

Ich schwieg wieder.

Einfach göttlich, wenn man so angebettelt wird! (Irgendwann hab ich das schon mal geschrieben...grübel Hm...kicher Wo war das bloß!)

„Jetzt sag was!", flehte er verzweifelt.

Ich schwieg immer noch.

„Keks..."

„Du hast meinen Namen wirklich sehr schön ausgesprochen!", sagte ich schnippisch.

„Erzähl mir was, oder tu irgendwas, aber sei bitte nicht so.. abweisend!", sagte er.

Ich überlegte. Gut, wenn er wollte, dass ich etwas sinnvolles tat: ich holte das Walky-Talky hervor und piepste Asti an. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden nahm die ab.

„¡Hola chica!", kam mir fröhlich vom anderen Ende der Verbindung entgegen.

„Hi... Was hast du mit Gala gemacht?"

Ein Kichern. „Erst gefesselt, dann gebraten und zum Schluss gegessen!"

„Ah ja... gut zu wissen..."

„Sagen wir es anders: ich muss mir noch etwas gemeines, fieses und total hinterhältiges ausdenken!"

„Klingt gut!", meinte ich.

„Keks, bitte rede mit mir!", bettelte Aragorn hinter mir.

„Was ist denn bei euch los?", fragte Asti irritiert.

Also erklärte ich ihr ausführlich was in der letzten Zeit alles so passiert war. Natürlich in allen Einzelheiten. Dann kamen wir auf andere Themen.

„Sag mal vermisst du „SaC" und „Friends" auch so?", fragte ich sie.

Ein Seufzen kam als Antwort. „Ich bin froh, wenn Gala zu uns zieht, denn dann bringt sie ihren Fernseher mit..."

„Du Glücklich, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich tuen soll ohne Fernseher!", jammerte ich.

„Vielleicht besorgt Gala uns noch Fernseher...", tröstete Asti mich.

Ich beendete das Telefonat um die Batterien zu schonen und packte das Ding wieder in die Tasche.

„Was ist „Sack"?" fragte eine der Wachen verwirrt.

Ich grinste. „Das ist eine geile Fernsehserie auf Pro Sieben, kommt immer dienstags um 21Uhr15 und „SaC" ist die Madenabkürzung für „Sex and the City"...", erklärte ich hilfsbereit.

Der Mann starrte mich entgeistert an. Ich hatte ihn anscheinend sehr sehr schlimm verwirrt. Ich sah mir seine Gedanken an.

„_Fernsehserie? Pro Sieben? Madenabkürzung? Sex änd de Siti? Ich hab kein Wort verstanden!..." _

Der arme Kerl... na ja... ich würde ihn einfach mal einladen, wenn ich einen Fernseher hatte.

„Wie heißt ihr?", fragte ich ihn also.

Er sah überrascht auf. „Siegfried, Siegmund's Sohn, Hoheit."

Die hatten hier ja eklige Namen... bäh!

„Hm... gut, danke."

Jemand tippt mir hartnäckig gegen die Schulter. Sehr hartnäckig.

„Was ist Aragorn?"

„Warum fragst du wildfremde Männer nach ihren Namen?"

„So halt."

„Und das soll ich glauben?", fragte er.

„Da vorne ist Minas Tirith!", rief einer der Garde aus.

Fast alle beschleunigten ihr Tempo.

Und 10 Minuten später erreichten wir die Stadttore. Viele Menschen liefen auf die Straße und jubelten uns zu.

„Seltsam, die mögen dich sogar!", sagte ich zu Aragorn.

Er kniff mich leicht in meinen Arm.

„Autsch, das hat weh getan!", beschwerte ich mich.

„Halt jetzt bitte deine Klappe!", bat er.

„Nein, ich bin jetzt noch mehr sauer auf dich!", sagte ich beleidigt.

Er seufzte und lenkte Amicelli in Richtung Palaststall.

Bevor er reagieren konnte, sprang ich vom Pferd und verschwand durch einen Bediensteteneingang in die Palastküche. Die Köche starrten mich sprachlos an. Rasch verbeugte ich mich.

„Hi, ich bin die Königin!"

Der eine nickte. „Das wissen wir, aber was tut ihr hier?"

Ich überlegte. Sollte ich ihnen sagen, dass ich gerade auf der Flucht vor meinem Mann und vor der Fürstin Ithilien's war? Besser nicht...

„Ich wollte die Bediensteten einfach mal besser kennen lernen... also, wie heißt ihr?"

Auf einmal waren Schritte von Wachen im Gang zu hören.

„Verzeiht, aber kann ich mich mal kurz im Küchenschrank verstecken?", fragte ich und drängelte mich an ihnen vorbei.

Ich grinste die drei an und verschwand in einem kleinen Schrank für Kochgeschirr.

„Einfach so tun, als ob ich nicht da wäre...", flüsterte ich noch schnell.

Die drei gingen wieder ihrer Arbeit nach, als ungefähr 10 Wachen und Aragorn in die Küche stürmten. „

Ist sie hier?", fragte Aragorn den Koch.

„Wer denn, Hoheit?", fragte dieser zurück.

„Also nicht... gut, gehen wir weiter!", befahl Aragorn und die Wachen verließen den Raum.

Ich kroch aus dem Schrank hervor. „Danke!", verkündete ich strahlend und huschte den Gang entlang zu unseren Privatgemächern.

Zum Glück begegnete mir niemand. Irgendwie war das lustig! Ich kicherte vergnügt vor mich hin. Kurz darauf hatte ich unsere Gemächer erreicht und kroch kurzerhand unters Bett. Wenn es Aragorn Spaß machte mich zu ärgern, bitte... ich konnte ihn auch ärgern! Ich musste eine ganze Weile warten, bis Aragorn herein kam.

Er schritt unruhig auf und ab und murmelte leise vor sich hin. Ich fing an seine Gedanken zu lesen. _„Wo ist sie bloß? Keks... wenn sie das mit Absicht gemacht hat, dann kriegt sie aber Ärger! Wenn ich die erwische!" _

Uh... jetzt hab ich aber Angst bekommen... Ich kaute nachdenklich auf meinen Fingernägel, wobei der eine dann auch mit einem lauten Knack abbrach... na toll! Aragorn war stehen geblieben und ging jetzt langsam vor dem Bett in die Hocke. Dann zog er langsam die Decke zur Seite und starrte mich an.

„Na endlich... ich dachte schon du kommst nie drauf wo ich bin...", schmollte ich.

„Keks?"

Ich sah hinter mich. „Wo?"

Er seufzte. „Du kannst nicht einfach so gehen..."

„Soll ich mich etwa bei dir abmelden! So weit kommt's noch!", empörte ich mich.

Er zog mich unter dem Bett hervor. „Ach Keks..."

Ich grinste ihn an. „Ich hab's mit Absicht gemacht, jetzt krieg ich aber Ärger..."

Er sah mich irritiert an. „Du sollst doch nicht meine Gedanken lesen..."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die sind aber lustig..."

„Kann ich das auch?", fragte er.

Ich sah ihn erschrocken an. „Warum?"

„Weil ich doch auch eine Kette bekommen hab, mit der man zum Elb wird..."

Ich schluckte. Shit, das gefiel mir nicht...

„Was heißt „Schid" eigentlich?", fragte er grinsend.

„Du kannst es also...", sagte ich fast tonlos.

„Sieht so aus..."

„Dann muss ich ja aufpassen, was ich denke!", beschwerte ich mich.

„Ja... schon..."

Ich schmollte, da fiel mir noch was ein. „Du schuldest mir noch was!"

Er sah mich überrascht an. „Was denn?"

„Dein Schwert, du weißt schon, bevor wir nach Düsterwald gereist sind..."

„Mein Schwert?", fragte er.

Ich nickte. „Narsil oder Anduril, oder wie auch immer..."

„Muss das sein? Es ist ein KÖNIGSschwert und kein KÖNIGINNENschwert..."

„Na und? It's time to change..."

Er schluckte. „Ach Keks... alles bloß nicht mein Schwert!"

„Was dann?" „Einen Leibwächter?"

„Und was will ich mit dem? Die sind doch langweilig..."

„Hm... du kriegst ein neues Schwert... Ist das okay?"

Ich nickte. „Gut, aber so schnell wie möglich!"

Er grinste. „Jaja... Ach übrigens: Du hast leider Éowyn und Faramir verpasst, sie sind vor einer halben Stunde abgereist..."

„Oh nein! Das ist ja grauenvoll!", kicherte ich.

Ich hakte mich bei ihm ein und wir gingen zum Speisesaal.


	24. Kapitel 23: Models, Maden, Magersucht

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 23: Models, Maden, Magersucht...**

**Asti:**

Ich war immer noch sauer auf Legolas. Nein, Ich konnte ihm das mit Lothia nicht einfach so verzeihen. Er wollte so ein dürres Model-Ding? Konnte er haben!

„Majestät?"

Ich sah auf und nahm die Kopfhörer weg. „Hier bei der Arbeit?"

„Es gibt essen."

Ich grinste. „Okay..."

Ich schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und hüpfte zum Speisesaal.

„Grüzi wohl!"

„Was?", fragten Legolas und Thranduil gleichzeitig.

„Nüx!", sagte ich grinsend und setzte mich neben Legolas.

Da ging die Tür auf und Lothia kam von Elrohir und Elrond gestützt herein. Elladan kam fröhlich pfeifend hinterher. Sie setzte sich mir gegenüber, sah aber nicht auf. Hihi!

„Guten Morgen!", flötete ich.

Sie warf mir einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Legolas reichte mir seufzend den Korb mit Lembas.

„Nein Danke!", sagte ich und reichte den Korb weiter.

„Ich geh nachher übrigens mal kurz heim!", verkündete ich.

„Kommst du wieder?", fragte Legolas misstrauisch.

„Mal sehen!", antwortete ich grinsend. „Natürlich komm ich wieder!"

„Was machst du?", fragte Gala.

„Ich brauch noch so ein paar Sachen..."

„Was?"

„Meine Joggingschuhe (Hey, ich besitze WIRKLICH welche! Hab ich zum Burzeltag gekriegt und zur Zeit werden sie auch jeden Morgen benutzt!), Wasser... notwendige Sachen halt!"

„Wasser?", fragte Elladan. „Wasser gibt es hier aber genug..."

„Aber kein Evian!", erklärte ich.

„Evi-Was?", fragte Elrohir.

„Evian! Das Wasser der Schönen und Reichen!"

Gala kicherte. „Und was willst du damit?"

„Hey!..."

„Sag schon!"

„...es heißt rückwärts Naive..."

„Okay, das ist ein Grund!"

Legolas streckte mir eine Schale mit Obst hin.

„Nein Danke!", sagte ich wieder.

„In Ordnung... Ich geh dann mal!"

„Tschüss!", sagten sie und ich ging aus dem Saal.

Ich beamte mich zu mir und schnappte mir die Sachen, da klingelte es an der Tür.

„Asti!", brüllte Despo.

„Was?"

„Keks ist da!"

„Oh..."

Da stand auch schon ein wütend dreinblickendes blondes Ding vor der Tür. (biscotto arrabiata!kicher)

„Du gehst ohne mich in unsere Welt?"

„Du... Ich wollte eigentlich nur ein paar Sachen holen..."

„Trotzdem!"

„Oh... also... sollen wir noch was machen?"

„Weiß au nicht?"

„Hm..."

Wir sahen uns an und mussten lachen.

„Du fehlst mir schon richtig!", kicherte ich.

„Du mir auch!"

„Gesegnet sei das Walkie Talkie!"

„Sag es, Schwester!"

„Also, home again?"

„Okay... Ich hab Lasi-Hasi geholt!"

„Was?"

„Du weißt schon... Spannerhase!"

„Ach so!"

Später war ich dann wieder zu Hause und ich saß im Thronsaal und beobachtete, was ein Kronprinz so machte, wenn er nicht gerade den Kontinent vor einer dunklen Bedrohung rettet. Gaaaaanz toll! Er saß neben dem Thron und half seinem Vater, wenn der irgendein Problem hatte. Gut, ich muss zugeben, ich bin etwa so politisch engagiert wie eine Erdnuss, aber okay... Immerhin war ich jetzt ja... was war ich denn jetzt eigentlich? Prinzessin? Nein! Nicht ich! Königin war ich auch nicht, das war ja... in irgendeiner Weise eigentlich Gala.

„Ich geh joggen!", verkündete ich irgendwann und sprang eine halbe Stunde durch den Wald.

Dieses Spiel wiederholte sich an den folgenden Tagen immer wieder. Ich holte mir noch meine Waage und kontrollierte so mein Gewicht. Da ich mir das Essen so gut wie abgewöhnt hatte, hatte ich innerhalb von zwei Tagen schon ein Kilo weniger! Herrlich! Und so ging es auch gerade weiter. Eine Woche später hatte ich wunderbar leichte 49 Kilo! Gut, ich starb fast vor Hunger, aber ich war glücklich! Außerdem konnte ich ja schlecht verhungern... als Elbin und so...

Aber dann, eines Tages, während meinem Jogging-Ausflug passierte es: Ich stolperte in meinen größten Albtraum! Ich lief gerade locker lässig (keuchend) durch den Wald, als plötzlich ein schwarzes Eichhörnchen über den Weg hoppelte.

„Na du?", fragte ich und kniete mich zu ihm runter. Es schnupperte zutraulich an meinen Händen und plötzlich starrte es mich an und rannte wie von der Tarantel gestochen davon.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte ich mich selbst.

Da hörte ich ein rasselndes Geräusch hinter mir. Ein Geräusch, das einem einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Ich drehte mich gaaaanz langsam um. Da stand sie: Eine RIESIGE Spinne... Ich hab schon vor Weberknechten Angst, aber das glich einer Schocktherapie. Das riesige Vieh starrte mich mit mindestens 8 Augen an und giftgrüner Geifer sabberte aus ihrem Maul. Ich war vor Schock wie gelähmt. Bewegungsunfähig stand ich da und schrie. Ich schrie so laut ich konnte. Die Spinne richtete sich auf und streckte ihre vordersten Beine nach mir aus. Da war meine Bewegungsfähigkeit wieder da und ich drehte mich um und rannte. So ungefähr zwei Meter. Bis ich merkte, dass ich von solchen Viechern umzingelt war.

„Das ist nicht gut...", fiel mir dazu ein, „Das ist GAR NICHT gut..."

Die Dinger schlossen ihren Kreis um mich immer enger.

„Ähm... könnten wir das nicht friedlich ausdiskutieren?", fragte ich.

Aber diese Viecher verstanden mich nicht. Wie auch. Da wurde ich plötzlich umgestoßen und landete auf dem Bauch. Dann ein stechender Schmerz im Rücken. Ich schrie entsetzt auf. Irgendwas kratzte über meinen armen, armen Rücken. Autsch. Ich schrie und schrie, bis mir die Lunge wehtat. Da ließen die Viecher plötzlich von mir ab.

Ich hob ganz vorsichtig den Kopf. Eine riesige Spinne lag neben mir. Zwischen Kopf und Rumpf steckte ein großes Schwert.

„Legolas?", wisperte ich.

„Das kommt mir doch bekannt vor... bist du okay?" Ich erkannte Elladan.

„Ich kann mich irgendwie schlecht bewegen..."

„Das Ding hat dich auch gebissen..."

„Ich mag keine Spinnen..."

„Ja, war nicht zu überhören..."

„Wo ist Legolas?"

„Zuhause, vermute ich."

„Warum ist der denn nicht da? Ich meine, er ist mein Mann!"

„Er hat besseres zu tun, als mit dir durch den Wald zu rennen..."

„Und du nicht?"

„Mir wurde befohlen, auf dich aufzupassen!"

„Fantastisch..."

„Soll ich dich heim tragen?"

„Ich bitte darum..."

Legolas kam uns atemlos entgegen gestürzt. „Mein Gott! Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

„Spinnen...", antwortete ich.

Elladan setzte mich auf den Boden.

„Du gehst nicht mehr alleine in den Wald!", sagte Legolas streng.

„Komm doch mit!"

„Asti..."

„Dann geh ich halt mit Waffe!"

„Du kannst doch gar nicht mit Waffen umgehen!"

„Mit BÖGEN nicht! Aber mit Schwertern!"

„Das glaubst du doch selber nicht!"

„Aber..."

„Kein Aber! Und jetzt wirst du erst mal entgiftet!"

Ein paar Stunden später saß ich auf dem Bett und Legolas wich nicht von meiner Seite. Da kam eine Bedienstete herein und brachte etwas zu essen. Legolas bedankte sich auf Elbisch und wollte mir das Tablett auf die Beine stellten.

„Nein Danke...", sagte ich.

„Du isst jetzt!"

„Was?"

„Asti, ich bin nicht blöd! Du hast in der letzten Woche kein Bissen gegessen! Jetzt iss!"

„Nein!"

„Iss jetzt!"

„Es nützt nichts! Ich ess nichts!"

„Warum nicht?"

Ich war nicht gewillt, ihm das jetzt zu erläutern. Deswegen blieb ich still.

„Asti, warum hungerst du dich hier ab?"

„So halt!"

„Asti..."

„Weil's mir Spaß macht!"

„Bitte..."

„Aus Spaß an der Freud!"

„Jetzt sag schon!"

„Weil ich dir gefallen will, deswegen!"

Er starrte mich verwundert an. „Was?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden!"

„Aber... warum?"

„Du stehst ja anscheinend eher auf die dürre, langbeinige Sorte Mädels! Und ich will dir eben gefallen!"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Ich starrte ihn an.

Er starrte zurück.

Ich machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung. „Lothia?"

„Asti!"

„Was?"

„Was willst du damit denn sagen?"

„Dass du sie doch wohl deutlich attraktiver findest, als mich, oder?"

„Asti..."

„Das hast du jetzt schon öfters gesagt!"

„Na gut, dann halt anders!"

Er lief um das Bett herum und schnappte sich das Walkie Talkie, das auf meinem Nachttisch lag. Ich wollte gerade aufspringen, da drückte er mich zurück ins Kissen und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf den Arm, der auf meinem Bauch lag.

„Keks?", fragte er in das Mikrophon.

„Legolas?", fragte Aragorn am anderen Ende. „Was willst du von Keks?"

„Ich hab ein kleines Problem mit Asti..."

Man hörte ein Kichern am anderen Ende und dann übernahm Keks. „Tierarztpraxis Doktor Packung? Was kann ich für sie tun? Haben Sie Probleme mit ihrem Asti?"

Legolas sah das Ding kurz irritiert an und grinste dann. „Ja, es will nicht mehr fressen!"

„Oh... das kommt öfters vor... Trinkt es noch Alkohol?"

„Nein, nur noch Wasser."

„Dann ist es ernst... kann es sein, dass es sich nicht befriedigt fühlt?"

„Hey..."

„Ups..."

Im Hintergrund hörte man Aragorn seufzen.

„Hat es einen Grund genannt?"

Er seufzte. „Na ja... es meint, es will mir gefallen..."

„Warum?"

„Keks...", drohte ich dem Walkie Talkie.

„Asti?", fragte Keks,

„Bist du eifersüchtig?"

„...vielleicht...", sagte ich.

„Okay, du BIST eifersüchtig. Lothia?"

„Würdest du mich sehen, du würdest sehen, dass ich nickte."

„Mein Gott! Asti, hat das Zwergkaninchen dich oder sie geheiratet?"

„Das heißt ja nichts..."

„Ähm... Asti?", unterbrach Legolas.

„Was?", fragten Keks und ich gleichzeitig.

„Du weißt schon, warum wir geheiratet haben..."

„Weil ich besoffen war?"

„Das mal ausgenommen... Ich liebe dich und so..."

„Aber stehen tust du auf Lothia!"

„Stimmt ja gar nicht!" „Stimmt ja woooohl!"

„Alle Pizzas gehen hoch!", kicherte es aus dem Walkie Talkie.

Legolas küsste mich. (Warum schreib ich diesen Satz so gern...)

„Stimmt ja doch nicht!"

„Äh... Muss man da jetzt ne Warnung für Minderjährige raus geben?", fragte Keks.

„Nein!", bellte ich ins Mikrophon.

„Also Legolas, versuch's mal mit... hm... gut zureden... Füttern... weiß auch nicht..."

„Okay Keks..."

Es knackte und die Verbindung war weg.

„Iss!", sagte Legolas.

„Nein!"

„Komm schon! Du verhungerst mir noch!"

„Ich kann ja gar nicht verhungern!"

„Es ist aber trotzdem nicht gesund! Du muss doch was essen!"

„Nööööö!"

„Na gut, dann machen wir's anders!"

Damit packte er mich, schmiss mich mal wieder über seine Schulter und trug mich raus.

„Vater, wir gehen wegen eines medizinischen Notfalls nach Gondor!", rief er noch in den Thronsaal.

Ein paar Tage später zerrte er mich dann in den Palast.

„Habt ihr eine Audienz?", fragte eine der Wachen.

„Nö!", sagte Legolas. „Aber es handelt sich um einen Notfall!"

Er schob und zerrte mich in den Thronsaal und schubste mich in Richtung Keks.

„Sie will immer noch nicht Essen!"

**Keks:**

„Hallo?", etwas besseres fiel mir grad nicht ein. Asti sah schon etwas dünn aus. „Übertreibst du nicht ein wenig?"

Sie murrte bloß vor sich hin.

„Dann eben auf die harte Tour!", beschloss ich.

Legolas starrte mich fragend an. „Und... die wäre?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß auch nicht..."

„Tolle Hilfe...", sagte Legolas beleidigt.

Ich überlegte... wie bekam man ein Asti zum essen? Ah... „Ich hab nen Plan! Nen sauguten Plan!", verkündete ich zufrieden.

Asti wich einige Schritte nach hinten zurück. „Das gefällt mir nicht..."

„Halt sie fest!", befahl ich Legolas.

Er packte sie und drückte sie auf einen Stuhl. „Und jetzt?"

„Fesselt sie!", sagte ich grinsend zu zwei Wachen.

Aragorn runzelte die Stirn. „Keks... was soll das werden?"

„Das passiert mit bösen Bubis, die nicht artig waren...", kicherte ich.

„Du weißt schon, dass ich 87 bin?", fragte er.

„Ups..."

Asti zeterte laut und schlug um sich. Zum Glück kam Legolas den beiden Wachen zur Hilfe. Zwei Minuten später saß sie gefesselt auf dem Stuhl.

Ich grinste sie an. „Angreifen kannst du, aber verteidigen..."

Sie schmollte. „Ich will euch ja nicht weh tun!"

Ich nickte. „Ja...tätschel"

„Und jetzt?", fragte Legolas.

„Holt Asti.", sagte ich.

Kurz darauf stand ich mit einer Astiflasche in der einen und einem Küchentrichter in der anderen Hand vor Asti. Die schüttelte wild den Kopf und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Das ist Asti...", lockte ich sie.

Doch sie schüttelte bloß wieder den Kopf.

„Gut... wie du willst..."

Ich drückte Legolas die Astiflasche in die Hand und hielt mit der rechten Hand Asti's Nase zu.

„Halt ihren Kopf fest!", sagte ich zu Aragorn.

Er kam grinsend zu uns und tat wie ihm geheißen. Asti schnappte nach Luft und ich schob mit der linken Hand den Trichter in ihren Mund.

„Und jetzt rein damit!"

Legolas füllte einen Schluck Asti in den Trichter.

„Schluck du Luder!", sagte ich kichernd zu Asti.

Sie warf mir einen sehr, sehr bösen Blick zu. Doch um Luft zu bekommen, musste sie schlucken. Eine halbe Stunde später war die Astiflasche leer, alle erleichtert und Asti betrunken. So muss das sein!

Legolas fütterte die gefesselte Asti mit Lembas. Sie aß gerade ihren zweiten Lembas und sah dann verführerisch zu Legolas. „Hallo..."

Er warf mir einen raschen Blick zu. „Keks, diese Methode hat sehr... seltsame Nebenwirkungen..."

Ich grinste ihn an. „Dürfte dich doch freuen!"

„Keks..."

„Der Name kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor... ja! Es war meiner!"

Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Da ging die Tür zum Speisesaal auf und eine Wache trat ein. „Majestät?"

Aragorn, Asti, Legolas und ich sahen auf und sagten gleichzeitig: „Was?"

Er blickte etwas irritiert um sich und verbeugte sich dann. „Eine große Reisegruppe nähert sich von Norden der Stadt."

„Danke.", antwortete Aragorn.

„Wer seid'n ihr?", fragte ich.

Keiner wusste es.

„Hm... vielleicht Waldläufer...", rätselte Legolas.

„Aber eine GROßE Reisegruppe?", meinte Aragorn.

„Lassen wir uns überraschen!", schlug Asti vor. Sie war jetzt eindeutig betrunken...

Ungeduldig ging ich auf und ab. Ausnahmsweise war das Leben als Königin also doch spannend. Eine Viertelstunde später ging die Tür auf und eine Masse von Bekannten, Verwandten und Freunden kam herein: Azrael, Éomer, Gala, Thranduil, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Boromir, Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin oder Pippin, Merry, Éowyn, Celeborn und Haldir erkannte ich.

„Was macht ihr denn alle hier?", fragte Aragorn fassungslos.

„Aaaalso...", fing Gala an und atmete tief durch. „Thranduil wollte unbedingt wissen wie es seiner heiß geliebten Schwiegertochter geht und ich beschloss ihn zu begleiten, weil ich noch eine wichtige Sache mit Asti und Keks zu besprechen habe. Elrond, Elladan und Elrohir wollten wieder nach Bruchtal reisen und beschlossen vorher noch einen Abstecher zu euch zumachen. Wir machten einen Zwischenstop in Lothlórien, weil ich mal wieder meine alte Heimat sehen wollte und dabei sind wir Celeborn und Haldir begegnet. Die beiden wollten eigentlich mich besuchen und haben sich kurzer Hand entschlossen uns zu begleiten. Wir sind dann zusammen nach Edoras gereist und unterwegs sind wir Gandalf begegnet, der sich dann auch entschlossen hat mitzukommen. In Edoras haben wir dann übernachtet und am nächsten Tag trafen dort die Hobbits, Arwen und Boromir ein. Die Hobbits wollten nämlich Elrond besuchen, aber der war ja nicht da und sie wollten deswegen zu ihm reisen, Boromir und Arwen haben sich ihnen angeschlossen und Azrael wollte euch ja sowieso mal wieder besuchen. Éomer begleitete sie und Éowyn wollte wieder zu ihrem Mann. Und da sind wir!"

Ich sah von einer Person zur anderen. „Wollt ihr mich verarschen!"

Asti grinste. „Wenn schon mal alle da sind, dann können wir auch ne Party feiern..."

„Betrunkene sollten sich aus dieser Sache raushalten!", meinte ich.

„Aber ein Fest ist eine gute Idee... bloß, was sollen wir feiern?", fragte Aragorn.

Legolas grinste fröhlich in die Runde. „Ich hätte da nen Vorschlag...", sagte er geheimnisvoll.

„Ja?", fragte Azrael und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Die Hochzeit meiner Eltern!", verkündete Legolas grinsend.


	25. Kapitel 24: Weiße Lilien und rote Rosen

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 24: Weiße Lilien und rote Rosen...**

**Elen:**

Ich beobachtete etwas schüchtern die Menschen- bzw. Elbenmasse um mich herum.

„Wir sollen heiraten?", fragte Gala entsetzt.

„Aber uns anmeckern von wegen Hochzeitsängsten!", murrte Keks.

„Ach komm schon Gala...", bat Thranduil.

Irgendwie checkte ich da nicht mehr so ganz durch, wer jetzt mit wem... das war alles ganz anders wie im Buch oder im Film. Gala biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Du bist die Herrin Galadriel, du kannst nicht abhauen!", stellte Azrael fest.

„Also gut, ich werde heiraten... zum zweiten Mal!", sagte sie und ich bildete mir ein, dass sie etwas blass um die Nase wurde.

„Hm... irgendwie gefällt mir das...", kam es von Asti.

„Du kannst ja relativ normal reden!", stellte Legolas grinsend fest.

„Sehr lustig, Legolas...", beschwerte Asti sich. „

Auf jeden Fall brauchen wir weiße Lillien für Gala!", meinte Keks und grinste.

Azrael kicherte. „Genau, schließlich sind die Blumen ja das Wichtigste an der Dekoration!", sagte sie gespielt enthusiastisch.

„Hört auf mich zu verarschen...", murrte Gala beleidigt.

„Aber Gala, die Dekoration ist doch das Wichtigste von Allem!", sagte Aragorn belustigt.

„Mit euch rede ich nie wieder!", sagte Gala und schmollte.

„Aber alles traditionell in weiß, stimmt's?", fragte Thranduil und grinste.

„Ich muss hier raus!", seufzte Gala und verließ den Raum.

„Vater, an deiner Stelle würde ich Mutter lieber hinterher...", meinte Legolas.

„Wieso?", wollte Thranduil wissen, runzelte dann die Stirn. „Warum sollte sie flüchten?"

„Weil eine Hochzeit so endgültig ist...", sagten Asti, Azrael und Keks im Chor.

„Schon verstanden...", kapitulierte Thranduil und ging Gala hinterher.

Boromir setzte sich mit Arwen, Faramir und Éowyn an einen Tisch und die vier unterhielten sich. Haldir unterhielt sich mit Elladan und Elrohir und Celeborn mit Gandalf und Elrond. Die alten Knacker unter sich... Azrael gesellte sich mit Éomer zu Aragorn, Legolas, Asti und Keks. Schließlich stand ich alleine da, weil die Hobbits sich in die Küche verdrückt hatten. Ich kam mir sehr überflüssig vor, wo war Gala wenn man sie brauchte!

Da ging zum Glück die Tür auf und Gala war wieder da. Sofort überblickte sie die Lage und zog mich am Arm zu Azrael, Éomer, Asti, Legolas, Aragorn und Keks.

„Hey ihr Maden!", rief sie und tippte Keks auf die Schulter.

„Was?"

„Die wichtige Sache: Hab jemanden mitgebracht...", sagte sie grinsend und schob mich nach vorne. Vier Augenpaare musterten mich.

„Hi...", sagte ich verlegen.

„Auch ne Made?", wollte Asti wissen.

„Yep!", sagte ich und wir grinsten.

„Wer bisch'n du?", wollte Asti wissen.

„Elen!", sagte ich und grinste die drei an.

„Jetzt sind wir ja schon zu fünft!", meinte Azrael zufrieden.

„Auf wen stehst du?", fragte mich Keks besorgt.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mag eigentlich alle aus Herr der Ringe..."

„Aber Finger weg von Legolas!", sagte Asti bestimmend.

„Sie kann richtig gewalttätig werden, wenn sie eifersüchtig ist!", flüsterte mir Keks ins Ohr.

„Oh... Keine Sorge, ich werde euch eure Lovers schon nicht wegnehmen!", versicherte ich schnell.

„Wann ist die Hochzeit?", fragte Éomer Gala und Thranduil.

„In einer Woche!", verkündete Thranduil stolz.

„Sag mal, können wir keine Doppelhochzeit feiern?", fragte Haldir.

Gala erstarrte. „Was? Mit dir?"

Haldir schmollte. „Och bitte... ich hab so ein ganz niedliches rosa Teil, hab ich mir extra für die Hochzeit machen lassen!"

„Der arme Schneider...", murmelte Azrael leise.

Ich musste kichern.

Das war hier schon eine seltsame zusammengewürfelte Gruppe. Und wenn ich mich nicht ganz irrte, war Asti leicht angeheitert. Haldir ging schmollend wieder zu Elladan und Elrohir und unterhielt sich mit ihnen.

Plötzlich fing Keks an zu kichern.

„Was ist denn?"

Sie zwinkerte Asti, Gala und Azrael zu. „Hört mal, was Haldir... sagt..."

Die anderen drei schauten rüber und fingen an zu lachen.

„Muss ich das verstehen?", fragte ich verwirrt. Ich lauschte mal der Unterhaltung.

„...ja, sehr schönes Wetter heute...", sagte Haldir gerade.

Die vier brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Was ist denn?", fragte ich.

„Also...", fing Azrael kichernd an, „wir können die Scheiße mit dem Gedankenlesen und so auch."

„Echt?"

„Ja, und du dann vermutlich auch, aber das braucht etwas Übung. Wir sagen dir einfach mal, was so in Haldir's Kopf vorgeht..."

Sie sahen wieder rüber.

„Wie handhabt man das eigentlich mit den Wachen in Bruchtal?", wollte Haldir wissen.

Asti kicherte. „Übersetzung: Ihr seid ja schon zwei Leckerbissen..."

„Bei uns zieht man immer zu zweit oder zu viert los", erzählte Elrohir.

„Also wir gehen immer zu dritt", sagte Haldir.

„Sprich: Oooh, mit euch würd ich gern mal was zu dritt machen...", sagte Keks.

„Denkt der das echt?", wollte ich wissen.

„Allerdings", seufzte Gala.

„Und was habt ihr so an Waffen dabei?", fragte Haldir.

Azrael brach in Lachen aus. „Eigentlich: Ich würd mal gern wissen, wie das unter diesem Umhang aussieht..."

Keks und Asti seufzten. „Es gibt Dinge, die WILL man eigentlich nicht wissen..."

„Wie soll ich das denn jetzt verstehen?", fragte ich.

„Sagen wir mal...", sagte Keks, „Wir haben durch eine seltsame Aktion mal einen kleinen... Einblick gehabt..."

Asti schüttelte sich. „Aragorn und Legolas auch... ich will gar nicht mehr daran denken, das war ein furchtbarer Tag!"

„Wir haben Schwerter und Bögen dabei", sagte Elladan.

„Ich persönlich bevorzuge ja Bögen...", sagte Haldir.

Die vier sahen angewidert weg. „Das wollen wir jetzt mal nicht übersetzten..."

Ich wollte es auch gar nicht wissen.

„Aber Schwerter sind auch nicht zu verachten!"

Gala schüttelte den Kopf. „Das will jetzt wirklich keiner wissen..."

„Aber ihr müsst mir wirklich mal zeigen, wie man in Bruchtal so kämpft!"

Azrael kicherte. „Das hieß: Reißt mir die Kleider vom Leib!"

„Die beiden tun mir Leid...", seufzte ich und legte den Kopf schräg.

Aber eines musste man Haldir lassen: Die beiden sahen wirklich nicht schlecht aus. Vor allem der linke, wer auch immer das jetzt war.

Ein Räuspern zog meine Aufmerksamkeit auf die anderen. Die vier grinsten mich breit an.

„Wir können nicht nur Haldirs Gedanken lesen, Elen..."

„Oh..."

Gala zeigte auf mich. „Hier steht jemand auf meinen Enkel!"

Keks legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Elrohir hat's dir angetan?... Hm... ich versteh dich gut..."

Asti legte mir die Hand auf die andere Schulter. „Zu gut...Ich meine, wenn Legolas nicht wäre..." Wieder ein Räuspern und die zwei fuhren erschrocken herum.

„Legolas, Aragorn! Nein welch freudige Überraschung!", grinste Asti die beiden an.

„Darf man fragen, wovon ihr gerade gesprochen habt?", fragte Aragorn.

„Nein, darf man nicht!", sagte Keks und verzog sich unschuldig grinsend in Richtung Tür.

Legolas starrte Asti an. „Asti... ich hoffe, es hat nichts mit...du weißt, wen ich meine zu tun!"

Sie grinste. „Nein?"

„Asti..." Sie schob mich vor sich.

„Ist ihre Schuld!"

„Wer ist das?"

„Elen. Made."

„Aha... und was hat sie damit zu tun?"

„Sie steht auf Elrohir!", sagte Azrael grinsend.

Ich lief rot an. „Muss man das jetzt so laut sagen?"

„DURCHAUS!", brüllte Gala in meine Richtung.

Plötzlich fing direkt hinter mir jemand an zu sprechen. „Was ist denn hier los?"

Ich drehte mich um und erschrak: Ich stand sehr, sehr nahe an... Elrohir. Gerade stand doch Asti noch hinter mir... die winkte mir freundlich grinsend zu. Ich hasse Verkupplungsversuche. Aber in dem Moment bekam ich doch weiche Knie: groß, dunkelhaarig, graue Augen, gut gebaut...

„Hi...", sagte ich.

„Darf man die Dame nach ihrem Namen fragen?"

„Elen..."

Er lächelte. „Ah... I elen sila ne môr..." ( Der Stern scheint in der Dunkelheit (Nicht allzu kreativ, aber naja...)), sagte er, „Ein sehr schöner Name."

„...danke..."

Plötzlich drang ein Schluchzen aus Richtung Tür.

„Keks?", fragte Aragorn. „Was ist los?"

„Lasi-Hasi ist weg...", jammerte sie.

Alle Blicke wanderten zu Legolas. Er zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, wo ihr Problem ist..."

Asti sah sie bedauernd an. „Ist er nicht mehr in deinem Zimmer?"

„Nein!"

„Wo könnte er denn hin sein?"

„Keine Ahnung... Was ist, wenn er weg ist?"

„Er muss noch irgendwo im Palast sein..."

Legolas sah Asti verwirrt an. „Asti?"

„Wenn er nun weg ist!", jammerte Keks.

„Er wird schon wieder auftauchen, Keks!", tröstete Asti sie.

Legolas winkte ihr zu. „Asti?"

„Wenn ich ihn jetzt nicht mehr wiedersehe...", heulte Keks.

„Ich helf dir beim Suchen...", versprach Asti.

„Ich liebe ihn doch so!"

Aragorn drehte sich langsam zu Legolas. „Ich hoffe für dich, dass sie das jetzt nicht ernst meint..."

„Natürlich liebe ich ihn, Aragorn!", warf Keks ein, „Da macht man keine Späße!"

Aragorn zog sein Schwert und legte die Spitze an Legolas' Kehle. „Du..."

„Asti!"

Die war immer noch von der heulenden Keks eingenommen. „Wir werden ihn finden..."

Legolas verdrehte die Augen. „Astilein..."

Sie drehte sich ruckartig zu ihm. „Ich hoffe für dich, dass du das jetzt nicht ernsthaft gesagt hast... was macht ihr da?"

Keks heulte auf. „Aragorn! Ich hab hier ein Problem und du musst hier mal wieder den Helden markieren, in dem du, warum auch immer, Legolas bedrohst!"

„Aber du hast doch gesagt..."

Asti runzelte die Stirn. „Wir haben doch in den letzten Minuten gar nicht von Legolas gesprochen..."

„Aber... Lasi-Hasi?", sagte Aragorn verwirrt.

Keks verdrehte die Augen. „Nicht DER Lasi-Hasi..."

„Das Spanner-Ding!", ergänzte Asti, „...das mir die ganze Zeit beim Umziehen zusieht..."

Und alle Blicke wanderten zu Elladan.

Irgendwas hatte ich jedenfalls verpasst... trotzdem war's lustig.

Elladan hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich hab damit rein gar nichts zu tun!"

Legolas kniff die Augen zusammen. „Das hoffe ich für dich, du..."

Plötzlich schrie Keks auf und hechtete zum Tisch. „Da war sein Schwanz!"

Alle fingen an zu lachen... alle bis auf Legolas und Elladan.

Aragorn warf einen Blick zum Tisch. „Keks?"

Sie kroch wieder hervor und hatte ein graues Wollknäuel oder so was in der Hand. „Ich hab ihn!"

„Was... ist das?", fragte Aragorn.

„Ein Zwergkaninchen!", sagte sie strahlend.

Aragorn musterte das Tier und fing dann an zu lachen.

Legolas verzog beleidigt das Gesicht. „Keks, das ist beleidigend!"

Asti fing an zu lachen und klopfte Legolas auf den Oberarm. „Hast du dich etwa angesprochen gefühlt?"

Er grinste sie an. „Tja, du hast schließlich mit dem dummen Spitznamen angefangen, Astilein..."

„Nenn mich nicht Astilein!"

„Warum nicht, Astilein?"

„Lasi-Hasi..."

„Fläschchen!"

„Grünblättli!"

„Al..."

„NEIN!"

„...kohol?"

Asti atmete auf. „Ach so... ich dachte schon du wolltest..."

„Das wäre auch ne Möglichkeit.."

„Wag es nicht, du... Schlonz!"

„Was?"

Asti ging schmollend zu Keks und streichelte das Kaninchen. „Das hält wenigstens die Klappe...",

murrte sie.

Thranduil betrat den Raum. „Könnte irgendjemand losgehen und die Blumen besorgen?"

„Weiße Lillien!", tönte es aus allen Ecken.

„Genau..."

„Ich mach das!", sagte Elrohir, „...kommst du mit, Elen?"

Ich nickte sprachlos.

Und unter dem wissenden Lächeln mehrerer anwesender Personen verließen wir den Raum.

**Elrohir:**

„Du kommst also aus der gleichen Welt wie Asti und Keks... und Gala und Azrael?", fragte ich Elen.

Sie nickte und sah auf den Boden. Irrte ich mich, oder wurde sie leicht rot? „Und... und... du bist also einer von Elronds Söhnen..."

„Ja, genau!"

Wir liefen still nebeneinander her. Plötzlich hörte man ein leises Lachen. Ein Lachen, das mich schon mein ganzes Leben begleitete. Ich drehte mich seufzend um.

„Elladan, was willst du hier?"

„Euch etwas Gesellschaft leisten", sagte er grinsend. „Irgendjemand muss ja schließlich auf euch aufpassen..."

„Wenn du willst, dass ich dich auseinander nehme...", knurrte ich ihn leise an.

„Was dann, Bruderherz? Elen hat ja keine Ahnung, was für ein schlimmer, schlimmer Junge du doch bist!"

„Elladan..."

„Du musst wissen", sagte er an Elen gewandt, „dass er mal hinter Keks her war!"

Ich legte meine Hand über die Augen.

„Wirklich?", fragte Elen interessiert.

„Ja... er hat sie sogar einmal geküsst!"

„Hey! Das war eine einmalige Sache...im Gegensatz zu anderen anwesenden Personen..."

Sie sah Elladan belustigt an. „Du hast Keks mehrmals geküsst?"

„Nein, Asti", erzählte ich.

Sie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Asti hat Keks mehrmals geküsst?"

„Nein, Elladan hat Asti mehrmals geküsst."

„Ach so... und was hat Legolas dazu gemeint?"

„Er war nicht gerade... begeistert", gab Elladan zu.

Sie grinste. „Und Asti?"

„...auch nicht...", sagte er leise.

Ich grinste. „Hast du nicht irgendwas anderes zu tun? Kannst du nicht wieder irgendwelche Beziehungen zerstören?"

Er funkelte mich böse an. „Kannst du das bitte lassen? Was soll ich denn tun? Alle sind irgendwie anderweilig beschäftigt und ich bin Zwilling! Ich brauche Gesellschaft!"

„Frag Keks doch nach Lasi-Hasi!"

„Nach dem Zwergkaninchen?"

„Genau, das hat einen Freund bestimmt genau so nötig, wie du!"

Ich nahm Elen an der Hand und wir ließen einen ziemlich beleidigten Elladan zurück.

„Geschwisterliebe ist etwas wunderbares!", sagte Elen lächelnd.

„Normalerweise verstehen wir uns eigentlich gut..."

„Ihr seid ja auch Zwillinge..."

„Ja, aber... Elladan ist der kindische von uns..."

„Findest du?"

„He... was soll das heißen?"

„Gar nichts?"

„Du bist Asti und Keks viel zu ähnlich..."

„Ist das gut oder schlecht?"

„Das überleg ich mir noch..."

„Aber Keks ähnlich zu sein, ist vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht!"

„Warum das denn?"

Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und errötete erneut, was irgendwie süß war. „So halt... ich meine, sie ist Königin und so..."

„Wenn sie das gehört hätte..."

Sie lächelte. „Wie ist das eigentlich? Warum ist Gala Legolas' Mutter?"

Ich seufzte. Das war eine lange, komplizierte Familiengeschichte. „Thranduil hatte mal ne Affäre mit ihr, weil Celeborn schwul ist."

„Aha..."

„Das wusste ich aber bis vor Kurzem auch nicht. Weißt du, was das Lustigste ist?"

„Was?"

„Das Legolas mein Onkel ist..."

Sie fing an zu lachen. „Das ist seltsam...bist du nicht älter als er?"

„Ja schon, aber das will bei Elben nicht viel heißen..."

„Stimmt... unsterblich und so... Daran muss ich mich erst mal gewöhnen! Ich bin ja jetzt auch ne Elbin..."

Ich konnte mir ein triumphierendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ach, bist du das..."

„Ja" – sie zeigte auf eine blütenförmige Halskette, die ich irgendwoher kannte – „Die hab ich von Gala und die bewirken, dass ich ne Elbin werd."

„Das freut mich aber... für dich!"

Wir liefen wieder eine Weile still weiter.

„Sag mal Elrohir...", fing Elen irgendwann an, „Willst du eigentlich noch was von Keks?"

Ich fing an zu stottern. „Äh...Also... eigentlich...äh...warum?"

Sie sah weg. „Äh... also... hm... eigentlich...so halt! Sag schon!"

„Äh... nein?"(Keks fühlte sich von ihrem Aragorn-Poster bedroht, deswegen das Nein...)

Wir fingen beide an zu lachen.

„Nein, wirklich nicht mehr", versicherte ich ihr.

Sie sah mich fragend an.

„Aragorn kann sehr Furcht einflößend sein...", erklärte ich.

„Oh... okay...", sagte sie.

„Und Elladan und Asti?"

„Tja... das würde alle mal interessieren..."

„Du weißt das nicht?"

Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Es gibt Gerüchte..."

„Gerüchte?"

„Ja... man weiß, dass Elladan eine Nacht bei Asti im Zimmer verbracht hat... man weiß allerdings nicht, ob etwas passiert ist. Asti streitet es aber ab."

„Und Elladan?"

„...grinst..."

„Oh..."

„Dazu muss man sagen, dass Asti sich längere Zeit nicht mal mehr daran erinnern konnte..."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil sie mal wieder besoffen war... und unter Medikamenten stand..."

„Oh..."

„Aber man hörte am nächsten Morgen einen ziemlich entsetzten Schrei durch Bruchtal hallen..."

„Oh..."

„Oh ja..."

„Verarsch mich nicht!"

„Tu ich nicht..."

Wir schlenderten über den Markt und kamen an einen Blumenstand.

„Entschuldigt, kann man hier auch sehr viele Blumen für eine Feierlichkeit kaufen?"

Der Verkäufer lächelte uns an. „Für was für einen Anlass denn?"

„Für eine Hochzeit."

„Ach wie schön! Wann ist es denn so weit? Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Elen und ich starrten uns an.

„Was? Wir? Nein!", sagte sie schnell.

„Nein? Ihr seid ein wirklich zu nettes Paar."

„Danke...", murmelte Elen und vermied es, in meine Richtung zu schauen.

Ich lächelte. „Na ja... wir bräuchten jedenfalls... mindestens eine Tonne weiße Lillien... na, sagen wir zwei Tonnen!"

„Was?"

„Galadriel..."

„Ach so..."

Plötzlich ging Elen auf einige Blumen zu und seufzte. „Die sind aber schön... ich liebe rote Rosen!" Sie roch mit geschlossenen Augen an einer Blüte. „Die sind wirklich wunderschön..."

Der Verkäufer grinste. „Wollt ihr die für eure Verlobung?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind nicht zusammen!"

Er zuckte die Schultern und ging weg, um die Bestellung seinen Angestellten zu übermitteln.

Elen sah sich die Rosen an. „Wie schön..." Sie stand seufzend wieder auf.

Ich nahm eine Rose in die Hand und betrachtete sie. „Weißt du Elen... früher waren einmal alle Rosen weiß, doch als sie deine Schönheit sahen, erröteten sie vor Neid."

Sie starrte mich ungläubig an. „Hast du mich gerade angemacht?"

Na toll... da hat man mal einen Poetischen Anfall und macht sich lächerlich... Ich ließ enttäuscht die Schultern hängen.

Da nahm Elen plötzlich mein Gesicht in die Hände, zog mich zu ihr runter und küsste mich. Plötzlich ertönte ein Räuspern hinter uns. Da stand mit einem unglaublich breitem Grinsen... der Blumenverkäufer!

„Aber ich halte doch ein paar von den Rosen zurück... nur für alle Fälle!", meinte er.

Elen sah verlegen zur Seite und ich räusperte mich. „Äh... könntet ihr die Blumen dann zum Palast liefern?"

Er nickte grinsend. „Sie werden morgen geliefert..."

„Danke, auf Wiedersehen!"

Wir verließen den Markt und gingen noch ein wenig spazieren.

„Äh... entschuldige, aber ich weiß auch nicht, was da gerade über mich gekommen ist..."

„Nicht so schlimm...", sagte ich grinsend, „Gar nicht schlimm..."

„Was du da gerade gesagt hast..."

„...war mein Ernst."

Sie blieb stehen und sah mich an. „Das war das Romantischste, was jemals jemand zu mir gesagt hat!"

Ich fuhr mir verlegen durch die Haare. „Fiel mir so spontan ein...", murmelte ich.

„Bist du eigentlich immer so schüchtern?", fragte sie plötzlich grinsend.

„Was?", fragte ich verwirrt, „Ich und schüchtern?"

„Na ja... du druckst hier ziemlich rum..."

Das konnte ich ja schlecht auf mir sitzen lassen. Also hob ich ihr Kinn an und küsste sie.

Sie nickte lächelnd. „Das ist genau das, was ich provozieren wollte!"

**Gala:**

Wir saßen gerade alle im Palast und planten das Fest, als Elladan die Halle betrat. Sofort stürmten Keks, Asti und Azrael zu ihm.

„Und?", fragte Keks, „Was ist jetzt mit den beiden?"

Er zuckte die Schultern.

Asti seufzte. „Typisch Mann! Euch kann man mit so was einfach nicht betrauen!"

Azrael schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „So was nenn ich unfähig!"

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis Elen und Elrohir wieder kamen.

„Wir haben die Blumen geordert", sage Elrohir schnell.

„Ach?", fragte Elladan. „Und sonst?"

Elrohir grinste nur zurück.

Keks, Asti und Azrael umringten inzwischen Elen.

„Und, habt ihr die Blumen bekommen?"

„Ja..", sagte sie unsicher, „Sie werden morgen geliefert..."

Die drei starrten sie an und grinsten dann. „Wie süüüüüß!", sagten sie gleichzeitig.

Elen runzelte die Stirn, verstand dann und sah weg. „Das geht euch gar nichts an!"

Asti fing leise an, eine Melodie zu summen. Die anderen fielen mit ein.

„Lasst das!", schmollte Elen.

„Was denn?", fragte ich, „Sie summen doch nur..."

Keks grinste. „Ja, aber das Lied hat eine Bedeutung..."

Ich grinste. „Das ist ein Hochzeitswalzer..."

Irrte ich mich, oder versuchte Elrohir, fluchtartig den Raum zu verlassen... Irgendwie konnte ich mir schon denken, was da los war.

Beim Essen quetschten wir Elen dann vollends aus... was eigentlich sinnlos war, weil wir ja ihre Gedanken schon kannten. Als die Meisten, unter ihnen auch Legolas und Aragorn den Tisch verließen, stürzten sich alle auf Elen.

„Aha...", sagte Azrael grinsend.

Elen streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

„So schnell...", fügte Keks grinsend hinzu.

Elen musterte sie und grinste dann. „Tja, im Gegensatz zu dir fang ich was mit ihm an, wenn ich noch zu haben bin!"

Keks hob drohend den Finger. „Ich hab gar nichts mit Elrohir angefangen!"

„Nein hat sie nicht...", stimmte dieser zu.

Asti holte gerade tief Luft, als Elen mit dem Finger auf sie zeigte. „Und du hast hier gleich mal gar nichts zu melden!"

Keks nickte. „Ich mag dich, Elen..."

Asti schmollte beleidigt.

Elen nickte bekräftigend. „Und ich mache anderen Männern ja keine Hoffnungen!"

Asti stand auf. „Wenn das eine Anspielung auf gewisse Geschehnisse ist, die ich nicht zu verschulden habe, dann... dann... lass es! Es ist nichts passiert! Nichts! Nada! Rien! Nothing! Niente!"

„Sagst du!", konterte Keks.

„Es ist wirklich nichts passiert!"

„Nein...", sagte Elladan mit leicht ironischem Unterton.

Asti sah ihn gefährlich ruhig an. „Elladan, ich hasse dich!"

„Das sah in dieser Nacht aber gar nicht so aus..."

„Ich hab dich für Legolas gehalten!"

„Sagst du!"

„KEKS!"

Elladan grinste. „Ja, aber du hattest schon befürchtet, dass etwas passiert sei..."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Asti vorsichtig.

„Die erste Aktion von dir war, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dass du dich mit der Bettdecke eingewickelt hast..."

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Nein, die erste Aktion von mir war, mich selbst aus dem Bett zu schmeißen..."

„Was recht komisch aussah..."

„...und zu schreien!", fügte Keks hinzu.

„Und dann hab ich mich eingewickelt!", erklärte Asti.

„Ach, warst du nackt?", fragte ich.

Zu Asti's Leidwesen grinste Elladan ziemlich unverschämt... Dann verschwand sein Grinsen und er starrte an Asti vorbei. Wir drehten uns alle um.

Asti wurde immer kleiner. „Hallo Legolas...Schatz..."

Legolas stand mit verschränkten Armen hinter ihr. „Asti, davon weiß ich ja gar nichts..."

„Scheiße...", flüsterte sie leise.

„Doch weißt du", sagte Elladan, „Das war das, mit den Medikamenten..."

Legolas betrachtete Asti mit eiskaltem Blick. „Ich wusste, dass sie ihn geküsst hat... nicht, dass er bei ihr geschlafen hat..."

„Oh...", meinte Elladan.

Asti klammerte sich plötzlich an Legolas' Kleider. „Ach, Legolas!", schniefte sie, „Das war so furchtbar..."

Er stand unberührt da. „Warum klingt das bei dir so sarkastisch?"

Keks nickte ernst. „Du hättest ihren Schrei hören sollen..."

„Hm...", machte Legolas bloß.

„Jetzt glaub mir doch!", jammerte Asti.

„Sie hat Recht!", meinte Keks.

Wir starrten sie alle an. „Was denn! Sie hat doch Recht!"

„Aber das aus deinem Mund zu hören...", meinte ich und grinste.

Sie streckte mir die Zunge raus. „Ich verbann dich gleich aus Gondor!"

„Oh... jetzt krieg ich aber Angst!", sagte ich.

„Du musst mir glauben!", bat Asti Legolas.

„Wir reden später darüber.", meinte er.

Asti schluckte. „Okay..."

„Hey, wenn ihr alleine seid, findest du wenigstens überzeugende Argumente!", sagte Azrael grinsend.

„Danke..."


	26. Kapitel 25: Verschollene Schwester, Östr

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 25: Verschollene Schwester, Östrogen und die Sims**

**Keks:**

„Und Asti, konntest du Legolas überzeugen?", fragte ich sie am nächsten Morgen.

Sie nickte. „Ich musste einige Überredungskunst anwenden..."

Ein „Ooooooooh..." ging durch den Speisesaal.

Asti grinste.

Da ging die Tür auf und Legolas kam herein.

„Wir haben gehört, dass sie dich überzeugen konnte!", meinte Azrael zu ihm.

Er lächelte. „Voll und ganz..."

Erneut ging ein „Ooooooooh..." durch den Saal.

Gala räusperte sich und erhob sich dann. „Äh... Leute? Ich wollt euch noch was sagen: ich würd gern in unserer Welt heiraten..."

Stille.

„Au ja!", kam es dann von Asti, Azrael, Elen und mir.

Die anderen starrten Gala fassungslos an.

„Warum?", fragte Thranduil geschockt. „Ich will nicht in deine Welt..."

„So schlimm ist es da auch wieder nicht...", meinte Legolas.

„Da gibt es Getränkeautomaten!"

„Und Glasscheiben!", seufzte Aragorn.

„Und nicht zu vergessen: die Metalldetektoren!", warf Legolas ein.

„Oder die Polizei!", knurrte Aragorn.

Das interessierte mich jetzt... ich kramte in seinen Erinnerungen rum. Oh... interessant... sehr lustig!

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ein Terrorist bist...", kicherte ich.

Er warf mir einen wütenden Blick zu. „Ich mag deine Gabe nicht..."

„Oh... Aragorn... Arathorn's Sohn..."

„Keks!", drohte er mir.

Ich wollte gerade was erwidern, als Asti empört schnaufte. „Sklavin? Du bist ja... komplett verrückt!"

„Sagst du zu mir!", meinte Legolas grinsend.

„Und Aragorn, das mit dem Top brauchst du ja nicht unbedingt jedem zu erzählen!", beschwerte sie sich.

„Wegen mir hättest du das nicht machen brauchen...", meinte Aragorn.

„Tu nicht so, als ob du es nicht schon vorher gesehen hättest!", sagte Legolas.

„Hab ich da was verpasst?", fragte Asti argwöhnisch.

„Du weißt schon... der Teich...", meinte Legolas.

„Oh..."

„Damit können wir das Thema ja lassen: wir wissen von den anderen alles...", sagte Aragorn.

„Halt!", sagten Asti und ich gleichzeitig.

„Was?", fragte Aragorn.

„Wir hatten noch was an... ihr nicht..."

„Oh...", kam es von den beiden und sie wurden rot. Sehr rot.

„Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht!", murmelte Legolas.

„Och.. so schlimm ist es nicht!", versicherte ich ihm.

„Wenn man Asti's Gedanken liest, dann gewöhnt man sich daran.."

„Ich will gar nicht erst von DIR anfangen...", sagte Asti.

„Schweig!", rief ich.

„Eine Frage: welcher Teich, welches Top und was ist „es"?", fragte Elen verwirrt.

„Ja, das würden wir alle gerne wissen...", sagte Azrael.

„Nichts?", versuchte Asti es.

„Oh nein... wenn ihr es nicht freiwillig sagt..."

„Raus hier!", brüllte ich.

Fluchtartig verließen wir zusammen den Speisesaal. In der Tür stießen mit einer Elbin zusammen. Sie wich einen Schritt zurück und verbeugte sich dann auf Elbenart.

„Verzeiht, ich suche die Herrin Galadriel. Mein Name ist Celebrían."

Wir starrten sie an.

„Was?", fragte Aragorn fassungslos.

„Mein Name ist Celebrían...?", wiederholte sie.

Legolas fing an zu lachen. „Mae govannen, Schwester!"

„Was?", fragte sie verwirrt. „Das ist übrigens deine Schwägerin...", sagte er und zeigte auf Asti.

Die grinste. „Hi..."

Celebrían starrte sie an, musterte sie langsam von oben bis unten und wieder zurück.

Sie holte gerade tief Luft, als man von drinnen Gala hörte. „Celebrían?"

Celebrían strahlte und lief in den Speisesaal. „Mommy!"

Asti und ich sahen uns an.

„Mommy?", wiederholte ich.

„Das ist eine Made!", rief Asti und zeigte auf Celebrían.

Wir gingen wieder zurück in den Saal, wo Celebrían stürmisch Gala umarmte. Elladan, Elrohir und Arwen waren aufgesprungen.

„Mutter?" Celebrían grinste.

„Hi, ihr drei...", sie verstummte. Ich folgte ihrem Blick: Elrond. „Hallo...", hauchte sie fast.

„Celebrían?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Elrond...", antwortete sie.

Ich sah zu Haldir. Er saß da, mit dem Taschentuch, einem ROSA Taschentuch, in der einen Hand und mit der anderen hielt er Händchen mit Celeborn. Ich musste grinsen...

Celebrían sah verwirrt zu ihrem „Vater" und Haldir. „Vater?", fragte sie unsicher.

Thranduil winkte. „Ich bin hier!"

„Und hier ist dein Bruder!", rief Legolas und grinste.

Celebrían starrte von einem zum anderen. „Ihr seid doch alle krank!"

„Squeaky!", rief ich aufgeregt. „Was machst du denn hier?"

Sie starrte mich an.

Asti schüttelte den Kopf. „Squeaky ist doch in unserer Welt..."

„Ich weiß... aber dann seid ihr seelenverwandt!"

Celebrían schwankte zum nächsten freien Stuhl und setzte sich erstmal. „Okay... was ist hier eigentlich los? Mommy?"

Gala senkte den Kopf. „Celeborn ist nicht dein Vater... Thranduil ist dein Vater..."

Celebrían seufzte und sah sich dann um. „Ich nehme an, Legolas ist dann mein Halbbruder..."

„Nicht ganz... dein „Voll"bruder..."

„Was! Mommy!"

„Is halt so passiert... In den letzten Jahren hat sich nicht viel verändert... aber seit Asti und Keks da sind...", sie schwieg.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Es war doch bloß zu eurem Besten! Oder? Aragorn, was sagst du dazu?"

Er lächelte. „Du hast Recht..."

„Danke...", sagte ich und küsste ihn.

„Halt!", rief Celebrían verwirrt. „In „Herr der Ringe" steht doch dass Aragorn mit Arwen zusammen ist..."

Wir grinsten alle.

„Ich sagte doch... seit Asti und Keks hier sind, hat sich einiges verändert...", wiederholte Gala grinsend.

Ich trat einen Schritt vor. „Hi du... verschollene Tochter!"

Sie starrte mich an. „Wer bist du?"

„Keks... und das ist das Asti!", sagte ich und deutete auf Asti. „Sie ist die Frau von Legolas..." „Was?"

„Keks, ich bin kein Neutrum!", beschwerte sich Asti.

„Seid ihr wie Mommy aus einer anderen Welt?", fragte Celebrían.

„Och... ja... aber deine Mutter hat nicht nur uns zwei geholt, sondern auch Azrael und Elen..."

Die beiden grinsten von einem Ohr zum anderen und winkten Celebrían zu. „Hi..."

„Oh... mein... Gott..."

„Das heißt Jesus!", sagte Azrael.

„Was?"

„Sagt Keks immer!", rechtfertigte sich Azrael.

„Ah ja...", sagte Celebrían und atmete tief durch. „Lasst mich die letzten Minuten revue passieren: ich habe erfahren, dass mein leiblicher Vater Thranduil ist, Legolas mein Bruder ist, Keks mit Aragorn zusammen ist und Legolas das Asti geheiratet hat..."

„Hey! DIE Asti... DIE!", beklagte sich Asti.

„Das ist aber noch nicht alles...", meinte Elladan grinsend.

„Was!"

„Keks ist sogar mit Aragorn verheiratet, ebenso wie Azrael mit Éomer, Celeborn liebt Haldir und auch anders rum, deine Eltern wollen heiraten, Arwen ist mit Boromir zusammen und... Elrohir hat Elen als Freundin..."

Elen wurde rot.

Celebrían sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu Elladan. „Ich dachte aus dem Alter seid ihr raus... du Petze!"

Elrohir grinste schadenfroh.

Celebrían sah zu Arwen. „Ich dachte Boromir stirbt..."

„Mutter!", beschwerte sich Arwen.

„Is ja gut..."

Sie sah wieder zu Elrond. „Hallo übrigens..."

Er nickte. „Schön dich zu sehen... Wie war's in New York?"

Man hörte wie zwei Personen scharf die Luft einsogen. Die eine war ich und die andere war zu hundert Prozent Asti.

„New York! Hast du das gehört, Keks?"

Ich nickte und seufzte. „Manche Leute haben es einfach sau gut..."

Celebrían beugte sich zu Elrond hinunter und küsste ihn.

„Elen... Kommt dir das nicht bekannt vor?", fragte Asti grinsend.

Elen streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

„Halt die Klappe!"

„Is ja gut... Röschen!"

Sie wurde rot und sah weg, peinlicherweise direkt zu Elrohir, der ebenfalls gerade zu ihr schaute. Beide wurden rot (oder noch röter) und sahen dann weg.

„Wie süß!", säuselte Celebrían und drückte Elen an sich. Die sah Celebrían ziemlich geschockt an. „Meine kleine zukünftige Schwiegertochter... nenn mich einfach Celly..."

Ich fing an zu lachen und zeigte auf Legolas. „Kelly('s) Family!"

Asti schmollte, während Azrael ebenfalls anfing zu lachen.

„Ihr solltet dann in Bruchtal wohnen!", fing Celebrían an.

Elen seufzte. „Wir kennen uns doch erst einen Tag!"

Celebrían grinste und wuschelte Elrohir durch die Haare. „Trotzdem! Mein kleiner Junge hat ne Freundin!"

Elrohir verzog das Gesicht. „Mama... ich bin 4892 (Vorsicht: erfunden!)!"

Celebrían drehte sich in Richtung Thranduil um und lief mit weit geöffneten Armen auf ihn zu.

„Daddy!"

Thranduil wich erschrocken zurück. Celebrían umarmte ihn stürmisch und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die rechte Wange.

Da kam eine Wache rein. „Majestät? Da ist ein Blumenhändler vor dem Palast..."

Aragorn wandte sich an die versammelte Mannschaft. „Wer geht freiwillig und verpasst damit dieses... Schauspiel?"

Keiner meldete sich. Bis sich Elladan erhob. „Okay, ich gehe... ich hab ja keine Ehe oder Beziehung oder Affäre..."

Er verschwand grinsend.

Elrohir sah sich um. „Schlagen wir ihn, wenn er wiederkommt?"

Die meisten nickten.

Asti grinste. „Überlasst ihn mir..."

Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal.

„Nein Asti! Du tust ihm ja weh!", beklagte sich Haldir mit weinerlicher Stimme.

„Na gut...", murrte Asti.

Celebrían stürzte sich auf Legolas. „Brüderchen!" Celebrían kniff ihm in die Wange. „Ich hab dich mal als ganz kleinen Junge gesehen... Du warst so putzig! Mit Babyspeck!"

Asti kicherte.

Legolas sah Celebrían fragend an. „Weißt du noch mehr über mich, was man der Öffentlichkeit lieber verschweigen sollte?"

Celebrían kicherte bloß und knuddelte dann Asti durch. „Meine liebe Schwägerin... Aschdiiii!" (Giny, die hat irgendwie Ähnlichkeiten mit dir...kicher)

Da ging die Tür auf und Elladan kam herein. Er ging zu Asti und gab ihr eine rote Rose.

„Was soll das?", fragte die.

„Die weißen Lilien sind da, aber eins verstehe ich nicht... der Händler hat mich die ganze so seltsam angegrinst und mir zum Schluss eine Rose in die Hand gedrückt und gemeint, die sei für meine Dame..."

„Ich bin nicht deine Dame, Elladan!", beschwerte sich Asti.

„Sagst du...", meinte Azrael grinsend.

Elladan lächelte und schwieg.

„Hm.. ich glaub ich weiß für wen die Rose ist...", sagte Asti und gab Elen die Rose.

Celebrían sah von Elladan zu Asti, von Asti zu Elen und von Elen zu Elrohir. „Wer ist denn jetzt mit wem zusammen!"

„Um das mal klar zu stellen: ich bin weder mit Elladan noch Elrohir, noch Elen zusammen!", sagte Asti.

„Aber mit Keks!", rief Gala.

„Halt die Klappe!", zischte Asti.

Ich sah verwirrt zu Asti. „Hä? Wie kommt die denn da drauf?"

**Asti:**

Ich sah sie mitleidig an. „Keks, glaub mir: Das willst du nicht wissen!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil du's vergessen wolltest..."

„Jetzt sag schon!"

„Nein... aber so viel: Es tut mir Leid!"

Keks starrte mich wie gebannt an. „Hat sie sich gerade bei mir entschuldigt?" Sie sah zu Aragorn. Der nickte.

„Oh mein Gott... das muss ja grausam gewesen sein..."

Ich nickte betreten. „Ja... schon..."

Celebrían schüttelte den Kopf. „Euch soll einer verstehen..."

Thranduil räusperte sich und sah Legolas an. „Legolas, du hast mich nie so begrüßt..."

Legolas sah ihn kurz ausdruckslos an, breitete dann die Arme aus und setzte ein Grinsen auf, das ihn nicht viel intelligenter als Brot wirken ließ. „Daddy!"

„Schon okay!", sagte Thranduil schnell und hob abwehrend die Hände.

Legolas' Gesichtsausdruck wechselte wieder zu ausdruckslos.

Celebrían grinste. „Ihr seid schon ne seltsame Truppe..."

Keks ging zu Aragorn und sah ihn fragend an. „Weißt DU was da passiert ist?"

Er nickte grinsend. „Ja... und Legolas auch..."

„Oh... Was war das denn?"

„Das willst du wirklich nicht wissen..."

„Wirklich nicht?"

Er küsste sie. „Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht."

Jetzt grinste Keks über's ganze Gesicht. „Wenn du das meinst..."

Legolas drehte sich plötzlich zu Elladan. „Das mit der Rose nehm ich dir übrigens übel!"

Elladan grinste. „Nicht aufregen, Onkelchen!"

Legolas seufzte und setzte sich. „Was ist das nur für eine Welt, in der man mit seinem Neffen um seine Frau streiten muss..."

„Du musst nicht um mich streiten, Legolas!", versicherte ich ihm.

„Nein? Das ist ja toll..."

Elladan grinste immer noch. „Schade eigentlich..."

„ICH BRING IHN UM!"

Aber nein, es reichte, dass Legolas mich mit einer Hand festhielt, damit ich nicht mehr vorwärts konnte.

Azrael kicherte. „Ne Tussi kann sie verprügeln, aber das..."

Keks grinste. „Sogar ich bin stärker als Asti..."

Aragorn sah sie an. „Woher wisst ihr das, habt ihr etwa miteinander gekämpft?"

„Bikini-Schlammcatchen!"

„Gala..."

„Man weiß es halt...", murrte ich und setzte mich zu Legolas auf den Schoß.

„Ja ja...", sagte er, „Große Klappe und nichts dahinter..."

„Legolas..."

„Was?"

„Irgendwann musst du schlafen..."

„Und was dann?"

„Ich glaub, ich hatte noch ne Packung schwarze Tönung irgendwo..."

„Tönung?"

„Haar-Tönung!", erklärte Keks.

„Das wagst du nicht!"

„Schwarz ist sexy!", überlegte ich laut.

„Ach ja?", fragte Elladan grinsend.

„Halt du dich da raus, Petze!"

„Meine Haare lässt du gefälligst!"

„Schwarz geht sowieso nur schief, bei blond...", sagte Keks bedauernd. Und sie sprach aus Erfahrung! (Ich sag nur: Dieses grün-grau-braun haarige Ding neben mir war mal blond... Betonung liegt auf WAR!) (Keks: Hey! Die ersten 4 Tage sah es aber schwarz aus!)

Legolas grinste. „Wie wäre es, wenn man Asti blond tönt?"

„Blondieren?", rief ich entgeistert, „Willst du meine Haare ruinieren?"

Keks grinste. „Nein, das wäre ja falsches Östrogen..."

„Östrogen?", fragten mehrere.

„Das Weiblichkeitshormon...", erklärte ich, „Blonde haben eine höhere Konzentration und sind fruchtbarer..."

Ich sah zu Legolas.

„Oh..."

Aragorn sah Keks an. „Fruchtbar?"

Keks sah ihn an. „Ich warne dich..."

Da fiel mir Thranduils Grinsen auf. Das gefiel mir nicht...

„Habt ihr beide eigentlich mal über Nachwuchs nachgedacht?"

„NEIN!", kreischte ich und sprang auf. „Nein, nein, nein, nein, NEIN!"

„Warum nicht?", fragte Gala unschuldig.

„Weil ich nicht WILL!"

Keks verdrehte die Augen. „Jetzt fängt DAS schon wieder an..."

„Nein, Nein, Nein, Nein, Nein, Nein, Nein, Nein...", sagte ich, ging aufgeregt hin und her und raufte mir die Haare.

„Was hat sie denn?", fragte Thranduil.

„Asti hat ne Kinderphobie...", seufzte Keks.

„Nö! Das geht echt nicht! Nein!"

„Äh...Asti?", fragte Legolas

„WAS?"

„Ich wollt nur sagen: Wir sind unsterblich..."

„Na und?"

„Wir haben Zeit..."

Ich starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Du willst doch etwa keine Kinder..."

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Muss im Moment nicht sein, habe aber prinzipiell nichts dagegen..."

Ich starrte ihn an. „Wir scheiden uns! So bald wie möglich!"

„Asti beruhig dich!"

„Ich WILL aber kein Kind!"

Aragorn wandte sich zu Keks. „Und du?"

„Äh... reden wir in... 2-3000 Jahren noch mal, okay?"

Er grinste. „Na gut..."

„Asti?", fragte Legolas.

Ich ging immer noch hin und her und fächelte mir Luft zu. „Ich krieg keine Luft mehr!"

„Das kommt mir doch bekannt vor...", sagte Gala.

Celebrían sah zu Elladan, Elrohir und Arwen. „Ich halt mich da raus..."

Azrael seufzte. „Ihr habt Probleme..."

Éomer grinste sie an. „Wir beide reden später darüber..."

„Oh... warum gefällt mir das nicht..."

Elrohir sah zu Elen.

Die hob die Hände. „Wir kennen uns doch erst einen Tag!"

„Das meinte ich eigentlich gar nicht..."

„Oh...gut..."

(Wir sind gerade dabei, mögliche Erklärungen für meine Kinderphobie zu finden... das kann ziemlich lustig sein... Zitat Asti:(panisch) „...da kriegt man Schwangerschaftsstreifen, die Haut am Bauch leiert aus und wenn man Pech hat muss man den auch noch auf schnibbeln, weil das dumme Ding nicht raus will!" Keks hat mich schon mehrere Male verprügelt und mir mit einer Schokolinse gedroht...bibber)

**Keks:**

Ich grinste Asti an. „Should we have a baby?"

Gala fing an zu lachen. „Das is von den Sims, oder?", fragte Azrael.

Ich nickte stolz. „Aragorn und ich haben schon drei Kinder!"

Aragorn starrte mich an. „Davon weiß ich ja gar nichts?"

„Wie heißen sie denn?", fragte Elen grinsend.

„Muss das echt sein?" „Ja!"

„Die Jungen Eldarion und Estel und die Made Robyn..."

Asti kicherte vor sich hin.

„Halt die Klappe, Astilein! Immerhin wollte ich mein Kind nicht Calapuna nennen!"

„Du hast also doch ein Kind?", hakte Legolas nach.

„Von dir...", grummelte Asti.

„Was?"

„Virtuell gesehen, versteht sich!", sagte ich.

„Was?"

„Bei den Sims...", erklärte Asti.

„Wer sind denn die Sims?", fragte Éomer.

„Das ist ein Computerspiel!", erklärte Elen.

„Computer? So was hat doch auch Gala... Und da passen Kinder rein!", fragte Aragorn ungläubig.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Vergesst einfach, dass wir überhaupt davon angefangen haben...!"

„In Zukunft halten wir einfach die Klappe über dieses Thema, ja?", fragte Asti.

Ich grinste. „Mal seh'n..."

„Wo willst du eigentlich heiraten, Gala?", fragte Thranduil.

Gala strahlte. „In Neuseeland!"

„Wo liegt das?", wollte Arwen wissen.

„Ist das in der Nähe von Deutschland?", fragte Legolas.

„Nein, das ist sehr, sehr weit entfernt von Deutschland...", erklärte Elen bedauernd.

„Und wo willst du da heiraten?", fragte ich Gala.

„Ich dachte, so in den Bergen, ihr wisst schon, da wo die Uruk-hai lang latschen..."

„Da gibt es Uruk-hai!", fragte Elrohir entsetzt.

„Nein, zum Glück nicht...", sagte Azrael und grinste.

„Aber...", verwirrt verstummte Elrohir.

„Denk einfach nicht darüber nach!", munterte Asti ihn auf.


	27. Kapitel 26: Wenn Mittelerdler in unsere

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 26: Wenn Mittelerdler in unsere Welt kommen...**

**Keks:**

„So, jetzt haltet euch alle an den Händen fest!", sagte Gala.

Die versammelte Mannschaft starrte sie an.

„Was?", fragte sie.

„Ähm... warum?", fragte Thranduil.

„Sonst klappt es nicht!", erklärte Gala.

Murrend folgten alle ihrer Anweisung.

„Und jetzt kommen die Maden vor und... ihr wisst schon..."

Asti verzog das Gesicht. „Können wir es nicht flüstern?"

„Nein, leider nicht...", meinte Gala.

„An deiner Stelle wäre mir das auch peinlich!", sagte ich zu ihr.

„Halt die Klappe Keks!"

Wir Maden gingen vor und zückten unsere Ketten, tauchten in das Spiegelwasser und sagten (mit einiger Überwindung) zusammen: „Spieglein, Spieglein, mir ist kalt, zeig mir den schönsten Elb im Wald. Am besten meinen liebsten Schwarm, dann wird mir auch gleich wieder warm!"

Zum Glück verstummte das Kichern, als es, mal wieder, dunkel um uns wurde und im nächsten Augenblick standen wir in den Bergen von Neuseeland.

„Krass!", meinte ich.

„Das sieht ja aus, wie die Ebenen von Rohan!", rief Éomer aufgeregt.

Azrael grinste. „Das sind sie auch... jedenfalls ein bisschen..."

„Also, ich beam jetzt erstmal meine weißen Lilien her, ohne die läuft hier gar nix!"

„Tu das, Gala!", seufzte Asti und sah sich um.

„Hallo Zivilisation?", fragte ich.

„Na ja... wir müssen noch nach Wellington..."

„...LAUFEN?", entsetzte sich Elen.

„Ja...schon..."

Im nächsten Moment hörte man Gala röcheln.

„Azrael, lass Gala's Hals los!", seufzte Éomer.

„Ich bring dich um!"

„Wir helfen dir!", sagten Asti und ich hilfsbereit wie immer.

Also dackelten wir los.

„Ich will nicht mehr!", jammerte Asti nach einer halben Stunde.

„Keiner, wirklich KEINER, will hier überhaupt noch."

„Gala...hättest du uns nicht direkt nach Wellington oder zumindest IN DIE NÄHE beamen können?"

„Hm... in die Nähe? Ja, das wäre wohl auch noch eine Option gewesen."

„Gala, du bist doof!", bemerkte ich.

Zustimmendes Gemurmel um mich.

„Also gut, ich beam uns jetzt ein Bus her... weil ich es bin. Ihr dürft mir ruhig danken...", sagte Gala.

Asti und ich warfen uns nur einen Blick zu.

„Gala...", sagte Elen leise und drohend.

„Ist ja schon gut..."

Sie streckte theatralisch die Hände von sich weg und murmelte leise irgendwas vor sich hin. Dunkle Wolken zogen auf und dann krachte ein Bus neben uns auf die Erde.

Asti seufzte. „Du hättest es auch ohne die Wolken machen können..."

Gala grinste. „Die waren aber das Tüpfelchen auf dem i-Punkt!"

„Äh eine Frage, wer kann denn Busfahren?", fragte Azrael.

„Wer kann Auto fahren?", fragte Asti zurück.

„Ich kann es ja mal probieren...", bot ich an.

„Um Gottes Wille: NEIN!", meinte Gala.

Ich war beleidigt, sie konnte doch überhaupt nicht wissen ob ich Auto fahren konnte oder nicht... aber ich wusste es ja auch nicht... Das Schicksal ist so grausam zu „unter 18-jährigen". Gala musste also wohl oder übel den Bus fahren...

Einigermaßen heile kamen wir dann in Wellington an, wir hatten zum Glück nur ein paar leichte Prellungen von ihrem Fahrstil... In Wellington machte Gala dann ihre Hochzeitsbesorgungen, während wir Maden uns neugierig umsahen. Die Leute aus Mittelerde sollten im Bus bleiben, irgendwie erregten sie doch ein wenig zu viel Aufmerksamkeit...

„Hey, wisst ihr was!", meinte Elen plötzlich.

„Was denn?", fragte ich.

„Ich glaube zur Zeit finden die Nachdrehs für die SEE von Teil 3 statt!", verkündete sie strahlend.

„Wahnsinn!", meinte Asti.

„Wir müssen Gala dazu bringen uns mal dahin mitzunehmen!", schlug Azrael vor.

„Auf jeden Fall!", stimmten wir zu.

„Leute, ich unterbreche euch ja nur ungern, aber da drüben sind ein Haufen Reporter um eine Gruppe... Das sind bestimmt die HDR-Schauspieler!", sagte Elen aufgeregt und deutete auf die andere Straßenseite.

„Nichts wie hin, ich brauch noch Autogramme!", sagte Asti grinsend.

Wir eilten über die Straße und versuchten uns einen Weg durch die drängelnden und schubsenden Reporter zu bahnen.

So... und jetzt fährt die liebe Keks für eine Woche in den Urlaub und ihr bekommt das noch nicht mal mit, weil ihr das Kapitel ganz lest und gar nicht bemerkt habt, wo denn jetzt die Unterbrechung war...g

**Asti:**

Die Keks ist schon lange wieder da. Aber jetzt schreib ich trotzdem weiter.

Nach viel Drängeln und Schubsen kamen wir schließlich an. Die Darsteller hatten noch ihre Kostüme an und ich rannte auch gleich mal zu Orlando.

„Hey Orlando! Do you remember me?"

„Hi Viggo!", posaunte Keks.

Stille.

„Asti?"

„Keks?"

Oh... Stille auf unserer Seite.

Elen und Azrael hinter uns kicherten leise. „Tja, Leute. Erkennt ihr nicht mal eure Männer wieder?"

„Hallo Aragorn", fiepte Keks kleinlaut.

„Legolas?"

„Schön, dass du dich an meinen Namen erinnerst, Frau Gattin."

„Nenn mich bitte nicht so."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Aragorn grinsend.

„Klingt doch süß."

„Azrael, ich warne dich!"

Die Reporter sahen uns verwirrt an. „Sorry girls, but: Who are you?"

Dann stand plötzlich Gala bei uns. „Nobody! They're nobody! Just distant cousins of my aunts... brother..."

„Gala?"

Sie grinste hilflos. „Cate if you remember, Orlando."

Legolas wandte sich an Aragorn. „Hat meine Mutter mich gerade Orlando genannt?"

„Hm... Jetzt würde ich mir Sorgen machen."

„We're just some... fans", erklärte Keks der Presse.

„Wenn Viggo mit seinen Fans so umgeht, wie Aragorn mit Keks, dann sind das bald ganz arg glückliche Fans", kicherte Elen.

„Haltet die Klappe", zischte ich ihr und Azrael zu, die ebenfalls ziemlich kicherte.

„Was wollen die Leute eigentlich von uns?", fragte Legolas.

„Keine Ahnung... Keks?"

„Einfach in die Kamera lächeln, Schatz", erklärte sie.

Erstaunlich: Die beiden taten mal ausnahmsweise, was wir ihnen sagten. (O Wunder!) Sie grinsten den Reportern zu, winkten sogar mal nett, bevor Gala sie mit etwas Gewalt wegzerren konnte.

„Haben wir euch nicht gesagt, dass ihr im Bus bleiben sollt?", fragte Keks angesäuert (Angesäuert? Woher hab ich das Wort jetzt schon wieder? Und warum muss ich da an Teig denken?).

„Wisst ihr, wie blöd man sich vorkommt, wenn zwei kleine MÄDCHEN" – Wir erschauderten allesamt – „einem die ganze Zeit Vorschriften machen?"

„Aragorn..." Keks stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und direkt vor ihn und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. „Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?"

Aragorn grinste nur. „Mädchen."

Keks kickte ihm gegen das Schienbein. „Du bist so... so... so..."

„Ja?"

„FIES!"

„Uh. Jetzt hab ich Angst."

Legolas lachte leise vor sich hin.

„Du musst gar nichts sagen, du Orlandoverschnitt!", keifte ich.

Sofort verstummte er. „Kann mir einer erklären, warum mich alle Orlando nennen?"

„Weil du eben so aussiehst wie er."

„Asti. Schau mich an. Seh ich aus wie Orlando?"

„Ja."

Er seufzte verzweifelt. „Ich geb's auf."

„Ihr seid doch alle krank", meinte Gala, „Ich muss bald heiraten! Und ihr nervt mich hier mit euren Problemen!" Und dann ging sie zeternd raus.

„Ich muss mit diesem Orlando mal ein ernstes Wort sprechen."

Keks kicherte leise. „Oh, aber übernimm dich nicht, Lasi-Hasi. Und nimm Asti nicht mit: Sie würde nur in Versuchung kommen."

„Ach ja?" Er sah mich prüfend an. „Asti, wenn er genau so aussieht wie ich, was ist dann so toll an ihm?"

„Er ist halt... anders."

„Wie anders? Kann er irgendwas, was ich nicht kann?"

„Er kann zwei Leuten gleichzeitig einen Zungenkuss geben."

„KEKS!"

Legolas starrte sie an. „Was?"

Aragorn rümpfte die Nase. „Igitt. Das ist ja widerlich. Und so was findest du toll, Asti?"

„Nein. Keks, das war ein dummes Beispiel."

„Warum?"

„Weil es ein dummes Beispiel war."

„Wie soll das denn gehen?", fragte Azrael.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Elen.

„Man sollte es fast mal ausprobieren..."

„Asti!", sagte Legolas drohend, „Ich hoffe, das war jetzt nicht dein Ernst."

„Doch. Wäre doch mal interessant."

Keks legte mir grinsend einen Arm um die Schultern. „Und mit wem würde unser Astilein das gerne ausprobieren?"

„Orlando Bloom und Brad Pitt", antwortete ich sofort.

Räuspern neben mir. „Ähm.. Ich meine natürlich: Legolas und Orlando Bloom."

„Schon besser...", sagte er beruhigt.

Aragorn lachte laut los.

Legolas verstand, was er gerade gesagt hatte. „Was sag ich denn da? Asti, ich hoffe, das war nur ein Scherz."

Ich schmollte beleidigt. „Warum nimmt mich eigentlich keiner ernst?"

„Weil du nicht ernst sein kannst", erläuterte mir Elen hilfsbereit.

„Ihr seid doch alle fies."

Aragorn wandte sich an Keks. „Und was hältst du von solchen Aktionen?"

„Ekel erregend."

„Da bin ich ja beruhigt."

„Hast du nen Klon?"

„Was?"

Azrael, Elen und ich kicherten los.

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr seid doch alle seltsam."

Aragorn stimmte ihm da voll und ganz zu. „Ihr habt wirklich seltsame Vorlieben."

Wir liefen langsam und vorsichtig zum Bus zurück.

„Aber was seltsame Vorlieben angeht, ist Asti ganz vorne."

„Warum?", fragte Legolas mit einem Anflug von Panik in der Stimme.

Azrael und Elen sahen mich an.

„Ja. Warum?"

„Sag schon!"

Keks grinste. „Die Kriterien, nach denen sie sich die Männer aussucht... verdreht!"

„Und was sind das für Kriterien?", fragte Azrael und musterte Legolas misstrauisch.

„Ich... find das gar nicht seltsam!", sagte ich pseudo-selbstbewusst.

„Asti, du untertreibst."

„Warum? Andere Leute mögen schöne Augen..."

„Und du eben schöne Kiefer."

„Was?", fragten alle zusammen.

„Lasst mich doch", grummelte ich.

„Und Unterarme", ergänzte Keks hilfsbereit.

„Unterarme?", fragte Elen und kicherte.

„Es geht doch nichts über schöne Unterarme...", seufzte Azrael.

Alle Blicke ruhten auf ihr.

„War doch nur ein Scherz! Asti, du bist echt verdreht."

„Danke. Wisst ihr was? Wir müssen noch was für die Hochzeit besorgen."

„Was denn?", fragte Aragorn.

Ich hob die Augenbrauen. „Kann man denn eine Hochzeit ohne Sekt feiern?"

„Asti für alle!", rief Elen.

„Ich hab schon ne Flasche..."

„Danke Legolas!" Warum kam ich mir nur so verarscht vor...?

**Azrael:**

Danach ging es einkaufen... Wellington war schon irgendwie krass... Unsere Männer hatten wir, „fürsorglich" wie wir sind, in den Bus eingesperrt und waren nun zu fünft einkaufen. Gala bestand natürlich auf weiße Gartenmöbel... Dafür schleifte sie uns in einen neuseeländischen Gartencenter.

„Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung... Ihr seid für solche Entscheidungen noch viel zu..." Gala verstummte.

Misstrauisch blickte ich sie an. „...ja?"

„Unerfahren.", antwortete sie grinsend.

Keks seufzte und jammerte gleichzeitig. „Mann... das war gemein. Wir können doch auch nichts für unser Alter!"

„Ich auch nicht.", meinte Gala.

Asti stöhnte auf. „Halt doch die Klappe Gala, wir sind ganz erfahrene Hochzeitsplaner..."

„Und wie viele Hochzeiten habt ihr schon geplant?", hakte Gala nach.

Keks runzelte die Stirn. „Da wären die Hochzeiten von Asti und mir... und dann... Hab ich eigentlich schon die Hochzeiten von Asti und mir erwähnt?", sie starrte hilfesuchend zu Asti.

Die zuckte mit den Schultern. „Immerhin schon 2..."

Elen grinste. „Meiner Auskunft nach hast du erst einmal geheiratet Gala, damit wären Asti und Keks im Vorteil."

„Und all die Jahre davor war ich auch auf etlichen Hochzeiten..."

„Das ist nicht fair...", grummelte Asti.

Elen kicherte. „Du suchst dir immer so ein Kitsch aus, Gala, weißt du das?"

Wir standen vor einer total kitschigen Garnitur...

Ich seufzte leise. „Hauptsache Gala ist glücklich..."

Und unglaublicher Weise schien sie es wirklich zu sein: sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Ihr müsst euch diese Garnitur in den Wiesen von Neuseeland vorstellen: überall weiße Lilien und alles so in weiß und soooo romantisch..."

Elen gluckste leise und hastete schnell in den nächsten Gang. Komischerweise hörte man von dort dann ein lautes Lachen. Asti verdrehte lediglich die Augen und schob den vollbeladenen Wagen zur Kasse, wo Gala bezahlte und wir endlich aus diesem dummen Gartencenter raus konnten.

„Und was jetzt noch?", fragte ich.

„Sekt!", kam es von Asti.

„Kekse!", von Keks.

Gala runzelte die Stirn. „Kekse zur Hochzeit... ich weiß nicht.."

Keks grinste breit. „Es gibt auch welche mit weißer Schokolade.."

Wir mussten lachen.

„Angenommen."; meinte Gala und schleifte uns zum nächsten Supermarkt.

Dort beluden wir vier hohe Wagen: Asti hatte einen, Elen hatte einen, Keks hatte einen und ich hatte einen. Jede von uns war mit einem Wagen losgedüst und hatte alles eingepackt, was ihr gefiel...

Eine halbe Stunde später kamen wir mit den Wägen zu Gala. „WAS IST DAS!", keuchte sie entsetzt.

„Wir haben eingekauft."; verteidigte Elen uns.

„Nur das Notwendigste!", fügte ich hinzu.

Gala stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ihr bringt das zurück. Sofort!"

„Ja Mama..."; kam es kichernd von Keks.

Asti nahm eine Tüte Gummibärchen vom Wagen und lächelte Gala versöhnlich zu. „So besser?"

Ich musste lachen und die anderen stimmten ein.

Nur Gala stand genervt daneben. „Ihr macht mich wahnsinnig!"

„Das war unsere Absicht...", sagte ich grinsend und schob meinen Wagen Richtung Kasse.

„Ihr macht mich noch arm!", jammerte Gala.

Asti warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu. „Sicher... Cate Blanchett!"

Seufzend ergab sich Gala ihrem Schicksal und folgte uns zur Kasse.

Wir brachten die Einkäufe in den Bus und dann durften wir Maden mit Gala zu den Nachdrehs fahren. Dafür mietete Gala eine schwarze Limousine, extra für uns fünf! Allerdings machte sie noch einen kleinen Umweg zu einem neuseeländischen Kaufhaus um weiße Tischdecken zu kaufen...seufz Manchmal konnte einem Weiß so richtig zum Hals raushängen... um nicht zu sagen dass es einen ankotzen konnte. Wir weigerten uns strikt das Kaufhaus zu betreten, aber nach einer Stunde erbarmte sich Elen und holte sie wieder raus, damit wir überhaupt noch die Schauspieler sahen... Endlich fuhren wir zu den Nachdrehs und dank Gala kamen wir natürlich ohne Probleme ins Drehgebiet. Zwar wurden wir misstrauisch beobachtet, aber wir sahen ja ziemlich harmlos aus, hatten die ne Ahnung...

**Aragorn:**

„Es ist offen!", verkündete Éomer stolz und öffnete die Bustür.

Wir hatten 5 Minuten am Stück alle Knöpfe gedrückt um die Tür aufzubekommen.

„Es ist diskriminierend die Völker einer anderen Welt einfach so einzusperren!", empörte ich mich.

„Frauen sind sind immer gemein...", meinte Legolas trocken.

„Legolas, da irrt ihr euch!", meinte Arwen und lächelte.

„Ihr könnt doch nicht etwas gegen Herrin Keks und Herrin Asti sagen!", empörte sich Éowyn.

„Sie würden das ja auch nie tun...", murmelte Éomer leise.

Elrohir grinste schweigend und hörte der Diskussion zu.

„Was sollen wir jetzt eigentlich machen?", fragte Elladan plötzlich.

„Mit diesem... diesem... diesem...", stotterte Faramir.

„...Bus?", fragte Thranduil hilfsbereit.

„Ja, genau, wir fahren nun mit diesem Bus herum.", schlug Faramir vor.

„Wer fährt?", fragte Boromir nachdenklich.

„Ich versuche es!", bot Legolas sich an.

„Einverstanden.", meinte Éomer und ließ Legolas hinter das Steuer.

Unsicher sah dieser sich um. „Was muss ich machen?"

Ich deutete auf zwei schwarze Dinge am Boden. „Gala trat da immer abwechselnd drauf..."

„Und sie drehte an dem Rad!", erklärte Elrohir.

„Aber es brummte doch noch gar nicht.", bemerkte Elrond.

„Man muss den Schlüssel drehen!", verkündete Éowyn stolz.

„Gut...", meinte Legolas und drehte vorsichtig am Schlüssel. Der Bus fing an zu brummen. Legolas starrte auf das Rad. „Ich drehe und trete gleichzeitig oder?"

„Ja, ich denke schon.", meinte ich.

„Aber da passiert nichts.", beschwerte er sich.

„Versuch doch das andere Ding.", meinte Éomer.

Und plötzlich schossen wir nach vorne.

„Es funktioniert!", verkündete Legolas stolz.

„In manchen Dingen sind sich Mutter und Sohn wirklich sehr ähnlich...", murmelte Elladan und klammerte sich haltsuchend an eine Stange.

Der Bus schwankte und schlängelte sich von einer Wegseite zur anderen.

„Ich fürchte mir wird schlecht...", sagte Arwen und sah deutlich blass aus.

Legolas wurde zum Glück etwas sichere und so fuhren wir halbwegs normal den Weg entlang.

„Wo fahren wir eigentlich hin?", fragte Legolas nach ein paar Minuten.

„Irgendwohin... ist doch egal...", meinte ich.

„Hat sich jemand den Weg für die Rückfahrt gemerkt?", fragte Éowyn.

Schweigen.

„Also nicht..."

„Ich glaube wenn ich bald rechts reinfahre müsste ich wieder zurück kommen."; meinte Legolas und bog bald darauf ab.

Doch irgendwie führte die Straße immer weiter aus der Stadt raus, als rein.

„Ich glaube wir haben uns verfahren...", bemerkte Haldir von hinten und starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

„Weiterfahren und nach dem Weg fragen.", schlug Faramir vor.

„Weil die hier ja auch alle unsere Sprache sprechen..."

Legolas kam zu einer Schranke und ein Mann starrte durchs Fenster zu uns rein, dann nickte er und ließ uns weiter fahren.

„Was wollte den dieser Mann von uns?", fragte Éomer.

„Ich weiß auch nicht... aber er hat uns weiterfahren lassen... Hey! Schaut mal... da hinten!", rief Legolas aufgeregt und deutete ein Stück entfernt von uns hin.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf und musste lächeln. „Minas Tirith!"

„Ja, ganz eindeutig... aber... wir sind doch gar nicht in Mittelerde...", murmelte Elrond verwirrt.

„Ist doch egal... ich will dahin!", meinte ich.

Legolas hielt an und drehte am Schlüssel bis der Bus aufhörte zu brummen.

„Lasst uns einfach mal nachschauen!", schlug Elrohir vor.

„Gut, nichts wie hin."

Wir stiegen aus dem Bus und machten uns auf den Weg nach Minas Tirith, als uns plötzlich jemand ansprach.

„Viggo, Orlando, you have a scene!"

„Was?"

„Swift!" Er zerrte uns an unzähligen weißen Bussen und Zelten vorbei bis wir an einem Ort ankamen an dem ein kleiner dicker Mann einen Kaffee schlürfte.

„Weißt du was?", fragte Legolas mich.

„Hm?"

„Ich finde die Wand sieht aus wie die im Palast von Minas Tirith...", sagte er.

„Du hast Recht... Das verwirrt mich hier alles. Was sind denn das für Leute?", fragte ich ihn leise auf Sindarin.

„Keine Ahnung...", meinte er.


	28. Kapitel 27: Viggo oder Aragorn? Orlando

Nehmen wir mal ausnahmsweise an, Peter Jackson würde auf deutsch denken... oder wir sind einfach zu faul auf englisch zu schreiben...

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 27: Viggo oder Aragorn? Orlando oder Legolas?**

**Peter Jackson:**

„Let's have a break!", rief ich den anderen zu. Wir drehten gerade die Hochzeitsszene zwischen Arwen und Aragorn nach und bis jetzt hatte es sehr gut geklappt. Ich nippte an meinem Kaffee und lehnte mich behaglich in meinem Regisseurstuhl zurück. Fast wäre ich eingeschlafen, doch war am Set niemals Ruhe. „Okay, next scene!", brüllte ich.

Die Schauspieler trudelten langsam ein. Liv nahm an ihrem Platz Aufstellung und auch die anderen waren da, nur Viggo und Orlando fehlten. Aber sie standen nicht weit von mir entfernt und unterhielten sich... auf Sindarin! Ich starrte die beiden an. „Äh... Viggo? Orlando?"

Keine Reaktion.

Einer der Sprachwissenschaftler trat neben mich. „They speak it quite well, don't they?"

„Yeah, but I would prefere, if they returned to the scene. Gentlemen!"

Die beiden hoben den Kopf. „Was?"

„What?"

„Was?"

„Okay, that's enough!" Die beiden starrten mich verständnislos an.

„Mr Jackson, why do they speak german?", fragte mich der Wissenschaftler.

„I don't know...", seufzte ich. „Do you speak german?" - er nickte – „Can you talk with them..."

Er nickte wieder. „Viggo! Orlando! Könnt ihr bitte auf eure Plätze gehen?"

Und ausnahmsweise taten sie dieses auch... wenn auch auf die falschen Plätze... „Viggo! You have to stand there und Orlando... you there...", seufzte ich und deutete auf die richtigen Plätze.

Die beiden starrten mich wieder an, setzten sich dann jedoch in Bewegung. Die Szene klappte halbwegs, bis Viggo mit reden dran war. Er starrte nur auf Hugo und Liv, brachte jedoch keinen Ton raus.

„Viggo, what's up!"

Keine Reaktion.

Langsam bekam ich einen Nervenzusammenbruch... Ich nickte dem Sprachwissenschaftler zu.

Dieser wandte sich wieder an Viggo. „Was ist los? Hast du deinen Text nicht gelernt?"

Viggo starrte ihn verwirrt an. „Meinen Text? Was mach ich hier eigentlich?"

„Du bist Schauspieler Viggo...", fing er mit der Erklärung an, doch Viggo unterbrach ihn. „Nennt mich bitte nicht Viggo... Ich bin Aragon, Arathorn's Sohn." Der Wissenschaftler seufzte und übersetzte mit das Gespräch.

Ich wischte mir mit einem Taschentuch den Schweiß von Stirn. „Can somebody tell me that it's just dream?", bat ich, doch die Leute um mich, starrten mich nur bedauernd an. In diesem Moment hasste ich meinen Job... Ich erlaubte den anderen noch eine Pause zu machen und holte mir selbst noch einen Kaffee, aber einen starken...

Als ich 10 Minuten später wieder zurück kam hatten sich Viggo und Orlando nicht vom Platz bewegt, sie sprachen nur leise miteinander und zwar auf deutsch... Schließlich waren alle da bis auf Liv... aber die brauchte meistens etwas länger, denn ihr Handy klingte wirklich dauernd. Als sie 5 Minuten später allerdings immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war, fing ich langsam an mir ernsthafte Sorgen um sie zu machen und schickte einen der Mitarbeiter los um die zu suchen. Dieser kehrte weinige Augenblicke später mit einer zeternden Liv zurück, allerdings zeterte diese auf deutsch...

„Can we start?", flüsterte ich leise um mich selbst zu schonen.

Die anderen nickten alle, bis auf Viggo, Orlando und Liv, was ich auch nicht gerade erwartet hätte. 2 Minuten später, war die ganze Schonung umsonst gewesen, weder Viggo, noch Orlando oder Liv konnten auch nur ein Wort von ihrem Text! Ich bemühte mich ruhig zu atmen und mich nicht aufzuregen...

Der Wissenschaftler mit den Deutschkenntnissen redete mit den dreien. „Was ist eigentlich los mit euch?"

Orlando schaute sich um. „Ich versteh das hier alles irgendwie nicht..."

Liv stimmte ihm zu. „Einer eurer Wachen schleifte mich hierher und nun verlangt ihr dass wir einen Text sprechen, den wir überhaupt nicht kennen... Ihr seid wahrlich seltsam."

„Könnt ihr euch nicht zusammen nehmen und diesen Text einfach sprechen?", fragte ich die drei nach der Übersetzung gereizt. (Tut mir Leid, aber ich habe grad keinen Nerv mehr das wieder ins Englisch usw. zu übersetzten. So ist es glaub ich eh besser...)

Als der Wissenschaftler übersetzt hatte, seufzte Viggo. „Wir können diese seltsame Sprache doch nicht sprechen!"

Das war eindeutig zu viel. „Du bist Amerikaner!", brüllte ich ihn an.

Er starrte mich erschrocken an und wandte sich dann mit fragendem Gesicht zum Wissenschaftler. „Was will er denn von uns?"

Der Wissenschaftler seufzte. „Könnt ihr beide" – er deutete auf Liv und Viggo- „nicht einfach euren Text sprechen? Dann ist die Hochzeitsszene schon erledigt..."

Liv stieß einen hohen schrillen Schrei aus. „Wir sollen heiraten!"

Viggo schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Das geht leider nicht."

„Und wieso?", hakte der Wissenschaftler nach.

„Ich bin schon verheiratet."

„Mit Keks.", fügte Orlando bedeutungsvoll hinzu.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Moment mal... waren da nicht mal zwei kleine Mädchen mit Cate auf der Premiere?" Der Wissenschaftler übersetzte unser Gespräch.

„Autsch...", kam es zweistimmig von Viggo und Orlando.

„Was?"

„Das hören die beiden gar nicht gerne!", erklärte Orlando grinsend.

„Die beiden? Dann kennt ihr euch jetzt näher?" , fragte der Wissenschaftler.

Viggo fing an zu lachen. „Könnte man so sagen..."

Bevor ich weiter darauf eingehen konnte hörte ich eine altbekannte Stimme rufen. „Hey Peter!" Ich drehte mich um und sah eine heftig winkende Cate auf mich zukommen, allerdings mit ihrer Galadriel-Frisur.

Ich bemerkte die zwei Mädchen von der Premiere und noch zwei anderen Mädchen neben ihr. „Hallo ihr fünf! Was führt euch hierher?"

Cate grinste. „Die vier sind ganz große Herr der Ringe Fans, wie du vielleicht schon während der Premiere bemerkt hast... Jedenfalls habe ich ihnen erlaubt einmal zuschauen zu dürfen. Geht das?"

Ich seufzte. „Es gibt nicht viel zum zuschauen. Orlando, Viggo und Liv verarschen mich gerade..."

„Wieso?", wollte eine der vier Mädchen wissen.

„Naja, sie behaupten sie könnten kein Englisch und reden nur noch Deutsch und Sindarin miteinander...", antwortete ich grinsend.

Das Lächeln der Mädchen verschwand schlagartig. „Was!", fragte eine andere entsetzt und starrte an mir vorbei. Dort kamen gerade Viggo und Orlando angeschlendert. Zwei der Mädchen stürmten an mir vorbei auf die beiden zu.

**Keks:**

Ich packte Aragon hart am Arm und zerrte ihn mit mir mit. Dabei gab ich ihm keine Gelegenheit sich irgendwie zu verteidigen. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein!", zischte ich ihn wütend an. „Weißt du eigentlich was passiert wäre wenn rausgekommen wäre, wer du bist! Ich glaube du hast sie nicht mehr alle! Schau mich nicht so verständnislos an, du weißt genau was ich meine! Ihr Männer seid manchmal wirklich bescheuert, immer müssen wir Frauen alles ausbaden was ihr verbockt. Man könnte meinen du seist nicht 88 sondern 8..." Ich seufzte.

Er setzte zum sprechen an.

„Halt die Klappe!", sagte ich und drohte ihm mit dem Finger. Er schloss den Mund wieder und versuchte sich aus meiner Umklammerung zu lösen. Ich hielt ihn noch fester und zog ihn in Richtung von Gala's Limousine. Dort angekommen drückte ich ihn schnell rein und setzte mich dann neben ihn. Zur Sicherheit ließ ich die Zentralverriegelung runter. Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte ihn sauer an. „Und, was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?"

Er starrte mich nur schweigend an.

„Fein, wenn du willst können wir uns auch an schweigen..."

Er reagierte nich im geringsten, sondern runzelte nur verwirrt die Stirn.

„Aragorn, manchmal könnte ich dich auf den Mond schießen...", grummelte ich.

„I'm not Aragorn... I think that you know my name... Keks..." , kam es da von ihm.

Entsetzt riss ich die Augen auf. „Viggo?", stammelte ich.

Er nickte und grinste mich an. „Why did you call me Aragorn?"

Ich überlegte verzweifelt. „Because... ähm... sorry, I don't know the englisch word for that...", sagte ich zufrieden, weil ich eine passende Ausrede gefunden hatte.

„Please discribe me, what you mean.", kam es da zurück.

Mist! Gott sei dank rettet mich das Klingen meines Walkie-Talkie's. „Ja?", fragte ich in den Hörer.

Azrael antwortet mir mit fröhlicher Stimme (g Das entspricht der Wahrheit!) „Keks, ich will dich ja nicht stören, aber den Kerl den du da mitgenommen hast, das war eindeutig nicht Aragorn!"

Ich sah zu Viggo. „Ich weiß..."

Sie lachte. „Der echte Aragorn hat das allerdings mitbekommen und meint jetzt du betrügst ihn..."

„Oh... das klingt nicht gut."

„Nein, aber ich drück dir die Daumen...", munterte sie mich auf.

„Danke...", antwortete ich und legte auf. Dann machte ich die Zentralverriegelung wieder rauf. „You can go now...", sagte ich zu Viggo und deutete hinaus.

Er starrte mich an und murmelte etwas von „Crazy germans..."

Ich atmete erleichtert aus als er verschwunden war. Was wenn er auf eine Erklärung bestanden hätte... Da wurde die Tür aufgerissen und er kam wieder rein. „What is now?", fragte ich genervt.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

Mein Kopf flog rum. „Aragorn!"

„Gut erkannt, Frau Gattin...", spottete er.

„Sei nicht so unfreundlich, ihr seht euch nunmal ähnlich, dafür kann ich ja nichts!", verteidigte ich mich.

„Natürlich..."

„Ja!"

„Wer war er eigentlich?", fragte er dann interessiert. „Er sah nämlich genauso aus wie ich... naja... nicht ganz."

Jetzt wurde ich aber neugierig. „Wieso nicht ganz? Ihr seid im Grunde ein und diesselbe Person..."

„Aber es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen uns beiden.", betonte er nocheinmal.

„Und was?", fragte ich ungeduldig.

„Er hat Falten, ich nicht!", verkündete Aragorn stolz.

„Nicht mehr...", meinte ich und grinste. „Aber auch nur dank mir... Theoretisch gesehen hätte ich auch meinem Vater den Anhänger schenken können."

„Und warum hättest du das tun sollen?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Um dich zu ärgern..."

Er knuffte mich in die Seite. „Du hast also wirklich nichts mit ihm gemacht?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Auf was spielst du an?"

„Auf nichts?"

„Du wirst mir immer ähnlicher... Früher konnte ich dich noch ganz schnell sprachlos machen, aber jetzt wird es immer schwerer...", brummte ich.

„Das tut mir Leid...", sagte er mit sarkastischem Unterton.

„Ich will euch verzeihen... mein König...", säuselte ich und probierte einen verführerischen Augenaufschlag.

Er grinste. „Das Zwinkern steht dir gut."

„Danke...", seufzte ich.

„Was wolltest du damit erreichen?", fragte er.

„Deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit."

„Die hast doch schon längst...", erwiderte er ernst.

„Ich bin begeistert.", sagte ich grinsend und küsste ihn.

Da wurde die Wagentür mal wieder aufgerissen. „Hab ich es mir doch gedacht.", meinte Elen und grinste uns an. „Hier seid ihr beiden also... Tut mir Leid, ich wollte euch nicht stören...", sagte sie mit einem unterdrückten Kichern.

**Asti:**

Legolas starrte Orlando an. Orlando starrte Legolas an. Oje… das konnte ja was werden. Ungläubig starrte Peter Jackson zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Could somebody explain this…?"

Und wisst ihr, was das Peinlichste war? Ich wusste selber nicht mehr, wer denn jetzt wer war. „Well", fing ich an, wie jeder anglophone Mensch, wenn er nicht weiß, was er sagen soll, „I think… we have a little problem… over here…"

Orlando und Legolas sahen mich beide fragend an. Dann hoben beide absolut synchron die Hand, deuteten aufeinander und fragten mich „Wer ist er!" beziehungsweise „Who is he!"

Puh, jetzt wusste ich immerhin schon mal wieder, wer davon welcher war. Und jetzt musste ich die Situation irgendwie entschärfen. Also sagte ich lachend. „Orlando, I think it's quite obvious. Looks like Legolas Greenleaf, don't you think?"

Legolas runzelte die Stirn. „Was hast du ihm gesagt?"

„Wer du bist, Darling."

„Und wer ist ER?"

„Was glaubst du denn! Orlando Bloom natürlich!"

Hinter mir kicherte es und ich fuhr herum. „Azrael, CATE, wenn ihr das besser regeln könnt, dann tut das bitte!"

Jemand kam angeschlendert, der wohl Viggo war. Keks war nicht bei ihm. Er erstarrte, als er die beiden sah. „Okay, that's really crazy", murmelte er und ging kopfschüttelnd fort.

Orlando musterte Legolas. „Man… That's amazing! You look exactely like me!"

„Was?" „Du siehst genau so aus wie er", übersetzte ich ihm.

„Dann sag ihm, dass er wohl eher aussieht wie ich!"

„What!"

„He says, that YOU look like HIM!"

„Yeah… it's both the same, isn't it?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Not if you remarke that he ist more than 2900 years older than you."

Orlando fing an zu lachen. „What!"

„Könntest du mich mal aufklären, worüber ihr gerade redet?"

So, jetzt reichte es mir. Ich drehte mich um und ging an den anderen vorbei in Richtung Limousine. „Klärt ihr das doch", knurrte ich den anderen zu.

„Halt Asti!", rief Azrael mir nach, „Welcher ist denn jetzt Legolas?"

„Der Rechte!", rief ich zurück und ging weiter. Aragorn und Keks starrten mich fragend an, als ich an ihnen und Elen vorbei ging und mich schmollend in den Wagen setzte. „Asti?", fragte Keks.

„Was?"

„Was geht mit dir?"

„Ich durfte gerade Orlando irgendwie erklären, dass da Legolas vor ihm steht."

Sie fing an zu lachen. „Ganz nach deinem Geschmack, was?"

Mein Grinsen konnte ich nur mühsam unterdrücken. „Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich lachen oder heulen soll. Aber andererseits könnte ich auch Gott dafür danken…"

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Also eure Welt hat mir bei euch zu Hause wesentlich besser gefallen."

Keks grinste ihn an. „Ach, ich find's ganz lustig, wenn du mal nicht alles verstehst."

Er sah sie gleichgültig an, tätschelte ihr dann den Kopf und grinste. „Klein Keksi freut sich über ein kleines Machtgefühl… süß."

Mit bebender Unterlippe schluckte Keks die aufkommende Schimpfsalve hinunter und schaffte es, ihn anzugrinsen. „Eigentlich könnten wir doch auch hierher ziehen."

„Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich das nicht will?"

Wieder sah ich einen Artikel des Grundgesetzes aufkommen… und ich hatte Recht. „Artikel 3, Absatz 2 des deutschen Grundgesetzes: Männer und Frauen sind…"

„Keks."

„Was?"

„Wir sind hier weder in Deutschland, noch interessiert mich das übermäßig."

Schmollend ging Keks in Richtung Set.

Nach einigen Minuten hatten wir dann schließlich doch alle zusammen gesammelt und machten uns auf den Weg zurück zu den Einkäufen. Legolas war etwas verschwiegen und sah sich um.

„Ich hab ja gesagt, dass er dir ähnlich sieht", meinte ich zu ihm und er sah mich, wie ich meinte, etwas ungehalten an. Dass er auf der Sache mit Orlando auch immer so rumhacken musste… Wir saßen alle wieder im Bus und fuhren in Richtung Stadtmitte. „Bist du sauer?", fragte ich ihn nach einer Weile.

Da grinste er mich an. „If I had unterstood you, I would answer your question…"

„STOP!", kreischte ich und Gala legte eine Vollbremsung hin, nach der keinem von uns irgendein Knochen an seinem Angestammten Platz saß. „Wir haben Orlando mitgenommen!", schrie ich und Gala seufzte. „Mann, du hast doch gesagt, es sei der Rechte!"

Keks verdrehte die Augen. „Also ihr solltet Asti inzwischen schon so gut kennen, dass ihr die Grundlagen der Astianischen Sprache (Ja, Nici, das kannst du gleich in dein Vokabelheft übernehmen…g) beherrscht: Rechts heißt links und links heißt rechts!"

Orlando sah sich um. „Cate, could you please tell me what the hell is going on!"

„That's difficult to say", seufzte Gala, „We're all a bit confused at the moment, aren't we, ASTI?"

„Sorry", murmelte ich. Woher soll ich auch wissen, was jetzt rechts und links ist? Wir fuhren also wieder zurück zum Set und mir war natürlich die überaus ehrenvolle Aufgabe auferlegt worden, Legolas da raus zu holen.

Als ich ankam, waren alle einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. „Hey…", fing ich an und Peter Jackson deutete nur entnervt in Richtung eines Trailers. „Orlando is completely crazy: He doesn't want to change his cloths… And this although his costume ist the most uncomfortable in the whole movie…"

Ich ahnte schreckliches und ging zu dem angewiesenen Wagen. Ich öffnete die Tür, riss die Augen auf und brach dann in Lachen aus: Legolas saß in Jeans und T-Shirt in einem Sessel und massierte sich entnervt die Schläfen. „Das ist nicht lustig", grummelte er.

„'Tschuldigung", lachte ich, „aber… oh mein Gott…." Ich bekam mich gar nicht mehr ein. „Wo sind deine Kleider?", fragte ich nach einer ganzen Weile, als er mich so sauer anschaute, dass ich eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Keine Ahnung…"

**Legolas:**

Warum Asti und Keks diese verfluchten Hosen immer trugen war mir ein Rätsel: Sie waren schwer, rau und ziemlich unbeweglich. Nicht, dass meine so bequem wären, aber das hier war eine Zumutung. Und Asti war auch nicht wirklich eine große Hilfe. „Was mach ich denn jetzt?", fragte ich sie.

Auch wenn sie nicht mehr lachte, sah man ihr das Lachen richtig an. „Wir gehen", sagte sie schlicht.

„Aber… meine Kleider!"

„Du hast doch welche an!"

„Ja, aber das sind nicht MEINE!"

„Du hast doch zuhause noch andere."

„Ja, aber wann kommen wir denn wieder nach Hause?"

„Jetzt tu nicht so, als sei eine Jeans so schlimm! Steht dir übrigens gut…"

Ich hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, ihr an die Gurgel zu gehen. Dann dachte ich an unsere Hochzeit zurück, sah Asti in dem Kleid vor mir und war doch irgendwie ganz zufrieden. Aber das Schlimmste kam noch: Als wir zu den anderen kamen, hielt sich keiner mehr. Schmollend setzte ich mich ans Fenster und alle äugten dauernd zu mir rüber.

Dann, als zumindest zwei drei Personen sich mal wieder gefasst hatten, nahm Gala so ein kleines, komisches Ding und plötzlich war ihre Stimme lauter und im ganzen Bus zu hören. „Willkommen auf unserer Wellington-Express Strecke. Wir bitten Sie jetzt, das Kichern einzustellen. Achten Sie darauf, dass alle Sitzlehnen in aufrechter Position sind…"

„Gala?"

„Was?"

„Halt die Klappe und fahr."

Wir tuckerten wieder in Richtung Stadtmitte und gegenüber meiner Mutter hatte ich wirklich keinen Grund, mich für meine Fahrkünste zu schämen. Asti hatte den Kopf gegen meinen Arm gelehnt. Keks, die vor uns saß, kniete sich auf ihren Sitz und drehte sich zu uns um. „Hey Asti! Ist doch besser als das schwuchtelige silberne Nachthemd oder was das auch immer sein soll."

„Ich hab ja auch gar nichts dagegen", klärte Asti sie auf, „nur ihm gefällt das nicht so ganz…"

Keks musterte mich und grinste. „Sieht irgendwie seltsam aus."

„Keks…", knurrte ich.

Asti kicherte. „Liggalaus, siehst tomisch aus."

Einige brachen in Lachen aus und ich starrte lieber weiterhin aus dem Fenster.

„Hey, nicht sauer sein", gurrte Asti und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ihr müsst gar nichts sagen", meinte mein Vater, „Ihr würdet in elbischen Kleidern auch etwas seltsam aussehen."

„Das wissen wir alle seit den Hochzeiten der beiden", meinte Elrond lachend.

Asti und Keks schmollten beleidigt und Azrael seufzte. „Mir tut das richtig Leid, dass ich bei Keks' Hochzeit nicht dabei war. Die hätte ich doch zu gern mal in einem Kleid gesehen… so ein richtig kleines, braves Mädchen…"

Aragorn hielt die fauchende, um sich schlagende Keks kommentarlos mit einer Hand an einer Gürtelschlaufe ihrer Hose fest und verhinderte damit einen Mord.

„Ich will nach Hause und mich umziehen", murrte ich.

„Du klingst wie ein Kleinkind", meinte Elen und verdrehte die Augen.

„Das würde dann anders klingen", murmelte mein Vater und grinste mich an.


	29. Kapitel 28: Kindergeschichten

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 28: Kindergeschichten**

**Elrohir:**

Elladan und ich sahen uns an und lachten los. Ja, an verschiedene Leute im Kindesalter konnten wir uns noch sehr gut erinnern… Und es gab ein Wort, das Legolas damals recht gut beschreiben konnte: Plage.

„Jetzt fang ja nicht damit an", knurrte er Thranduil an.

„Doch, ich will das hören!", schrie Gala von vorne. „Immerhin hab ich deine Kindheit verpasst."

„Sei froh", sagten Elladan und ich gleichzeitig. Inzwischen gluckste auch unser Vater leise.

„Warst du denn so schlimm?", fragte Asti Legolas.

„Nein", sagte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wieder einmal fiel mir auf, wie lächerlich er in diesen Kleidern aussah.

„Jetzt wollen wir es aber wissen!", meinte Keks grinsend.

„Ich erinnere mich noch genau", fing Thranduil an, „als Legolas ungefähr 2 war…"

„SÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜSS!"

„Asti…"

„…hat er mal fast den Palast abgefackelt."

„Also doch ein Terrorist", stellte Keks nickend fest.

„Mann, schade, dass es bei euch keine Fotos gibt", sagte Azrael. „Das würde ich nur zu gerne mal sehen."

„Aber ganz schlimm war es ja, wenn Arwen und Legolas aufeinander getroffen sind."

„Was?"

„Ja, sie sind ja etwa gleich alt und haben früher ab und zu miteinander gespielt."

„Solange sie JETZT nicht mehr miteinander SPIELEN…", murrte Asti.

„Das war furchtbar", stöhnte Elladan, „Ihr würdet gar nicht glauben, wie oft wir die beiden auseinander zerren mussten, weil sie sich gegenseitig beinahe die Haare ausgerupft hätten…"

Arwen schob beleidigt die Unterlippe vor. Ich grinste sie an. „Genau den Gesichtsausdruck hattest du dann auch immer drauf."

„Aber jemand anderes war ja auch nicht unbedingt besser", sagte Legolas und verkniff sich mühevoll ein Grinsen.

„Wer?", fragte Elen neugierig.

„Der kleine Aragorn", lachte Elladan.

Keks sah ihren Mann fragend an. „Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass du mal klein gewesen bist."

Aragorn enthielt sich. Auch Vater sah jetzt nicht mehr ganz so glücklich aus.

„Ach spielt ihr darauf an, als er…", fing Gala an.

„Genau", sagte Legolas, bevor sie weiter ausholen konnte.

„Was?", fragte Keks.

„Gar nichts", meinte Aragorn und seltsamerweise traf er genau den Ton, den Legolas vorher geknurrt hatte.

„Saaaag schon!", bettelte Keks.

„Also", fing ich an, „eines Morgens ist Vater aufgestanden und Aragorn hatte in der Nacht… sagen wir mal… seine Frisur etwas überarbeitet."

„Wie?", fragte Asti.

Gala klammerte sich lachend an das Lenkrad und Vater hüstelte verlegen.

„Er hatte ihm zwei Zöpfe geflochten", lachte Legolas.

„Heidi-Zöpfe?", fragte Keks ungläubig.

Gala nickte nur, weil sie vor lachen nicht mehr reden konnte. (Was sich nicht unbedingt positiv auf ihren Fahrstil auswirkte.) Aragorn grinste selber. „Sah doch putzig aus…"

Vater war tomatenrot geworden. „Aragorn, das war nicht komisch."

„Doch!", rief Elladan und konnte sich kaum mehr aufrecht halten.

Vater sah uns wütend an. „Dann erzählt doch einmal von euren Streichen!"

Elladan und ich tauschten einen Blick um dann lieber zu schweigen. Elen sah mich auffordernd an. „Was denn? Erzähl doch!"

Ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf und sah wie Legolas vorhin, aus dem Fenster. Gala kicherte noch immer leise vor sich hin. Ich wagte einen Blick zu Vater zu werfen und ahnungsvoll rutschte ich tiefer in meinen Sitz. Vater sah belustigt zwischen mir und Elladan hin und her. „Ich würde ja nicht sagen, dass ihr extrem schlimm wart, aber...", er schwieg bedeutungsvoll und ließ somit Elladan und mir genug Zeit einen sorgenvollen Blick auszutauschen. „Ich möchte auch gar nicht davon erzählen wie ihr Aragorn erzogen habt oder Arwen mit Glorfindel verkuppeln wolltet..." Aragorn und Arwen erröteten leicht. „Aber an die Baumhausgeschichte kann ich mich noch sehr gut erinnern..."

„Vater, das ist lange her!", versuchte ich ihn zu beschwichtigen.

Er kicherte fast. „Die beiden haben sich zu ihrem 10. Geburtstag ein Baumhaus gewünscht, welches sie auch bekommen haben. Aber nachdem sie rauf geklettert waren, kamen sie nicht mehr hinunter...", er prustete los.

Asti sah ihn leicht verwirrt an. „Das wars schon?", fragte sie enttäuscht.

Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie beschlossen nämlich nicht um Hilfe zu rufen, sondern Elladan sollte Elrohir mit einem Seil abseilen... Allerdings hakte das Seil fest und Elrohir baumelte in der Luft..."

Die meisten um uns herum fingen an zu kichern und ich sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Das Vater auch solche alten Geschichten erzählen musste...

„Was war denn mit Aragorn's Erziehung?", fragte Keks neugierig.

„Das war auch so eine Sache...", meinte Gala und ihre Schultern zuckten verdächtig.

Legolas grinste ebenfalls. „Oh ja, das fand ich auch lustig... Es war der 12. Geburtstag von Aragorn und die beiden zogen ihn immer damit auf, dass er noch so klein sei..."

Wieder kicherten die meisten los.

„Das interessiert doch keinen...", murrten Elladan und Aragorn gleichzeitig.

„Doch!", kam es lachend von allen Seiten.

„Was war denn da?", fragte Keks noch einmal.

„Naja, sie meinten zu ihm, dass er noch kein Mann sein..."

Aragorn errötete verdächtig. „Und um ein Mann zu sein, sollte er eine Flasche Rotwein aus Elrond's Lager trinken.", erklärte Legolas grinsend.

Arwen lachte. „Oh ja, das war köstlich, wie dieser betrunkene 12-jährige Knirps an getorkelt kam und direkt vor seinen Brüdern auf den Boden spuckte..."

Angeekelt verzog ich das Gesicht. „Das war widerlich... da hatten wir das dann bereut."

Aragorn schwieg und sah stumm aus dem Fenster, während die anderen grinsten.

„Und ihr?", fragte Boromir plötzlich die Maden. Diese schwiegen und tauschten stumme Blicke.

„Wir waren schon immer die reinsten Unschuldslämmer...", erklärte Azrael und klimperte mit den Augen.

Éomer grinste. „Das ausgerechnet von dir zu hören, ist irgendwie komisch..."

Azrael boxte ihm in den Arm. „Wie warst du eigentlich als du klein warst?"

Éowyn kicherte. „Eigentlich war er ja ganz artig, nur manchmal, da war er ein wenig seltsam. Er konnte lange Zeit nicht reiten!"

Erstaunt sahen alle ihn an. „Wie du konntest nicht reiten!", fragte Azrael erstaunt.

Keks kicherte los, woraufhin Asti nur seufzte. „Ich glaube nicht dass sie es SO gemeint hat..."

Azrael warf Keks einen strafenden Blick zu. „Ich bin schließlich nicht pervers..."

Das führte dazu, dass der ganze Bus anfing zu gröhlen. „Hab ich jetzt was falsches gesagt?", fragte Azrael beleidigt.

Keks grinste schweigend und sah dann wieder zu Éomer. „Also, du konntest nicht... reiten?"

Éomer nickte verlegen. „Ich bin öfter mal vom Pferd gefallen, bis ich es konnte."

„Öfter, ist gut...", feixte Éowyn.

„DU solltest lieber ruhig sein!", meinte Éomer.

„Was? Warum?", wollte Éowyn wissen.

„Immerhin habe ich nicht deine Kleidung angezogen..."

„Ich wollte nun mal lieber ein Junge sein...", schmollte Éowyn beleidigt.

„Ist doch nicht schlimm...", meinte Éomer versöhnlich, doch sein Grinsen widersprach einfach seiner Aussage und Éowyn drehte sich beleidigt weg, was uns alle einmal mehr zum lachen brachte.

**Gala:**

„Hey Leute, ich will euch ja wirklich nicht stören, aber eigentlich sind wir hierher gekommen um meine Hochzeit zu feiern...", sagte ich betont ruhig und sah zweifelnd in die aufgedrehte Runde.

„Ja, stimmt, jetzt wo du es sagst...", bemerkte Elen spöttisch und grinste mich an.

„Ach, jetzt reg dich doch nicht auf, wir haben noch ewig Zeit.", meinte Thranduil gelassen.

Ich trat verärgert auf die Bremse. „Das ist aber wichtig!"

Alle schwiegen und sahen sich an, um dann gleichzeitig zu seufzen. „Oooookayyyy...", kam es dann einstimmig von hinten. Zufrieden nickte ich und bog in die Straße zum Hotel ein.

„Was machen wir hier beim Hotel? Das ist doch das Hotel, wo die ganzen „Herr der Ringe"-Schauspieler wohnen...?", wollte Asti wissen und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Ich hab hier Übernachtunsmöglichkeiten besorgt...", sagte ich und grinste freudestrahlend in die Runde.

Schweigen. Dann ein vierstimmiger schriller Aufschrei. „Danke, Gala!" Azrael, Elen, Asti und Keks fielen mir stürmisch um den Hals.

„Ich würde dich ja jetzt abknutschen...", meinte Azrael grinsend.

Ich zwinkerte ihr zu. „Was hindert dich?"

Elen, Asti und Keks prusteten los, während Azrael angeekelt von mir abließ. „Ach, lass nur... dafür nehme ich einfach meinen Schatz... Éomer! Komm mal her!"

Wir stiegen aus dem Bus und ich betrat an der Spitze das Hotel. Von allen Seiten wurden wir komisch angeschaut... Naja, kein Wunder bei der seltsamen Truppe.

„Mr Bloom?", ein junger Teenager trat auf Legolas zu. Dieser sah relativ verwirrt auf sie nieder und betrachtete nachdenklich den ihm entgegengestreckten Stift und das Papier. „Orlando?", fragte sie nach.

„Nicht schon wieder...", stöhnte er auf und ging an ihr vorbei.

Asti kicherte leise und tätschelte Legolas leicht am Arm. „Das wird schon wieder, glaub mir..."

„Wer kriegt eigentlich mit wem ein Zimmer?", fragte Elrohir und starrte unauffällig zu Elen.

Ich kratze mich nachdenklich am Kopf und kramte dann eine kleine Liste hervor. „Also, da hätten wir: Elrohir und Elen, Zimmer 204. Legolas und Asti, Zimmer 205. Éomer und Azrael, Zimmer 206. Aragorn und Keks, Zimmer 207. Arwen und Boromir, Zimmer 378. Éowyn und Faramir, Zimmer 379. Elrond und Celebrían, Zimmer 380. Elladan und... Moment... ach ja...", ich schluckte kurz und sah dann zu Elladan. „Hast du starke Nerven?"

Verwirrt sah er mich an und nickte dann. „Ja, ich denke schon... Wieso?"

„Du teilst dir Zimmer 380 mit... Haldir..."

Ich musste grinsen. Natürlich war das jetzt gemein, aber man musste manchmal einfach fies sein.

„Elladan! Wir sind Zimmerpartner!", ertönte es da prompt von Haldir.

Keks sah Elladan mitleidig an. „Ich würde ja Aragorn gegen dich eintauschen... ach, ich meine natürlich ich würde mit dir tauschen..."

Asti kicherte wieder. „Jaja, Keks, wir haben dich durchschaut. Aber wenn du willst, Elladan, dann..."

„Asti!", kam es knurrend von Legolas.

„Tja, hat sich erledigt.", sagte sie grinsend zu Elladan.

„So schlimm ist es doch auch nicht mit Haldir in einem Zimmer zu schlafen.", meinte ich. Alle sahen mich schweigend an. „OK, dann ist es vielleicht doch schlimm...", verbesserte ich mich.

Haldir schmollte beleidigt.

„Ach, so haben wir es doch nicht gemeint...", meinte Celebrían versöhnlich.

„Hab ich irgendjemand vergessen?", fragte ich in die Menge.

„Ja, Celeborn und mich!", verkündete plötzlich jemand. Verwundert drehte ich mich um und entdeckte zu meiner Überraschung Lothia. „Was tust du hier?", fragte ich sie verwirrt.

„Du hast uns mitgebeamt, oder wie auch immer das heißt...", erklärte sie mir.

„Dann teilt ihr euch doch auch einfach ein Zimmer.", schlug ich vor. Drei Leute räusperten sich laut. „Na gut, dann teilt das doch auf, wie ihr wollt."

„Aber Herrin Galadriel, das ist unfair, die wollen ja alle nicht, dass ich ein Zimmer mit Elladan teile!", beklagte sich Haldir.

„Du schnarchst nunmal und Celeborn ist das ja jetzt schon gewöhnt.", seufzte ich. Warum waren diese Leute so schwer in Doppelzimmer zu verteilen! Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit bis jeder sein Zimmer gefunden hatte und dann dauerte es nochmal zwei Ewigkeiten bis die Mittelerdler murrend versprachen, die Zimmer nicht zu verlassen. Denn immerhin wohnten diverse andere Leute in diesem Hotel... Total unwichtige Leute wie Peter Jackson oder so...

„So, was brauchen wir denn noch für deine Hochzeit?", fragte Azrael und setzte sich im Schneidersitz aufs Bett. Wir Maden saßen in meinem Zimmer und planten die Hochzeit. Thranduil hatte ich vorsorglich zu Elrond gebracht. „Die Lilien sind da, die Gartenmöbel, der Sekt, die weißen Kekse... ja, ich glaube das wars.", rechnete ich zusammen.

„Und wer führt die Trauung durch?", wollte Elen wissen.

„Elrond.", sagte ich „Und ihr vier seid Brautjungfer..."

„Bitte!", empörte sich Keks. „Ich hab die Kleider für die Brautjungfer schon gesehen..."

„Ja und?", fragte Asti.

„Die sind ROSA!", keuchte Keks.

„Gala!", schrien drei andere Stimmen auf.

„Was?"

„ROSA!"

„Ist doch süß...", sagte ich grinsend und tätschelte Azrael's Wange.

„Fass mich nicht an...", knurrte sie und verschränkte sauer die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich zieh doch kein rosa Kleid an."

„Éomer findet das bestimmt toll.", verteidigte ich mich.

„Elrohir bestimmt nicht!", meinte Elen.

„Biiiittteeee!", flehte ich die vier an. „Bitte, nur dies eine Mal..."

Sie tauschten Blicke. „Müssen sie denn rosa sein?"

„Naja, eigentlich sind sie ja pink...", gab ich zu.

Keks stöhnte auf. „Du weißt schon, dass die anderen uns sehen werden...?"

„Ach, die finden das garantiert toll!", meinte ich optimistisch.

„Jemand in diesem Raum ist eindeutig zu optimistisch!", verkündete Azrael.

Asti nickte. „Warum hast du die Kleider auch rosa gemacht!", fragte sie.

„Das passte so schön...", grummelte ich.

„Nur einmal?", fragte Elen nach.

„Ja." „Was kriegen wir dafür?"

„Alles was ihr wollt!", sagte ich.

„Schuhe!", kam es von Keks.

Ich seufzte. „Einverstanden..."

„Ich will einen Einkaufsgutschein von H&M!", verlangte Elen.

„Ihr bekommt alle Geld und kauft euch einfach was davon, ja?"

„Gut.", meinten die vier und wir schlugen ein.


	30. Kapitel 29: Die Hochzeit

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 29: Die Hochzeit**

**Gala:**

Es war soweit... Endlich konnte ich Thranduil heiraten, nach ein paar tausend Jahren Wartezeit. Aber wem macht das schon etwas aus? ... mir. Naja, egal, ich konnte jetzt heiraten. Ich drehte mich freudestrahlend zu den Maden um, die lange Gesichter zogen. „Was habt ihr denn!", fragte ich, obwohl ich es mir schon denken konnte.

„Diese...", fing Elen an.

„...dummen...", machte Azrael weiter.

„... rosa...", knurrte Asti.

„...Kleider!", beendete Keks den Satz.

„Och... so schlimm sind so doch nicht. Ihr seht richtig klein, niedlich, putzig und süß aus!", verteidigte ich mich auf gemeine Weise.

Keks ließ ihre Finger knacken und Asti sah aus als ob sie überlegen würde, ob sie mich lieber erwürgen oder erstechen sollte. Azrael war zusammengesunken und murmelte irgendwas wie „Tu es nicht, man würde dich bestrafen..." Elen warf mir einen bösen Blick zu und knurrte verdächtig.

„Seid ihr soweit?", fragte ich und tat als würde ich sie nicht beachten.

„Gala!", kam es aus vier Mündern gleichzeitig.

„Bitte! Ihr habt es versprochen!", beschwor ich sie.

„Versprechen sind dazu da um gebrochen zu werden... Hab ich aus einem Buch.", meinte Keks, nachdem wir ihr erstaunte Blicke zugeworfen hatten.

„Die anderen finden euch bestimmt klasse!"

Murrend standen die vier auf und wir traten aus dem Wohnwagen, den ich mir ausnahmsweise mal gegönnt hatte. Ich gönnte mir ja sonst nichts... Die vier wollten schon um die Ecke biegen, als ich sie zurückrief. „Das Beste kommt erst noch!", verkündete ich zufrieden und deutete auf die vier Blumenkörbchen und den dazugehörigen Haarschmuck.

Sie warfen sich entsetzte Blicke zu.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", keuchte Elen.

„Gala...", knurrte Azrael.

„Das hatten wir nicht abgemacht!", sagte Asti bestimmend.

„Ich zieh das nicht an!", meinte Keks und warf mir einen abschätzenden Blick zu.

„Ihr wollt doch eure Gutscheine, oder nicht?", fragte ich mit zuckersüßer Stimme und winkte mit den besagten Scheinen in der Luft.

Gleichzeitig seufzten die vier und griffen nach den Körbchen... die mit rosa Bändern verziert waren. Dann setzten alle den Haarreif, der mit rosa Band umwickelt war und mit den gleichen Blumen, wie im Körbchen verziert war, auf. Ich lächelte, ja die vier sahen schon niedlich aus...

„Wir können gehen.", sagte ich und die vier setzten sich vor mir in Bewegung.

„Dafür bring ich dich eines Tages um!", versprach mir Azrael.

„Ach was, die Leute werden beigeistert sein. Ihr seht toll aus!", sagte ich und versuchte mir krampfhaft ein Lachen zu verkneifen.

„Da vorne sind alle... ich glaube ich renn gleich schreiend weg.", sagte Keks.

„Wehe dir, dann kannst du was erleben!", zischte ich sie an.

„Ach Gala, manchmal bist du richtig fies..."

„Unerhört!"

„Was? Stimmt doch!"

„Nein, ich bin immer fies.", sagte ich zufrieden.

Vierfaches Aufstöhnen.

„Ruhe!"

„Ist ja gut..."

„Pscht..."

„Ich geb's auf..."

Die Musik setzte ein und die Leute standen an beiden Seiten des Mittelgangs. Vorne stand Thranduil neben Elrond und schien schon ungeduldig zu warten. Ich lächelte glücklich und schritt dann mit zwei Maden vor, und zwei Maden hinter mir durch den Gang.

Getuschel setzte ein und wurde dann zu einem lauten Gelächter.

Ich sah mich um: Éomer, Legolas, Elrohir und Aragorn standen in der ersten Reihe und lachten aus voller Kehle über ihre Frauen bzw. Freundinnen. Ich warf einen Blick auf die Maden und langsam bekam ich wirklich Angst... Alle vier warfen mir seeeehr tödliche Blicke zu und ich grinste sie nur verlegen an. Vielleicht hätte ich ihnen doch die Wahrheit sagen sollen, nämlich dass sie in diesen Kleidern wie zehnjährige Mädchen aussahen... Aber ich wollte ihnen ja nicht den Tag verderben.

„GALA!", knurrte Asti.

„Ja bitte?", fragte ich gespielt ahnungslos. „Warum hast du denn so einen roten Kopf?"

„Du bist tot!"

„Noch nicht...", bemerkte ich.

„Das verzeih ich dir nie!", schwor Elen.

„Einfach lächeln und weitergehen..."

Missmutig stampften die vier hinter und vor mir und warfen mir immer wieder zornige Blicke zu. Das war fast besser als ich erhofft hatte... Ups...

Schließlich blieb ich neben Thranduil stehen und die vier verdrückten sich schnell.

**Thranduil:**

Gala blieb neben mir stehen und grinste mich breit an.

„Bereit?", fragte ich sie.

Sie nickte. „Immer doch."

Ich nahm sie fürsorglich an der Hand, man wusste ja schließlich nie, ob sich die Frauen das nicht doch noch anders überlegten...

Elrond räusperte sich dezent und lächelte uns dann zu. „Wir haben uns heute hier getroffen..."

„... um uns ordentlich zu besaufen und eine Orgie zu feiern!", verkündete Keks stolz.

„Saufen! - Klingt nach meinem Geschmack.", meinte Asti grinsend.

„Haltet die Klappe!", zischte ich ihnen zu und drehte mich dann wieder um.

„Jedenfalls haben wir uns heute hier getroffen um diesen Mann und diese...", fuhr Elrond fort, bis er wieder unterbrochen wurde.

„...Nymphomanin!", bemerkte Azrael trocken.

„Diese FRAU zu vermählen.", erklärte Elrond und ignorierte Azrael's Kommentar.

Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl die Maden wollten sich an mir rächen...

„Ui, was ganz neues.", kicherte Elen.

„Thranduil, willst du diese..."

„Nymphomanin!", kam es von der Menge.

„Seid doch mal alle ruhig!", kreischte Gala und sah sichtlich nervös aus.

„...Frau zu deinem Weib nehmen, sie lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, so antworte mit ja, ich will."

„Ja, ich will.", sagte ich klar und deutlich.

„Gut, und du, Galadriel, willst du diesen Mann zu deinem Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten zeiten, so antworte ebenfalls mit: ja, ich will.", sprach Elrond und sah Gala abwartend an.

Diese sah jetzt noch nervöser aus und blickte sich unsicher um.

„Ist fast so wie bei „Die Braut die sich nicht traut."", kicherte Asti.

Azrael verneinte. „Nee, Julia Roberts hat nen viel größeren Mund..."

„Aber von den Männern her könnte sie fast mithalten.", meinte Elen.

„RUHE!", brüllte ich wütend und die vier schwiegen betroffen.

„Gala?", fragte Elrond zögerlich, als von ihr immer noch keine Antwort kam.

„Ähm... ja, ja natürlich...", antwortete sie zerstreut.

„Dann erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau. Ihr dürft die Braut jetzt küssen..."

Das ließ ich mir selbstverständlich nicht zweimal sagen.

Gala zwang die ganze Gruppe noch am selben Tag zurückzugehen... Ich persönlich hatte nichts dagegen, dieses Land war wirklich seltsam... Alle erinnerten mich hier an die Maden, seltsames Volk, wirklich...


	31. Kapitel 30: Gibt es in ME Erdbeeren?

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 30: Gibt es in Mittelerde Erdbeeren?**

**Keks:**

Einige Wochen waren vergangen, es war inzwischen kalt geworden. Asti und ich waren jetzt seit ca. einem Jahr in Mittelerde... und seit einem halben Jahr verheiratet. Aber nicht miteinander! Ich saß frierend im Thronsaal und „telefonierte" mit Asti über's Walkie-Talkie.

Plötzlich war Stille am anderen Ende.

„Asti?", fragte ich.

„Keks, wir haben was wichtiges vergessen!", brüllte es auf einmal aus dem Hörer.

„Was?", fragte ich geschockt.

„Weihnachten!"

„Uh, da kommt die Katholikin in dir raus!"

„Hey! Überleg doch mal, kein Weihnachten!", meinte sie.

„Warum?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Hallo! Die sind hier keine Christen!"

„Oh... Aber... aber... aber man kann doch nicht Weihnachten ausfallen lassen!", sagte ich betrübt.

„Sagte die ungetaufte, ungläubige Keks zu mir... Ich zwar auch nicht, aber DU!"

„Hey!", beschwerte ich mich.

„Also, was machen wir jetzt?"

„Weihnachten feiern!", fragte ich.

„Wo? Die Frage wann erübrigt sich ja...", murmelte Asti.

„Hm... Gondor?", überlegte ich laut.

„Och... ich möchte aber, dass du auch nach Düsterwald kommst!"

„Muss das sein?", fragte ich.

„Du warst erst 2x da!", bettelte sie.

„Ja, aber du warst..."

„3x!"

„Hmpf... Ich will aber die weiße Stadt am Weihnachtsabend sehen!"

„Werd nicht sentimental!"

„Außerdem haben wir einen größeren Saal!"

„Jetzt hast du's mir aber gegeben!", spottete sie.

„Wen sollen wir eigentlich alles einladen?", fragte ich.

„Halt die Maden, unsere Männer, noch ein paar Freunde..."

„Und was ist mit unseren Freunden und unseren Familien aus der richtigen Welt?", fragte ich.

Stille.

„Nein...", sagte Asti langsam. „Das meinst du nicht ernst!"

„Und Squeaky?", fragte ich.

„Ja!",rief sie begeistert.

„Und unsere Familien? Soll'n wir mal Gala um Rat fragen?"

„Du kannst doch das Wort Rat nicht mit Gala in Verbindung bringen!", beklagte sich Asti.

„Wir machen eine 5-Kanalverbindung und holen Azrael, Elen und Gala dazu, ja?", fragte ich.

„Ich nicke...", sagte Asti.

Ich wählte ein paar Nummern und drückte ein paar Tasten von meinem Walkie-Talkie und Azrael und Gala kamen in die Leitung.

„Wo ist Elen?", wollte ich wissen.

Gala kicherte leise. „Ich glaube die ist beschäftigt..."

Da erklang ein Räuspern und ein kleinlautes: „Ich bin hier..."

„Bei was stören wir denn, Elen?", fragte Asti und man konnte ihr das Grinsen richtig anhören.

„Bei... gar nichts!", murmelte sie, „Wartet mal kurz!" Ich glaubte die Worte „Elrohir verschwinde!", zu hören.

„Also was gibt's?", fragte Azrael.

„Weihnachten!", sagte ich.

„Was?"

„Weihnachten, Gala... Solltest du eigentlich kennen..."

„Ja, aber warum wollt ihr Weihnachten feiern?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Weil das doch irgendwie Tradition hat... Man sitzt zusammen, verteilt Geschenke...Nächstenliebe! Verstehst du?"

„Ja... ich hab damit angefangen..."

Wir schwiegen verwirrt bis Elen sagte: „Wie, du hast angefangen?"

„Na ja..."

Azrael kicherte. „Sie hatte doch mal was mit Jesus!"

„Ja ja", kicherte ich.

„Gala die Geile", flötete Asti.

Elen meldete sich wieder. „Und dann?"

Gala seufzte. „Sagen wir mal... der Ausdruck „Nächstenliebe" entstand so, dass ich eben allen Leuten gern zeigte...dass ich sie liebe..."

„Oh Gott!", seufzte Elen.

„Sei vorsichtig, mit dem was du zu dem Thema sagst...", kicherte Azrael.

„Aber wenn ihr unbedingt wollt", räumte Gala ein, „Können wir das dumme Fest ja feiern. Wo und Wann?"

Wir blieben still.

„Was?"

„Gala", sagte Elen ruhig, „Weihnachten ist immer am selben Tag..."

„Oh..."

Wir fingen an zu lachen.

„Aber Wo ist die Frage!", sagte Azrael.

Alle fingen an zu reden und zählten die Vorzüge ihrer Heimat auf.

Schließlich seufzte ich. „Haltet mal die Klappe! Wie wär's mit ner Rundreise?"

„Was?", fragten alle.

„Na ja, ich fang an, geh hier los, reisen nach Düsterwald, holen da Asti und Legolas und Gala und Thranduil ab, dann gehen wir nach Edoras und holen Azrael und dann gehen wir alle nach Bruchtal und da können wir dann feiern und dann gehen wir nach Minas Tirith... an Silvester..."

„Klingt gut!", gab Asti zu.

„Okay!", sagte Azrael.

„Ich find's toll!", rief Elen begeistert.

„Wenn's sein muss...", murmelte Gala.

„Na dann wäre das geklärt! Weiht eure Männer noch ein!"

„Ich bin nicht mit Elrohir verheiratet!", empörte sich Elen.

„Noch nicht...", murmelte Asti.

„Bis dann, ihr Maden!", sagte Gala.

„Ciao!", verabschiedete Asti sich.

Auch Azrael und Elen verschwanden und ich stand auf und ging in den Thronsaal, wo Aragorn mit irgendwelchen Beratern über irgend ein wichtiges, wirtschaftliches Problem debattierte.

Ich platzte ziemlich unverblümt hinein und grinste ihn an. „Aragorn, wir feiern Weihnachten in Bruchtal!"

Alle verstummten.

„Was?", fragte Aragorn verwirrt.

„Na ja... Wir feiern Weihnachten... in Bruchtal..."

„Was ist denn Weihnachten jetzt schon wieder?"

„Na ein Fest! Ein tolles Fest! Mit Lichtern und Geschenken und... Keksen... es ist halt toll!"

„Und was feiert man?", wollte einer der Berater wissen.

Ich lachte. „Den Geburtstags von Gala's Lover..."

„Den Geburtstag von Thranduil?", fragte Aragorn verblüfft.

„Nein, nicht doch! Den Geburtstag von Jesus!", erklärte ich.

„Wer ist Jesus?", mischte sich der Berater wieder ein.

„Das is aber kompliziert...", warnte ich sie.

„Egal..."

„Okay, also, da war vor 2000 Jahren so ein Typ, der hieß Jesus und der traf dann irgendwann Gala. Und dann... äh... die beiden waren ein Paar...", sagte ich und schwieg bedeutungsvoll.

„Aha...", murmelte Aragorn und grinste.

„Jedenfalls machte Gala irgendwann mit ihm Schluss und er is verrückt geworden und hat gemeint, dass Gala irgendwie ein Engel war, der ihm die... „Nächstenliebe" gezeigt hat. Er hat dann ne Religion gegründet und dafür sogar Anhänger gefunden und mittlerweile glauben mehrere Millionen Menschen an seine Religion..."

Sie starrten mich alle verwirrt an.

„Was ist ein Engel?", fragte einer der Berater.

Ich seufzte, das dürfte ein langer Abend werden...

**Asti:**

„Legolas, wir feiern Weihnachten!"

Er war gerade mit irgendeinem Dokument beschäftigt und redete mit Thranduil. „Was?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Weihnachten! Das Fest der Liebe!"

„Warum?"

„Weil man das in unserer Welt jeden Winter feiert."

„Der christliche Teil unserer Welt wohlgemerkt", sagte Gala, die gerade reinkam.

„Und was feiert man da? Mitten im Winter?", wollte Thranduil wissen.

Gala wurde rot, als sei sie zu lang vor dem Gesichtsbräuner gesessen. „Äh.. tja... eigentlich gar nichts."

Ich hüpfte um Legolas rum. „Das wird toll. Wir gehen nach Bruchtal und..."

Er hielt mich fest. „Bruchtal."

„Ja?"

„Für das Fest der Liebe..."

„Legolas, so ist das nicht gemeint. Das ist Nächstenliebe, keine richtige Liebe."

Gala kicherte. „Na dann..."

„Jedenfalls werden alle kommen. Und dann machen wir uns nen schönen Abend."

„Aha..."

„Asti, sprich's ruhig aus", seufzte Gala.

„Ja, man schenkt sich gegenseitig was."

„Aha. Das ist also der Grund."

„Das ist nicht der Grund. Weihnachten ist geil! Da gibt's ganz viele tolle Traditionen."

„Aha... Und was soll ich dir schenken?"

„Nichts?"

„Sie will einen Ring."

„Gala!", jammerte ich.

„Einen Ring?"

„Ja."

„Gala..."

„Und was für einen Ring?"

„Wir gehen mal zusammen einkaufen..."

„Gala..."

„Stimmt doch..."

„Wir müssen sowieso alle zusammen einkaufen gehen."

„Ja... Mit Keks?"

„Wenn wir Keks nicht mitnehmen, dann bin ich beleidigt."

„Okay, ruf sie an." Ich zückte das Walkie-Talkie.

„Hast du das immer bei dir?"

„Schon... Keks?"

Rausch. „Ist gerade draußen."

„Hallo Aragorn."

„Und, schon in den Weihnachtsvorbereitungen?"

„Auf jeden Fall. Und ihr?"

„Keks schmückt den Garten..."

„Oh..."

„ARAGORN!"

„Okay, sie ist wieder da..."

„Asti?"

„Hi. Wir wollen einkaufen gehen. Kommt ihr mit?"

„Bin ich blond?"

„Okay. So um drei?"

„Ist in Ordnung... aber..."

„Was, aber?"

„Was machen wir mit unseren Lovern? Ich will ehrlich gesagt nicht nochmal mit denen durch Stuttgart rennen..."

Gala kicherte. „Stuttgart? Wer sagt denn was von Stuttgart?"

Ich starrte sie an.

„Gehen wir nach New York! Da beachtet uns sowieso keiner!"

Ich starrte sie an. Dann umarmte ich sie. „Ich liebe dich, Gala!"

Kichern aus dem Walkie-Talkie. „Oh nein, jetzt hat es dich auch noch erwischt."

„Keks... holst du Elen und Azrael?"

„Jou."

„Na dann, bis denne."

„Ciao."

Einkaufen. In New York... Ich liebe diese Welt. Wenig später tigerten wir nämlich alle zusammen durch die 7th Avenue.

„Hier muss irgendwo der H&M sein!", rief ich begeistert.

„Asti, die 7th Avenue ist lang..."

„Ich weiß..."

„Wisst ihr was, wir teilen uns sowieso auf. Ihr sollt ja nicht sehen, was man euch schenkt!"

Also zog Gala mit Legolas, Aragorn, Éomer, Thranduil und Elladan los und wir Maden liefen gleich mal in den nächsten GAP. Soviel zum Thema Weihnachtsgeschenke... Als wir nach draußen kamen, dachten wir doch mal daran, dass diverse Leute beschenkt werden wollten.

„Was wollt ihr denn?", fragte Azrael.

Alle blieben stumm.

Schließlich hatte Keks eine Idee. „Elen, gib mal deine Tüte. So, du nimmst meine und ihr beiden tauscht auch noch. Und dann schenken wir uns gegenseitig die Klamotten, die wir gekauft haben."

„Welch Genialität..."

„Was schenkt ihr euren Lovern?"

Stille.

Keks sah sich um. „Nen Wecker?"

„Ihr wisst es also auch noch nicht..."

„Elen?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Asti?"

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe.

„Asti?"

„Ich... hab da... so ne Idee..."

„Was denn?"

„Sag ich nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

Ich musste lachen. „Weil ich Angst hab, dass ihr mir nachmacht."

„Machen wir bestimmt nicht. Sag schon!"

„Das könnt ihr nicht beurteilen. Und ich sag's euch nicht!" Das blieb mein wohlgehütetes Geheimnis. Da blockierte ich erst mal meine Gedanken. „Elen, raus aus meinem Kopf."

„Is ja gut."

„Was schenken wir den Anderen?"

„Elrond kriegt ne Sonnenbrille", sagte Keks wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Okay. Haldir?"

„Zusammen mit Celeborn Plüsch-Handschellen",sagte Elen.

„In Rosa", fügte ich hinzu.

„In Ordnung. Éowyn und Faramir?"

„Ne Obstschale oder ein Geschenkekörbchen?"

„Da freuen sie sich bestimmt. Noch jemand? Elladan?"

Da hatte ich schon ne Idee. „Acgua di Gio."

„Was?"

Keks kicherte. „Astilein..."

„Warum nicht?"

„Warum?"

„Was ist das?", fragte Azrael.

„Ein Parfum", erläuterte ich.

„Ja, warum nicht?", fragte Elen.

„Weil Asti von dem Zeug high wird."

„Oh..."

„Du übertreibst maßlos!"

„Ich meine, mir gefällt es auch, aber ich werd davon nicht ganz so geil wie du."

Die anderen beiden kicherten.

„Das ist verdammt gut, okay?", verteidigte ich mich.

„Aha... und nach was riecht das?"

Ich hielt ihnen meine Tasche hin.

„Was?"

„Ich hab da immer ein paar Proben drin."

Sie schnüffelten hinein. „Boah... das ist ja... also... das ist ja..."

„...geil?", versuchte ich es.

„Ja, das trifft es ziemlich genau."

„Elen?"

„Die Tasche kriegst du nie wieder."

„Also schenken wir es ihm oder nicht?"

„Ist okay."

„Wer noch? Arwen und Boromir?", sagte Azrael.

„Wie wär's mit geschmacklosem Schmuck. Da steht Arwen doch drauf."

„Aber Boromir..."

„So eine Kette mit nem geteilten Herz. Dann sind beide glücklich."

„Okay. Celebrían?"

„Ein „I love NY"-T-Shirt."

„Geht klar. Haben wir noch jemanden vergessen?"

„Nö, jetzt fehlen nur noch unsere Lover. Außer Legolas, da hat Asti ja anscheinend schon was."

„Ja. Aber ihr habt jemanden vergessen."

„Wen?"

„Thranduil und Gala."

„Oh..."

„Wie wär's mit so nem Jesusbild für Gala?"

Wir fingen lauthals an zu lachen. „Thranduil bringt uns um."

„Ja, schon."

„Was könnten die beiden brauchen?"

„Asti, du wohnst doch mit ihnen quasi zusammen..."

„Was heißt quasi? Ich wohne wirklich mit ihnen zusammen."

„Dann sag schon: Was könnten die brauchen?"

„Urlaub zu zweit?"

„Ja! Biete ihnen an, dass du und Legolas für zwei Wochen oder so die Verwaltung von Düsterwald übernehmt und die können sich irgendwo zum turteln hin verziehen."

„Ja, das ist gut."

„Okay. Dann brauchen wir nur noch Geschenke für unsere Lover..."

**Azrael:**

„Wir sollten uns nicht so stressen lassen, gehen wir noch ein wenig shoppen, dann kommen uns bestimmt gute Ideen!", schlug ich vor.

„Ich könnte Aragorn Bettwäsche schenken...", murmelte Keks nachdenklich.

„Klar... darüber freut er sich bestimmt.", bemerkte Asti.

„Wo sollen wir hin gehen?", fragte Elen und sah sich um.

„H & M!", sagte Asti.

„Okay...", meinte ich und wir gingen in den H & M.

Dank Gala's Kreditkarte konnten wir wirklich alles kaufen... draußen tauschten wir wieder die Tüten.

„Stellt euch das mal an Weihnachten vor...", sagte Keks grinsend und holte ihr Top aus der Tüte. „Oh danke, Azrael! Das habe ich mir wirklich schon immer gewünscht!", säuselte sie.

Asti schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Sollen wir etwas trinken gehen?", fragte Elen.

„Ja!", rief Asti begeistert.

„Nein!", rief Keks geschockt.

„Warum nicht?", fragte ich.

„Weil Asti so ein Starbucks-Fan ist!", erklärte Keks.

„Wir müssen noch die Geschenke für die anderen kaufen!", erinnerte Elen uns.

„Die Sonnenbrille für Hugo... äh... Elrond hab ich schon!", sagte Asti und holte die Matrix-Sonnenbrille aus einer Tüte.

„Gut.. wo kaufen wir das Zeug für Éowyn und Faramir?", fragte Elen.

„In einem Supermarkt?", schlug ich vor.

„Da vorn ist einer...", sagte Keks und zerrte mich mit sich. Die anderen folgten uns.

Wenig später standen wir vor einer riesen Auswahl an Weihnachtskörben.

„Welchen nehmen wir?", fragte Asti.

Elen schloss die Augen und zog einen hervor. „Den!"

„Den teuersten...", bemerkte ich.

„Ist doch egal... Gala zahlt...", sagte Keks grinsend.

„Was tun wir rein?", fragte Elen.

„Tropische Früchte!", schlug ich vor.

„Genau und ein Bild von Herrin Keks!", sagte Asti grinsend.

„Hüte dich!", drohte Keks.

Ich schnappte mir einen Einkaufwagen und die anderen drei packten Ananas, Mangos, Bananen, Orangen, Kokosnüsse, Papayas und etliches andere Früchte in den Wagen.

Plötzlich blieb Keks wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Was?", fragte ich.

„Gibt es in Mittelerde eigentlich Erdbeeren?", fragte sie.

Wir blieben alle stehen. „Keine Ahnung...", meinte Asti irgendwann.

„Vom Klima her im Sommer müsste es doch gehen, oder?", fragte Elen.

„Aber vielleicht gibt es sie trotzdem nicht...", überlegte ich laut.

„Wir tun sie einfach mal in den Korb und warten dann die Reaktion der beiden ab, ja?", fragte Keks.

„Gut... Wir müssen auch Zitronen rein tun!", sagte Asti grinsend.

„Warum?", fragte Elen.

„Damit ich mich über ihre entsetzten Gesichter lustig machen kann!", erklärte Asti.

Ich musste lachen. „Du bist fies!"

„Endlich hat es mal jemand bemerkt!", rief Keks.

Wir packten noch etliches andere in den Wagen und bezahlten dann.

„Was brauchen wir dann noch?"

„Billigen Schmuck?"

„Gibt's hier überall."

Wenig später waren wir dann im Besitz einer herrlich kitschigen Kette.

„Und das Parfum."

Dann hatten wir also auch noch ein Fläschchen „Acgua di Gio" in der Tasche.

„Jetzt haben wir glaub ich alles. Braucht noch jemand was?", fragte Elen.

„Schuhe!", rief Keks.

Asti grinste. „Keks, wir haben Gala's Kreditkarte..."

„Und?"

„Wolltest du nicht immer schon mal Manolo Blaniks?"

„Jaaaaa!", sagte Keks mit einem begeistert-verträumten Gesichtsausdruck.

Also gingen wir auch noch Schuhe kaufen. Asti stahl sich irgendwann davon und holte sich doch noch ein Becher Starbucks-Kaffee zum Mitnehmen. („Das ist nicht irgendein Kaffee! Das ist original STARBUCKS-KAFFEE!")

Wir kauften noch alles andere ein und später, als es dann irgendwann dunkel wurden und vier kleine Maden eigentlich nicht mehr alleine in New York rumlaufen sollten, gingen wir dann heim. Seltsamer Weise kamen wir in Bruchtal raus.

„Warum sind wir hier gelandet?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Gala regelt das eigentlich immer..."

Die Tür ging auf und die besagte Missetäterin kam herein. „Ich hab da doch was kichern gehört..."

„Warum sind wir in Bruchtal?", fragte Elen.

„Weil du hier wohnst?"

„Warum sind die anderen in Bruchtal?", korrigierte sie ihre Frage.

„Weil ich keine Lust hab, den ganzen Weg zu laufen."

„Du bist so faul, man sollte es nicht glauben", sagte Asti mit fasziniertem Tonfall.

„Und, schöne Geschenke gefunden?"

„Ja." Keks holte glücklich ihre Manolo Blaniks heraus.

Gala zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Lass mich raten..."

„...die hast du bezahlt, ganz genau... Cate."

Alle fingen an zu kichern.

„Tja, während ihr shoppen wart, waren wir hier schon fleißig."

„Ach..."

Wir folgten ihr in den Speisesaal und wir hätten sie knutschen können: Ein mindestens zwei Meter hoher Christbaum zierte den Raum. So ein richtig schöner, kitschiger Weihnachtsbaum. Mit Lametta und allem drum und dran.

„Ich liebe Lametta!", rief Keks, „Aber da fehlt noch was!" Sie zerrte Asti weg und wenig später kamen sie mit Asti's Ghetto Blaster und einer strahlenden Keks zurück. Sie schalteten ein und fingen an, um den Baum herum zu hüpfen. Und sie sangen. „Rockin' arround the Christmas Tree..."

„Ihr seid doch irre", sagte Elen und seufzte.

Am nächsten Morgen war dann ja schon Weihnachtsmorgen. Es gab ein richtig fettes Frühstück und dann, am Abend, saßen wir alle um den Weihnachtsbaum und sahen den Berg von Geschenken an.

„Wow", sagte Keks.

„True that", meinte Asti.

„Ja, schon", sagte Elen.

„Kann ich nur zustimmen...", meinte ich.

Wir stellten einige Bänke um den Baum herum auf. Also ging die Bescherung los.

„Also!", rief Asti. „Das ist für Elrond von den Maden!"

Er packte aus und sah die Sonnenbrille an.

Keks strahlte ihn an. „Setz auf!"

Zögernd setzte Elrond die Brille auf.

„Mister Smith!", rief Asti.

„Wo ist denn Neo?", kicherte Elen.

„Danke...", sagte Elrond leicht verwirrt.

Celebrían fand ihr T-Shirt ganz toll. Sie lachte sich den Arsch ab.

Haldir und Celeborn besahen ihr Geschenk verwirrt. „Was ist das?"

Keks ging zu ihnen und kettete sie aneinander.

„Oh...", meinten beide grinsend.

Éowyn und Faramir fanden den Geschenkekorb toll.

Plötzlich rief Éowyn überglücklich: „Ein Bild von Herrin Keks!"

Uuuuh... Der Blick, den Keks da losschickte galt zum Glück nicht mir.

Arwen und Boromir fanden den kitschigen, geschmacklosen Schmuck „gaaaanz romantisch" und fielen uns immer wieder um den Hals.

Gala lachte. „Okay, jetzt haben alle allen irgendwas geschenkt, außer die Pärchen sich untereinander."

„Und die Maden sich", ergänzte Elrond.

Wir grinsten uns an und überreichten uns unsere Tüten.

„Ooooh! Keks, das ist ja toll!"

„Ja ich musste sofort an dich denken, als ich das gesehen hab!"

Und so ging es durch die Reihe... Wir hätten Schauspielerinnen werden sollen.

Dann lächelte Éomer mich an. „Mir kam zu Ohren, dass du Ägypten ganz toll findest..."

„Ja?", sagte ich verwirrt. Was sollte er mir da schenken? Bei einem Sarkophag wär ich aber sauer...

„Wir werden Urlaub in Ägypten machen!"

Begeistert fiel ich ihm um den Hals. „Das ist das beste Geschenk, das ich jemals gekriegt hab!"

Dann überreichte ich ihm sein Geschenk: Einen neuen Sattel mit Gravur... Wie sich ein Mensch derartig über einen Sattel (!) freuen kann, ist mir bis heute ein Rätsel.

Aragorn setzte sich neben Keks. „Für dich hab ich einige Sachen. Ich hab mir bei verschiedenen Personen Rat eingeholt..."

Keks sah misstrauisch zu Gala und Asti, die ihr freudestrahlend zuwinkten. Ihre Geschenke bestanden aus: Einem Colaglas, einem Föhn, mindestens zehn verschiedene Haartönungen („Ich tön sie mir nicht NOCH blonder..."), einer Packung Kekse, ein Pack Erdbeer-Kiwi-Eistee und... Schuhen! Keks war zum Teil beleidigt, zum Teil freute sie sich riesig (also über die Schuhe...).

**Elen:**

Keks hatte für Aragorn doch noch ne gute Idee gehabt. (Asti's Idee, um genau zu sein...) Freudestrahlend überreichte sie ihm ein dickes Album.

Aragorn sah sie erst verwirrt an und klappte es dann auf. „Das sind ja Bilder von uns!"

„Ja... leider...", sagte Keks.

„Das war am Anduin! Und hier in Rohan!"

Legolas und Asti kamen rüber und sahen sich die Bilder mit ihnen an.

„Und das ist eure Hochzeit!", sagte Asti.

„Ja... Halt! Wo ist das denn?"

„Das war auf der Flucht... oder?"

„Doch", sagte Keks schmollend, „Das war kurz nachdem du meine Krone in den Anduin geschmissen hast."

„Oh..."

„Und hier ist eure Schule... das ist Squeaky!"

„Ja, Legolas... und ich bin immer noch sauer auf sie...", murrte Asti.

„Und da sind Uli und Alex", sagte Aragorn.

Ich drehte mich zu Elrohir. „Und für dich hab ich auch was tolles!"

Und ich übergab ihm ein Namensschild. Er und Elladan fingen laut an zu lachen. Ja, da war es neulich zu einer peinlichen Szene gekommen, die wir hier jetzt nicht näher erläutern wollen...

„Ach ja! Elladan!", rief Asti. „Für dich haben wir was... geiles!"

„Was?"

Nachdem er es ausgepackt hatte, hingen wir alle schnüffelnd an seinem Hals.

„Ich mag das Parfum...", sagte er grinsend.

Asti holte tief Luft. „Ja, ich auch..."

Legolas räusperte sich.

Wir kamen wieder zur Vernunft. Aber das Parfum riecht nun mal geil.

Elrohir stand auf und sah mich an. „Weißt du... Elen, ich hab lange nachgedacht, was ich dir schenken könnte. Und ich muss das jetzt machen, bevor Legolas, dieser Nachmacher" – Legolas winkte grinsend zu uns – „hier mit dem Geschenk für Asti aufkreuzt."

Er kniete vor mir nieder. Warum fällt einem in so einem Moment das Atmen nur so schwer?

„Elen, willst du mich heiraten?"

Er zog einen wunderschönen Ring heraus.

Was konnte ich da sagen, außer: „Ja! Auf jeden Fall!" ich fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn.

Celebrían schluchzte. „Das ist ja sooo romantisch! Mein kleiner Junge heiratet... Elladan, halt dich ran!"

Elladan seufzte.

Elrohir seufzte ebenfalls. „Mama..."


	32. Kapitel 31: Weihnachten

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 31: Weihnachten**

**Aragorn:**

Dann stand Legolas auf und zerrte Asti erst mal von Elladans Hals weg. „Du wolltest ja unbedingt einen..."

Er überreichte ihr das kleine Schächtelchen, das sie mit den Worten: „Das ist nur ein dummes Gerücht, das Gala... Oh mein Gott ist der geil!", öffnete. Sie war sichtlich begeistert von ihrem Ring.

„Und Asti, was ist jetzt dein tolles Geschenk für Legolas, das du uns nichts sagen wolltest?", fragte Azrael.

Sie besah sich ihren Ring und schaute dann zu Legolas. „Das will ich dir jetzt hier nicht sagen..."

„Uuuuuuh!", ging es durch den Raum.

„Nein! Doch nicht so was! Legolas, komm mit. Ich will's dir jetzt auf jeden Fall sagen. Und damit ihr beruhigt seid: Keks, du auch!"

Keks jammerte los. „Asti, das will ich nicht wissen!"

„Jetzt wart mal ab! Du wirst es wissen wollen!" Asti zerrte Legolas und Keks raus.

Wir konnten die drei zwar durch die Fenster sehen, aber wir hörten kein Wort.

„Sie reden...", sagte Azrael neugierig.

„Asti druckst dumm rum...", beobachtete Elen.

„Jetzt hat sie's gesagt", sagte Gala.

„Keks und Legolas scheinen... euphorisch?"

„Asti nicht?"

„Nein. Aber Keks umarmt Asti stürmisch."

„Legolas grinst."

„Legolas umarmt Asti."

„Keks grinst."

„Legolas küsst Asti."

„Scheint ja was tolles zu sein."

„Ja... und nicht mal pervers... wenn Keks sich auch freut..."

„Ja..."

„Sie kommen wieder rein. Weg vom Fenster!"

Alle saßen wieder auf der Bank, als die drei rein kamen. Keks strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Von Legolas wollen wir gar nicht anfangen.

„Das ist ein geiles Geschenk, Astilein!", sagte Keks.

„Ja...", sagte Asti mit gequältem Grinsen.

„Und Legolas, wie ist das supergeheime Geschenk denn?", fragte Elen.

„...Mir fehlen die Worte..."

Keks setzte sich grinsend neben mich.

„Dir scheint das ja auch zu gefallen, Keks."

„Jaaaaa!"

Sie umarmte mich. „Das ist so geil! Das wird so toll! Ich sag's dir, Aragorn..."

„Was ist es denn?"

„Sag ich nicht, aber das wird sooo geil!"

„Keks?"

„Das wird nur noch toll!"

„Wann kriegst du's denn?", fragte ich Legolas.

„Dauert noch ne Weile..."

„Warum?"

„Ist noch... in Arbeit..."

„Aha..."

Was war das für ein Geschenk... Asti sah ja nicht ganz so glücklich aus... Oh... Da kam mir ein Gedanke... Ich deutete auf sie. „Du..." Keks riss mich herum und küsste mich.

„Danke Keks!", rief Asti.

„Immer wieder gern!", murmelte Keks.

„Was ist das?", fragte Thranduil.

„Du wirst es mögen", sagte Legolas grinsend.

„Jetzt sagt schon", drängte Elladan.

„Du weniger", sagte Asti kichernd.

„Was soll das denn sein?", fragte Gala.

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich brauch frische Luft..."

Ich sprang auf. „Ich komm mit!"

Wir gingen zusammen raus in den Garten. Legolas sagte nichts, er grinste nur vor sich her.

Ich knuffte ihm gegen die Schulter.

„Ja...schon...", sagte er langsam.

„Freust du dich?"

Er grinste.

„Okay... dumme Frage."

„Man sollte es nicht glauben..."

„Ja... schon."

„Ich muss wieder rein!" Legolas ging schnell wieder rein und setzte sich neben Asti.

**Keks:**

„Freust du dich denn gar nicht?", fragte ich Asti.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein..."

„Ach Astilein...", sagte Legolas, der sich gerade neben sie gesetzt hatte.

„Grünblättli!", antwortete sie.

Ich kicherte. „Das klingt nach einem Reformhaus..."

„Halt du dich raus!", knurrte sie.

„Is ja gut..."

„Wir müssen Gala und Thranduil noch unser Geschenk geben...", sagte Legolas.

Thranduil sah auf. „Was denn?"

„Asti und ich möchten euch ein paar freie Tage schenken, an denen wir alle Verpflichtung übernehmen und ihr einfach mal ein wenig Urlaub habt!", erklärte Legolas.

„Danke!", rief Gala und sprang ihm um den Hals.

„Gern geschehen..."

„Eine neue Runde Weihnachtsgebäck?", fragte Azrael und hielt uns eine große Schüssel mit diversen Süßigkeiten hin.

„Gern.", sagte ich und griff zu.

„Ist Weihnachten nicht herrlich?", fragte Elen. „So viel Geschenke, man ist mit Freunden zusammen, ja ich liebe Weihnachten!"

„Ich mag Weihnachten auch!", stimmte ich zu und stolzierte in meinen neuen Schuhen auf und ab.

„Ich auch...", stimmte Aragorn ebenfalls zu und die anderen nickten bekräftigend.

„Dann feiern wir es in Zukunft also jedes Jahr!", beschloss Azrael.

„Aber was soll ich dir denn jedes Jahr schenken?", fragte Éomer verzweifelt.

„Irgendwas, Hauptsache es kommt von Herzen!", meinte sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Asti. „Ich meine, die Geschenke sind ausgepackt... oder auch nicht und wir reden nur noch..."

„Wir könnten einen Film anschauen!", schlug Elen vor.

„Was für einen?", fragte Gala.

„Herr der Ringe!", riefen Asti und ich gleichzeitig.

„Ihr übertreibt...", seufzte Gala.

„Ach was, wir haben ihn schon ewig nicht mehr angeschaut!", erklärte Asti.

„Also gut, ich geb mich geschlagen. Ich beam nur schnell den Fernseher und den DVD-Player her...", sagte Gala und verschwand. Bald darauf war sie wieder da und brachte das ganze Zeug mit. Und ein ein Stromaggregat natürlich. „So... wollt ihr die Special Extended Edition oder die normale Version?", fragte sie.

Ich sah sie bedeutungsvoll an. „Was für eine Frage..."

„Okay, die Special Edition..."

Wir hockten uns alle auf die Bänke und schauten den Film zum ersten bzw. zum 267 943 Mal an. Wir machten alle Lichter aus und grinsten als wir die ersten verwirrten Ausrufe der Mittelerdler hörten.

„Das ist ja Elendil!", rief Aragorn aufgeregt.

„Ja..."

„Da... da bin ja ich...", sagte Elrond verwirrt.

Wir mussten lachen.

Danach war erstmal Ruhe, bis Legolas „Da ist Frodo!", rief.

Und dann ging es erst Recht los...

„Bilbo!"

„Gandalf!"

„Sam!"

„Merry!"

„Pippin!"

„Rosi!"

„Ich?"

Ich musste noch mehr lachen. „Ja Aragorn, das bist du..."

„Aha... warum?"

Dann kam Bruchtal, Elronds Rat. Die Textstelle von Boromir: „Ein Waldläufer versteht nichts davon!"

Alle starrten auf die Leinwand. „Gleich kommt ihr!", meinte Boromir.

„Das ist kein einfacher Waldläufer..."

„Ihr seid ja gar nicht da!", meinte Legolas.

„Schon... so wär die Geschichte ohne uns gewesen..."

„Ach daher hast du das...", bemerkte Aragorn.

Ich grinste. „Ich weiß alles über dich..."

„Uh..."

Der Film lief immer weiter und die Gesichter der anderen war zum schießen. Als der erste Teil aus war, kam der zweite Teil rein. Dann kam Helms Klamm... oh nein...

Haldir umarmte uns dankbar. „Ich verdanke euch so viel!"

„Gern geschehen..."

„Ohne euch wär das ja ganz anders ausgegangen!", sagte Éomer.

Wir starrten auf das Gemetzel. „Schon...", brummte Asti.

Aragorn und Arwen warfen sich entsetzte Blicke zu, bei jeder Kussszene. „Das hätten wir getan?", fragte Arwen geschockt und rückte noch näher zu Boromir.

Aragorn warf mir einen schnellen Blick zu, aber ich konnte nur breit grinsen. „Immerhin hab ich dich geküsst und net das dumme Pferd!"

„Brego ist nicht dumm!", empörte sich Éomer.

„Okay... „

„Jetzt seid doch mal ruhig, ich will hören was Legolas sagt!", rief Asti erbost.

Ich musste lachen. „Als ob du es nicht schon wüsstest!"

Sie warf mir einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

Bald war der zweite Teil aus und wir schauten eine Raubkopie (böse Gala) von Teil 3 an. Und wir waren natürlich alle begeistert...(Wie könnte es auch anders sein, immerhin geht es um HERR DER RINGE!) Es war schon ziemlich spät als wir fertig waren.

„So... und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Elen.

„Musik hören!", schlug ich vor.

Ein mehrstimmiges Stöhnen war daraufhin zu hören. „Keks... wir haben jetzt bestimmt schon 300 Mal „Rockin' arround the Christmas Tree" angehört...", beklagte sich Elladan.

„Manno..."

„Aber wir können ja ein anderes Lied anhören.", meinte Aragon versöhnlich.

„Na gut...", stimmte ich zu.

Asti holte meine Weihnachts-CD raus und legte sie auf. Für den Rest des Abends saßen wir gemütlich zusammen, aßen Kekse und unterhielten uns.

„Was hast du eigentlich von unserer Hochzeit mitbekommen?", fragte Legolas grinsend Asti.

Diese lächelte. „Ach... ein wenig schon..."

Ich musste kichern, den Trick mit dem Alkohol musste ich unbedingt weiterempfehlen...

„Du kannst deine Klappe halten, Keks! Du hast dich damals geweigert in den Saal zu gehen..."

Ich wurde rot. „Musst du das so laut sagen!"

Aragorn schüttelte bloß grinsend den Kopf. „Immerhin bist du ja doch noch reingekommen und wir haben geheiratet."

„Ja genau, nachdem sie mich getreten hat!", beklagte sich Asti.

Elen kicherte. „Ihr seid echt seltsam..."

„Wie war das eigentlich bei dir, Azrael?", fragte Asti dann plötzlich und schaute zu Azrael und Éomer, die sich gerade gegenseitig mit Keksen fütterten...

„Hab ich euch das noch nie erzählt?", wich sie aus.

„Nein, wir wissen bloß dass ihr geheiratet habt und wie ihr euch das aller erste Mal gesehen habt, aber mehr wissen wir nicht...", meinte Elrohir.

„Erzähl!", verlangte Asti.

Azrael seufzte und fing dann an zu erzählen.


	33. Kapitel 32: Das NächstenliebeSpiel

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 32: Das Nächstenliebe-Spiel**

**Asti:**

„Sag mal Gala", sagte Keks und knabberte an einem Keks, „Wie genau hast du denn den Leuten vor 2000 Jahren gezeigt, dass du sie liebst?"

Ich nippte an meinem Schokotee. „Hast du alle ins Bett gezerrt?"

Sie zog eine Grimasse. „Nee, ich hab nur alle abgeknutscht!"

Wir starrten sie an. „Alle?"

„Nur die, die ich kannte, versteht sich!", wehrte sie ab.

Azrael kicherte und schleckte sich etwas Zimt von den Fingern. „Das sollten wir auch mal machen!"

Elen erstarrte.

Lothia verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe sicher schon mehr Leute geküsst, als ihr beide!"

„Aber Gala kann keiner toppen..."

„Keks..."

Ich sah Lothia herausfordernd an. „Ach ja? Woll'n wir wetten?"

Keks rempelte mich an. „Asti lass das..."

„In Ordnung, Wette angenommen!"

„Siehst du!", sagte Keks.

Ich stand auf. „Wir vergleichen morgen Abend!"

„Das heißt... wir haben noch den ganzen morgigen Tag um Küsse zu sammeln?", fragte Lothia.

„Genau!"

„In Ordnung!"

Wir schlugen ein.

„Na dann bis morgen Abend!"

„Halt!", sagte Gala. „Wir sollten irgendwie Buch führen... Ich geh mit Lothia, Azrael mit Keks und Elen mit Asti und wir schreiben immer auf, wen jemand geküsst hat!"

„Um was wettet ihr eigentlich?", fragte Elen.

„Bonbons?", fragte Keks.

„Was?"

„'n Pfannkuchen?", schlug ich vor.

„Was?"

„Hm... Die Verliererin muss die Gewinnerin eine Woche lang bedienen!"

„Okay!", stimmte ich zu und wir schlugen noch einmal ein.

„Dann bis morgen!"

Keks starrte mich beleidigt an. „Asti, ich mach da nicht mit!"

„Bitte!", bettelte ich sie an, „Du kannst mich doch nicht im Stich lassen!"

Sie zögerte. „Weißt du, was Aragorn mit mir macht?"

„Das Gleiche, wie Legolas mit mir vermutlich... Und ich dachte, du bist eine Emanze..."

Sie zog eine Schnute. „Na gut, ich bin dabei!"

Am nächsten Morgen ging es los. Wir gingen in den Speisesaal.

Lothia grinste uns an. „Ich hab noch eine Freundin mitgebracht, sonst wäre das ja unfair..."

Ich nickte. „Top, die Wette gilt!"

Keks lachte. „Haldir schreibt bei ihr auf!"

„Okay..." Ich setzte mich neben Legolas und küsste ihn.

Elen grinste und machte einen Haken auf einem Zettel vor ihr.

Keks begrüßte Aragorn auf die gleiche Weise, was ihr ebenfalls einen Punkt einbrachte.

Keks und ich sahen uns an. Uns war wohl gleichzeitig der gleiche Gedanke gekommen.

Sie hob drohend den Finger. „Aber nur kurz..."

„Wir sind Freundinnen..."

„Genau..."

„Nachher..."

„Ja..."

Nach dem Frühstück begann die Pirsch. Ich warf einen Blick zu Elen. „Haben wir alles?"

„Ja."

„Liste?"

„Ja."

„TicTacs?"

„Hier."

„Zahnbürste?"

„Dabei!"

Ich holte tief Luft. „Na dann los!"

Keks zog mit Azrael los und Gala und Haldir mit Lothia und Niniel. Ich hielt sie aber noch mal an. „Wartet mal! Ich hab noch was zu tun!", sagte ich grinsend.

„Was denn?", fragte Keks.

Ich grinste Haldir an.

„Nein..."

„Doch!" , sagte ich und knutschte ihn ab.

Elen grinste und hakte ab.

Keks verzog das Gesicht. „Nein... später vielleicht..."

Ich schnappte mir Elen und wir verschwanden auf den Gang.

„Und, mit wem fängst du an?", fragte sie.

„Was leichtes... Thranduil ist Legolas ziemlich ähnlich..."

Also suchten wir ihn. Er saß gerade in einem Sessel und las ein Buch als wir ihn fanden.

„Thranduil!", sagte ich, „Schwiegervater!" Ich nahm sein Gesicht und knutschte ihn ab.

Er starrte mich entsetzt an. „Asti?"

„Tschau dann!"

„...hä?..."

Und weg waren wir.

Elen war einem Lachkrampf nahe. „Sein Gesicht... hast du sein Gesicht gesehen?"

„Durchaus..."

„Okay... wer noch?"

Da kam Aragorn um die Ecke. Keks war nicht in der Nähe... Zum Glück. Ich spürte ja jetzt schon ihre Hände an meinem Hals. „Aragorn, warte mal!", rief ich.

Elen kicherte leise.

„Asti, was macht ihr hier?"

„Ach, nur so ne dumme Wette..."

„Aha, und was müsst ihr machen?"

Ich gab ihm gleich mal ein praktisches Beispiel.

„Asti?"

„So sieht die Wette aus!"

„Macht Keks da auch mit?"

„Äh... wir müssen dann mal weiter!"

Elen sah Aragorn an. „Nimm's nicht so ernst..."

„Wie kann man Asti ernst nehmen... geschweige denn KEKS!"

Ich grinste ihn noch einmal an und verschwand dann durch die nächste Tür.

Da stand Elladan.

„Nein! Warum ich?", jammerte ich.

Elen grinste breit.

Elladan sah mich an. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Äh... Elladan?"

„Ja?"

„Ich muss jetzt etwas tun..."

„Aha..."

„Nimm das jetzt nicht ernst, okay?"

Er nickte.

Also dann: Frisch an die Arbeit! Ich zog sein Gesicht zu mir runter und küsste ihn... dieses Parfüm...schmacht

Elen räusperte sich leise. „Elladan, lass Asti los..."

Er folgte widerstrebend. „Schade eigentlich...", seufzte er. „Und warum musstest du das tun?"

„Eine Wette..."

„Aha..."

„Sagen wir... drei weitere Elbinnen werden dich heute noch... aufsuchen..."

„Oooh!"

„Also... Man sieht sich..."

„Viel Spaß noch!", rief er mir hinterher.

Elen knuffte mich in die Seite. „Ja ja... das ist dir jetzt leicht gefallen, hä?"

„Halt die Klappe, ich muss nachher noch zu Elrohir!"

Sie wimmerte leise. „Muss das denn sein?"

„Schon..."

„Kannst du nicht stattdessen Elladan noch mal küssen? Das kommt auf's gleiche hinaus!"

„Nein, das zählt nicht..."

„Manno..."

**Keks:**

Ich sah noch mal zu Haldir der mich anlächelte.

„Glaubst du, dass es später besser wird!", fragte Azrael leise.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und wimmerte leise. Dann streckte ich die Hand aus. „Tic Tac!"

Azrael drückte mir eins in die Hand.

Ich atmete tief durch und... küsste ihn. Dann wurde er von Niniel weggezogen.

„Das war das erste Mal, dass ich Aragorn betrogen habe!", jammerte ich.

Azrael drückte mir schweigend ein Tempo in die Hand. „Hey... du hast ihn nicht betrogen, du hast bloß Haldir geküsst..."

Ich seufzte. „Bloß Haldir..."

Sie grinste. „Es wird sogar noch besser...", verkündete sie und holte ihre Liste hervor

"Was?"

„Celeborn, Elrond, Faramir, Boromir..."

„Schon gut... ich hoffe, dass ich diesen Tag ohne Nebenwirkungen überstehe!"

Azrael starrte auf die Tic Tac Packung. „Hier steht: Kann bei übermäßigem Verzehr zu Durchfall führen..."

„Ich bin begeistert..."

Ich spähte in den Speisesaal... Legolas war da. Asti nicht... also, Chance nutzen! Azrael zwinkerte mir zu und wir gingen in den Saal. Dort waren gerade Legolas und Lothia „in Aktion". Ich räusperte mich vorsichtig.

Legolas wandte erschrocken den Kopf und erstarrte als er mich sah. „Keks?"

„Ja..."

„Oh Gott... Asti bringt mich um!", murmelte er leise.

Ich sah Lothia an. „Mach mal Platz... ich bin dran..."

Legolas sah mich... seltsam an. „Was?"

„Es geht um eine Wette..."

Um Asti zu schonen: Ich küsste ihn und fertig. Azrael hakte seinen Namen ab und weiter ging es zu Éomer.

Gerade hatte ich die Tür geschlossen, als man von drinnen eine laute Stimme hörte. „Wo ist sie!" Das war eindeutig Aragorn und er klang überhaupt nicht begeistert.

„Wer?", hörte man Legolas fragen.

„Keks.. Sie macht bei dieser... unanständigen Wette mit!"

„Ich weiß...", sagte Legolas bedeutungsvoll.

Ich musste mir doch sehr ein Kichern verkneifen.

„Asti macht auch mit und ich hab sie schon getroffen!", sagte Aragorn.

Was? Wenn ich die treffe...

Azrael zog mich von der Tür weg un schob mich in den anliegenden Raum. Da lag Éomer auf dem Bett und hörte mit Azrael's Discman Musik. (Stellt euch das vor: Éomer hört Subway to Sally...ggg)

„Hallo Éomer!", sagte ich und grinste ihn an.

Er sah überrascht auf. „Hallo ihr beiden..."

Ich beugte mich zu ihm runter und küsste ihn. Azrael's Knurren hinter mir war deutlich zu hören.

Er starrte mich an, dann wieder zu Azrael und wieder zu mir. „Ihr habt da was verwechselt...", meinte er dann.

Ich musste kichern.

„Nein, haben wir nicht, wir müssen bloß ne' Wette gewinnen!", erklärte Azrael.

„Musst du dafür dann Aragorn küssen?", fragte Éomer eifersüchtig.

Azrael kicherte und ich zog sie aus dem Zimmer. „Der wird dir die nächsten Tage die Füße küssen, um seinen vermeintlichen „Konkurenten" zu übertrumpfen...", sagte ich lachend.

Sie grinste bloß.

„Zu wem gehen wir als nächstes?", fragte ich.

Sie krustelte die Liste hervor. „Wer die Wahl hat, hat die Qual...", sagte sie.

Wir setzten uns auf eine Fensterbank und gingen die Liste durch, als jemand den Gang entlang kam und neben uns stehen blieb. Ich sah auf. „Hallo... Elrohir..."

Er grinste. „Ich hab von der Wette gehört... Keks..."

Ich warf Azrael einen Blick zu, die uns interessiert musterte. „Das musstest du wohl ausnutzen, was?", fragte ich ihn.

Er grinste noch breiter. „Also... ich warte auf den Kuss..."

„Idiot, wenn ich nicht die Wette machen müsste, würde ich dich schlagen!", knurrte ich.

Aber es musste ja sein... Ich stand auf und unsere Gesichter näherten sich, als ich nach hinten gerissen wurde.

„Azrael spinnst du!", rief ich und drehte mich wütend um... Da stand Aragorn, der mich sauer anstarrte. „Ach du bist es...", sagte ich und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Keks, was tust du da?", fragte er sauer.

„Eine Wette gewinnen!", sagte ich.

„Jetzt nicht mehr!", sagte er und hob mich auf seine Schulter.

„Aragorn, das kannst du nicht tun!", beschwerte sich Azrael.

„Jetzt lass ihr doch ihren Spaß!", meinte Elrohir.

„Und dir deinen, oder was!", fragte Aragorn.

Elrohir grinste mal wieder.

Azrael klammerte sich an Aragorn's Arm. „Wenn du sie nicht sofort runterlässt, dann...dann... dann tret ich dir auf deinen Fuß!", drohte sie.

Aragorn fing an zu grinsen. „Jetzt hab ich aber Angst..."

Ich trommelte mit den Fäusten auf seinen Rücken. „Lass mich runter!"

Azrael versuchte seinen Arm beiseite zu biegen, als die Tür von ihrem Zimmer aufging und Éomer da stand. Er musterte uns kurz und packte Aragorn dann am Kragen, der durch mich auf der Schulter behindert wurde. „Aragorn!", knurrte Éomer wütend.

„Es ist nicht so, wie es aussah!", verteidigte dieser sich und ließ mich runter.

Ich packte Elrohir mit der einen und Azrael mit der anderen Hand, dann rannten wir so schnell wir konnten den Gang entlang und stießen mit einer anderen Gruppe zusammen.

„Hi Keks!", brummte Asti.

„Hi Asti!", brummte ich zurück.

„Du hast Legolas...", zischte sie.

Ich funkelte sie an. „Und du Aragorn..."

Wir schwiegen. Dann mussten wir beide grinsen. „Irgendwie schon lustig, oder?"

„Hm.. ja... Wen musst du noch alles küssen?"

**Asti:**

„Viele", jammerte ich. „Viel zu viele. Aber ich hab schon Thranduil, Elladan und... Aragorn. Und Haldir halt."

„War deine blöde Idee, also... hey, wir sollten aufteilen, damit wir nicht alle abknutschen müssen!"

„Gute Idee!"

Ja, ab und zu hat sie die...Ich drehte mich zu Elen und sah sie fragend an.

Sie sah auf die Liste und räusperte sich wichtigtuerisch. „Da wären noch die Berater von Elrond, Glorfindel und Erestor (oder wie auch immer der heißt), Elrond selber, Celeborn, Faramir, Boromir, Die Hobbits und... Gandalf!"

„Ich nehm die Elben!", rief ich sofort.

„Ich nehm die Hobbits!", rief Keks gleichzeitig.

„Du kannst nicht alle Hobbits haben", beschwerte ich mich.

„Willst du einen von den Elben abgeben?", fragte sie zuckersüß.

Okay, das war's mir nicht wert.

„Dann hat jede vier weitere", überlegte Azrael laut.

„Ui!", rief Keks mit leuchtenden Augen aus.

„Die kleine Azrael kann ja zählen!"

„Dann hätten wir also noch Faramir, Boromir und Gandalf übrig."

Keks und ich starrten betont aneinander vorbei. Schließlich hob sie todesmutig eine zitternde Hand. „Faramir."

Angespornt von diesem Wagemut, fand ich meine Sprache wieder. „Boromir."

„Bleibt noch der liebe Gandalf", flötete Azrael.

„Ja, ja", seufzte Elen, „der liebe Gandalf."

Keks und ich sahen uns an. „Gandalf", meinte sie abwertend.

„Ich meine: was ist schon Gandalf...", bestätigte ich sie.

„Lassen wir den mal aus..."

„Meine Rede", atmete ich erleichtert auf.

„Na dann...", sagte sie entschlossen. „Frisch ans Werk!"

Wir gingen zu den gegenüberliegenden Ausgängen des Raums, da fiel mir siedend heiß noch jemand ein. Keks schien genau die selbe Idee gehabt zu haben, denn wir drehten uns synchron zueinander um und hoben jeweils einen Finger. „ELROHIR!", riefen wir.

„Nein!", jammerte Elen.

„Doch!", meinte Keks mit einem sadistischen Grinsen.

„Und wem von uns beiden gebührt die Ehre?"

„MIR!"

„Nix da! Mir!"

„Du hast schon Elladan!"

„Das ist doch kein Vergleich!"

Sie sah mich kritisch an. „Wenn man bedenkt, dass die beiden identisch sind..."

„Ach, das denkst du bloß", meinte ich schnell und sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel an. „Beide?"

„Klingt gut", sagte sie fröhlich und Elen fiepte wie ein getretener Hund.

„Nimm's nicht so ernst", tröstete ich sie und zerrte sie mit mir aus der Tür.

Enthusiastisch wie nie lief ich in den Teil des Hauses, wo sich die „Büro"-Räume befanden. Ich öffnete die erste Tür und fand zu meinem Glück auch gleich mal Erestor vor. „Erestor!", rief ich. „Ich soll euch was von Elrond ausrichten..."

Elen kicherte schon wie verrückt, als ich ihm einen schwungvollen Kuss auf die Lippen pflanzte.

Er starrte mich perplex an. „Von wem solltet ihr mir das ausrichten?"

„Elrond", bekräftigte ich noch einmal und verließ seinen Raum mit einem fröhlichen Winken.

„Das war aber nicht nett", giggelte Elen.

„Hab ich jemals behauptet, nett zu sein? Los, weiter geht's, wir haben schließlich nicht ewig Zeit."

„Ihr scheint ja euren Spaß zu haben..."

Oha. Gar nicht gut. Ich drehte mich mit einem künstlichen Grinsen um. „Legolas! Schatz...was zur Hölle machst du denn hier..."

Er lehnte locker lässig neben der Tür, aus der wir gerade gekommen waren. Ja, es ist schon ein Fluch, mit Blindheit geschlagen zu sein.

„Ich hab mich nur nach meiner liebreizenden Frau Gattin gesehnt."

„Nenn mich nicht Gattin, da komm ich mir so alt vor. Im Ernst. Dir ist schon bewusst, dass ich dich gerade irgendwie nicht gebrauchen kann, oder?"

„Warum denn nicht?"

Super, jetzt hatte ich mich auch noch selbst verraten. „Ähm... Mädchenunterhaltungen, du kennst das ja..."

„Ich weiß von der bescheuerten Wette."

„Nein wirklich, tust du das...", murmelte ich durch mein aufgesetztes Grinsen.

„Lass ihr doch ihren Spaß! Ist ja nichts Ernstes", machte sich Elen stark.

„Genau!", motzte ich. „Du verdirbst einem immer alles."

„Ich hab nie gesagt, dass ich dich von irgendetwas abhalten will", sagte er betont ruhig.

„Gott sei Dank", seufzte ich.

„Ich will nur mitkommen."

„WAS?"

„Ist doch nichts Ernstes...", grinste er mich an.

Ich versteh ja viel Spaß, aber andere Kerle in Gegenwart meines Mannes zu küssen... Nah! „Du kannst doch nicht... ich meine... du weißt schon... Ach, du bist doch echt so ein Idiot!", zeterte ich und drehte mich schmollend um.

„Reg dich nicht auf, das ist nicht gut für dich", sagte er und ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Er würde doch nicht... Ich drehte mich wieder um und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Doch mein verehrter Herr Gatte grinste mich nur breit an und sagte: „Denk an das Kind."

Schwupps, da war es raus. „LEGOLAS!"

„WAS?", kreischte Elen und zeigte auf mich. „Du bist... ihr werdet... du..."

„Nein", sagte ich aufgebracht, „du hast nichts gehört und du sagst auch zu keiner Menschenseele was, verstanden?"

„Dann bist du..."

„Ja", knurrte ich ergeben und funkelte Legolas wütend an. „Bist du jetzt glücklich?"

Er nickte und wuschelte mir durch die Haare. „Also kann ich jetzt mitkommen?"

„Kann ich dich davon abhalten?"

Sauer stapfte ich den Gang entlang.

„Wohin gehst du als nächstes?"

„Erestor", schmetterte ich.

„Sein Zimmer ist in der anderen Richtung."

Ich drehte um. „Das wusste ich!" Ich riss eine Tür auf... und stand im Freien. „Ja gut, das ist es vermutlich nicht."

„Sucht ihr nach mir, Herrin Asti?"

Ich drehte meinen Kopf. Da stand ein Schreibtisch und ein Regal mitten auf der Wiese. „Elben", seufzte ich. Heute war echt nicht mein Tag. „Ich soll euch etwas von Elrond ausrichten."

Augen zu und durch. Legolas reagierte auf den Kuss erstaunlich gelassen, allerdings sah Erestor ängstlich zu ihm rüber und ich fragte mich, ob Legolas dafür bekannt war, recht eifersüchtig zu sein.

Wir gingen raus und suchten nach Celeborn, den wir auch ziemlich schnell fanden. „Celeborn", sagte ich, „Ich soll dir was von Haldir ausrichten."

Ich küsste ihn und zu meinem Erstaunen erntete ich das erste Lächeln des Tages.

Er kicherte wie ein Schulmädchen und lief rosa an. „Ist er nicht so eine Zuckerschnute?"

„Wenn du meinst", meinte ich und verließ fluchtartig das Zimmer.

Legolas und Elen kicherten vor sich hin und ich war inzwischen echt wütend. Eigentlich hatte mir nämlich jemand am Weihnachtsabend versprochen, Stillschweigen zu bewahren, aber nein, Herr Grünblatt kann seinen Schnabel ja nicht halten.

Ich wanderte relativ ziellos durch Bruchtal, da ich keine große Lust hatte Elrond oder Boromir zu knutschen und hinter mir unterhielten sich Legolas und Elen darüber, wie launisch ich doch geworden sei und dass mein ach-so-verständnisvoller Mann ja voll und ganz verstehe.

Irgendwann wurde mir das zu viel und ich riss eine Tür auf und landete auch prompt im Zimmer der Hobbits, wo Keks gerade Sam abknutschte und die anderen sich planlos anstarrten.

Keks drehte sich um und strahlte mich beinahe radioaktiv an. „Ist er nicht so knuffig?"

„Hey Elen, wie läuft's?", fragte Azrael belanglos.

„ASTI IST SCHWANGER!", platzte sie heraus und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund.

„ELEN!", brüllte ich.

„'Tschuldigung...", murmelte sie kleinlaut.

Azrael sah mich an, sah Legolas an, tastete nach einem Stuhl und musste sich erstmal setzen. „Das war ein guter Scherz, aber darüber macht man keinen Spaß, okay?"

„Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte Legolas beleidigt und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten.

„Ich dachte du willst es so lange es geht geheim halten", bemerkte Keks.

„Ja, aber jemand konnte es nicht lassen, mit seiner Potenz anzugeben", knurrte ich und warf Legolas einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

**Azrael:**

Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Nein. Die arme Asti. Das arme KIND! „Das ist kein Scherz?", hauchte ich fassungslos.

Legolas schüttelte stolz den Kopf. „Kein Scherz!"

Frodo sah Keks an. „Wie kommt es, dass du davon weißt?"

Elen schien einen Geistesblitz zu haben. „Das Geschenk! Das war Asti's Weihnachtsgeschenk!"

Sam lachte auf. „Du musst dir so was SCHENKEN lassen Legolas? Also Rosi..."

„Ich will im Gegensatz zu Rosi auch keine 15 Kinder!", keifte Asti.

„Beruhig dich", versuchte Legolas sie zu beruhigen. „Denk an das..."

„Ich will aber nicht an das blöde Balg denken!", kreischte sie und rannte aus dem Raum.

„Autsch", meinte Keks. „Und was lernen wir daraus? Leg dich nie mit einer Schwangeren an."

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum hab ich nur das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sie nicht ganz so aus dem Häuschen ist wie ich?"

„Lass mal sehen", überlegte ich laut, „vielleicht weil du das Kind nicht neun Monate lang mit dir rumschleppen musst?"

„Weil du im Gegensatz zu ihr dein zwanzigstes Lebensjahr schon überschritten hast?", half Keks nach.

„Weil du das Ding nicht auf die Welt bringen musst?", stieg Elen begeistert mit ein.

„Ist ja gut!", rief er und errötete leicht. „Vielleicht hat sie ja wirklich einen guten Grund, aber... aber irgendwie..."

Keks tätschelte mitfühlend seinen Arm. „Keine Sorge, die beruhigt sich schon wieder. Ich meine: Wir reden von Asti..."

„Genau...", seufzte er. „Ich geh trotzdem lieber mal und seh nach ihr."

„Mach das mal", seufzte ich und er huschte zur Tür heraus.

Keks schüttelte den Kopf. „Für was sollen wir das Kind mehr bemitleiden? Dass es die Gene von Legolas erbt oder dass es die Gene von Asti erbt?"

Ich grinste und stand auf. „Begeben wir uns wieder auf die Pirsch?"

Keks sah mich unwillig an. „Faramir, nicht wahr?"

Ich nickte schadenfreudig und hielt ihr höflich wie ich nun mal bin, auch die Tür auf.

Sie trottete heraus und wir gingen zum Zimmer von Eowyn und Faramir, wo wir ihn auch antrafen.

Keks holte tief Luft und ging dann auf ihn zu. „Faramir", tönte sie mit einem sehr offiziellen Verehre-mich-denn-du-bist-mein-Untertan Ton und natürlich sprang er sofort auf. „Wir haben dir nie gesagt, wie dankbar wir für deine Dienste als Heermeister sind. Und ich sehe es als meine Pflicht als Königin von Gondor, unsere Wertschätzung zu zeigen." Sie küsste ihn. „Danke."

Er wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen um etwas zu sagen, als hinter uns plötzlich...

„Herrin Keks!"

Keks fuhr erschrocken herum und sah in die wässrig-blauen Kuhaugen von Eowyn. „Eowyn, es ist nicht so wie du denkst!"

„Herrin Keks...", sagte sie leise.

„Wirklich Eowyn, es lohnt sich gar nicht, deswegen jetzt eine Szene anzufangen", sagte ich meiner Lieblings-Schwägerin.

„Herrin Keks?"

Keks ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ja?", fragte sie kleinlaut.

Ein dümmliches Grinsen breitete sich über Eowyns Gesicht aus. „Ich bin so froh, euch zu sehen, Herrin Keks!"

Keks verzog das Gesicht zu einem gezwungenen Grinsen und deutete auf die Tür. „Ähm, ich muss dann mal wieder gehen. Tschüss Eowyn!"

Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Keks so schnell rennen kann... Vor allem in diesen mörderisch hohen Highheels, die sie zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. Ich keuchte hinter ihr her und wir blieben erst stehen, als wir das verwirrte „Herrin Keks? Wo wollt ihr denn hin? Herrin Keeeeeeeks!" hinter uns verklungen war.

„Das war knapp", keuchte sie

„Weißt du was, Herrin Keks?"

Uiuiuiuiui, wenn Blicke morden könnten... „Was?", knurrte sie.

„Wir sind fertig."

„Fertig?"

„Die Knutscherei hat ein Ende."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht ganz", sagte jemand und wir fuhren herum.

Gala stand da.

„Was meinst du denn damit?", fragte Keks.

„Lothia hat vier gute Freunde getroffen und hat dadurch jetzt einen Vorsprung. Lasst euch lieber was Gutes einfallen."

Und schon rannte sie wieder hinaus.

Keks und ich sahen uns verzweifelt an.

**Legolas:**

Frauen! Man versteht sie nicht und man will sie auch nicht verstehen. Ich ging zu unserem Zimmer, da ich wusste, dass Asti sich wenn sie wütend war wie ein kleines Kind benahm und gerade vermutlich in ein Kissen kreischte. Ich öffnete die Tür... und erstarrte. Einer der Zwillinge kniete bei Asti am Bett und hatte ein Ohr gegen ihren Bauch gedrückt.

„Elladan!", schmetterte ich.

„Ja?", kam die Antwort zu meinem Erstaunen von einer anderen Ecke des Zimmers.

Überrascht sah ich zu dem anderen Zwilling. „Elrohir?"

„Hey, die beiden sind ausgebildete Heiler, das ist nur ein Gesundheitscheck", sagte Asti.

Ich verschränkte die Arme und hob eine Augenbraue. Das sah ihr doch mal wieder ähnlich: Wenn schon einen Arzt, dann natürlich so einen.

Elrohir stand auf und nickte. „Hört sich in Ordnung an."

Elladan sah mich mit einem kalten Blick an. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Danke", antwortete ich und wir funkelten uns einen Augenblick böse an.

„Hört doch auf, ihr beiden", seufzte Asti und stand auf.

„Wie kommt es, dass du es von dir aus jemandem gesagt hast?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Elen weiß es", sagte sie schlicht. „Heute Abend weiß es sowieso ganz Bruchtal. Ist nicht böse gemeint", fügte sie noch in Elrohirs Richtung dazu. Er nickte lächelnd.

Elladan seufzte und öffnete die Tür. „Ich werd dann mal wieder gehen. Falls du was brauchst, Asti, dann weißt du ja, dass du dich auf mich verlassen kannst."

Sie nickte und er ging hinaus.

Sein Bruder wollte ihm gerade folgen, da fiel mir was ein. „Elrohir, warte mal kurz!"

Asti sah mich fragend an.

„Willst du dich nicht bei ihm „bedanken"?", fragte ich grinsend.

Sie strahlte mich an und gab Elrohir einen Kuss, worauf er nur lächelte, den Kopf schüttelte und hinaus ging.

„Und was sollte der Kommentar von Elladan heißen?", wollte ich wissen.

„Legolas!", seufzte sie. „Wir sind Freunde, natürlich meint er, dass ich mit ihm reden kann, wenn mir danach ist."

„Du könntest mit mir reden..."

„Nah, da gibt es Dinge, über die man mit seinem Mann nicht reden will, glaub mir."

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Das geht dich doch gar nichts an!", zeterte sie und wollte schon wieder zur Tür hinaus, aber ich schlug sie ihr vor der Nase zu und stellte mich ihr in den Weg.

Sie verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. „Was willst du?"

„Hast du noch einen Kuss für deinen Mann übrig oder sind deine Lippen schon wund?"

Sie starrte mich an und ich dachte schon, sie würde mich ohrfeigen, aber sie gab mir einen kurzen Kuss.

„Das war's schon?", fragte ich enttäuscht. „Da hast du ja Glorfindel leidenschaftlicher geküsst!"

„Legolas, lass mich raus."

„Hm... nein", sagte ich, zog sie an mich und küsste sie.

„Du bist so doof", meinte sie nicht besonders überzeugend. „Lass mich los."

„Warum? Wer steht denn noch wichtiges auf deiner Liste?"

„Legolas!", zeterte sie und kämpfte sich schließlich an mir vorbei. Sie rannte im Gang dann auch gleich in Elen, die wild gestikulierend anfing zu reden.

„Gala... Lothia... Vorsprung... schnell..."

„Elen, jetzt atme erst mal tief durch!"

„Lothia hat Freunde getroffen und hat jetzt nen Vorsprung! Wir brauchen eine gute Idee und zwar SCHNELL!"

„Oha...", fiel Asti dazu ein. „Na ja, ich werd erstmal Elrond... aufsuchen."

Sie lief die Gänge entlang, nicht ohne manchmal von mir korrigiert werden zu müssen, wenn sie falsch abbog, aber schließlich kamen wir doch an.

Elrond sah etwas wütend aus, als er Asti entdeckte. „Asti!", brüllte er. „Was hast du mit meinen Beratern gemacht? Die schauen mich nur noch ganz misstrauisch an und meinen, du hättest ihnen meine Nachricht ausgerichtet."

Sie grinste unschuldig. „Willst du wissen, was ich ihnen ausgerichtet hab?"

Er nickte und wurde auch schon abgeknutscht. Wow. So schnell hatte ich Asti noch nie einen Raum verlassen sehen.

Draussen trottete sie den Gang entlang und winselte.

„Was ist los?"

„Boromir", fiepte sie und schleppte sich zu den Schlafräumen.

Asti ging zu seinem Zimmer und klopfte an die Tür. Als er hereinbat, platzte sie geradezu in den Raum und setzte ein überdimensionales Grinsen auf. „Boromir!", kreischte sie und hüpfte zu ihm.

Er stand auf und sah sie verwirrt an. „Was ist denn los, Herrin Asti?"

„Ich bin schwanger!"

„Schwanger?"

„Ja", quietschte sie, „ich bin ja so... glücklich!" Und im anscheinenden Freudenrausch knutschte sie ihn ab und war so schnell wie möglich auch aus diesem Raum wieder draussen.

„Was bist du doch für eine kleine Hochstaplerin", lachte ich.

„Was denn?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Was wollt ihr jetzt tun bezüglich Lothia's Vorsprung?"

„Wie weit ist ihr Vorsprung?", fragte Asti Elen.

Die hielt vier Finger hoch.

Asti grübelte kurz, dann breitete sich ein unheilvolles Grinsen über ihr Gesicht aus.

„Hast du eine Idee?", fragte Elen übereifrig.

Asti nickte und sah sie ziemlich seltsam an. „Oh Eleheeeeen..."

Elen runzelte die Stirn... verstand und wich zurück. „Oh nein! Keine Chance, Asti! Deine Hormone mögen ja verrückt spielen, aber nicht mit mir!"

Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Das konnte ja auch nur Asti einfallen. Na ja. Immerhin hatte sie Keks ja schon geküsst und musste das nicht mehr ein zweites Mal tun. Elen wehrte sich immer noch, aber auch nicht mehr lange. Mit schwangeren Maden sollte man sich nämlich nicht anlegen. Hektisch gingen wir um die anderen zu finden.

Wir stießen schließlich auf eine recht betrübt dreinschauende Keks und eine noch betrübtere Azrael.

„Wir brauchen irgendwoher vier Kerle", meinte Keks.

Asti schüttelte den Kopf, sah Azrael an und knutschte sie. Mit einem Aufschrei sprang diese daraufhin auf und wäre meiner Frau wohl an die Gurgel gesprungen, hätte ich sie nicht aufgehalten.

„Gleichstand", verkündete Asti.

Keks sah sie an. „Wie das?"

„Elen, Azrael...", sie holte tief Luft, „Du und ich."

Keks sah sie fragend an. „Du? Ich?"

„Glaub mir, du willst es nicht wissen", seufzte Asti.

Gerade kam Gala in den Raum. „Hattet ihr inzwischen eine Idee?"

Asti knutschte sie. „Eine mehr!"

Gala hob eine Augenbraue. „Weißt du Asti, ich mag dich ja auch, aber meinst du nicht, wo wir verwandt sind und alles..."

„Halt die Klappe Gala."

Draußen wurde es dämmerig und es war Zeit, sich zu treffen. Lothia und ihre Freundin präsentierten uns eine stattliche Liste an Elben, aber dann kamen die beiden Maden.

Als sie mit den Kerlen fertig waren, lachte Lothia auf. „Ha! Ihr habt vier weniger als wir!"

„Nöhöööö!", schalmeite Keks. „Wir haben nämlich noch Elen..."

„Titzi...", ergänzte Asti.

„Gala...", zählte Keks auf.

„Keks", sagte Asti.

„Und Asti!", verkündete Keks frohlockend.

„Was?", kreischte Lothia. „Das sind Frauen, das zählt nicht!"

„Hat nie jemand gesagt", flötete Elen. „Wir haben gewonnen!"

Asti und Keks schlugen ein, da ging die Tür auf und Aragorn, Eomer, Eowyn, Faramir, Elrond, Arwen... praktisch alle anderen kamen herein.

„Okay", sagte Aragorn, „kann mir mal jemand erklären, was hier los ist?"

„Weihnachten ist doch das Fest der Nächstenliebe", meinte Keks mit großen Augen, schrumpfte aber unter dem Blick ihres Mannes zusammen. „Wir wollten eben allen zeigen, wie gern wir sie haben."

„Keeeks..."

„Ja Aragorn?"

„Du bist doch echt unmöglich!"

„Worum geht es eigentlich?", fragte Boromir.

Elladan lachte. „Sag bloß, du wurdest von keiner von den beiden heute geküsst."

Boromir sah Asti verdutzt an. „Ja schon, aber ich dachte das sei nur die Freude darüber, dass Asti schwanger ist..."

Stille im Raum.

Ein leises Fiepen aus Richtung Asti.

„Also das hast du jetzt selbst verbockt", flüsterte ich ihr zu.

„WAS?", kreischt es plötzlich und Gala umarmte Asti stürmisch. „Ich werd nochmal Oma? Wie genial! Oh mein allerliebstes Astilein..."

„Gala lass mich los..."

„Ja, wir wollen dem Kind ja nichts antun..."

„Mama", beschwerte ich mich. „Du bist ja schlimmer als ich."

Mein Vater sah mich mit offenem Mund an. „Jetzt im Ernst?"

Ich nickte und plötzlich brach ein Tumult um uns aus. Alle fragten irgendwas, gratulierten uns und Asti's Kopf sank immer tiefer.

„Lächeln und nicken, Schatz", meinte ich grinsend und erntete einen tödlichen Blick von ihr. „Einfach lächeln und nicken."


	34. Kapitel 33: Silvester

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 33: Silvester**

**Keks:**

Am nächsten Abend kam Aragorn in das gemütliche Wohnzimmer, in dem wir uns fast jeden Abend versammelten. „Morgen Nachmittag brechen wir auf, dann geht es nach Minas Tirith, möchte jemand mit?", fragte er in die Runde.

Erstaunlicher Weise wollte niemand mit uns kommen um die schöne weiße Stadt zu sehen... Aber naja, man kann es auch nicht jedem Recht machen. Zu schade aber auch, dass es nur eine wunderschöne weiße Stadt in ganz Mittelerde gab und diese zufälligerweise mir gehörte...

„Hm... Aragorn?", fragte ich.

„Was gibt's?"

„Feiern wir dann Silvester?", wollte ich wissen.

„Silv...was?"

„Na Silvester... damit feiern wir ein neues Jahr!", erklärte ich ihm.

„Und wie macht man das?", fragte er argwöhnisch und dachte dabei wohl an solche Dinge wie Nächstenliebe-Spiele, bei denen ich sowieso niemals teilnehmen würde...

„Man macht eine Art Fest und am Ende, um genau 0Uhr, gibt es ein großes Feuerwerk."

„Klingt gut... gibt es da nicht noch irgendwas, was ich wissen sollte?"

Ich grinste. „Nein, diesmal gibt es keine seltsamen Bräuche."

Elrond räusperte sich. „Haltet ihr das für eine gute Idee wenn ihr ständig neue Bräuche in Gondor einführt? Immerhin verbindet man nichts mit ihnen... bis auf Keks."

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist denn so schlimm daran etwas neues auszuprobieren?" „Eben.", bemerkte ich.

Elrond warf mir einen vernichtenden Blick zu und verließ den Raum.

Verständnislos sah ich zu Aragorn, der nur mit einem Schulterzucken antwortete. „Geht's noch?", knurrte ich und schüttelte den Kopf. Hatte ich unbemerkt etwas verbrochen? So etwas passierte mir dauernd, aber mir fiel wirklich nichts ein.

„Ich glaub das liegt an Arwen und Boromir.", wisperte Asti mir zu.

Ich sah zu den beiden und musste Asti Recht geben, die zwei besagten Gestalten turtelten in einer Ecke herum. Aha.

„Brauchen wir sonst noch etwas für Sil... dieses Fest?", fragte Aragorn.

„Sekt!", rief Asti laut.

„Ruhe dahinten, Schwangere kriegen nichts!", sagte Elen mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

„Aber...", kam es kleinlaut von Asti.

„Vergiss es.", kam es mehrstimmig und alles lachte.

„Ich treib das Kind ab! Ich werf es weg! Ich bring mich um! Ich will Sekt!"

„Asti?"

„Ich bin wütend und übertreibe."

„Asti?"

„Was?"

„Schade dass du keinen Sekt trinken kannst!"

„Ahhh, ihr macht mich fertig. Ich gehe...", murrte sie und war wenig später verschwunden. Legolas war ihr allerdings dicht auf den Fersen.

Ich streckte mich und gähnte herzhaft. „Es geht doch nichts über Asti ärgern."

Aragorn schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und grinste.

„Entschuldigt bitte... könntet ihr uns vielleicht helfen?", kam es plötzlich von Boromir.

Ich sah auf, unbemerkt waren Arwen und Boromir zu uns gekommen und standen nun mit einem leicht bittenden Blick vor uns.

„Ähm... ja?", fragte Elen gespannt.

„Wir zwei würden gerne den Bund eingehen, aber mein Vater... Er hatte schon damals etwas gegen Estel und jetzt passt es ihm erst Recht nicht. Hat einer von euch vielleicht eine Idee wie wir ihn überreden könnten?", fragte Arwen.

„Ich denke es wäre am besten mit ihm ein klärendes Gespräch zu führen.", meinte Aragorn.

Boromir schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das haben wir schon versucht... aber du siehst ja wie er ausrastet... Das hilft nichts."

Ich grinste. „Ihr solltet einfach durchbrennen."

„Was?", sagten die zwei gleichzeitig und starrten mich an.

„Ja, ich finde die Idee auch nicht schlecht.", meinte Elrohir. „Er würde euch nie zustimmen und wenn ihr den Bund eingegangen seid, kann er sich schlecht gegen euch stellen."

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, Keks, es würde ihn sicher wütend machen.", kam es von einem stirnrunzelnden Aragorn.

„Am besten schlafen wir nochmal darüber...", gähnte Elladan.

Am nächsten Morgen standen Aragorn und ich erst spät auf (Halleluja) da Gala versprochen hatte uns nach Minas Tirith zu beamen. Immerhin hatten wir keinerlei Reisemöglichkeiten mitgenommen. Nach dem Frühstück verabschiedeten wir uns von unseren Freunden und saßen wenig später im Thronsaal auf der Erde.

„Gala hat das auch schon mal besser gekonnt.", sagte Aragorn missbilligend.

„Tut's Ärschle weh?", fragte ich mit schwäbischem Dialekt.

„Keks, benimm dich!", sagte er mahnend.

Ich seufzte stumm und mir kam der Gedanke dass er seit Elronds Beschwerde gegen die neuen Bräuche schon des öfteren über mein Benehmen aufgeregt hatte. Blöder Elrond...

Den Rest der Woche verbrachte ich mit Silvestervorbereitungen und auf Aragorns Wunsch hin auch mit dem Abnehmen der Lichterketten in ganz Minas Tirith...

Am Silvesterabend hatte ich dann alles soweit fertig und wartete mit dem kühlen Sekt auf Aragorn. Dieser verbrachte seine Zeit nämlich lieber damit, irgendwelche Regierungsgeschäfte zu machen. Total spannende Angelegenheiten... Gelangweilt saß ich im dunklen Thronsaal bis ich... einschlief.

**Aragorn:**

Nach etlichen Arbeiten verließ ich müde mein Arbeitszimmer und schlich leise in unser Schlafzimmer. Keks würde bestimmt schon schlafen. Also legte ich mich angezogen ins Bett und versuchte einzuschlafen, was mir trotz Müdigkeit nicht gelingen wollte. Ich merkte dass irgendwas fehlte... ich schreckte hoch.

„Keks?", fragte ich die leer Bettseite neben mir.

Irgendwas hatte ich verpasst... Nach einigen Überlegungen fiel mir dann auf dass sie heute dieses komische Fest feiern wollte. Ja, ja ihre Welt war schon seltsam mit ihren ganzen Festen, aber ich konnte Keks wirklich nur schwer etwas abschlagen.

Ich beschloss in den Thronsaal zu gehen und ging leise durch die dunklen Gänge. Alles schlief, nur Keks und ein paar Wachen nicht. Nachdem ich die Tür zum Saal geöffnet hatte, musste ich feststellen dass wohl doch nur die Wachen noch wach waren, denn Keks lag schnarchend auf der Treppe zum Thron.

Vorsichtig beugte ich mich über sie und weckte sie. „Frohes neues Jahr!"

Sie riss die Augen auf und ihr Gesicht bekam einen empörten Ausdruck. „Das ist nicht komisch. Ich habe doch nicht etwa verschlafen!" Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. „Naja, in 10 Minuten ist es Mitternacht, dann können wir anstoßen." Sie öffnete die Sektflasche und drückte mir ein Glas in die Hand. Dann sah sie wieder gespannt auf ihre Uhr.

Ich lächelte leicht, sie nehm das wirklich zu ernst. Hauptsache sie war glücklich... Solange sie nicht darauf bestand im Frühjahr auch noch dieses komische Osterfest zu feiern und Eier zu suchen. Das war der größte Quatsch den ich je gehört hatte: Eier suchen!

„An was denkst du?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Öh... nichts!", sagte ich etwas zu schnell.

„Raus damit!"

„Ich habe mich gerade gefragt was an diesem Osterfest so toll sein soll...", gab ich zu.

Sie grinste schelmisch. „Das wirst du dann sehen..."

„KEKS!"

Erschrocken sah sie mich an. „Passt dir das nicht?"

„Meinst du nicht dass du ETWAS übertreibst? Das kann einfach nicht dein Ernst sein!", sagte ich empört.

„Na gut... dann eben nicht...", murmelte sie und zog beleidigt eine Schnute.

Ich seufzte innerlich und beschloss dann abzulenken. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Mitternacht!" Wir stießen an und nahmen einen Schluck Sekt, bevor sich unsere Köpfe näherten...

Als sich jemand lautstark zu Worte meldete. „KEKS!"

Erschrocken fuhren wir auseinander und vor uns stand ein wutentbrannter Elrond.

„Elrond?", fragte ich ungläubig.

„Ja, Aragorn und deine Frau, die... die gehört verprügelt!", zischte er.

„Bitte?"

Doch er beachtete mich nicht weiter und wandte sich ganz Keks zu. „Was in aller Welt hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht? Was geht eigentlich in deinem Kopf vor!"

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wovon redest du eigentlich?"

„Wovon ich rede! Davon dass meine Tochter diesen Nichtsnutz von Boromir geheiratet hat! Davon dass sie mit einem einfältigen, schwachen Menschen durchgebrannt ist und heute stolz mit einem Ring nach Hause zurückkam! Und diese Idee stammte von dir!", brüllte er.

„Ich dachte es sei dir bestimmt lieber wenn sie heiratet satt auf ewig betrübt in ihrem Zimmer zu sitzen... Außerdem war es eine Idee von mir, die sie nicht hätte ausführen müssen.", verteidigte sich Keks.

„Was weißt du denn schon? Kommst in diese Welt und schon meinst du alles zu wissen, nur weil du Aragorn geheiratet hast, was!"

„Elrond...", versuchte ich einzugreifen.

„Du hälst dich da raus, ist ja schon schlimm genug dass du dich auf sie eingelassen hast..."

Die Tür vom Thronsaal donnerte zu und Keks war nicht mehr im Raum.

„Du solltest erst mal wieder ruhiger werden und morgen reden wir weiter.", sagte ich bestimmend zu ihm und ließ ihn von einer der herbeigeeilten Wachen zu einem Gästezimmer bringen.

Dann griff ich nach dem Walkie-Talkie und piepste erstmal Legolas und Asti an, um sie zu bitten uns demnächst vorbeizukommen, wir konnten vielleicht ein paar ruhige Gemüter gebrauchen.

Anschließend suchte ich nach Keks, die ich draußen fand, wo sie wütend einen Stein nach dem anderen gegen die Mauer kickte. „Keks? Können wir mal kurz reden?"

Sie gab nur eine gemurmelte Antwort, die ich einfach mal als Zustimmung deutete. „Hör zu, du musst ein wenig nachsichtig mit Elrond sein, er hat seine Tochter mehr oder weniger verloren. So etwas ist nicht leicht.", sagte ich vorsichtig.

„Natürlich, aber deshalb muss er mir ja noch lange nicht wer weiß was unterstellen!", sagte sie entrüstet.

„Er ist einfach blind vor Wut hierher gekommen, als er erfahren hat, dass du die Idee dafür hattest... Wenn er erstmal länger darüber nachgedacht hat, dann wird er sich sicher entschuldigen.", sagte ich und hoffte dass sie mir glauben würde.

„Ehrlich?", fragte sie zögernd.

„Ja. Und jetzt komm rein, es ist kalt hier draußen." Ich nahm sie bei der Hand und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Am nächsten Morgen hatten sich die Fronten noch immer nicht geklärt. Einerseits hatte ich Verständnis dafür dass Keks sich angegriffen fühlte, aber auf der anderen Seite verstand ich auch Elrond, der seine Tochter über alles liebte und dem es nicht passte dass sich Keks so klar gegen seine alten Traditionen und Regeln stellte. Ich konnte nur im Stillen seufzen.

So war es eine richtige Erleichterung für mich zu hören, dass meine Anwesenheit an einer Grenze erforderlich war und ich die Stadt verlassen musste. Um weitere Streitereien zu vermeiden, bat ich Elrond mich zu begleiten, der sofort einwilligte.

Für Keks war ebenfalls gesorgt, da ein Bote aus Düsterwald gekommen war, der uns versicherte dass Asti und Legolas sobald wie möglich aufbrechen würden.

Ich hoffte nur dass sich dann endlich alles klären würde.


	35. Kapitel 34: Der Todeskuss

Vor einiger Zeit hatten wir mit einigen Usern eine kleine (Spaß-)Diskussion, in der behauptete wurde, dass wir nicht ernst schreiben könnten. Um das Gegenteil zu beweisen, haben wir die letzten vier Kapitel von WGJ in einem ganz anderen Stil geschrieben. Wir hoffen dass sie euch trotz Stilbruch gefallen...

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 34: Der Todeskuss**

**Aragorn:**

„Aragorn, bitte...", sagte Elrond und hielt mich an der Schulter fest.

Seit einer Viertelstunde redete er schon so mit mir. Und seine Pläne waren mir alles andere als sympatisch. Energisch schüttelte ich seinen Arm von meiner Schulter. „Lass mich in Frieden."

„Du bist mein Sohn, wenn auch nur mein Ziehsohn. Ich möchte doch nur das Beste für dich.", versicherte er mir.

Ich sah ihn wütend an. „Warum warst du dann früher gegen die Beziehung von Arwen und mir? Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich Keks verlassen sollte...?"

Er versuchte mir aufmuntert zu zulächeln. „Keks hat einfach nicht... den Stand von Arwen."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte ich ihn scharf und musterte ihn wütend. Hatte er mir nicht einmal gesagt dass ein König nur dann gerecht regieren konnte, wenn er dies mit Kopf und Herz tat? Wieso verlangte er dann von mir mein Herz auszuschließen?

Er wich meinem Blick aus und starrte auf den Boden. „Du bist ein Mann von königlichem Blut. Deine Vorfahren sind die edelsten unter den Menschen und jetzt bist du ein Elb. Du hättest dir keine Frau aus bürgerlichem Haus nehmen dürfen!"

„Das Blut ist mir egal!", begehrte ich auf.

„Keks hat einfach nicht die Erziehung wie Frauen, die deinem Stand angemessen wären.", unterbrach er mich und lächelte mir wieder zu.

Als könne er mich mit einem Lächeln dazu bringen gegen meinen Willen zu handeln...

„Sie handelt manchmal unüberlegt, aber ist das ein Recht sie zu verurteilen!", fragte ich ihn und unterdrückte meine Wut so gut es ging.

„Mit Arwen wäre dir so etwas nicht passiert.", sagte er schlicht und mit ein wenig Arroganz in seiner Stimme.

Das war zu viel, ich konnte mich nicht mehr beherrschen und packte ihn am Kragen. „Es geht dir doch nur darum, dass deine Tochter nicht stirbt! Aber sie und Boromir sind nunmal zusammen. Es zählt doch nur dein Egoismus. Weil du sie nicht verlieren willst, soll ich wieder eine Beziehung mit ihr eingehen! Es geht dir nicht um mich, sondern nur um meine Unsterblichkeit...", sagte ich mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme.

Er trat leicht zurück und ich nahm meine Hände von seinem Kragen. „So etwas würde ich nie machen. Deine Sterblichkeit war einfach der Punkt, wegen dem ich mit eure Beziehung nicht einverstanden war. Aber in einem Punkt hast du Recht: ich billige die Beziehung zwischen Arwen und Boromir nicht. Ihr zwei könntet so viel zusammen erreichen, du und Arwen. Willst alles, wirklich alles, was euch einst verband einfach fortwerfen?", fragte er und seine Stimme nahm einen beschwörenden Unterton an.

„Mich wirst du nicht für deine Pläne benutzen können. Ich werde mit Keks zusammenbleiben!", sagte ich mit wütender Stimme.

Er sah mir fest in die Augen. „Gut, ich akzeptiere deine Entscheidung, auch wenn es mir schwer fällt. Aber lass dir eins gesagt sein: auf Dauer kann diese Ehe nicht halten... Ich werde dafür sorgen dass Keks eine entsprechende Strafe bekommt, falls sie sich nicht nach den gondorianischen Gesetzen verhält. Ganz egal was ich dafür tun muss, aber sie muss sich dieser Welt anpassen!"

„Keks würde solche Dinge niemals machen!", schrie ich nun fast.

„Du bist der König, Aragorn, du musst dich nach dem Gesetz richten. Und glaube mir, das wirst du... Ich werde dafür sorgen... Denk immer an meine Worte: Du bist der König.", zischte er.

Wütend verließ ich das Zelt und ging ins Freie. Ich kam mir vor wie eine Ware. Es ging Elrond nicht um mich, sondern nur um Arwen. Natürlich konnte ich ihn verstehen, dass er sie nicht verlieren wollte, aber musste er deshalb versuchen meine Ehe zu zerstören? Mein Leben wieder zu ändern?

Niedergeschlagen setzte ich mich außerhalb des Lagers auf einen Stein und starrte zu Boden. Es war das erste Mal in meinem Leben dass ich Elrond angeschrieen hatte. Noch nie hatte einer von uns seine Stimme gegen den anderen erhoben. Ich wusste einfach nicht was ich tun sollte: ich musste mich zwischen Frau und Vater entscheiden... den wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben.

**Keks:**

Es regnete in Strömen und der Garten glich bald einem Flussbett.

„Wo kann er bloß sein?", fragte ich verzweifelt und sah unter dem nächsten Busch nach, doch dort war er auch nicht.

Siegfried zuckte mit den Schultern und richtete sich wieder aus der Hocke auf. „Ich weiß es nicht..."

Ich schluchzte. „Er kann doch nicht einfach weg sein!"

„Er wird schon wieder auftauchen, Hoheit."

Wir suchten schon seit einer halben Stunde den Garten nach Lasi-Hasi ab. Doch der blieb verschwunden.

Heute morgen hatte ich ihn in ein kleines Gehege im Garten gesetzt und daraus war er irgendwie verschwunden. Ich hatte sofort eine Suchaktion ins Leben gerufen und mittlerweile hatte es angefangen zu regnen. Wir waren alle genervt und durchnässt.

„So ein Mist!", fluchte ich. „Es ist alles meine Schuld... ich hätte besser auf ihn aufpassen müssen."

„Ihm wird nichts passiert sein.", meinte Siegfried tröstend.

„Hoheit, ihr solltet nun besser reingehen, bevor ihr euch erkältet.", sagte ein Diener.

Ich schniefte. „Aber Lasi-Hasi..."

„Wir werden weiter nach ihm suchen!", versprach Siegfried.

Ich sah mich schon im Geiste von Aragorn erwürgt am Boden liegend, weil ich seine Garde ein Zwergkaninchen suchen ließ. Schniefend und schluchzend folgte ich dem Diener ins Haus und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

Ich versuchte Asti mit dem Walkie-Talkie anzurufen. Doch mein Walkie-Talkie streikte: es knarrte kurz und dann verstummte es. Niedergeschlagen starrte ich auf das Ding hinunter. Das war eindeutig zu viel.

Heulend saß ich auf dem Bett, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete. Elladan betrat den Raum. Leise schloss er die Tür und trat besorgt auf mich zu.

**Elladan:**

Ich war vor ein paar Tagen von dem Berater meines Vaters auf eine geschäftliche Reise nach Gondor geschickt worden. Er hatte mir einen Brief an Aragorn in die Hand gedrückt, weil ich wie immer total gelangweilt in meinem Zimmer rum saß.

Elrohir war ständig mit Elen unterwegs und Arwen turtelte mit Boromir rum. Eigentlich war ich froh endlich mal wieder aus Bruchtal rauszukommen und bei Keks und Aragorn ging es meist hoch her.

Als ich jedoch in Minas Tirith ankam wurde mir gesagt dass Aragorn nicht da war und Keks in ihren Gemächern war.

Also ging ich zu den königlichen Gemächern, wo Keks weinend auf dem Bett saß. „Hey, was ist denn los?", fragte ich Keks besorgt. Ich konnte es nicht haben, wenn jemand weinte.

„Alles ist scheiße! Mein Leben ist scheiße!", heulte sie los.

Ich setzte mich neben sie auf das Bett und drückte mitfühlend ihre Hand. „Wieso denn?"

Sie schluchzte. „Lasi-Hasi ist weg!"

„Das Zwergkaninchen?", fragte ich nach.

Sie nickte und schniefte. „Das ist doch kein Weltuntergang. Der Hase taucht bestimmt wieder auf.", versuchte ich sie zu trösten.

Sie fing wieder an zu weinen. „Aber das ist ja noch nicht alles!"

„Was ist denn noch?"

„Aragorn ist nicht da, ich kann Asti nicht anrufen und außerdem regnet es!"

„Was?"

„Ich bin immer noch trauriger wenn es regnet...", heulte sie.

Ich legte vorsichtig einen Arm um sie. „Morgen scheint bestimmt wieder die Sonne und dann ist Aragorn wieder da."

Sie weinte wieder stärker. „Nein, der kommt doch erst in zwei Tagen, dabei vermisse ich ihn so!"

Ich musste lächeln. Das war aber auch zu süß. „Keks, wenn er König ist, dann gehört so eine Reise nun mal zu seinen Pflichten."

Sie nickte wieder. „Ich weiß doch, aber er wollte mich nicht mitnehmen. Weil es angeblich zu anstrengend für mich ist!"

Ich zog ein Taschentuch aus der Tasche und drückte es ihr in die Hand.

Sie schnäuzte kräftig und noch immer liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen. „Und... und mein Walkie-Talkie ist kaputt."

Ich drückte sie tröstend an mich und sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in meinem Hemd. „Das kann Gala bestimmt reparieren."

Sie schniefte wieder und hob ihren Kopf.

Ich sah auf sie runter und musste lächeln, als ich sah wie sich ihre Schminke über das ganze Gesicht verteilt hatte.

Sie sah mich dankbar an. „Danke...", meinte sie leise.

„Für was?", fragte ich ebenso leise.

Sie lächelte leicht. „Für deinen Trost."

„Kein Problem, habe ich gern getan."

Sie sah mich noch immer an und ihre Augen schienen sich geradezu in meine zu bohren. Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht mehr senken, er schien an ihr Gesicht gefesselt zu sein. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte leicht.

Ich nahm das Taschentuch aus ihrer Hand und wischte die schwarze Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht. Fasziniert sah ich Keks an, unsere Gesichter waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter getrennt. „Keks...", hauchte ich fast, dann verstummte ich wieder.

Ich sah wie eine Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel rann, deshalb hob ich meine Hand und strich sie sanft weg. Gegen meinen eigenen Willen konnte ich meine Hand nicht mehr von ihrem Gesicht nehmen und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Sie sah mich nur mit einem undeutbaren Blick an.

Ich war wie in Trance und unsere Augen ließen nicht mehr von einander ab. Wie unter einem Bann beugte ich meinen Kopf langsam zu ihr hinunter und unsere Lippen berührten sich.

Da ging die Tür auf und wir schraken auseinander.

**Aragorn:**

Die Rückreise hatte zum Glück doch nicht solange gedauert, wie ich gedacht hatte.

Keks hatte ein ganz schönes Theater gemacht, als ich ihr nicht erlaubt hatte mitzukommen. Sie war stinksauer gewesen, aber am nächsten Morgen, als wir abreisten, hatte sie nur mit traurigen Augen am Tisch gesessen und schweigend gefrühstückt. Ich musste lächeln, als ich daran dachte dass ich ihr versprochen hatte so schnell wie möglich wiederzukommen.

Ich hatte nach dem Gespräch mit Elrond beschlossen eher zurückzukommen und ihr davon zu erzählen. Ich fand die negative Beurteilung von Elrond über Keks einfach unverschämt, schließlich wusste ich, dass Keks niemals grobe Verstöße gegen die Gesetze machen würde und so hatten wir eigentlich nichts zu befürchten. Auch wenn es mir schwer gefallen war, aber letztendlich hatte ich mich voll und ganz für Keks entschieden.

Ich eilte durch den Palast und ich freute mich schon auf Keks überraschtes Gesicht. Eine Wache teilte mir mit dass Keks und ein Besucher in unseren privaten Gemächern waren. Eilig ging ich durch die Gänge bis zu unserem Zimmer und riss die Tür voll freudiger Erwartung auf. Doch was ich dort sah, ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren: Keks und Elladan saßen eng umschlungen auf dem Bett und küssten sich. Erschrocken fuhren sie auseinander.

Fassungslos starrte ich Keks an und sah wie ihr Gesicht immer blasser wurde und sie ihren Mund auf und zu klappte ohne etwas zu sagen.

Meine Hand klammerte sich haltsuchend an den Türgriff und ich hatte das Gefühl ein Messer im Herz stecken zu haben. Keks, meine Frau, mit Elladan, meinem Ziehbruder, dem Sohn von Elrond... Die Fassungslosigkeit wurde langsam zu Wut. Ausgerechnet Elrond's Sohn! Und ich hatte gedacht, wir hätten nichts zu befürchten... Von wegen Keks würde nichts machen! Nur mühsam konnte ich mich noch beherrschen. Hatte ich sie nicht bis zu letzt verteidigt? Zur ihr gestanden und geschworen sie nicht zu verlassen? Und sie! Sie enttäuschte mich mehr als jeder andere Mensch zuvor. Wie hatte sie das nur tun können?

Am liebsten hätte ich die beiden angeschrieen, sie geschlagen und anschließend umgebracht. Das Gespräch mit Elrond schoss mir durch den Kopf und ich wusste was man von mir als König erwartete. Ich atmete stoßweise aus und wieder ein und schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick meine Augen.

„Aragorn...", kam es zaghaft von Keks.

Ich riss meine Augen wieder auf und sah sie wütend an. „Ja, das bin ich. Aragorn, der König, dein MANN!" Zum Schluss schrie ich.

Elladan hob abwehrend die Hände. „Es ist war nicht so wie es aussah!", verteidigte er sich.

Keks schluchzte auf. „Aragorn, bitte."

Ich warf ihr einen eiskalten, abschätzenden Blick zu. „Lasst mich in Ruhe, Hoheit."

Sie verstummte und für einen kurzen Moment sah ich in ihren Augen nur Schmerz. Einen ewigen stummen Schmerz, dass es mir meine Kehle zuschnürte. Dann schlug sie die Augenlider nieder und eine Träne rann über ihre Wange.

Elladan stand langsam auf. „Bitte, es war..."

„SEI STILL!", brüllte ich ihn an. Ich hatte mich wieder im Griff, nachdem ich den ersten Schock überstanden hatte. Der Schmerz schlich sich als eisige Kälte in mein Herz und ließ es zu Eis gefrieren. Ich kannte keine Gnade mehr.

Elladan ließ die Arme hängen und schaute unglücklich auf den Boden.

Keks gab noch immer keinen Laut von sich, sondern weinte mit fast geschlossenen Augen.

Ich wandte mich ab und ging zur Tür. „Wachen!", rief ich laut und wenige Augenblicke später kamen mehrere Wachen den Gang entlang gehetzt. Ich winkte sie stumm ins Zimmer und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Elladan sah betrübt von Keks zu mir. „Aragorn, was soll das?"

Ich sah ihn geringschätzig an. „Jeder bekommt seine gerechte Strafe... Jeder bekommt das was er verdient."

Er strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Gut, dann nimm mich gefangen, doch du tust mir Unrecht."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah wieder zu Keks. „Nicht du, Elladan. Sie."

Er erstarrte. „Was! Das kannst du doch nicht machen! Sie ist unschuldig."

„So? Es sah gerade aber nicht so aus...", bemerkte ich ironisch.

Keks stand langsam auf und stellte sich neben das Bett, mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Nehmt sie gefangen!", befahl ich den Wachen. Ein leises Gemurmel entstand und ich ballte ärgerlich die Hand zur Faust und schlug gegen die Tür. „Worauf wartet ihr!"

Zwei der Wachen traten zu ihr und packten sie an den Armen.

Für einen Augenblick hob Keks den Kopf. „Ich möchte nur dass du weißt, dass es mir Leid tut. Verzeih!", sagte sie leise.

„Euch verzeihen?"

„Euch?", fragte sie und Bitterkeit lag in ihrer Stimme.

„Frau Gemahlin, leider müsst ihr euch für die nächsten Tage mit einer Zelle begnügen, statt mit diesen Räumen.", erklärte ich spöttisch.

Sie erwiderte nichts sondern sah mich nur stumm und vorwurfsvoll an.

„Aragorn..."

„Halt die Klappe, Elladan!", zischte ich wütend. Dann wandte ich mich an die Wachen. „Bringt sie in den Kerker und lasst die Zelle bewachen."

Sie nickten, allerdings wechselten sie noch einige verwunderte Blicke. Vermutlich hielten sie das für ein Scherz... aber für mich war das bitterer Ernst.

Es wurde still im Raum, Elladan stand niedergeschlagen da und ich lehnte mich an die geschlossene Tür. „Und, wie oft habt ihr euch schon hinter meinem Rücken getroffen, als ich weg war?", fragte ich ihn ärgerlich.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nie. Es war eine einmalige Sache."

„Natürlich... in meinem Schlafzimmer, auf meinem Bett.", meinte ich ironisch.

„Sie hat geweint und ich habe Keks getröstet und dabei passierte es einfach."

„Es passierte einfach!", wiederholte ich und lachte bitter.

Elladan seufzte. „Hör zu Aragorn, es war ein kurzer Augenblick, ein kleiner Moment, verstehst du? Es hatte nichts zu bedeuten."

„Woher willst du das wissen! Vielleicht liebt Keks dich ja."

Er sah mich ärgerlich an. „NEIN! Genauso wenig wie Asti mich liebt. Wir sind Freunde."

„Freunde küssen sich auch im Schlafzimmer, auf Betten..." Ich wurde immer wütender.

„Wir haben einen Fehler gemacht, das wissen wir. Aber wir wären bereit alles zu tun, um diesen Fehler rückgängig zu machen!", erklärte er.

„Dafür werde ich sorgen, mach dir keine Gedanken. Keks wird ihre Strafe bekommen."

„Ihre Strafe?"

„Ja."

„Sie ist verdammt nochmal unschuldig! Sie kann nichts dafür."

„Das reicht!", schrie ich ihn an.

„Aragorn du machts gerade einen schwere Fehler!", schrie er zurück.

„Ich weiß was richtig und was falsch ist! ICH BIN DER KÖNIG!", brüllte ich.

„Du bist ja nicht mehr bei Sinnen!", schrie er mich an.

Das war zu viel. Ich holte aus und schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Mit einem Stöhnen fiel er auf den Boden. Ich beugte mich über ihn. „Und jetzt? Bin ich jetzt bei Sinnen?", fragte ich ihn mit honigsüßer Stimme.

Er stöhnte und hielt sich mit der einen Hand die Nase, während er mit der anderen über seine Stirn fuhr. „Nein! Du drehst völlig durch und bestrafst Unschuldige!"

Ich schlug ihm noch einmal ins Gesicht. „Keks ist schuldig!", brüllte ich ihn an, doch er war schon ohnmächtig. Blut lief ihm über das Gesicht, doch ich konnte kein Mitleid mit ihm empfinden.

Ich verließ den Raum und ging in den Thronsaal. Wut und Enttäuschung brodelten in mir. Ich war sauer auf Keks, sehr sauer. Sie würde ihre Strafe bekommen, denn das wurde von mir erwartet. Mit einem Wutgeschrei trat ich gegen eine Wand. Mein Fuß schmerzte, was mich noch wütender machte.

Mit erneutem Wutgeschrei hieb ich mit beiden Fäusten gegen die Wände, bis ich nicht mehr konnte und die Enttäuschung wie eine Welle über mir zusammen schwappte. Ich begriff langsam in welche Falle ich hinein gerannt war... Aus dieser Falle würde es kein Entkommen für uns geben, weder für mich, noch für Keks. Weinend sank ich langsam an der Wand auf den Boden. Ja, dachte ich voller Bitterkeit, ich war der König...

**Keks:**

Niedergeschlagen saß ich auf der Pritsche. Ich hatte meine Beine angewinkelt und hielt sie mit den Armen umschlugen. Meinen Kopf hatte ich auf die Knie gelegt und starrte auf den flackernden Schatten der Fackel. Tränen liefen unaufhörlich über mein Gesicht und ich hatte das Gefühl innerlich zu zerbrechen.

Es schien als sei die Welt um mich herum nicht länger meine, denn meine war untergegangen. Niemals würde ich die Enttäuschung in Aragorn's Augen vergessen... Ich hatte ihn verletzte, den Menschen, den ich am meisten liebte, hatte ich so tief verletzt wie es nur ging. Vielleicht war ich nicht schuldig, aber ich fühlte mich schuldig. Ich fühlte mich für seinen Schmerz schuldig... Ich hatte eine Strafe verdient, gleich wie hoch sie sein würde, ich wollte sie bezahlen um meine Last von mir zu nehmen.

Ich liebte Elladan nicht und er liebte mich nicht. Es war ein Moment voller Verzauberung gewesen, der uns beide verwirrt hatte. Der uns dazu gebracht hatte... Ich hatte ihm gegenüber so eine tiefe Dankbarkeit gespürt, weil er mich getröstet hatte, weil er mir zugehört hatte und hauptsächlich weil er mich einfach nur gehalten hatte. Und dafür musste ich nun bezahlen... Das kam mir ungerecht vor, zumindest weshalb ich bezahlen sollte. Aber wenn ich dadurch Aragorn's Leid verringern könnte, dann würde ich es über mich ergehen lassen. Langsam versiegten meine Tränen, doch nicht der innere Schmerz. Im ersten Augenblick war ich zu verwirrt gewesen um zu registrieren was gerade geschah und ich glaubte, bei Elladan war es genauso gewesen.

Ich legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken und starrte an die Decke. Ich befand mich in einer streng bewachten Zelle, aber wie hätte ich auch ausbrechen können? Ab und zu hörte ich eine Wache vor der Zelle auf und abgehen und manchmal näherte sich Fackellicht, was jedoch meist wieder verblasste. Nur ein wenig Licht erhellte die Zelle vom Gang her. Irgendwo dort musste eine Fackel hängen. Ich strich mir mehrere Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und starrte wieder auf den Boden.

Wie viel Zeit war vergangen, seit Aragorn abgereist war? Ein paar Tage und doch schien es mir wie ein Ewigkeit vorzukommen... Es schien als wären aus Tagen mit einem Mal Jahre geworden. Jahre, die zwischen meinem Glück und mir lagen, wie tonnenschwere Steine. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Immer wieder blitzte das Bild von Aragorn's Gesicht in mir auf. Fassungslos und dann eine Welle von Enttäuschung und Schmerz. Die Wut danach war nur verständlich gewesen und ich konnte ihm nicht böse sein.

Alles in mir drinnen sehnte sich nach ihm um ihm zu sagen, dass er mir doch verzeihen sollte. Nur um ihn zu sehen, um in seinen Augen noch einmal geachtet zu werden. Ich wusste nicht wie er das sah, doch für mich gehörte er zu mir und ich zu ihm. Und all das schien nun zu zerbrechen...

Verdammt, es tat so weh! Ich konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurück halten und erneut strömten sie nur so über mein Gesicht. Wie abweisend und kalt er geklungen hatte... Dennoch, das dies nur eine Maske gewesen war, hatte ich gesehen, denn seine Augen zeigten was er wirklich gefühlt hatte: diesen elenden Schmerz an dem ich Schuld war. Ich krallte meine rechte Hand in den Jeansstoff meiner Hose.

Das Schlimmste war gewesen, das er mich gesiezt hatte... Er wollte dass ich um seine Verabscheuung für mich wusste und es hatte seine Wirkung nur zu gut erreicht. Es zerriss mich innerlich. Es zerriss mich zu wissen, dass er nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollte, dass er mich verabscheute und das wir uns voneinander um Meilen entfernt hatten. Und das alles, konnten solche kleinen unschuldigen Wörter wie „Ihr" und „Euch" sagen. Sie und seine Augen konnten mir sagen, dass ich ihn für immer verloren hatte.

**Kommentar von Asti:** Als Keks mir den ersten Teil des Kapitels vorgelesen hat, hab ich vor Rührung beinahe geflennt… das ist das Non-plus-ultra schlechthin! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich beim Schreiben von „Was geht jetzt?" jemals Tränen in den Augen haben würde.

**Kommentar von Keks:** Hm... ihr habt's gehört, ich bin Schuld an den traurigen Kapiteln... Sorry. Denn eigentlich sollte die ganze Sache lustig werden, aber das konnte ich nicht schreiben, also ist es ernst geworden.


	36. Kapitel 35: Die schwere Pflicht des Köni

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 35: Die schwere Pflicht des Königs**

**Asti:**

Ich war hellauf begeistert. So schön die weiße Stadt bei gutem Wetter auch sein mochte, im strömenden Regen war sie genau so trist wie jeder andere Ort.

Legolas und ich trotteten schweigend den Weg zum Palast hinauf und sogar unser Kind schien gegen das Wetter zu protestieren und mir war speiübel. Am Palast angekommen, wurde es nicht gerade besser. Die Gartenanlage wurde von Aragorns Garde durchkämmt.

„Was ist hier denn los?", fragte Legolas.

„Wir sind auf der Suche nach dem Haustier der Königin", klärte uns ein Bediensteter auf.

„Lasi-Hasi ist bei dem Wetter draußen?", fragte ich besorgt, „Er holt sich noch den Tod!"

„Wir tun unser Möglichstes", meinte er und suchte weiter.

Legolas warf mir einen besorgten Blick zu. „Ist mit euch auch alles in Ordnung?"

Ich nickte unter meiner Kapuze. „Ja, geht schon."

Wir gingen nach drinnen. Der Regen prasselte unablässig gegen die Fenster und hallte in den großen Räumen des Palastes wieder. Langsam gingen wir zum Thronsaal und hielten erstaunt inne: War da ein Schluchzen zu hören?

Vorsichtig öffnete Legolas die Tür und spähte hinein.

Ich sah nur, wie ihm entsetzt die Kinnlade herunterfiel, das war Grund genug, an ihm vorbei zu gehen um zu sehen, was los war. Auch ich erstarrte: Aragorn saß gegen die Wand gelehnt und… weinte. Als erstes schoss mir durch den Kopf, dass Keks etwas passiert sein könnte.

„Aragorn?", fragte ich leise.

„Verschwindet!", brüllte er außer sich.

Legolas packte mich am Arm und zog mich hinaus. „Bleib erstmal draußen, ich versuche, da etwas zu regeln", meinte er und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Gut, dann such ich nach Keks", meinte ich niedergeschlagen und machte mich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer.

Irgendwie schien heute eine bedrückende Stille auf dem Palast zu liegen. Die sonst so offene und heitere Atmosphäre war gedrückt und deprimierend. Ich klopfte an die Tür, aber es kam keine Antwort. Als beim dritten Klopfen immer noch niemand etwas sagte, öffnete ich die Tür. Aber Türen schienen heute nichts Gutes zu verbergen: Keine Keks.

Ich drehte mich um und wollte wieder rausgehen, als ich ein dumpfes, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen hörte. Sofort drehte ich mich herum und entdeckte zu meiner maßlosen Verwunderung Elladan auf dem Boden liegen. Sein Gesicht war übel zugerichtet.

„Elladan!", rief ich erschrocken und kniete mich neben ihn.

Er bewegte sich etwas und verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht.

„Was ist passiert? Wer war das?", fragte ich und half ihm, sich aufzusetzen.

„Aragorn…", murmelte er und griff nach einem Taschentuch, das auf dem Bett lag.

Ich nahm es ihm aus der Hand und wischte sein Gesicht ab. „Warum hat er das gemacht!"

Er presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, sah mich dann traurig an und stand auf.

Ich sah ihm sprachlos hinterher, als er an mir vorbei aus dem Zimmer ging.

Was war hier passiert? Und wo war Keks? Mein Blick fiel auf das Taschentuch und meine Verwirrung wuchs nur noch: Neben dem Blut, das ich eben aus Elladans Gesicht gewischt hatte, war es noch überzogen von schwarzen Spuren, die mir sehr nach Schminke aussahen.

„Elladan, warte!", rief ich und rannte in den Gang, was ich dann gleich wieder sein ließ, weil Legolas mich umbringen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass ich auch nur die geringste plötzliche Bewegung gemacht hatte.

Ich ging zügig den Gang entlang und hörte laute Stimmen aus dem Thronsaal. Als ich hinein kam, saß Aragorn noch immer sehr mitgenommen aussehend auf dem Thron.

Legolas stand mit verschränkten Armen vor der Treppe, die zum Thron hinaufführte und beide funkelten Elladan wütend an, der mit hängenden Schultern und schuldbewusst gesenktem Kopf davor stand. „…es war wirklich nicht ihre Schuld", sagte er gerade.

„Sie sah aber nicht besonders abgeneigt aus", knurrte Aragorn erbost und Legolas schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah seinen Neffen verachtungsvoll an. „Wie konntest du nur", zischte er. „Wie konntest du das nur tun? Hast du dir, jetzt, wo Asti wirklich nicht mehr zu haben ist, Keks als neues Opfer ausgesucht? Warum musst du uns so etwas antun?"

„Ich… ich wollte das nicht, ehrlich", verteidigte Elladan sich.

„Es reicht", sagte Aragorn gefährlich ruhig. „Ihr wusstet beide, was ihr da tatet."

„Nein, taten wir nicht!", rief er. „Ich weiß selbst nicht, was da passiert ist!"

So langsam wurde ich unruhig und neugierig. Und immer noch blieb diese quälende Frage: „Wo ist Keks?"

Aragorn verstummte und sah mich wütend an.

„Im Kerker", antwortete Legolas an seiner Stelle.

„Was macht sie im Kerker!", rief ich geschockt. Was war hier nur passiert! Keiner antwortete auf meine Frage. Elladan sah betreten zu Boden, Legolas starrte ihn hasserfüllt an und Aragorn hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. „Was ist hier los!", fragte ich aufgebracht.

„Nichts", knurrte Aragorn.

„Nichts", wiederholte Elladan reumütig.

Ich sah fragend zwischen den dreien hin und her, aber keiner rührte sich. „Ich geh und hol Keks", meinte ich und machte mich auf den Weg zur Tür.

„Nein", sagte Aragorn in hartem Befehlston.

Verwundert blieb ich stehen und sah ihn an. Eigentlich erwartete ich, dass alle in Lachen ausbrachen und mir sagten, dass alles ein Scherz sei, dass Keks hinter dem Thron hervorgesprungen kam und mir mitteilte, dass mein Gesichtsausdruck zum Schießen sei, aber nichts von alldem passierte. Alle schwiegen und ich sah hilfesuchend zu Legolas.

Er schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf. „Bleib hier", flüsterte er.

„Was!", schrie ich entsetzt, „Wir können Keks doch nicht im Kerker lassen! Was ist hier eigentlich los!"

Aragorn sah mich vollkommen gefasst an. „Sie erhält die gerechte Strafe für ihr Handeln."

So langsam wurde mir alles zu viel. „Was soll denn das!", schrie ich auf und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Seid ihr jetzt alle total übergeschnappt!"

„Asti, beruhige dich", meinte Legolas beschwichtigend, „denk an das Kind."

„Das Kind!", meine Stimme überschlug sich fast, so außer mir war ich. „Das verdammte Kind ist mir im Moment egal, ich will wissen wo Keks ist und was hier passiert ist!"

„Asti, es ist wirklich nicht gut, wenn du dich so aufregst", sagte er etwas lauter.

„Jetzt tu nicht so, als ob dieses verfluchte Kind das Wichtigste an mir wäre!", rief ich.

„Aber das ist es, verdammt noch mal!", schrie er zurück.

Ungläubig machte ich einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn geschockt an. Das, was mich seit einigen Monaten in meinen Albträumen heimsuchte war plötzlich bittere Realität: Legolas hatte mich über das Kind hinweg vergessen. Wie in Zeitlupe sah ich mein Herz ihm aus den Händen fallen und auf dem Boden zerschellen. Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen der Enttäuschung und ich brachte kein Wort heraus.

Schluchzend schlug ich mir die Hände vors Gesicht, rannte hinaus in das Zimmer, das Legolas und mir immer zugeteilt war, ließ mich auf das Bett fallen und heulte in das Kissen.

**Legolas:**

Elladan hatte den Kopf gehoben und starrte Asti hinterher. Es war unglaublich, dass so ein Verräter tatsächlich so nahe mit mir verwandt war. Er sah mich kurz sauer an, dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf Aragorn und wurde traurig. „Ich bitte dich, verzeih ihr."

Aragorn schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Elladan, es reicht jetzt. Du brauchst sie nicht zu verteidigen, das bringt auch nichts."

„Aber…"

„Kein aber!", schmetterte er, „Und wenn du klug bist, verschwindest du jetzt lieber, bevor ich wieder wütend werde."

Mit bebender Lippe starrte Elladan ihn einen Moment lang an, dann schluckte er schwer und verbeugte sich, bevor er sich langsam zur Tür begab. Als er dort fast angekommen war, sah er noch einmal zu mir. „Willst du dich nicht um Asti kümmern?"

„Die beruhigt sich schon wieder", meinte ich kurz angebunden.

Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Hast du eigentlich gemerkt, was du gesagt hast?" Er verließ den Thronsaal und mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass er erst noch zu Asti gehen würde, bevor er Minas Tirith verlassen würde.

Ich sah zu Aragorn. „Es ist dein gutes Recht, so zu handeln", sagte ich, aber er sah mich nicht einmal an. „Aber glaubst du, dass so eine harte Strafe sein muss?"

Er knurrte verhalten. „Es gibt keine Strafe, die das wieder gut machen kann, was sie mir angetan hat."

„Ich verstehe dich nur zu gut. Wäre ich an deiner Stelle, ich weiß nicht, ob ich Elladan so ungeschoren davon kommen lassen würde."

Wieder bedeckte er sein Gesicht mit den Händen. „Zu einem Kuss gehören immer zwei und er hat keinen Ehebruch begangen", erklärte er monoton.

So niedergeschlagen hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt.

Er seufzte. „Ich würde gerne etwas alleine sein", flüsterte er.

Ich nickte verständnisvoll, ging dann zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du weißt, dass du immer auf mich zählen kannst, egal was passiert."

Er sah mir in die Augen und nickte dann. „Danke, Legolas."

Aufmunternd lächelte ich ihm zu und verließ dann den Thronsaal.

Zuerst atmete ich tief durch und versuchte meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Asti kam mir in den Sinn. Warum war sie vorhin so schockiert gewesen? Das Kind war tatsächlich das Wichtigste, woran sie denken musste, selbst jetzt. Es war die Wahrheit, sie hatte nur überreagiert.

Ich ging unseren Dialog noch einmal durch und plötzlich tauchte ein flaues Gefühl auf: Sie hatte nicht gesagt, das Wichtigste woran sie denken müsse. Sie hatte gesagt, das Wichtigste an ihr.

„Oh nein", murmelte ich leise. In diesem Zusammenhang machten meine Worte natürlich einen ganz anderen Sinn.

Rasch lief ich zu unserem Zimmer und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Sofort hätte ich ausrasten können: Sie lag auf dem Bett und Elladan hockte auf dem Boden daneben und strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken. „Nimm das nicht so ernst", sagte er.

Ich beruhigte mich wieder und zum ersten Mal wurde mir klar bewusst, dass die beiden wirklich zu Freunden geworden waren.

Asti antwortete ihm nicht und erstickte ihr heftiges Weinen im Kissen.

Leise ging ich zu Elladan und tippte ihn an der Schulter an. Er sah zu mir auf, stand dann auf und nickte mir zu, bevor er den Raum verließ.

Asti drehte den Kopf, sah mich kurz an und drehte sich dann auf die Seite mit dem Rücken zu mir. Immer wieder zuckte sie unter den Schluchzern zusammen.

Ich setzte mich auf die Bettkante und strich ihr behutsam über den Rücken. „Das eben… ich hab das nicht so gemeint."

Wieder blieb eine Antwort aus und ich hätte im Moment einiges dafür gegeben, ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Ich habe nicht nachgedacht, verzeih mir."

Ihr Weinen wurde etwas leiser. Sie sammelte ihre Stimme und brachte dann stocken heraus: „Also musst du erst nachdenken, damit du merkst, dass dir an mir mehr als dieses verdammte Ding liegt."

„Nein", warf ich sofort ein, „Bitte, ich hab dir nur nicht richtig zugehört, ich würde doch nie…"

„Du hast es aber gesagt. Damit hast du es geschafft, meinen schlimmsten Albtraum wahr zu machen, den ich habe seit…" Das Ende ihres Satzes ging in erneuten Schluchzern unter, die ihre Stimme versagen ließen.

„Was?", fragte ich perplex. Ich wusste, dass Asti den Gedanken an das Kind nicht mochte, aber den Hintergrund hatte ich nie hinterfragt.

„Du… du siehst mich nur noch als Mutter deines Kindes", brachte sie hervor und so langsam verstand ich.

„Asti!", sagte ich bestürzt und drehte sie mit sanfter Gewalt auf den Rücken um sie anzusehen. „Wie kannst du so etwas nur denken?"

Mit geröteten Augen sah sie mich an. „Das Kind ist dir wichtiger als ich."

Ich schüttelte vehement den Kopf, nahm eine ihrer Hände und küsste diese. „Natürlich ist das Kind mir wichtig, aber es wird niemals deinen Platz einnehmen." Vorsichtig zog ich sie hoch, sodass sie aufrecht saß und lehnte meine Stirn an ihre. „So etwas darfst du nicht denken. Ich liebe dich und das nicht, weil du schwanger bist."

„Wirklich?", fragte sie mit belegter Stimme.

„Hätte ich dich sonst durch halb Mittelerde verfolgt, nur um dich zu heiraten?"

Sie lächelte, schniefte und legte ihre Arme um meinen Hals. „Versprichst du mir, dass du mich nie vergisst?"

„Wie könnte ich die Person vergessen, die mir mein Herz mit Stumpf und Stil aus der Brust gerissen hat?", fragte ich leise und küsste sie. Lächelnd strich ich ihr eine tränennasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, wischte ihr die versiegenden Tränen von der Wange und küsste sie noch einmal.

Dann wurde ich wieder ernst. „Ich werde dich ebenso wenig vergessen, wie Aragorn Keks vergessen wird."

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?", fragte sie näselnd.

Ihr in die Augen sehend nahm ich beide ihrer Hände. „Aragorn hat gesehen, wie sie Elladan im Schlafzimmer, auf dem Bett, geküsst hat."

Sprachlos fiel ihr die Kinnlade herunter. „Was?... aber…. Warum…"

„Ich weiß es nicht", unterbrach ich ihr fassungsloses Stottern.

„Aber deswegen kann er sie doch nicht in den Kerker stecken!", klagte sie.

Ich lächelte und nahm sie in die Arme. „Wir sollten warten, bis der erste Schock vorbei ist."

Sie nickte und fing nachdenklich an, mit einer meiner Haarsträhnen zu spielen. „Und dann?", fragte sie leise.

Ich sah sie an, stupste ihr gegen die Nase und sah sie aufheiternd an. „Und dann versuchen wir, Keks aus dem Kerker zu holen."

**Asti:**

Nachdem ich mich beruhigt hatte, gingen wir wieder raus auf den Gang und überlegten, was wir tun könnten. Da hatte ich einen Plan: „Versuch du Aragorn etwas abzulenken und ich geh mal zu ihr runter in den Kerker."

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er will im Moment lieber alleine sein."

„Dann geh ich eben so runter. Kommst du mit?"

Er überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich wäre zu hin und her gerissen. Einen richtigen Ehebruch traue ich Keks eigentlich nicht zu, aber Aragorn ist kein Lügner. Ich glaube ihm und ich wüsste nicht, mit welchen Gefühlen ich Keks gegenüber treten sollte."

Ich nickte und machte mich auf den Weg in den Kerker des Palastes.

So weiß die Stadt auch war: Der Kerker war düster, kalt und hatte so eine Atmosphäre, in der man gerne auf seinen Tod wartet. Es war totenstill und nur ein Geräusch war zu hören: Ein jämmerliches Schluchzen, dass aus einer Zelle kam.

Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und lugte durch das vergitterte Sichtfenster in der schweren Holztür. „Keks?"

Da saß sie auf der Pritsche, die Knie angezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen. Ganz langsam hob sie den Kopf. „Asti?"

„Ja, ich bin hier. Ich… ich hab mitgekriegt, was passiert ist…"

Wieder legte sie die Stirn auf die Knie.

„Aber deine Version würde ich auch noch gerne hören", fügte ich hinzu.

Unter ihrem Schluchzen begann sie, mir zu erzählen, was passiert war. „Es war so seltsam… ich war so schlecht drauf und er war da und hat mich getröstet… und ich weiß auch nicht. Es ist eben so passiert…" Sie sah wirklich sehr traurig aus.

So langsam taten mir die Füße weh. „Seit wann hast du eigentlich was für Elladan übrig?"

„Ich habe nichts für ihn übrig, das ist ja das das Seltsame", heulte sie, „und du weißt, was ein Kuss sonst für mich bedeutet."

„Ja, war es denn nur ein Kuss?"

Sie nickte. „Es war… Ich hab nicht einmal richtig gemerkt, was ich da getan hab." Wieder brach sie in Tränen aus und ich wäre zu gerne bei ihr gewesen um sie zu trösten.

„Dann war wirklich nichts weiter?", fragte ich.

„Nein", klagte sie, „und der Kuss hat mir nicht mal was bedeutet."

Ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Irgendetwas an Elladan schien einen zu bedeutungslosen Küssen zu bringen. „Mir hat auch keiner der Küsse was bedeutet."

Sie schlug ihren Kopf gegen ihre Knie. „Ich bin so dumm…"

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld", meinte ich.

„Was ist eigentlich mit mir los!"

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld, es ist eben so passiert."

Noch nie hatte ich Keks so weinen gesehen.

„Er beruhigt sich schon wieder", versuchte ich es.

„Nein, er hasst mich!", kreischte sie.

„Keks, als ich vorhin gekommen bin, hat er geweint."

Ganz langsam hob sie den Kopf und starrte mich ungläubig an. „Er hat geweint!", fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

Ich nickte und Keks brach erneut in Tränen aus. „Wie konnte ich ihm das nur antun!"

„Vielleicht kann Legolas ja mit Aragorn reden, er könnte das sicher wieder hinbiegen."

„Asti, Legolas kann nicht alles."

„Ich weiß", sagte ich, „aber irgendwas müssen wir doch tun können!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hab das verdient."

„Was!", fragte ich entsetzt, „ein Kuss ist kein Grund, dich in den Kerker zu stecken!"

Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Nein, ich hab ihm wehgetan und ich werde alles tun, um seinen Schmerz zu lindern. Ich habe ihn enttäuscht und jetzt muss ich das ausbaden. Es ist schon okay, so wie es ist."

„Keks…", meinte ich sprachlos, „das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein."

„Du verstehst das nicht."

„Was glaubst du, wie oft ich schon…"

„Legolas hat euch nie gesehen. Er hat es zwar mitgekriegt, er hat es aber nie gesehen, Asti. Ich habe ihm so sehr wehgetan, wie es nur geht."

„Aber Legolas hat mich nie in den Kerker gesteckt! Er hat mich… verlassen."

„Was glaubst du ist schlimmer? Hier im Kerker bin ich wenigstens noch in seiner Nähe. Dagegen würde es meinen Tod bedeuten, wenn er mich verlassen würde."

„Du würdest an gebrochenem Herzen sterben…"

„Das wäre mein Todesurteil und lieber vergammele ich hier bei ihm im Kerker als ohne ihn zu sterben."

Ich legte meine Stirn gegen die Gitter. „Nein, Keks. Das renkt sich schon wieder ein. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Sie schluchzte und antwortete mir nicht mehr.

„Keks…"

„Bitte geh jetzt."

„Was?", fragte ich leise.

„Ich möchte jetzt alleine sein."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hat Aragorn auch gesagt", flüsterte ich und ging traurig den Gang entlang.

Keks hatte mich noch nie von sich weg geschickt. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl und dieser Tag entwickelte sich immer mehr zum Albtraum meines Lebens. Mir lief eine Träne über die Wange. Warum war sie so abweisend? Es war wirklich nicht ihre Schuld…

Ich kam wieder nach oben und setzte mich zu Legolas auf eine Fensterbank.

„Und?", fragte er.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist total am Boden und weint herzzerreißend… und sie hat mich weg geschickt."

Tröstend nahm er meine Hand. „Du bist ja eiskalt", bemerkte er und seufzend machte ich mich auf den Standartzusatz „das ist nicht gut fürs Kind" gefasst. Aber er lächelte mich an und sagte: „Du erkältest dich bestimmt noch."

Das hob meine niedergeschmetterte Laune um 0.3 Punkte.

Legolas nickte in Richtung draußen. Auf der Treppe zum Palasttor saß Elladan und stützte die Stirn mit den Händen ab. „So sitzt er schon die ganze Zeit da", sagte Legolas.

„Der arme Kerl", meinte ich. Er tat mir wirklich Leid, immer hatte er was für Frauen übrig, die nicht mehr zu haben waren.

Legolas lächelte mich an. „Willst du ihn nicht trösten?"

Ich riss die Augen auf und starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Du willst, dass ich ihn tröste?"

Er nickte. „Ich vertraue dir so weit, dass ich dich auch mal unbeobachtet mit ihm alleine lassen kann…"

Ich strahlte ihn an und ging zur Tür.

„Elladan?", fragte ich und setzte mich neben ihn.

Er sah mich fragend an. „Hast du dich mit Legolas ausgesprochen?"

Ich lächelte ihn an. „Ja, mach dir da keine Sorgen. Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Was soll ich dazu sagen?", seufzte er, „Immer bin ich für den Streit verantwortlich."

„Ich habe gerade mit Keks gesprochen."

Jetzt wirkte er gleich viel interessierter. „Was hat sie gemeint?"

„Hat dir der Kuss etwas bedeutet?", fragte ich vorsichtshalber.

Er senkte den Kopf und schüttelte den selbigen dann. „Nein, ich weiß auch nicht…"

„Genauso geht es ihr auch."

Wieder seufzte er schwer. „Verdammt, was hab ich da nur angerichtet?"

„Das renkt sich schon wieder ein…", versuchte ich wieder zu trösten.

„Nein, Aragorn ist dazu zu pflichtbewusst."

Irritiert sah ich ihn an. „Was hat das denn damit zu tun?"

Er hob den Kopf und sah mich ernst an. „Wusstest du das etwa nicht? In Gondor steht auf Ehebruch die Todesstrafe."

In diesem Augenblick hörte mein Herz auf zu schlagen.


	37. Kapitel 36: Der Abschied

**Was geht jetzt?**

**Kapitel 36: Der Abschied**

**Aragorn:**

Die Morgendämmerung setzte langsam ein und ich beschloss aufzustehen. Ich hatte die ganze Nacht über wach gelegen und mich von einer Seite auf die andere gewälzt. Immer wieder war das Bild von Keks und Elladan vor mir aufgetaucht. Immer wieder sah ich vor mir, wie sie bei meinem Eintreten auseinander schraken...

Ich hatte der leeren Seite neben mir den Rücken zugedreht, aber vergessen konnte ich die Leere neben mir nicht. Es war, als würde ein Teil von mir selbst fehlen... Als wären Keks und ich miteinander verwachsen gewesen und jemand hätte uns brutal voneinander getrennt. Mir wurde bewusste, dass ich es gewesen war. Ich hatte uns getrennt, ich allein! Ich war verantwortlich für meinen eigenen Schmerz...

Ich wusste, was ich tun musste – zumindest, was das Gesetz von mir verlangte und ich glaubte an dieser Pflicht zu zerbrechen, doch das durfte ich nicht. Ich war der König – leider, denn ich musste die Gesetzte einhalten die es gab, noch strenger als jeder andere. Dem Volk hatte ich als Vorbild zu dienen und wenn der König nicht die Gesetzte einhielt, wer denn dann? Ich musste gerecht urteilen, wenn ich ein gerechter und geachteter König sein wollte. Außerdem würde Elrond schon dafür sorgen, dass ich mich an die Gesetze hielt...

Irgendwann musste ich es heute noch hinter mich bringen und je eher desto besser. Ich verzichtete auf das Frühstück und ließ eine richterliche Versammlung einberufen.

Da dieser Fall sehr ungewöhnlich war, kamen leider viele Leute, mehr als sonst. Auch Legolas, Asti Elladan und... Elrond.

Ich musste schlucken als ich den Raum betrat und setzte mich auf den Thron. Ich brauchte kurz um mich zu sammeln, dann räusperte ich mich. „Bringt die Gefangene herein."

Es war still und man hörte, wie sich Schritte der Tür näherten. Die Tür ging auf und zwei Wachen brachten Keks herein. Sie weinte wieder oder immer noch und ich musste meinen Blick von ihr abwenden.

Es schmerzte mich, sie so weinen zu sehen. Nur mühsam unterdrückte ich meine Tränen und wandte mich dann an die ganze Versammlung. „Keks Packung, ihr habt euch nach dem gondorianischen Gesetzt strafbar gemacht. Auf Ehebruch steht die Todesstrafe."

Gemurmel setzte in der Versammlung ein und Asti schluchzte laut auf.

Legolas sah mich ernst an. „Das kannst du doch nicht machen!"

„Auch der König muss sich nach dem Gesetz richten.", erwiderte ich ohne Emotion, obwohl es in mir drin aufschrie.

Keks zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Vielleicht war es so noch grausamer, als wenn sie protestiert hätte oder um Gnade gefleht hätte.

„Hiermit verurteile ich euch zum Tode durch das Schwert.", sagte ich mühsam.

Alle starrten mich entsetzt an.

Wieder setzte Gemurmel ein und ich erhob mich und eilte aus dem Saal um vor den Blicken und dem Flüstern der anderen zu fliehen. Und vor meinen Worten, meinem eigenen Urteil...

Ich stand im Gang und starrte aus dem Fenster nach draußen. Es war bewölkt… als ob das Wetter ahnen würde, wie es in meinem Herzen aussah. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an die Steinwand, als sich die Tür öffnete und ich Legolas' Schritte hörte.

„Mein Freund…", fing er an.

Ich hob die Hand. „Sag nichts. Es wurde heute schon zu viel gesagt."

Er stellte sich neben mich. „Warum hast du so geurteilt?"

„Weil es das Gesetz verlangt.", erklärte ich leise.

„Dein Verstand heißt dir das Gesetz zu achten, doch was sagt dir dein Herz?"

„Mein Herz bleibt stumm vor Schmerz.", sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß.

„Du liebst sie noch immer, nicht wahr?"

Ich nickte langsam. „Wie könnte Liebe auch so schnell vergehen?"

„Asti war gestern bei Keks.", erzählte er.

„Und?", fragte ich.

„Keks sagte, dass sie jedes Urteil annehmen würde, um deinen Schmerz zu lindern.", er verstummte und sah mich forschend an.

Diese Erkenntnis tat weh... Wenn sie das gesagt hatte, dann musste sie sich auch schuldig fühlen, oder nicht? Und wenn sie sich schuldig fühlte, dann musste dies auch einen Grund haben und vielleicht war es der Grund, den ich gesehen hatte und für den ich sie verurteilt hatte. Aber warum, wenn ich doch richtig gehandelt hatte, tat es dann so weh!

Als ich keinerlei Reaktion zeigte, entfernte Legolas sich langsam.

Ich sah auf. „Legolas, sag, was soll ich machen?", fragte ich verzweifelt.

Er lächelte leicht. „Du bist der König, du wirst den richtigen Weg finden."

Da war er wieder, der Satz, der mir wieder in Erinnerung rief, weshalb ich so handeln musste. Ich war der König, ich hatte so entscheiden müssen... Aber ich hatte vergessen auf mein Herz zu achten... Ich konnte meine Tränen nur mühsam unterdrücken und sah wie er sich umwandte und zur Tür ging.

Dann hielt er noch einmal an. „Ich zähle Keks auch zu meinen Freunden."

Er ging und die Tür fiel langsam ins Schloss. Es war ein leises Geräusch und doch hallte es in meinem Kopf wieder und wieder, genau wie die Sätze von Legolas.

Hatte ich nicht richtig gehandelt? Aber dieses Urteil war es doch gewesen, was man von mir erwartet hatte... War sie schuldig? Egal, ob sie es war oder nicht, ich hatte ihr schon längst verziehen, doch das Gesetz hatte es nicht...

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis ich mich wieder gefasst hatte, dann ging ich in den Thronsaal zurück. Die Versammlung hatte sich bereits aufgelöst und ich war alleine.

Alleine… was für ein treffendes Wort, dachte ich bitter. Für immer alleine. Durch meine eigenen Worte war ich nun alleine. Nie wieder würde ich ihr glückliches Lachen hören, nie wieder ihre Augen vor Freude leuchten sehen, wenn ich von Reisen zurückkam, sie nie wieder in den Armen halten, nie wieder… Alles versank in grauem Nebel...

Die letzten Monate kamen mir vor wie ein Traum, aus dem ich nun erwacht war. Alleine mit meiner Schuld, allein mit meinem inneren stummen Vorwurf. Ich hatte das Urteil selbst ausgesprochen und nun hatte ich das Blut meiner eigenen Frau an den Händen kleben.

Auf einmal wurde die Tür zum Thronsaal einen Spalt geöffnet und ein kleines Mädchen mit einem Korb kam herein. Sie war… blond und sah mich mit großen Augen an.

Ich bemühte mich zu lächeln, was mir allerdings nicht sehr gut gelang.

„Hoheit, ich habe das Haustier der Königin gefunden.", sagte sie lächelnd.

Mein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. „Danke.", sagte ich schweren Herzens.

Sie strahlte mich an. „Ich würde es ihr ja gerne selbst geben, aber niemand sagte mir wo sie ist!"

„Ich werde es ihr geben…", sagte ich und glaubte mir selbst nicht.

„Wirklich?", fragte das Mädchen überglücklich. Wenn sie lächelte, hatte sie Ähnlichkeit mit Keks.

„Ja… jaja…", sagte ich schnell und meine Stimme überschlug sich leicht.

Sie lächelte wieder. „Vielen Dank." Sie wandte sich um und verließ den Thronsaal.

Ich stand zögerlich auf und ging die Treppen hinunter zu dem kleinen Korb. Ich konnte den Hasen nicht anschauen, ohne an Keks denken zu müssen. Ich nahm den Korb in die Hand und ging die Treppen zum Kerker hinab.

Die Wachen verbeugten sich ehrfurchtsvoll und machten mir Platz. Dann stand ich vor Keks' Zelle. Ich atmete tief durch und öffnete dann die Tür. Keks saß zusammengekauert auf der Pritsche und weinte. Ich sah schnell auf den Boden. „Man hat deinen Hasen gefunden."

Sie hob leicht den Kopf und sah mich an.

Schnell wich ich ihrem Blick aus und stellte den Korb auf den Boden.

„Ich danke… euch.", sagte sie leise.

Ich schaute sie wieder an und ich konnte in ihren Augen eine gewisse Trauer sehen. Und Schmerz. Ich schluckte, dann verließ ich schnell die Zelle und eilte zur Treppe.

„Es tut mir Leid.", kam es noch leise aus der Zelle.

Ich glaubte zusammenzubrechen… Ich hörte den Schmerz aus ihrer Stimme und es schien der gleiche, wie der meine zu sein. Ich stützte mich für einen Moment an der kalten Felswand ab. Genauso kalt wie mein Herz kam sie mir vor. Ja, ich war herzlos… Draußen war Frühling, doch in meinem Herzen lag Schnee. Ich glaubte, die eisige Kälte meines eigenen Herzens zu fühlen und daran zu erfrieren. Auf einmal nahm ich eine Bewegung am Anfang der Treppe wahr.

**Asti:**

Regungslos stand ich am Anfang der Treppe zum Kerker und starrte auf Aragorn hinunter, der jetzt langsam den Kopf hob und mich ansah. Eine Welle der Verachtung packte mich und ich hob die Nase etwas höher um diese auch auszudrücken. Ich konnte nichts anderes als Verachtung aufbringen, für den Mann der vor nicht allzu langer Zeit meine beste Freundin zum Tod verurteilt hatte. Er wurde für mich zum Symbol für Gefühlskälte und Grausamkeit.

Ich starrte ihn durchdringend an und er wandte den Blick wieder zum Boden. Langsam stieg er den Rest der Treppe hinauf, während ich immer noch bewegungslos ausharrte. Gerade als er auf einer Höhe mit mir war, sagte ich eiskalt: „Ich hasse euch."

Aragorn zuckte zusammen und blieb stehen. Fassungslos sah er mich an, doch ich starrte weiter geradeaus in die Dunkelheit. „Asti…"

„Für euch immer noch Herrin Asti", meinte ich abweisend und ging die Treppe hinunter.

Ich merkte, dass Aragorn immer noch oben stand und mir hinterher sah. Aber mit diesem Verräter würde ich nie wieder ein freundschaftliches Wort wechseln.

Ich besuchte Keks jeden der nächsten Tage, die zu einer grausamen Folter wurden, denn wir wussten alle, was uns und vor allem sie erwartete. Sie saß jedoch jedes Mal nur apathisch da und antwortete auf nichts, weinte still vor sich hin. Meine kühle Distanziertheit Aragorn gegenüber schlug schnell in puren Hass und Wut um.

Eines Abends war ich dann soweit, dass ich ausrastete. Ich wusste, dass ich Legolas sehr zusetzte, denn seine Loyalität wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Einerseits war Keks eine seiner Freunde und andererseits unterstützte er Aragorn.

An jenem Abend saßen wir alle schweigend am Tisch und die Stimmung war noch gedrückter als sonst, denn Morgen war der Tag. Keks' Hinrichtung stand nun weniger als 24 Stunden bevor und über dem Gedanken brach ich in Tränen aus.

Legolas nahm mich in den Arm und hielt mich fest. Aber auch er war den Tränen nahe, das wusste ich. „Das wird schon wieder", flüsterte er.

„Wieder werden?", kreischte ich. „Was soll denn je wieder werden! Wie soll mein Leben weiter gehen, wenn man einfach einen Teil herausreißt! Legolas, ich kenne Keks schon länger als dich! Wie soll irgendwas denn jemals wieder werden!"

Er drückte mich stärker an sich und Aragorn hatte die unglaubliche Frechheit, einfach aufzustehen und in Richtung Tür zu gehen. Ich sprang auf und stellte mich ihm in den Weg. „Wie könnt ihr nur?", schluchzte ich und funkelte ihn mit wütend zusammen gekniffenen Augen an. „Wie könnt ihr das nur tun!"

Er blickte auf den Boden und schluckte schwer.

„Sie ist verdammt noch mal eure Frau! Wie könnt ihr sie einfach umbringen! Wie kann jemand nur so herzlos sein?"

Legolas war aufgestanden und sah ängstlich zwischen Aragorn und mir hin und her.

Aragorn hob den Kopf und sah mich betrübt an. „Es tut mir Leid, Herrin Asti, aber ich kann eurem Wunsch nicht nachkommen."

Ich ging drohend einige Schritte auf ihn zu. „Ihr seid Abschaum", zischte ich.

Er sah wieder weg und versuchte an mir vorbei zu gehen.

„Wagt es nicht", schrie ich außer mir, „jetzt einfach zu gehen!"

Er erstarrte und sah mich ausdruckslos an. „Was sollte ich hier noch?"

„Hört auf mit dem Unsinn und kommt wieder zu euch! Ihr seid ja nicht mehr bei Sinnen!"

Aragorn kniff die Augen zusammen und sein Blick wanderte kurz zu Elladan, der wie ein Häufchen Elend am Tisch saß und auf seinen Teller starrte. Aragorn erschauderte und sah mich traurig an. „Bitte, Asti. Hör auf…"

„Aufhören!", kreischte ich, „Ich werde nicht aufhören, bis ihr wieder klar seht!"

„Asti, glaubst du, es fällt mir leicht!"

„So wie du dich verhältst, ja!"

„Dann sollte dir bewusst sein, dass ich sie geliebt habe!", schrie er.

„Und dir sollte bewusst sein, was du da anrichtest! Weißt du, wem du alles damit verdammt wehtust!"

„Ich bin mir vollkommen im Klaren, worum es hier geht! Versuch du es mir nicht zu erklären!"

„Jetzt hört auf damit!", rief Legolas auf einmal und Aragorn und ich verstummten, starrten uns weiterhin aber aufgebracht an. „Ihr macht es uns allen nicht leichter, wenn ihr hier streitet", erklärte er ruhig.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und wieder liefen mir die Tränen die Wange herunter. „Wie kannst du uns das antun?", fragte ich mit erstickter Stimme.

Aragorn sah wieder auf den Boden. Dann ging er an mir vorbei.

„Wie kannst du das dir antun!", rief ich ihm hinterher.

Legolas wusste wohl nicht so recht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Er stand am Fenster und starrte ausdruckslos hinaus.

„Es tut mir Leid", meinte ich leise.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Deine Wut ist verständlich, aber sie löst leider keine Probleme."

Ich senkte den Kopf. „Ich gehe noch einmal zu Keks."

Er nickte und sah weiterhin hinaus.

Mir wurde fast schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass das das letzte Mal sein würde, dass ich sie besuchen würde. Wie immer saß sie still da und starrte vor sich hin, die Augen vom vielen Weinen gerötet.

„Keks…", fing ich an, aber sie zeigte wie immer keine Reaktion. Ich weinte selbst ziemlich heftig und klammerte mich an die Gitterstäbe des Sichtfensters. „Keks, du weißt, was morgen ist?"

Stumme Tränen liefen ihr über die Wange, aber sie sah mich nicht an.

„Keks!", schrie ich und meine Stimmt klang hoch und schrill, überschlug sich vor Frustration und Panik. „Das ist das letzte Mal, dass wir uns sehen, willst du gar nichts sagen?", fragte ich weinend.

Wieder schwieg sie.

Mein Herz zerklumpte und drohte seinen Dienst zu verweigern. „Bitte Keks! Sag doch was! Irgendwas!"

Aber sie blieb stumm.

„Bitte tu mir das nicht an", schrie ich. Ich stand eine Weile da und unter Schluchzen und Weinen konnte ich nicht mehr sprechen. Erst, als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, kamen wieder bittere Worte über meine Lippen. „Keks, ich… ich kann den Gedanken nicht fassen, dass es einfach so vorbei sein soll. Morgen werden wir uns nicht mehr alleine sehen, also… Ich will dir nur sagen, dass… ich will dir danken. Danke, dass du immer eine so gute Freundin für mich warst, auch wenn ich unausstehlich sein kann."

Sie hatte den Kopf wieder auf die Knie gelegt und sagte nichts.

„Und falls ich dir irgendwann etwas getan haben sollte, tut es mir Leid. Es tut mir alles so schrecklich Leid", heulte ich. „Ich wünschte ich wäre in dieser Zelle und du jetzt hier draußen", meinte ich und wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen. „Ich werde dich nie vergessen können. Selbst wenn ich das wollte… Ich will nicht, dass es aus ist", weinte ich.

Doch Keks blieb still.

Weinend blieb ich noch einige Minuten stehen, dann fielen meine Hände kraftlos herunter. „Ich kann nicht auf Wiedersehen sagen", flüsterte ich, „und Lebwohl auch nicht. Also was könnte ich anderes sagen, als… Ich… ich… ich werde dich vermissen. Tschüss Keks." Mit schweren Schritten schlurfte ich in Richtung Treppe und fragte mich, ob auch Freundschaft einem so das Herz brechen konnte, dass man als Elbin daran starb.

„Asti!"

Wie angewurzelt blieb ich stehen und drehte mich um. Zwei Hände hatten sich von innen an das Gitter von Keks' Tür geklammert. Sofort rannte ich zurück und sah hindurch. Sie stand tatsächlich hinter der Tür und sah durch das Sichtfenster hinaus. Wir streckten unsere Arme durch die Zwischenräume der Gitterstäbe und drückten uns aneinander. Ungehindert liefen uns beiden die Tränen über die Gesichter und eine Tür wurde noch nie Opfer so vieler Flüche wie in diesem Augenblick.

„Keks", flüsterte ich, „ich kann das alles nicht glauben, ich…"

„Genauso wenig wie ich. Wir… wir werden uns nie wieder sehen."

Ich schluchzte auf und lehnte meine Stirn durch die Gitterstäbe an ihre. „Wäre diese verdammte Tür nicht hier…", wisperte ich.

„I wish the door between us could only disappear...", flüsterte sie zurück.

Ich lachte kurz verzweifelt auf und krallte meine Hand in ihre Haare. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren", flüsterte ich.

„Es ist wohl meine eigene Schuld, dass ich…"

„Nein, ist es nicht", unterbrach ich sie. „Keiner ist irgendwie Schuld, alles läuft daneben."

Wir blieben schluchzend stehen und ich klammerte mich verzweifelt an sie. Alles war so unwirklich und obwohl ich verstand, was das für ein Abschied war, wollte ich es nicht begreifen.

Eine plötzliche Berührung ließ mich hochfahren und ich entdeckte zu meiner Überraschung Legolas neben mir, der mir über den Rücken strich. Er war bisher noch nie runter gegangen.

„W- Was machst du denn hier?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Mich verabschieden", sagte er leise.

Ich ließ Keks los und beobachtete, wie Legolas eine Hand durch das Gitter streckte und Keks über den Kopf fuhr. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich ihn nicht dazu bewegen konnte, das Urteil rückgängig zu machen", sagte er gedämpft. „Es sah vielleicht nicht immer so aus, aber tatsächlich ist es so, dass du inzwischen zu meinen engsten Freunden gehörst, Keks. Ich werde dein Andenken wahren solange ich lebe und bis über den Tod hinaus."

Sie sah ihn durch die Gitter hindurch traurig an. „Und… und ich hab das nicht ernst gemeint, als ich all die Dinge zu dir gesagt habe…", meinte sie.

Er lächelte. „Ich weiß, und danke für alles, was du für uns getan hast", sagte er. Nicht ohne Verwunderung bemerkte ich die einzelne Träne, die ihm aus dem Augenwinkel lief.

Keks brachte kein Wort heraus.

Da steckte Legolas auch die andere Hand zu ihr und nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände. „I veleth o mellyn lîn cen govaditha uireb", sagte er und strich ihr noch einmal über die Haare, bevor er einen Schritt zurück trat. Er lächelte mich an. „Ich lass euch beide dann wieder alleine."

Ich lächelte zurück und sah ihm noch eine Weile nach, dann fiel ich meiner Freundin ein allerletztes Mal um den Hals. „Das darf nicht sein, das kann nicht sein", klagte ich.

„Es ist aber so", meinte Keks. „Versprichst du mir noch etwas?", fragte sie.

„Alles, was du willst."

„Hör nicht auf zu lachen", sagte sie schlicht.

„Was?", fragte ich ungläubig, als sie von der Tür wegtrat und langsam zurück zur Pritsche ging. Sie lächelte mich noch einmal mit Tränen in den Augen an und legte den Kopf dann wieder auf die angezogenen Knie.

Und ich verstand, dass dies das Ende war.

_Sindarin Übersetzung:_

_I veleth o mellyn lîn cen govaditha uireb Die Liebe deiner Freunde wird dich ewig begleiten_


	38. Kapitel 37: Die Hinrichtung

**Was geht jetzt?**

_Kapitel 37: Die Hinrichtung_

_**Aragorn:**_

Es war Nacht... die letzte Nacht, in der Keks noch am Leben war. Ich richtete mich im Bett auf und tastete nach der Kerze neben dem Bett. Mein Kissen war an einigen Stellen nass, ich musste im Schlaf geweint haben. Ich hatte in den letzte Nächten nur selten Schlaf gefunden. Immer wieder schreckte ich hoch oder drehte mich auf die andere Seite, was dazu führte, dass ich die Leere neben mir sah. Die Leere, die eine Kälte ausstrahlte und eine Verachtung für mein Handeln.

War ich nicht der König? Hatte nicht auch ich mich nachdem Gesetz zu richten, stärker als die anderen? Ich hatte doch richtig gehandelt... Liebend gerne hätte ich das Gesetz geändert, aber das hätte Elrond sicher verhindert, genau wie eine Abdankung. So musste ich mich dem Gesetz beugen, auch wenn mein Herz innerlich aufschrie. Konnte es sein, dass mein Herz in wenigen Stunden hingerichtet werden sollte? Es fühlte sich nämlich so an...

Meine Hand fand die Kerze und ich zündete sie an. Der Raum erhellte sich im Kerzenschein und ich zog mich an, ohne zu wissen was ich eigentlich machen wollte. Ich ließ die Kerze brennen und schlich mich auf den Gang hinaus.

Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen und ich ging langsam durch die Gänge. Ich kam irgendwann zur Treppe, die hinunter in den Kerker führte und ohne zu zögern stieg ich sie langsam hinab. Unten brannten zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit einige Fackeln. Die diensthabenden Wachen nickte mir stumm zu und stellten keine Fragen.

Ich schlug den Weg zu Keks's Zelle ein und einer der Wachen winkte mich zu sich. „Sie schläft das erste Mal seit dem sie hier ist.", flüsterte er leise.

Ich konnte ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen und ging hastig weiter. Als ich ihre Zelle erreicht hatte, bat ich die Wachen mit einem Kopfnicken zu gehen. Sie nickten wieder und verschwanden dann um die nächste Ecke.

Vorsichtig ging ich an die kleine Öffnung an der Tür und sah hinein. Keks schlief tatsächlich, allerdings sehr unruhig. Sie warf sich ziemlich oft hin und her und selbst im Schlaf weinte sie. Ihre Wangen waren nass und glänzten im Fackellicht. Ich schluckte und mein Herz wurde noch schwerer, wenn ich daran dachte, dass sie in wenigen Stunden geköpft werden sollte. Sie schluchzte im Schlaf.

„Keks...", flüsterte ich leise.

Sie wurde nicht wach, aber ein wenig ruhiger und ich lächelte. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich dort gestanden habe, aber es muss lange gewesen sein. Ich beobachtete wie sie schlief und immer wieder anfing zu weinen.

Ich hatte nicht gewusst, warum ich hinunter gekommen war, aber je länger ich dort stand, um so klarer wurde es mir: ich war hier um Abschied von ihr zu nehmen. Um ihr Lebwohl zu sagen... Eine Träne lief über meine Wange und ich glaubte an meiner eigenen Schuld ersticken zu müssen. Warum hatte ich es nur so weit kommen lassen! Ich wusste, das ich keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte und das brach mir das Herz. Wie konnte man die Person, die man aus tiefstem Herzen liebte, einfach so umbringen! Wie konnte ich meine eigene Frau hinrichten lassen! Wieso! Was war ich nur für ein Mensch!

„Verzeih mir, Keks." flüsterte ich leise und eine weitere Träne suchte sich ihren Weg über meine Wange. Sie regte sich plötzlich und ich entfernte mich von der Zelle. Ich hastete den Gang entlang und anschließend die Treppe hoch. Etliche Gedanken schossen mir durch den Kopf und ich konnte weitere Tränen nicht mehr verhindern.

Oben blieb ich weinend stehen und setzte mich auf die Fensterbank.

„Aragorn?", fragte plötzlich jemand.

Ich sah auf und sofort verdunkelte sich mein Gesicht wieder. „Was willst du, Elladan?" Das ausgerechnet er jetzt kam, war einfach zu viel. Er, der mit allem verbunden war.

Er blieb unschlüssig vor mir stehen. „Ich... ich wollte noch mit dir sprechen..."

„Weshalb?", knurrte ich.

„Wegen Keks.", antwortete er prompt.

„Ich möchte nichts darüber hören.", erklärte ich und stand auf.

Er stellte sich vor mich. „Warum willst du dir nicht die Wahrheit hören?" Ich schüttelte stumm den Kopf. „Warum willst du nicht hören was wirklich passiert ist?", fragte er aufgebracht.

„Ich traue meinen Augen sehr gut.", sagte ich müde. Es reichte mir schon, wenn ich mir Vorwürfe machte, doch wenn er jetzt auch noch damit anfing, wusste ich nicht, ob ich es ertragen würde.

„Wir haben uns geküsst, ja. Aber...", fing er an.

„Bitte, sag nichts. Ich ertrage es nicht.", sagte ich erschöpft. „Du erträgst es nicht, das falsche Urteil gefällt zu haben. Das ist es doch, nicht wahr?" „Ich habe richtig gehandelt...", sagte ich mehr zu mir selbst als zu ihm.

„Warum machst du dir dann Vorwürfe? Du konntest nicht schlafen, du bist blass, du isst kaum noch etwas und willst mir sagen, dass du richtig handelst! Wenn du angeblich das Richtige getan hast, Aragorn, warum zerstört es dich dann innerlich!" Ich wusste nicht was ich darauf sagen sollte. Er hatte Recht, aber ich konnte jetzt nicht mehr zurück. Jetzt nicht mehr... Elladan sah mich eindringlich an. „Ist ein Kuss unter Freunden schon ein Ehebruch? Ich habe sie getröstet, mehr nicht."

Ich senkte den Kopf. „Aber ihr habt euch geküsst... auf dem Bett.", erwiderte ich traurig und dachte an das Bild der beiden zurück.

„Hast du nicht die Tränenspuren auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen? Sie hat geweint, weil sie dich vermisst hat!", sagte er ruhig.

Ich erhob mich langsam und ging an Elladan vorbei. Wenn das wahr wäre, dann würde Keks noch unschuldiger sterben, als sie es ohnehin tat. Dann würde ich mich mit noch mehr Blut beflecken. Dann würde ich noch weiter von dem gerechten König, der ich sein wollte, abrücken.

„Aragorn, sie hat nie aufgehört dich zu lieben, in keinem einzigen Moment!", sagte er und holte mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück in die Realität. Seine Worte erfüllten mich mit Schmerz. Sie hasste mich nicht mal für das, was ich ihr angetan hatte... Vielleicht machte es das noch schlimmer. Ich sah starr an ihm vorbei. „Ich sie auch nicht.", gestand ich ihm ein.

Elladan sah mich lächelnd an. „Gesetze von Königen, wurden vielleicht nicht immer für Könige gemacht."

Ich konnte kaum glauben, das ich es sagte, aber ich tat es. „Danke Elladan."

Ich wusste, ich war König, doch konnte es nicht eine andere Lösung geben, wie Elladan meinte? Eine Lösung, die mir wieder Wärme ins Herz trug? Eine Lösung, mit der alle zufrieden waren? Eine Lösung, die mir die lachende Keks wieder gab? Gab es irgendwas? Eine Lösung, die auch Elrond akzeptierte?

Es war zu spät um den angeblichen Ehebruch zu leugnen, ich hatte ihn selbst angezeigt und die Strafe dafür ausgesprochen. Wenn ich dies widerrufen würde, dann würde ich auch die Gesetze Gondors widerrufen...

Ich saß im Bett und dachte nach und jede Minute, die verstrich, ohne das ich eine Lösung gefunden hatte, machte mich noch trauriger und verzweifelter. In wenigen Stunden war die Hinrichtung und ich hatte noch immer keine Lösung gefunden.

Doch in einer Sache war ich mir im Klaren: nach der Hinrichtung würde ich abdanken. Egal, um welchen Preis. Ich wusste, dass niemand das Urteil widerrufen konnte, zumindest nicht ohne gute Gründe, sonst hätte ich es schon längst getan.

Elladans Aussage allein reichte leider nicht und Keks schwieg dazu. Elladans Aussage reichte nur dafür aus, mein schlechtes Gewissen noch heftiger zu machen. Doch ohne Keks wollte ich kein König mehr sein, es gab keinen Grund mehr, hier zu bleiben. Es gab keinen Grund mehr hier zu verweilen, wenn man seine eigene Frau umgebracht hatte...

(Keks)

_**Keks:**_

Auf eine Nacht folgte stets ein Tag, immer. Doch konnte ich Tag und Nacht nicht länger von einander unterscheiden, denn meine Tage waren genauso dunkel geworden wie die Nächte. Ich hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, bis Asti und ich uns voneinander verabschiedeten. Es tat weh, zu sehen wie sehr man andere mit seinen Taten verletzen konnte. Ich hatte zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder geschlafen und dennoch fühlte ich mich nicht erholt. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich fühlte mich noch elender als davor.

Ich dachte zurück, an die Urteilsverkündung und erinnerte mich daran, dass ich glaubte, mein Herz sei zersprungen. Aber wie konnte es zersprungen sein, wenn es noch immer schmerzte?

Ich hatte Aragorn's Wunsch auf Trennung akzeptiert und als er mir Lasi-Hasi gebracht hatte, hatte ich ihn ebenfalls gesiezt. Doch es tat weh... Seine Augen waren so traurig und müde gewesen, dass alles in mir drin danach schrie zu ihm zu laufen und ihn zu trösten.

Doch wie sollte ich ihn trösten, wenn ich die Ursache seiner Traurigkeit und seiner Müdigkeit war? Heute war mein letzter Tag und ich wusste nicht was ich denken sollte. Ich wusste nicht einmal mehr was ich fühlte, außer dass es gerecht war. Dass es gerecht sein _musste_...

Ich hatte auch diese Nacht wieder geweint, auch wenn ich mich bemüht hatte, alles zu vergessen. Doch jedes Mal wenn ich die Augen aufschlug und die Zelle sah, erinnerte sie mich daran weshalb ich hier saß.

Schritte ertönten vor meiner Zelle und dann wurde die Tür geöffnet. Mehrere schwerbewaffnete Wachen erschienen an der Tür. Obgleich ich glaubte mich damit abgefunden hatte zu sterben, krampfte sich mein Herz zusammen. Ich dachte an all die Freunde die ich nun zurücklassen musste und Trauer überkam mich.

„Es ist Zeit.", sagte einer der Wachen mitfühlend. Ich nickte und erhob mich langsam. „Es tut mir Leid, doch wir müssen euch fesseln, das ist Vorschrift."

Ich nickte wieder und blieb noch immer stumm. Meine Hände wurden mir hinter dem Rücken zusammengebunden. Dann führte man mich aus der Zelle, den Gang entlang und dann die Treppe hoch. Niemand war in den Gängen des Palastes zu sehen und ich war froh darüber. Wir gingen durch den Thronsaal hinaus ins Freie.

Als mich das helle Licht blendete musste ich blinzeln, zu lange hatte ich schon im Dunkeln gesessen. Auf dem Platz war eine kleine Erhöhung aufgebaut und dort stand ein Mann mit einer Maske. Ich erschauderte leicht, es war eindeutig, dass dieser Mann der Henker war. Der Platz schien von Menschen überfüllt zu sein und ich wagte es nicht nach rechts oder links zu sehen, aus Angst ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen und dann in Tränen auszubrechen. Ich hielt den Kopf gesenkt und ging langsam mit den Soldaten zu dem Podest.

Drei hölzerne Stufen führten nach oben und zögerlich bestieg ich sie. Die Wachen blieben zum größten Teil unten stehen, nur zwei folgten mir nach oben. Da stand ich und vor mir das Volk von Gondor. Aragorn's Volk... Ich fühlte einen erneuten Schmerz in mir aufsteigen und versuchte vergeblich ihn zu verbannen.

Mein Blick schweifte über die Massen, bis es an einem Gesicht hängen blieb: Asti. Sie weinte und klammerte sich haltsuchend an Legolas, der ebenfalls reichlich blass aussah. Immerwieder schaute sie zu mir und drückte ihr Gesicht dann wieder in Legolas' Hemd. Wir tauschten traurige Blicke und sie fing erneut an zu weinen. Ich versuchte zu lächeln, doch das einzige was ich erreichte, war dass mir Tränen in die Augen traten.

Schnell blinzelte ich und sah in eine andere Richtung, doch dort erkannte ich Elladan. Er ließ seinen Kopf hängen und starrte auf den Boden. Als wenn er meinen Blick gefühlte hätte hob er den Kopf und sah mich an. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sahen wir uns in die Augen und ich verstand, dass auch er dafür bezahlt hatte, wenn auch nur innerlich. Seine Augen füllten sich ebenfalls mit Tränen und diesmal wurde mir ein klägliches Lächeln gezeigt. Eine Träne lief mir über das Gesicht und ich drehte meinen Kopf geradeaus.

Dort stand, allein und abgesondert von der Menge, Aragorn. Er sah mich an, doch als unsere Blicke sich trafen senkte er schuldbewusst den Kopf. Das schmerzte mich, dann nicht er sollte Schuld tragen sondern ich. Er schaute mich wieder an und diesmal verweilte sein Blick in meinem Gesicht. Obwohl ich mir gewünscht hatte, dass er mich anschaut, hatte ich nun das Gefühl meine Herz würde bei der Traurigkeit in seinen Augen zerspringen... Die Tränen liefen mir nur so über das Gesicht und ich versuchte ihm mit meinen Augen zu sagen, dass es mir Leid tat. Er kam einige Schritte näher ohne den Blick von mir zu nehmen.

Auf einmal räusperte sich jemand neben mir. Erschrocken sah ich auf und blickte in das verhüllte Gesicht des Henkers. „Habt ihr noch ein letztes Wort zu sagen, Herrin?"

Ich nickte und mein Blick wanderte von Asti und Legolas zu Elladan und wieder zurück. „Ich habe mich bereits von einigen verabschiedet, nur von zwei noch nicht."

Es wurde still auf dem Marktplatz.

„Elladan, es tut mir Leid, dass es passiert ist. Vermutlich genau so Leid wie es dir tut. Ich werde dich nie vergessen.. als Freund, der mich getröstet hat, als ich traurig war." Ich verstummte und mein Blick suchte den von Aragorn. Der stand noch einige Meter von mir entfernt und seine Unterlippe zitterte leicht.

„Aragorn...", sagte ich und meine Stimme versagte. Ich räusperte mich und ignorierte die Tränen, die mir über mein Gesicht liefen. Ich kam mir vor wie in einem schlechten Hollywood-Film, der ohne Happy-End ausging. Vermutlich gab es einfach kein Happy-End, weil es kein Film war, sondern das wahre Leben. Vielleicht war es ja gut, das es nun enden sollte? „Aragorn, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe. Es tut mir Leid, dass du traurig bist und nun leiden musst. Jede einzelne Träne die du vergossen hast, tut mir Leid. Verzeih mir... ich...", ich verstummte wieder und sah auf den Boden.

Ich war blind vor Tränen und konnte nichts mehr sagen. Es machte auch keinen Sinn mehr. Er wollte sicher nicht hören, dass ich mich schlecht fühlte, wenn es ihm selbst augenscheinlich noch schlechter ging...

„Bitte kniet euch nieder, Herrin.", sagte der Henker und bedeutet mir mich hinzuknien.

Langsam ging ich in die Knie und senkte den Kopf. Ein Soldat trat neben mich und verband mir meine Augen mit einem schwarzen Tuch.

Dunkelheit umgab mich, aber irgendwie war es nichts Neues, denn die ganzen letzten Tage hatte ich schon im Inneren eine Dunkelheit gefühlt. Ich dachte an mein Leben, das nun zu Ende sein sollte, einfach so... durch einen Schwerthieb.

Ausradiert wegen einem Tag, einer Minute und vielleicht auch nur einer Sekunde. Die Sekunde, in der Aragorn in das Zimmer kam und mich mit Elladan gesehen hatte... Ich dachte an alle Hinrichtungen die ich schon einmal im Fernsehen gesehen hatte und mir fiel auf, dass die meisten gefasst aus dem Leben gegangen waren. Sie hatten ihr Leben loslassen können, doch ich konnte es nicht. Ich konnte nicht gehen, mit dem Wissen, dass ich Aragorn verletzt hatte und mit dem Wissen, dass der Mensch, den ich aus tiefstem Herzen liebte, mich anscheinend hasste.

„Aragorn...", sagte ich deshalb leise. „... ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben."

Die Haare wurden mir aus dem Nacken gestrichen und ich wartete nur noch auf das Ende. Auf die Dunkelheit, die dem Licht folgen sollte und, so hoffte ich, auf das Ende des Leidens und der Schuld. Auf das Ende meiner und vorallem seiner Tränen...

„Nein!", sagte auf einmal jemand mit lauter Stimme.

Ich glaubte zu träumen und wagte es nicht mich zu rühren. Das was ich glaubte gehört zu haben, konnte nicht war sein... Es musste ein Traum sein. Gemurmel entstand und der erwartete Schlag blieb aus.

„Lasst... lasst sie frei!", sagte Aragorn und diesmal wagte ich es zu glauben. Ich verharrte ruhig, ich war nicht fähig mich zu rühren. Nur langsam realisierte ich was gerade gesagt wurde und vorallem von wem...

Plötzlich wurde mir das Tuch vom Kopf gerissen und ich sah in Aragorn's tränenüberströmtes Gesicht. Er stand vor dem Podest und sah mich an. „Ich dich auch nicht."

Ich lächelte leicht und es war, als wäre ich aus einem Albtraum aufgewacht. Als wäre ich aus dem tiefstem Winterschlaf erwacht. Als hätte eine total Verschuldete einen Lottogewinn gemacht. Als erführe der Blinde dass es eine Möglichkeit gebe, ihm das Augenlicht wieder zu geben. Als käme den Angehörigen eines Totgeglaubten ein Zeichen von ihm, dass er lebt. Es war schlicht und einfach so, als hätte man mir mein Herz zurück gegeben.

„Verzeih mir!", bat er.

„Wie kann ich dir verzeihen, wenn ich doch Schuld habe?", entgegnete ich.

Er schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf. „Keks, wenn Elladan Recht hat und da du seine Version vor wenigen Augenblicken unterstützt hast glaube ich ihm nun wirklich, dann hast du keinen Ehebruch begangen und ich war im Unrecht, dich einzusperren und hinzurichten."

„Aber...", fing ich an, doch er legte mir einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Kein aber. Du kommst jetzt erstmal wieder da runter." Er kam noch ein Stück näher und hob mich dann vom Podest nach unten. Dann löste er meine Fesseln und küsste mich. Vielleicht war es der erste Kuss in meinem neuen Leben...„Vergeben?", fragte er mich.

„Wenn du mir vergibst." Er nickte und küsste mich wieder.

Gab es Momente, in denen man so glücklich war, das man es nicht mehr in Worte fassen konnte? In denen man das Gefühl hatte, die Sonne scheine nur für einen selbst und die Erde drehe sich ebenfalls nur für einen? Ich war vor Glück überwältigt...

Auf einmal wurde ich stürmisch von jemandem umarmt. „Keks...", sagte Asti und drückte mich an sich.

„Jetzt ist alles überstanden.", meinte ich zuversichtlich.

Elladan eilte heran und umarmte mich ebenfalls. „Es tut mir so Leid." „Nicht halb so Leid, wie es mir tut." Wir lächelten uns an und ich spürte wie Aragorn meine Hand in seine nahm und sie sanft drückte.

War Liebe nun doch eine Seele in zwei Körpern? Und unsere Seele, die brutal zerrissen worden war, hatte gerade wieder zu einander gefunden? Ich glaubte es fest, denn unser Schmerz war der gleiche gewesen und wir beide würden auf ewig dieselbe Narbe tragen. Doch kann nicht auch eine Narbe ein Versprechen sein? Ein Versprechen, den anderen niemals wieder verlieren zu wollen...?

**The End**

**Kommentar von Keks:**

Es ist vollbracht, die traurigen Kapitel von „Was geht jetzt?" sind zu Ende gegangen. Und ich hoffe, wir haben alle, die geglaubt haben, wir könnten nichts ernstes schreiben, dazu bekehrt, dass wir es durchaus können.

Deshalb flehe ich euch für Feedback an, einfach sagen, ob es gut war, oder nicht, ja!anfleh Aber macht euch keine Sorgen, das nächste Kapitel wird wieder lustig... zudem ist mein Ende auch sehr kitschig geworden...weglauf Es tut mir Leid! Aber ich habe einen guten Grund: wenn es nicht kitschig geworden wäre, dann wäre ich nun tot... (zumindest in der FF, also keine Freudenschrei!) Das haben allerdings zwei Leutchen verhindert...asti und idi zu grins

**Kommentar von Keks²:** Also... da Asti erst im Juni wieder aus USA zurückkam habe ich jetzt einfach mal einen Schlussstrich gezogen und bedanke mich auch ganz herzlich in ihrem Namen für bald 2 Jahre „Was geht". Ich habe durch diese FF wundervolle neue Menschen kennen gelernt und es fällt mir wirklich schwer sie jetzt einfach zu beenden. Aber man soll ja immer dann aufhören wenn es am schönsten ist. Kann es noch schöner werden!

Wir hatten vor einiger Zeit mal ein kleines Hirngespinnst namens „Was geht jetzt noch"...lol Ob etwas daraus wird, wissen wir nicht, vor Juni können wir sowieso nicht damit anfangen. Wer sich dafür interessiert, kann sich entweder regelmäßig (so fern ich es schaffe) auf unserer HP informieren.

Vielen Danke für jedes einzelne Feedback, vielen Dank für die Auszeichnung der meistgelesenen Legolas-FF, vielen Dank fürs Lesen. Vielen Dank an Azrael, Elen und Novancaien für eure liebe Unterstützung.

Ich erwähne hier ein paar Namen, leider weiß ich bei weitem nicht mehr jeden einzelnen, aber wenigstens ein paar: Alani, Alcatras007, Aleya, Alina, Anatomie, Anna, Antonia, Arviel, Ayami, blimmchen, Bonny, broeselchen, Carlith, Chucky, Cocktail, Cola, Eis, Eleya, fanatic, Faye-Grace, Finja, Firna, FreezersGirl55, FroschBlues, Funcky, Galaween, Giny, Hannah, Hilmi, Idril, Iffi, Ilahya, Jetzt, Jolriya, Josha, Julia, K.C., Kako, Kalas, Kat, Kränzel, Kröte, LadyDragon, Lady of Angmar, Laith, lala, Laura, Leela, Leonie, Linuviel, Lisa, Lomearni, Luba, Luize, lupin, Lynn, Maggie, Malinalda, Meldis, Michi, Mind-map, Mith, Morgoniel, Nefáratoniel, Nessa, Nici, OBF, Paine, Patze, Pearl, Prosecco, Rina, Rini, Roxi, Ruinhen, Silmarven, Sinduriel, Siona, snikkas, Spumi, Strumpfhase, sweet-peach-marina, Tamara, Tamesis, Tear, Tel, Tona-chan, Tonia, Vanwatholiel und Vany. Danke!

Desweiteren geht ein großes Dankeschön an die Mengen Cola, Eistee und Süßigkeiten die wir während dem Schreiben verschlungen haben und die uns immer wieder dazu gebracht haben weiterzumachen... ;)

Dann ein weiteres Dankeschön an diverse Musikgruppen... ohne diese tolle Klänge wäre die FF niemals entstanden...ggg

Und ein allerletztes Dankeschön an jemanden, ohne den diese FF unmöglich gewesen wäre... mein geliebter PC auf dem die Kapitel seit bald 2 Jahren zum größten Teil entstanden sind...

In diesem Sinne: danke, danke für alles.

Die allerliebsten Grüße (auch im Sinne von Asti),

Keks


End file.
